Star Wars Rebels: StarKiller
by Masso 2010
Summary: set at the end of the second Season but instead of Ashoka dying. Ezra was forced to content with the dark lord alone and with no-one to support him, he was easily swayed by Vader to embrace the Dark Side and become his apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**_OK people I would like to point out before we start that I know this is for kids but my story is not there is going to be some swearing and sexual content so a warning there. also I would you to know that I am not going to be stopping the content of my other story's. so enjoy._**

 _Sith Temple_

It's as if everything was in slow motion. Ahsoka stood there, her mind going a thousand miles an hour. She just stood there looking at her former master and father figure. A mixture of sadness, fear and guilt flowed through her mind. She was pulled back to reality as she heard the grunts and moans of pain coming from behind her. She didn't have time to think about what had just happened but she needed to try and help him, she owed him that for everything he did for her and also because she simply refused to accept that there was nothing she could do "I won't leave you. Not this time" she said firmly.

Vader stood there looking at her, despite their past relationship nothing had changed. Anakin Skywalker was dead, if she believed that he could come back then she would be disappointed but there was something else that mattered to him. He had a mission of his own that no-one, not even his master knew about but to do it, as much as he hated to say it he needed help. Ahsoka and the injured Jedi where to stuck in their ways to be changed so they could be of use. The Padawan on the other hand has been through a lot of heartbreak, pain, has had basic training and he has a powerful connection to the force. He was the perfect choice and candidate. The only problem being that he could not indoctrinate him when the other where in his presence "yes you are" Vader said. There was a spark of hope inside Ahsoka at Vaders words, maybe he wasn't beyond saving "He's not!" Vader quickly said as he raised both his hands and towards the trio.

Before anyone could reacted Ahsoka was pushed backwards outside of the slowly descending walls and Ezra was being pulled inwards towards to center of the Sith pyramid, he fell to the ground as if someone was pulling him by the leg "EZRA!" Kanan yelled as Ezra slipped for his grasp. He fell to the ground as he tried to keep a hold of him, he would have done anything he needed to so he would be safe but in his weakened state of blindness thanks to Maul there was nothing he could do.

Ahsoka picked herself of the ground to see Ezra being pulled towards the Dark Lord. The lowering wall was now to low to crawl under so she did the only thing she could think of "Ezra" she yelled. Ezra looked back towards the sound of her voice and just as the wall was mere inches from closing he saw her through one her lightsabers towards him.

"RUN" was all they heard Ezra say before the walls hit the floor.

"EZRA!" Kanan yelled as he stood back up and started to bang on the wall trying to get it to open but it was useless and he knew that.

"Kanan, we have to go!" Ahoska yelled as she forcefully pulled Kanan back to the phantom. She closed the door behind them "Chopper let's go" Ahoska said as started to walk forward leaving Kanan to bag on the door trying to get out.

"what are you doing we can't leave him" Kanan said as he went for the door controls but before ashoka could stop him the ship started to shake furiously. It was the temple, it had exploded "NO!" Kanan yelled at the top of his lungs heading straight for the door controls but was stopped by Ashoka.

"he's gone" she said smoothly and clearly as she held him in place. Kanan struggled against her "listen to me. He's gone"

"NO" Kanan yelled as he struggled against her but she didn't move or waver and he started to slow down and sink to the ground with water forming in his eye's. He failed him, it was his job to protect him and train him but he filed "no, no, no. It should have been me" Kanan said as his head fell into his hands and they entered hyperspace.

 _Rebel Base_

At their new base the team was eagerly awaiting the return of their friends and family. Hera was doing some maintenance on the Ghost doing everything she could not to think about why they haven't come back yet. Zeb and Rex where in a small training ring sparring with each other trying to pass the time. While Sabine was just sitting on the edge of the cliff overlooking the horizon letting her thoughts flow through her. She hoped that everyone was ok but a gut feeling was nagging at her that something had gone terribly wrong and her heart fell heavy. She sighed a heavy breath as she thought about everything that happened, she had no idea why she was feeling this way but it only happened when she thought about Ezra. As much as she wanted Ashoka and Kanan to be ok, it didn't even compare to how much she missed and wanted him to be ok. But no matter how much she wanted that she couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone horribly wrong.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she saw a shadow come above her, she looked up and saw the Phantom fly over towards the landing pad. She smiled as she stood up and run towards the pad. As she reached the pad she saw that Hera, Zeb and Rex all there ready to great there friends, comrades, family. Sabine stood besides Zeb behind Rex and Hera while the rest of the rebels remind at their stations doing their work but at least turned their heads as the Phantom turning around as it landed so the door was facing them.

Hera stood eagerly waiting but her smile at the team returning quickly faded away as she saw Kanan leaning on Ashoka for support with a bandage around his eye's and her face turned into one of horror and concern. She quickly ran towards him and inspected the damage personally she soon saw the smile that appeared on his face, now having the all clear that he was ok she pulled him in for a hug. That was what she really needed.

Ashoka stepped back and saw in the corner of her eye that the rest of the team stepped forward towards them. She turned to face them and saw that they all looked shocked that Ezra wasn't there, she closed her eye's and looked away unable to see the hurt in their eye's.

That was the confirmation that they were dredging. Tears quickly appeared in Sabines eye's as she knew her feeling was correct, she didn't even need to ask. Ezra wasn't coming back. She turned her head as tears came down her cheeks to face Zeb as his face turned to a mixture of hate and sadness. Zeb looked at her and with a word her buried her head in his chest and she felt his arms wrap around her back as he returned the embrace.

Ezra was dead.

 _Back at the temple before the explosion_

The walls had just hit the ground and Ezra was being pulled towards Vader, he reached out with his hand and grabbed the lightsaber that Ashoka threw him and activated it. As he neared Vader he regained his footing and looked blades with the Dark lord. Nothing but pure anger was inside Ezra as he fought evil incarnate, it gave more power to content with the Sith which he didn't fail to notice. He traded blows with Vader which is something that he was unable to do before. Vader smiled under his helmet as his plan was becoming more and more within reach.

Vader's blade made contact with Ezra's leg causing him to scream in pain and claps to the ground with a slice on his leg causing his blood to fall. Vader did not hold back and pushed Ezra with the force in the wall. Ezra fell to his knees as Vader stood a few feet away from him "you are strong Bridger but only your hatred will give you the power to strike me down" Vader said as be started to walk towards him "give in the your anger, accept the power and destroy me" Vader said. Ezra had made his decision, if whatever this temple was going to do was going to kill him. He was going to make sure that Vader died to. Ezra looked up at the Sith, letting all the anger he felt towards him flow through him and he built upon it.

Vader saw his blue eye's turn to a yellow crimson and his smile grew bigger. Ezra screamed in rage as he harnessed all the power at his fingertips and in one motion of letting all of his emotion flow through him. The emotion of hate to Vader for everything that he has done to them. Trying to kill Kanan and Ashoka, sending the inquisitors and injuring Sabine. He pointed his arm to Vader and a single stream a lightning shot at him. Vader blocked it with his saber, lucky for him it was only a single stream and not something as powerful as a trained Sith warrior as his suit was not built to handle that kind of damage. Vader held his blade firm and let it absorb the power, he deflected it back at Ezra hitting him directly in the chest making him fly backwards smacking against the wall a second time.

Vader grinned as he walked forward to the boy there was no way he would be able to resist the power now that he had a taste for it "very good" Vader said as he used the force to grab his blade from Ezra's hand "very good, my apprentice" Vader said as Ezra looked up to him with yellow eye's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we begin I would like to say that I don't actruly know the time difference between Seasons 2 and 3 of rebels, so I hope I'm right or at least close.**

It has been a two years. A year since the team lost Ezra. Two years since they had to move to find a new base, nobody knows how but the empire had found them. After they managed to escape and set up a knew home on a planet on the outer-rim very similar to the one before, every member of the team became different in their own way after the loss as the months progressed. No matter what they where of capable of doing against the imperials dealing with loss and being apart of healthy grieving was something that none of them seem to be able to do, no matter how hard they tried and if they faltered so did the rebellion. True things were starting to improve, they even managed to complete a mission but without one of their Jedi it was much more difficult. The weeks following Ezra's disappearance and supposed death every member of the team dealt with it in their own way.

Hera became completely closed off giving literally 100% of her attention to her work, not slowing down for a second and therefore refusing to let herself think about Ezra, someone she thought of as a son. Even though she paid all her attention to her work it didn't help as much as she would like because she didn't sleep, barely ate and she made mistakes because of it. She just couldn't deal with a loss of that scale.

Kanan was used to loss, he lost a lot of friends when order 66 occurred but losing a Padawan. That was something else entirely and with his latest injury causing him blindness, it was just to much. So he reverted back to when Hera first met him, if someone on the base was looking for him they could always find him at a table in the cafeteria with something alcoholic. The feeling that he failed as a Jedi and a teacher never leaving his mind as well as the wish that he would have died instead of him.

Zeb became much more aggressive as they entered missions being completely ruthless and bloodthirsty with the storm troopers. He couldn't help it, feeling like if he was stronger he could have gone with them and done something to save Ezra but no matter how many bucketheads he put down it would never be enough.

Rex was the only one who was unaffected by the loss, he has seen plenty of death in his time and as a clone he dealt with it with ease. He didn't know Ezra very well and hadn't been with his team for very long which was probably the main reason why he was unaffected but even then he did feel pain when he got the news, Ezra was the reason why he is still alive and why he is a part of the rebellion.

Ashoka was saddened by the loss of Ezra but as a trained Jedi she was at peace knowing that Ezra was now one with the force. The reason why she was so shaken up was the realization that the Dark lord of the Sith Darth Vader was her former master, teacher and in a way father. Anakin Skywalker. Once she returned she deiced the tell Rex feeling like he had the right to know. As much as Rex was disappointed at the information, he felt that now that they knew who he was it gave them a way to know how he thinks. After that she decided that she needed to be alone to leave everyone to grieve, so she returned to her old job of being Fulcrum, finding info on the empire and giving it to the rebels and occasionally assisting in missions.

Sabine spared and painted anything that she could see, expressing her feelings through art. When she found out about Ezra it was like her heart had been ripped in half. She missed Ezra more than anyone, it took her a couple of months to realize the reason why he missed him so much and why her chest hurt everytime she thought about him, she liked him. What hurt her the most was that she didn't even get to say goodbye, there was so much that she needed to tell him but she never got the chance and that was going to haunt her and be the biggest regret of her life.

But no matter what, they kept on fighting. Feel like it was what Ezra would have wanted and now there new fuel of hatred against the empire, and that was a fuel that was everlasting.

 _Imperial Super Star Destroyer 'The Executor'_

Darth Vader stood in the observation room of the Imperial Dreadnought looking down to the apprentice on the ground in front of him, after a year of rigorous trials and training he was finally ready. Ezra knelled in front of his master wearing the Sith robes that were gifted to him. **(he's wearing the Sith robes you get at the end of the force unleashed two if you choose the dark side ending)** He smiled as he looked to the ground with an evil glare on his face, he was almost ready now and he knew it "you were weak when I found you" Vader said as he ignited his lightsaber "now your hatred has become your strength" Vader said as he placed his saber just above Ezra's shoulder and over his shaved head to the other "at last, the Dark Side is your allie. Rise my apprentice" Vader said as he deactivated his weapon and placed it on his belt.

"what is your will my master?" Ezra said as he rose to face him.

"I have been training you for one purpose, to stand by my side in overthrowing the Emperor and taking control of the galaxy" Vader said as a smile appeared on his face as he knew that, that goal was coming within reach "but before you can stand by my side, you must prove your worth as a true Sith Warrior. Your former team has stepped out of shadows and has began to strike imperial targets. Grand Admiral Thrawn has been called in by Governor Tarkin, to deal with the Rebels. Your mission is to find Ahsoka Tano, eliminate her and bring me her lightsaber" Vader said as he turned towards the window and Ezra stood beside him.

"I shall leave at once, my master" Ezra said as he started to head to Vader's private hanger, where his ship 'the Rouge shadow' was stationed. **(the ship from the second game not the first)**

Before Ezra could leave Vader turned around suddenly "The Emperor cannot discover you. I have an arrangement with Thrawn about you, you are to assist him in anyway he deems necessary until your primary objective is complete but if any imperials apart from his men see you, kill them as well as any Rebels"

"as you wish, my master" Ezra said as he brought his hood over his head and headed to his ship.

Ezra entered the hanger and boarded his ship, so much has changed in the past year. Training with Vader was brutal and his body was proof of that, he had grown in his height matching his old master rising to 1.8 meters. His muscles had grown to a larger extent as well, showing that he would even make elite storm troopers thing twice before trying to stop him. During his training he received he was gifted many scars all over his body. The physical and psychological trauma of Vader's unforgiving training regimen resulted in Ezra's full immersion within the dark side of the Force as his new master intended. With his childhood memories specifically including the ones including his old team where suppressed and his original identity almost forgotten, Ezra only knew himself as the Dark Lord's apprentice; a Sith assassin who operated under the codename "Starkiller" He sat in the cockpit of the of his ship and plotted the coordinates for Admiral Thrawn's Star Destroyer, that was sent to him by Vader.

 _New Rebel Base, the outer-rim_

Sabine was in her room on the ghost finishing her latest art work, she stepped back from her wall and dropped a can of blue paint. She crossed her arms as she looked at her work, on the wall she saw a painting of Ezra with his lightsaber in his hand and his blaster in the other standing in front of the ghost in flight. Underneath was Mandalorian script, in translation it reads 'My Jedi Knight'

Before she had the chance to observe and look for flaws she was stopped by the sound of someone knocking at the door "come in" she said. The door opened and Rex stepped in with his arms behind his back, formal as ever.

"hey kid" he said with a smile, which couldn't help but make her feel better "we have a mission briefing in ten" he said as he turned to leave but before he could he saw her latest work. Rex couldn't help but let out a chuckle "not bad" he said crossing his arms at the sight but his smile turned to a stern look.

"what?" Sabine asked as she looked back between the art and Rex, her face growing with concern about what she could have done wrong.

"nothing" he simply said turning to leave.

"no, no, no. What is it. Is it the background" she said kicking herself "I knew I should have done a background"

"it's not that kid" Rex said with his voice full of sadness "look. I'm not going to tell you how to get over a loss" Rex said as Sabines face quickly turned to how it was when she first heard about the news "but dealing with loss in the way that you are all doing isn't healthy and it's not what Ezra would want"

"what are you talking about 'not healthy'" she said as her voice grew with anger.

"I wasn't apart of your team for very long before Ezra but I don't remember Kanan being a drunk. I don't remember Zeb being a cold-blooded murder killing un-armed workers and I don't remember Hera caring about nothing but her work" Rex said as he turned to leave. Sabine opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out "oh and for the record" Rex said as he stood at the door "I miss him too but I'm not going to let that loss change me because I don't think it's what he would want" Rex said as he left leaving Sabine in tears, Rex was right and she knew it. This isn't what Ezra would want and she needed to make things right with the rest of her team before they all go over the line.

 _Grand Admiral Thrawn's Star Destroyer_

"while it's true there are pockets of Rebellion there has never been any evidence of a larger scale galaxy wide operation" Admiral Constantine said to governor Tarkin

"and I would like to keep it that way, Admiral Constantine" Thrawn said as he stepped into the bridge with governor Price by his side.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn" Tarkin said as he greeted the Admiral.

"Grand Admiral?" Constantine said surprised at his rise in rank.

"the Emperor recently promoted me after my latest victory" Thrawn informed being completely formal and professional.

"Civilian Casualties outnumbered the insurgents at the time" Agent Kallus said as if he was trying to find floor with Thrawn.

"acceptable margins, Agent Kallus. For there are no longer rebels in that sector" Price said quickly defending him.

"well Thrawn, what do you think of Governor Prices theory about the Rebels in the Lothal system?" Tarkin asked.

"I believe that they need to be dealt with quickly and efficiently" Thrawn said as he walked to the holotable and a image of the Ghost crew including Ezra and Ahsoka "this particular group of rebels are the main weapon of the rebellion. I believe you are well acquainted with them Agent Kallus" Thrawn said as he started to walk around the table.

"yes. I have had run-ins with them many times and have been trying to locate them, they are extraordinarily resilient and resourceful. I'll give them that" Kallus said almost admiring them.

"in that case you may have noticed that this particular rebel has vanished" Thrawn said as the image turned to a close up of Ezra.

"what is your point Admiral" Tarkin said as he started to lose his patience.

"since this rebels disappearance, the rebellion has had a significant drop in successful attacks. I believe that if we break this group, them be break the rebellion" Thrawn said.

"eliminating that group will not be easy especially when they have two Jedi" Kaulls said.

"do not worry agent Kallus, Lord Vader has sent me assistance in handling the Jedi" Thrawn said as everyone looked at him in surprise "agent Kallus, you will work for me until the rebels have been dealt with" Thrawn ordered Kallus.

"understood sir" Kallus said accepting his orders.

"very well Admiral Thrawn. I will leave you to it" Tarkin said as he and everyone else left leaving Kaulls and Thrawn alone.

"Sir?" One of his crew man said as they approached "we have a ship approaching under the name 'The Rouge Shadow' the pilot said he is under orders from Lord Vader"

Thrawn smiled at the news, he had been looking forward to meeting with Vader's apprentice "allow him access to the hanger and prepare the crew for his arrival" Thrawn said as he turned to Kallus "agent, please accompany me to the hanger" Thrawn said as he made his way there.

"yes, sir" Kallus and the crew member said in unison as Kaull's followed him and the crew worker allowed the ship entrance.

"sir, if I may" Kaull's said as he and Thrawn walked to the hanger "who is it we are greeting?"

"a person Lord Vader has specifically trained to deal with the Jedi, codename 'Starkiller'" Thrawn said as they reached the hanger.

As Ezra's ship landed a few dozen stormtroopers were all standing and saluting in two lines that went down the hanger. Thrawn and Kallus made there way down the bay to the end of the ship waiting for the ramp to lower. Kallus was curious to who it could be, an inquisitor was his best guess but nothing prepared him for what he saw. The ramp lowed and a dark figure that resembled Lord Vader himself stepped out and walked down the ramp. What had him so shocked was his face, Ezra Bridger.

Thrawn was just as surprised at his identity as Kallus was even though he did not show it, Thrawn always remind composed and calm. He stepped forward a head of Kallus "Starkiller, it is an honor to have you assisting us in are in Denver"

"you have leads in where the Jedi will be" Ezra said completely cold, not paying any interest in formalities.

"indeed, I have set a well placed trap for you to step in" Thrawn said.

"show me" Ezra said as he and Thrawn started to walk to the bridge, leaving Kallus there completely in shock at what he had just seen.


	3. Chapter 3

_The ghost_

The Rebels sat in the lounge of the ship preparing for the mission. They where to sneak onto a imperial base on Lothal and steel Proton Bombs, very powerful explosives that if could cause major problems for the empire. They were to scout the area and meet up with Ashoka to sneak into the base.

Sabine leaned against the wall as she saw the rest of the crew with Rex's words sticking out in her mind, they were so different. Kanan walked in a placed a empty bottle of something alcoholic before sitting down on the table and putting his lightsaber together. He sat next to Zeb who was wiping his rifle of some blood that it received from the last mission. Hera walked in and informed them that they will be at the base within the hour and she just turned to leave without another word. It was now or never Sabine thought as she stepped in front of her before she could leave with a stern look on her face "something I can help you with Sabine" Hera asked as she crossed her arms.

"we need to talk" Sabine said as she looked back at the others who were still keeping their eyes down to there weapons "sit" Sabine said as she gestured to the empty chair. Hera nodded and sat down next to Kanan. Sabine turned her head to see the guys still looking down "Guys!" She yelled as she slammed her fist into the table.

"hey easy" Zeb said as he looked up to her.

"Sabine, we don't have time for this" Kanan said as put his saber away.

"make some" Sabine said firmly "we need to talk"

"about what" Zeb said becoming easily agitated.

"the one thing we've all been avoiding for the past two years" Sabine said as the look on everyone's faces changed. They imdintedly looked sad and annoyed by what she was suggesting but before anyone could object she continued "look, we all miss Ezra. So much so that we are letting his loss changed who we are. And Ezra wouldn't want that!" She half yelled at the group so she could be sure that they would hear.

Kanan quickly slammed his hands in the table as he stood in pure anger making everyone jump "WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE WOULD WANT BECAUSE HE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE!" Kanan yelled as he hit the wall "because of me because I failed him" Kanan said as he walked to the counter and grabbed a drink.

"what was it he said again Kanan?" Sabine said "what did you say his last words were" she asked already knowing the answer.

"he said... run" Kanan said struggling to remember because it hurt to much to re-live hearing his voice.

"exactly" Sabine said as Hera and Zeb looked at her with sad eye's "he sacrificed himself to save you and Ashoka, it was his choice. It wasn't your fault no-matter how long or how many times you say it" Sabine said turning to face the others "Ezra's gone. We can't bring him back but we can still honor his memory by acting as he would want us to" Sabine said as she turned and left the group, leaving them to stir at the ground and think about what was just said.

Zeb looked at his Rifle and saw the blood stain on it. He remembered how he smacked the bud of it on some maintenance workers head, he didn't even have a weapon on him but he was in the way. The blow no doubt killed him. Zeb closed his eye's as he realized that she was right he had changed.

Kanan stood by the counter, his hand in a fist as the other held a bottle. He took a moment to think about what was just said and he looked down to his right hand. He couldn't see it but he felt a full bottle of alcohol and his mind drifted back to the man he used to be before Hera found him, he was a disgrace to the Jedi and to himself. If it wasn't for Hera he would have died in some back alley. The day he joined the ghost he made a promise to himself and to her that he would never be that person again and he broke that promise. He yelled as he turned around and through the bottle at the wall smashing into pieces.

Hera walked back to her room and sat down on her bed, it only took a moment before she started to cry. She couldn't help it, the pain of Ezra was just to much to think about. How Sabine managed to hold herself together was way beyond her. She stood up and looked at the mirror. She saw her reflection and she didn't like it, she looked terrible. Sabine was right Ezra wouldn't want this and she needed to start honoring him.

The team soon landed on Lothal and met up with Ashoka. Ashoka could already tell that they were acting differently to when they did after Ezra died. That alone put a smile on her face. The ghost crew where back, which was something that the rebels needed. Now more than ever.

 _Lothal Imperial base_

Starkiller stood in the command center of the base waiting for the Ghost crew to spring Thrawn's trap. Vader had wiped away much of the person he used to be, the only thing he can remember about his past was that he used to live here apart from that only fragments, images. Not much else. In truth a part of him wanted to know who he was but he trusted his master more and if he says he doesn't need to know, then he doesn't need to know. All that mattered to him now was his mission, he learnt everything he could on Ashoka so he would be prepared to face her when she appears. He turned his head slightly as he felt a presence closing in on him.

Agent Kallus stood beside Starkiller still completely in amazement that Ezra Bridger, a key member of the Ghost and the rebellion was now working against them "My lord" Kallus said facing him but only able to see the side of the Sith Robes hood "the trap is in position and are scouts have stopped the rebel known as Sabine Wren. If she is here, the rest of the rebel cell will not be far behind. I will prepare trooper squads outside the hanger" Kallus informed Ezra as he started walk away and prepare.

Ezra knew better than that, if they sent Troopers the Jedi's would be able to sense the danger and leave before he had a chance "no" Ezra said as he turned to face Kallus. No-matter how hard he tried Kallus never stopped looking familiar "tell all troopers and workers to leave the area. But send a squad to meet at the main workers entrance" Ezra said as he started to walk in the direction of the hanger.

"er... yes my Lord" Kallus said confused but smart enough to not question someone in his position.

 _Imperial base hanger_

The crew of the Ghost managed sneaked into the base without any trouble or hiccups, something that did not go un-noticed by the crew. They entered the hanger by a side entrance and saw the bombs they were looking for in the corner by a handful of cargo crates "I don't like this" Sabine said as they approached the bombs.

"yeah me neither. It's to easy" Ashoka said as she started to sense something failure.

As the crew reached the bombs Kanan turned his head and saw a un-used imperial shuttle "Hera, can you fly that" Kanan said as he started to sense a danger coming. The plan was to have chopper come and get them after they got what they came for. But after sensing whatever it was he just wanted to get everyone out as soon as possible.

"oh please" Hera said sarcastically with a smile on her face and seeing that smile couldn't help but make him feel better, she was starting to returned to her old self.

"come on, lets get out of here" Sabine said as she and Zeb started to move the bombs into the shuttle with Ashoka and Kanan behind them. As the pair entered the shuttle with the bombs, Ashoka and Kanan turned to get more but before they could they both sensed something incredibly powerful, cold and angry coming closer.

"do you feel that" Kanan said as he turned and looked at Ashoka.

"anger" Ashoka said as she turned around and there, in a large open hanger door stood a hooded figure in black rope.

Ashoka looked at the figure as he started to walk towards them. She and Kanan stepped to the left as a squad of stormtroopers came in behind him. She didn't know who this guy was but he was obviously a Sith and that was a big problem. She and Kanan stood several feet away from this Sith while the stormtroopers started to open fire on the rest of the crew "we need to leave" Kanan said as he ignited his lightsaber. Ashoka nodded but before they could they needed deal with this dark side user and Ignited her single saber. She hadn't made a second one after she gave it to Ezra.

Starkiller looked at the pair of Jedi, he had his chance at completing his mission. Ashoka was the only one of this group that mattered, he could care less about the other but maybe he master would even happier but he counted that as a secondary objective. He saw them ready there weapons so he did the same. He moved his hands to his belt and in a swift motion he grabbed and activated a pair of identical crimson red lightsabers. He held them as Ashoka held hers when she had two. He used Form V, also known as the Way of the Krayt Dragon, was created by Form III masters who desired a more offensive style. He held his blades in the reverse grip and ran towards his target.

Ashoka was surprised by this Siths combination of speed and power. She and Kanan fought to the best of their ability but Starkiller was able to keep up and even surpass them both. That was how Starkiller fought, he uses three strengths power, speed and incredibly force power.

As the three force users fought the team of the ghost fought the stormtroopers as best they could. As Sabine shot at the troopers her eye's drifted back to the dark robed figure. His movements were incredible, so fast and powerful. She started to worry for Ashoka and Kanan and she didn't even think that was possible, she saw them spar with each other and they way they fought made her think that they were invincible. If they fought together she thought they would be unstoppable but looking at them now struggling to fight this Sith, it made her feel a fear that she hasn't felt since she had that gut feeling that something wrong happened when they left for Malichor. She brought her attention back to the threat that she faced "Hera, can we go now!" Sabine yelled.

"we're ready let's go!" Hera yelled as the shuttle powered up. The crew of the Ghost started to back up into the ship as Kanan and Ashoka continued to fight Starkiller "KANAN, ASHOKA COME ON!" Hera yelled even louder as the rest of the crew continued to fire at the approaching soldiers.

Ashoka was forced back by a force push and landed on her knees, Kanan was already a couple of feet away and jumped upwards towards him but before he could land a blow Starkiller lifted his hand and a wave of force lightning came out and hit him directly. Kanan screamed in pain as the force of lightning pushed him back, lucky for him right in front of the shuttle. Ashoka continued to trade blows with him before she heard a voice from behind her "Ashoka, we have to go" Zeb yelled as he lift a wounded Kanan off the ground into the shuttle.

Ashoka new that she could stop him and go with the crew at the same time, so she prepared herself for whatever was next. She locked blades with the Sith, Ezra was using force augmentation to increase his strength forcing Ashoka to her knees as there blades moved closer to her skin "it's over you rebel scum" a voice from under the hood said and she knew that voice. She moved her head in closer and looked under the hood and she saw his face.

Her eye's widened at what she saw. Ezra was alive but before she could say anything she felt a burning pain coming from her abdomen. Ezra stabbed her using his second lightsaber as he only locked blades with one his. She deactivated her blade and fell to the ground.

"NNNNNOOOOOO" Kanan yelled as he sensed her pain through the force, he stood up and pulled Ashoka on to the ship with the force. As her body flew Starkiller knelt down and picked up her blade remembering his mission. He placed the saber on his belt and started to walk towards the shuttle.

As he approached Zeb grabbed a grenade launcher that was on the shuttle and fired three shots at the Sith in rage. Starkiller used the force to deflect the first two but the last he blocked with his saber, which still set off and explosion close to his face blowing off his hood.

The smoke cleared around the Sith, and crew of the ghost all stood in shock at what they saw. Ezra stood there, in Sith robes looking at the crew. Every members of Ghost lost the ability to think. Chopper reacted quickly and took off before the stormtroopers could do to much damage. The shuttle door closed and they flew away in the direction of the Ghost.

Ezra stood there as the ship left his line of sight, he looked down at the lightsaber and new now his mission was complete. Agent Kallus stood beside him "I'll sent out squads immediately to hunt down these traitors" Kallus said.

"that won't be necessary agent, we have what we need" Ezra said as pulled his hood up and started to leave the base with a smile on his face, now he is ready to stand by his master's in taking down the emperor.

 **Ok I know a handful of you might be upset about Ashoka but if you are that upset about it then I'm sure I can bring her back somehow.**

 **To** **David Maccusker: sorry his lightsabers aren't purple but I did give him two so there's that.**

 **And also, the next chapter is going to take place just after that so you will get to see how they all deal with what just happened and I will be following some parts of the 'The Force Unleashed' games but not much.**

 **Apart from that please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Rogue Shadow_

Ezra sat at the pilots chair of The Rogue Shadow on his way back to Lord Vader's super star destroyer, a sense of pride and accomplishment slowed through him. Ashoka Tano, one of last surviving Jedi was no more. He held her Lightsaber in his hand looking at it, it couldn't help but feel familiar in his hands. Like he had held something like it before. A hologram of Vader appeared in front of him, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of him breathing. The holo was small only the size of Ezra's face but it didn't stop him from being incredibly intimidating. He held up the lightsaber to him so he would see the proof "My master Ashoka Tano is dead"

"then your training is nearly complete" Vader said as he placed his hands on his sides.

"I am ready now" Ezra said disappointed that he wouldn't get his chance yet.

"No" Vader growled "you have proven that you can fight with a lightsaber. Now you must prove that you can match to emperor in strength of the force" Vader said making sure that Starkiller could be a worthy foe for his master.

"and how exactly am I supposed to do that" Ezra said annoyed at the change of plan.

"show him. Show the emperor. Show the galaxy just how strong you are. Once that is done we can proceed with phase three" Vader informed.

"and what is phase three?" Ezra asked wanting to know what exactly what the plan was.

"phase three is providing the emperor with a distraction" Vader said deciding to let him know the full plan.

"what sort of distraction, an assassination" Ezra guessed as he honestly had know idea could possibly distract him.

"No single act will gain The Emperor's notice, you must assemble an army to oppose him" Vader said proving that he was going to make every precaution to defeat his master.

"An army" Ezra said in disbelief at what he was being asked to do, how could he possibly build an army to content with the empire.

"yes. An alliance you Rebels and dissidents. When these rebels have the emperor and his spies distracted we will strike" Vader said as he crushed his hand into a fist.

"where should I start?" Ezra asked as he had no idea where he would find people willing to fight the empire.

Vader paused for a moment thinking about what he should say "the rebels seem to frequent lothal, that would be a good place to start. But remember, you must show your power as a force user. When you demonstrate your power, it would be wise to appear as an enemy of the empire so being a Jedi will help you get in the good graces of the rebels"

"Master, just killed one of the last Jedi and even if they don't recognize me. Red sabers and Sith robes don't exactly say Jedi" Ezra said hoping that his master thought of that plot hole.

"do not worry about that, you quarters will contain everything you need. Good luck and remember, the darkside is always with you" Vader said as the hologram disappeared, leaving Ezra alone with his thoughts.

He had no idea what he was going to do, he looked out the cockpits window and saw the planet Lothal. Sure, he could raid an imperial base but he didn't think that was enough. Until he saw a Star Destroyer fly past him and enter the planets atmosphere, an idea entered his mind as he looked down to his hands. Could it be done, is it even possible. Ezra decided to wait before he gave that a try, he needed something first. He stood up and went to his quarters.

His ship wasn't the biggest but it was the perfect size for what he did. He entered his quarters and saw what looked like white ropes **(yeah I can't really describe it so it was the Jedi robes you get at the end of the first force unleashed game)** and a small palm sized box on top, he went over and opened it but he did not expect what he saw. He picked up and held in his hand two blue Kyber Crystals.

 _Rebel base_

The team of the ghost stood in a small waiting room in a medical wing that the base has, waiting on word of Ashoka but as much as they all wanted her to be ok. They all had something else on their minds. Sabine and Hera sat in a pair of chairs while Zeb paist back and forth across the room and Kanan just leaned against the wall.

None of them have been able to process what had just happened, Ezra. The most free willed and joyful person on the Ghost, was a Sith. How could that even happen. Sabine couldn't get that image out of her head, Ezra stepping out of the smoke with red blades and black robes. Her eye's watered as she remembered seeing his saber emerge from Ashoka's back. Even the thought of thinking about what he must have went through made her sob. Tears started to go down her cheeks until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sabine wiped her eye's as she turned to face the hands owner and saw Hera. Hera gave her a sad smile as she pulled her into a hug "Kanan" Hera said as she looked at the Jedi "how is this possible?" she asked fighting the tears herself as everyone turned to face him.

Kanan had been thinking about what had happened none-stop since they left the base. There were so many ways this could have happened but only on made sense. Vader must have turned him back at the temple when they were alone, Kanan knew that there was no chance that Ezra would be able to face Vader alone and survive but turning him, that was so much worse. Kanan wished that Vader would have just killed him, instead of turning someone he thought of as a son into a weapon to use against them "Vader must have protected Ezra from the explosion at the temple"

Zeb stopped to look at the Jedi "why would he do that, he's wanted to do nothing but kill us since the day we met him"

"The Sith are masters at hiding their true goals, he kept Ezra alive so he could turn him into the ultimate weapon against the rebellion. Ezra knows us he knows how we think and that is something that the empire needs, if it wants to stop us. Without anyone to help support him, to ground him. He wouldn't stand a chance of resisting Vader's sway. Which is probably how the empire found are base, because Ezra told them" Kanan said with a heavy heart.

Sabine was becoming more and more broken at what she was hearing "but I can't image that Ezra would ever do that" Hera said standing up to face the Jedi.

Kanan sighed as he looked down "I don't think he had a choice, I doubt he even remembers who he is. Ezra's been twisted and seduced by the dark side of the force"

Sabine stood up with tears in her eye's "ok, I'm not going to try and understand this Jedi, Sith stuff. There's only one thing I want to know. Can we get him back?" Sabine said asking the question that everyone wanted to know.

"there are many Jedi that have fallen to the dark side but" Kanan sighed and shrugged his shoulders "but, I've never heard of any dark side user turning back to light. So no, not likely" Kanan said holding his hands into fists.

That answer broke Sabine, there had to be away to get him back. He wouldn't give up if it was her how could she do any less "well" Zeb said as he crossed his arms "we've done the impossible before. Let's get our man back" he said.

"That. Won't be easy" Kanan said scratching the back of his neck.

"Nothing worth doing ever is" Sabine said "but he wouldn't give up on us so we can't give up on him" Sabine said as everyone nodded in agreement. Soon after the door opened and a doctor stepped out with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could but her wounds where to great" She said as everyone's faces fell "I'll give you some time with her" she said as she left the group alone.

Kanan went in first and everyone soon followed. Ashoka lied on the bed with her eye's closed. Kanan sighed as he grabbed her hand "she's one with the force now" everyone stood at the end of the bed with sad faces "we should prepare her for burial"

 _Lothal's capital city_

The capital city of Lothal was in chaos, people felt right and center. No-one indoors as order of the empire to help support this great day, Empire day. There was a parade showing off all of the empires power at the front stood the new minister of Lothal, he was giving a speech about how the empire was always going to be able to protect them from danger. Though the Star destroyer in the distance facing them was more than enough of a reminder.

Starkiller stood on a tall rooftop overlooking the parade, he war his new Jedi robes and new blue lightsabers looking over everything that was happening. He looked down to his side and saw the top body of a AT-AT "people of Lothal" the new minister said as he stood on a stage in the front of everyone else "this is a day of celebration for the empire, to remind everyone one of you that the empire remains as powerful as ever and that we will never stop defending it from these rebels" the minister said as the people began to slowly clap, it was a pitiful cheer but the thing that Starkiller interest in was all the news droids that monitored the stage.

Starkiller took his chance and pulled his hood up and jumped off the roof onto the head of the imperial walker. In front of the walker stood to smaller two legged walkers "and it is these rebels that been the causes of many tragedies on this..." The minister paused as he spotted Starkiller on the head of the walker "who are you? Get off of that this instant!" He yelled down the mic. Now everyone started to look up and before he knew it Starkiller had a pair of spotlights on him. This is what he was waiting for, he had everyone's attention. He ignited his twin blue lightsabers, there was a sudden gasp from the crowd as all camera droids suddenly focused on him. In a swift movement he jumped to the side and sliced the walkers neck with his blades leaving half of it's head dangling off the body. As he hit the ground he picked up one of the two legged walkers with the force and crushed it into a small metal box, not failing to hear the sound of the screaming pilot.

Before the second walker could attack Starkiller through one of his sabers at the last part of the AT-ATs neck that held its head. As the head fell he grabbed it with the force and threw it at the smaller walker making them both explode. By now the troopers had re-organized themselves and made a circle around him but Starkiller was in no mood to deal with troopers. He de-activated his sabers and jumped in the air bringing his arms and legs to his chest and in one move he stretched his body and a massive wave of force energy expelled it's self from his body causing all troopers close to him to be disintegrated and everyone that was a bit further away to be shot through the air like they were knockwards back by an explosion and in a way they were.

All the people huddled together in fear at what they saw. Starkiller turned to face the now approaching Star destroyer, no doubt to deliver reinforcements. He placed his sabers on his belts and extended his hands outward in that direction. A small camera droid was behind him, through it's field of vision you could see the back Starkiller with his hands out on the left and the Star destroyer on the right. For a moment it looked like nothing was happening, until explosions started to appear coming off the ship. Starkiller started to scream as his hands made a downward motion with his hands and the destroyers front point started to dip towards the ground. And in one solid quick movement his hands made a dash further to the floor and destroyer made contact with the ground, exploding upon impact.

Starkiller rested his hands on his knees and took a couple of deep breaths as that took a lot of strength but he knew he couldn't stay. Using all of his remaining strength he picked himself up, turned around and ran away from the area. Leaving everyone in the city stunned, the imperials humiliated and a destroyed Star destroyer resting at the edges of the city.

 **Ok guys and that is done, I know I brought the hole star destroyer thing a bit early but it's what Starkiller** **is famous for so I wanted to put that in.**

 **And Omnie-creator I have red your review and took what you said into account.**

 **And if anyone else wants to give me some feedback and ideas on what to do next then please don't hesitate to tell me and if I use your suggestion I will give you a shout out.**

 **Also... OH MY GOD MID-SEASON 3 TRAILER. OOOOOHHHHHH MMMMMMYYYYYYY GGGGGGOOOOODDDDD.** Cannot wait.


	5. Chapter 5

The footage went everywhere. No matter how hard the empire tried to hide it, they just couldn't. Every civilization in the galaxy has seen it. A lone Jedi had fought the empire and won. Now everyone saw the empire as weak and vulnerable. They thought if one person could stop an army then maybe they could to. Riots had a occurred on all the core worlds, civilizations started to rebel now more than ever before. Lothal became completely locked down by the empire, an entire fleet of Star destroyers orbited the planet making sure no-one entered or left until the Jedi was captured. By the actions of Starkiller the galactic Senate was in complete chaos, many systems now losing faith in the emperor and empire as a hole, causing them to drift to the aid of the rebellion. The only problem was that the rebellion had no contact with Ezra and had no idea how to find him. Unfortunately the same applied the Ezra, he needed to find the rebel sympathizers and join them together so they had the numbers and resources to challenge the empire.

 _The Rogue shadow_

Starkiller was meditating in a small training room of the ship trying to regain his strength after that massive feet of the force. His lightsabers lied disassembled in front of him, not one piece of the Sabers were intact. As he started to meditate letting the force flow through him, the pieces of his weapons began to levitate a merge together creating the weapons of a force user.

As his weapons neared completion he was pulled from his focus by the unmistakable sound of his master breathing. His eye's opened and his master standing tall over him, as he lost his focus his weapons broke apart and fell to the ground in pieces. Starkiller rose and kneeled in front of his master "your actions on Lothal have left the emperor most... displeased" Vader said as a smile appeared on Starkillers face "and your display of power with the force his impressive to say the least. You have followed phase two of the plan to the letter, you have proved to the galaxy that the empire is not unstoppable. Now we must find the enemies of the empire and bring them together to complete phase three"

"my master, I'm afraid that I do not know where to go to find these rebels. They have hidden themselves well" Starkiller said disappointed that he couldn't do this on his own.

"that is why I am here, I have a lead that may lead you to rebels you seek" Vader said as he placed his hands at his sides.

Starkiller looked up at his master with a face of confusion which quickly turned to realization "your spies have located a Jedi" Starkiller said with a voice of shock as he already knew the answer, there was nothing else it could be.

"yes, Master Shaak Ti one of the last of the Jedi council" Vader said as Starkiller started to remember her from his studies that Vader made him do "I have no doubt that she will know how to get in contact with who you are looking for. You are to head to Felucia immediately, find her, get the information and if possible get her to join you" Vader said.

"and if she doesn't have the information we need?" Starkiller asked already knowing the answer.

"than destroyer her and anyone trying to keep her safe" Vader said as he pointed a finger at him "remember, Shaak Ti is a master. Hide your emotions and feeling well. No-one can know that you serve me"

"it shall be done. My master" Starkiller said. Vader quickly faded away revealing the droid he was using to send a hologram to the ship, Starkiller quickly rose to catch the falling droid "Proxy?" Starkiller said as the droid started to stand holding it's own wait again. **(sorry guys but there is no chance I could describe Proxy, so google him you don't know who he is, sorry)**

"ah Master, so good to see you again" Proxy said.

"what are you doing here? I thought you were still on board Vader's ship" Starkiller siad.

"well to Lord Vader's request I am to accompany you on your missions and remind you to stay on track and of course attempting to kill you when you least suspect it, to make sure your skills remain at their peak" Proxy said.

Starkiller chuckled at the mechanical friend, he flattened his hand and his weapons quickly reformed to prime condition. He placed them on his belt and headed to the cockpit. He sat in the pilots chair while Proxy sat in the co-pilots chair and they took off "Proxy, give me the target" Starkiller said as they entered hyperspace heading for Felucia. Thankfully because of vader the ship had the most advanced signal scrambler that empire had made.

"of course master" Proxy said as he stood up and faced him "accessing imperial records" Proxy said as a hologram of Shaak Ti appear replacing the droid.

"Master Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council who served the Jedi Order in the waning years of the Galactic Republic. During the three-year conflict of the Clone Wars, she took the rank of Jedi General and supervised the training of the Republic's Clone troopers on Kamino" the hologram of Ti said using the replica of her voice. "Shaak Ti participated in the Battle of Geonosis, the conflict that sparked the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance. Shaak Ti was skilled in using telekinesis during battle. During the Battle of Kamino, she used telekinesis to lift two Aqua droids and slam them into two other droids hard enough to destroy all four. She is not to be taken likely" Proxy said returning to his old droid self.

"well she's certainly been around" Starkiller said returning to face the front window.

"indeed, I hope that she will work peacefully. I would hope you do noy have to she risk your life to fight her master" Proxy said returning to his co-pilot seat.

"me too" he said as he leaned back in the chair and started to relax.

 _Rebel base_

Every member of the base standing outside at an open plain in complete silence. Commander Sato, the Ghost crew and the rest of the 501st clone troopers stood at the front. All staring at a large stack of wood with a deceased Ashoka completely wrapped in cloth lay on top. No words where said as Kanan stepped forward towards her, he placed a hand on her chest and took deep breath and ignited his Saber. He pointed it high in the Sky before bringing to down and tapping the bottom of the pile making it catch fire. He deactivated the blade and stepped back with the rest of the Ghost crew.

Everyone remained quiet as the fire burnt and Ashoka was given the burial she deserved until a soldier went to commander Sato and whispered something to him. Sato's face quickly turned to one of confusion he turned to face the soldier, who nodded back at him "excuse me" he said as he left the service and went to the command center of the base.

Over the next hour the rest of base personal returned to their duties, the only ones left where the Ghost crew and the clones. Kanan looked over to see Hera with tears in her eye's, he placed a hand on her shoulder "It's ok, she's now one with the force" Kanan said as he pointed at the fire. Hera and everyone else looked at the fire to see the remains of her body disappear in nothingness but Kanan new better she disappeared into the force.

"she died with honor" Rex said stepping forward "which is all we could ask for and she will not be forgotten" Rex said as the rest of his squad stepped forward and saluted commander Tano, one last time. Kanan stepped forward and Saluted to, not longer before the rest of the crew did the same. Including Chopper.

Commander Sato approached with his hands behind his back showing respect for the fallen Jedi "forgive me, I do not mean to interrupt the burial but there is something you all must see" Sato said as he left for the command center.

Minutes later Rex and Ghost crew make their way to the command center and all gather around the holotable "so what's happened commander?" Hera asked.

"there has been an incident on Lothal" Sato said as he pushes a button on the table and a hologram of Lothal appears above the table but it was surrounded by Star destroyers.

"whoa" Sabine said as she looked at all the ships surrounding the planet "what could have happened to get the empire this pissed off. I mean that's an entire armada of Star destroyers"

"yeah we've never been able to do something big enough to make the empire this angry and we've done a lot" Zeb said.

"the empire has a great reason to do this, as your about to find out" Sato said as the footage from the news droid came up on screen.

"is that a Jedi" Hera asked as they saw the back of Starkiller "wait what is he doing" Hera said as he reached out with the force and grabbed to Star destroyer.

"that's not possible" Rex says in disbelief as this Jedi started to bring the ship down.

"no way" Sabine said letting her jaw hit the floor as she saw the Jedi make a quick swift motion causing the destroyer to hit the ground and explode.

"ok, I can see why the empire would send that many ships" Hera said like what just happened was no big deal.

"Kanan, is that even possible" Zeb said as all eye's turned to the Jedi.

Kanan shrugged his shoulders "guys, I'm blind. I have no idea what you just saw" Kanan said.

Commander Sato spoke first before anyone had the chance "it seems that a Jedi on Lothal brought down a Star destroyer with the force alone"

Kanan remained silent for a moment as he placed his hand on his chin "no, it's not impossible. But whoever this is must have a very strong connection to the force and a great teacher" Kanan paused for a moment as another thought entered his mind "tell me, after the ship is down. What does this Jedi do then" Kanan said as everyone looked back the footage.

"well it looks like he's slouching and taking a couple of deep breaths" Hera said as the Jedi turned around and left the area.

"I thought as much, doing something like that must have taken a lot of energy to do" Kanan said as Sabine looked back at the footage for a moment thinking that she saw something,

"wait" Sabine said "rewind that, two seconds" she said. Sato did what she asked as rewinded the footage. The footage now stopped on the Jedi turned around. Sabine looked deeply at the Jedi and her haw dropped "zoom in on his face" she said and Sato did. Everyone froze as they saw the face of this Jedi "Ezra" Sabine said breathlessly as everyone looked at him.

"wait, what" Kanan asked in complete shock of what was said.

"The Jedi, It's Ezra" Sabine said as she felt like her heart stopped _how, how could it be Ezra_ she thought to herself.

"oh come on" Zeb said as he waved his arms in anger and confusion "who's side is this kid on"

"regardless of Bridger's allegiances, his one action has done more damage to the empire then all of are's put together" Sato said "the Senate is in complete uproar, many systems have began to give us their support in this fight but there is a problem" Sato said.

"of course there is" Hera said as she crossed her arms "let's here it"

"the systems that have left the empire will not openly fight them until we can prove that Mr Bridger will be there to help defend them and since we are not sure Bridger is on are side, we don't know where he is or how to even contact him..."

"So if we don't have Ezra then we have nothing" Sabine said and Sato nodded.

"we are doing are best to locate him and I believe we have a lead" Sato said as "one of are Fulcrum agents as given us this" a holo of the Rouge Shadow appeared above the table "he claims that this is the ship that Ezra his using and also that he now goes by the name Starkiller"

" _Starkiller"_ Kanan repeated "seems appropriate" Kanan said as he made the connection that Ezra stopped a _Star_ destroyer.

"Ghost" Sato said as he looked at the crew "you know him better than anyone. your new mission is to get Mr Bridger and bring him here, he must become part of this rebellion again" Sato said.

"understood sir" Kanan said as the crew started to leave.

"one more thing Ghost" Sato said everyone turned around to face him "I know this may be difficult" Sato said as he walked around the table towards them "and perhaps I am asking to much of you but this is now priority one, every recourse that the rebellion has is at your disposal. And even then, you must do whatever it takes. Follow ever lead, call in every favor. Ezra is smart, for whatever reason he let that camera film him and we need to know what he is planning. With his help we could have the numbers and firepower the challenge the empire and end this war. You must not fail. Speak to senator Organa, he should have a lead for you to follow"

"understood sir" Hera said "we'll find him and we will bring him back" she said before the team and Rex left for the ghost.

 _The rogue shadow_

"Master, we're coming up on Felucia" Proxy said taking Ezra from his deep thought.

"good work" Ezra said as the ship left hyperspace and they saw the planet "take us down to the last known location of Shaak Ti" Starkiller said as he felt the cockpit.

"yes Master" Proxy said.

Starkiller went to his quarters to ready himself and think about what he should say to convince Master Ti to join him, or at least knows someone who can help him.

The ship landed in a heavily populated area but not by people but by animal and plant life. That was the definition Felucia, there's no real intelligence but anyone who comes here unprepared will easily become pray for wildlife. Starkiller stepped out of the ship and asked Proxy to stand guard. He made his way through the shrubs of the planet as he started to scan the area with the force, looking for anything that showed strength but it didn't help as the hole planted was practically yelling 'I'm strong in the force'.

So he resorted to using his senses instead. He looked all around his area, he saw a large amount of tracks heading in the same direction as a what seemed like a animal call but there is no way an animal could be that big. After a solid hour of walking he felt the presence of someone watching him. Deciding to play that to his advantage he continued to walk towards the animal call while keeping his hands on his weapons and readying himself for a fight that was about to no doubt occur.

Feeling force warn him about the danger he quickly turned around and activated his sabers. As he turned he was met with a young force user that landed on top of him, Ezra fell on his back as he looked blade with this young woman. It wasn't Shaak Ti but maybe she knew where she was. He used the force and pushed her off of him. The woman flipped back and stood several feet away from him as Ezra regained his footing "I'm not here to fight" Ezra said as he studied his opponent, especially her different style of lightsaber.

She chuckled "oh yes, of course your not" she said before she rushed in for another attack.

 _Senate chamber, Coruscant_

Emperor Palpatine stood on the center podium addressing the Senate who at the moment was in a full panic and rage about the actions on Lothal. Palpatine knew that most systems would stay with the Empire but there where more that would leave and help the rebels and that is something that cannot be aloud. But to be honest the thing that mainly interested him was the Jedi, he is incredibly powerful. Pheraps with careful work and manipulation he could be turned and he could finally rid himself of the broken man Vader had become. He could finally have an apprentice worthy of his teachings.

"Emperor Palpatine, when we joined your empire you guaranteed our safety against this rebellion" the knew senator of Naboo said as the platform he was on. He pressed a button on a small panel in front of him and the footage of the Jedi on Lothal "but if this Jedi can bring down a military starship than possibly be done to stop him. Clearly your confidence in the Jedi purge was misplaced" he said causing entire champor to uproar. Every system was yelling at once.

Senator Organa and his advisers were sitting quietly on their platform overlooking the chaos. His number one priority at the moment was finding this guy, if he disliked the empire as much as he did then maybe the rebellion could have the Jedi master they needed so badly, especially after Shaak Ti had refused his request.

"ORDER, WE SHALL HAVE ORDER" the man on Palpatine's right said as Palpatine stood up to address the Naboo senator.

"I understand your concern senator but let me assure you, this Jedi will not remain at large for his act of treason" Palpatine said as Senate Systems started to cheer him on "this Jedi whomever he may be WILL BE HUNTED DOWN AND DEFEATED! I PROMISE YOU, I WILL MAKE SURE THIS HAPPENS IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" Palpatine said as the entire chamber started to clap and cheer.

Orgona starred for a moment at the emperor thinking about his options. He knew what Palpatine's plan was, anything that involved hunting Jedi then Vader would be sent and he has seen what Vader does so he needed to find this Jedi before It's too late " my lord" one of his advisors said interrupting his thoughts.

"yes, what is it" he said turning to face him. "there's been an incident. Involving Princess Leia" his adviser said as he saw his face change from one on of interest and deep thought to one on concern and worry.

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I've been very unwell. Anyway. You wanted Proxy well here you go and if you have played The Force Unleashed game you know why Princess Leia is in trouble and you know who the force user on Felucia is, if not well you will soon.**

 **And thank you for all your reviews I promise you I've seen them all. You guys gave me good idea's like a love triangle between Leia, Ezra and Sabine. And not so good idea's like a Juno, Sabine, Ezra threesome. That ain't gonna happen but thank you for all the idea's and yes I've seen your requests for Ezra to get the darksaber I don't think I can get the to work a make it be friendly to the story and above all make sense but I'll keep thinking.**

 **Anyway please give me some feedback, I love seeing all the comments, if you have any ideas please let me know and if I decided to follow one of your ideas I will give you a shout out. Until then I will see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sabine sat in her room on the ghost watching the footage of Ezra over and over again, she must have seen it over a hundred times by now. They were on their way to meet with senator Organa's personal ship to she if he could help them locate Ezra or at the least have some lead to follow him. Not much had been said sinces Sato's little speech in the control room of their command ship, there was nothing much to say. Sure they could have ranted on about everything that happened but without accruerly knowing anything there was no point.

The footage finished with a close up on Ezra's face. _What happened to you_ Sabine thought to herself as she played the footage from the beginning yet again. The door to her cabin opened and Hera stepped in, she stood there for a moment observing what she was doing "Sabine, you've got to stop torturing yourself" Hera said as she walked forward and stood in front of her.

"I'm not torturing myself, I'm trying to understand" Sabine said immediately sounding defensive.

Hera walked forward and shut off the recording "Sabine, I know how you felt about him but looking at this over and over again isn't going to get you anywhere"

Sabine's head shot up to look at her, her face one of anger shock and confusion "Excuse me"

"Sabine I'm not stupid" Hera said as she sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "I noticed all those looks you gave him a couple of times before they left for Malachor. Sure you didn't love him or anything but you began to see him... differently, right?" Hera said as Sabine looked back at her.

"I don't know" Sabine said as she looked forward "I mean sure he stopped being so annoying with the constant attempts at flirting, which he was never good at" she said as she and Hera both shared a giggle in understanding, Ezra being bad at flirting was no secret and it was often funny "but when he me and Zeb where on the medical base when the two inquisitors showed up" Sabine said as she turned to face Hera "when they first showed up they had us trapped, Ezra sacrificed himself in the hopes that Zeb and I would get away" Hera's eye's widened as she listened to the story, she had no idea that happened. Though she was impressed with Ezra's bravery, she couldn't help but be reminded of the Jedi of old _Guess the values of the Jedi had been passed through the generations_ she thought to herself "and the way he just gave up his own life for mine, without a second thought or any concern for his own life. I don't know, I guess he just stopped being so annoying and became... someone else" Sabine said as she rested her head on Hera's shoulder.

"I know you've been through a lot. Sure, none of us took his disappearance well but looking at this over and over again will not help" Hera said as she heard her sniff and wipe her eye's.

"I just doesn't make any sense. Why, why would he do any of this. He tried to kill with the imperials at his Beck and call us one minute and the next he's inspiring a galaxy to stand up and fight" Sabine said as she stood up in frustration and rested her hands on her hips.

Hera stood up and rested her hands on Sabines shoulders trying to calm her down "Sabine, I don't know why. I don't know why he did anything that he has done. All that matters is that he did it and we need to figure out why and maybe, just maybe if we can figure that out then we can find a way to get him back" Hera said as she wiped the tears coming down Sabines cheeks with her thumbs "ok?" She asked.

Sabine closed her eye's and tilted her head into Hera's hand "ok" she said quietly.

"good, I've gotta get back to it" Hera said as she started to head towards the door but before she left she faced Sabine again "and here's hoping wherever Ezra is, he's not in to much trouble" she said with a smile as she left for the cockpit.

 _Felucia_

Starkiller had been fighting with this woman for a good hour, doing everything he could to get her to stop and listen to reason but since they started to fight they have moved over a mile away from their starting position and Starkillers patience was wearing thin. There blades locked yet again "WOULD YOU JUST STOP FOR ONE MINUTE" he yelled before she jumped up and drop kicked him in the chest. They both fell on their backs but Starkiller arrived at his feet first and charged towards her. _THAT'S IT_ he yelled inside his head. As he reached her he gave her a powerful force push which hit her full force and she flew backwards through some shrubs. Starkiller quickly went through after her, as he reached the other side he saw that this force user fell of the edge of a small cliff. He stepped on the edge and looked down, he saw her unconscious and lying on her back with her unique looking sabers at her sides. But he did not expect to see just above where her head pointed rested the source of the animal cry he heard before. The unknown force user rested on the edges of a Sarlacc Pit.

Starkiller stood there for a moment looking at the beast, he had heard of these animals before but the only images he has seen of them was the one located on Tatooine. This one was bigger, much bigger. Like over a fifty times bigger. It's tentacles looked big enough to bring down small starships. Bringing his thoughts back to the situation at hand he jumped down to the level of the force user as she started to re-gain conscious. She lifted her head up and saw Starkiller approach. Ezra reactivated his sabers and dragged them across the floor as he walked scorching ground by his sides "Where. Is. Shaak Ti" Ezra growled gritting his teeth as he stood over her body and stabbed his Sabers in the ground on either side of her neck and tilted them sideways just a little so her neck was completely trapped.

"I'll die before I tell you" she said lifting her head as high as it would go before her neck made contact with his sabers.

"that can be arranged" he said as he lifted one of his sabers and pointed it directly at her face. He was ready to end her here and now but he was stopped by something he did not expect.

"ENOUGH" someone yelled.

Ezra looked up to see the person he has been looking for, Shaak Ti stepped forward towards him with her blue saber ignited but what Ezra thought was most interesting was the dozen armed guards that accompanied her "Master Shaak Ti" Ezra said as stepped back from the woman on the ground and walked towards the master. She pointed her saber at him and the gaurds did the same with their blasters, Ezra stood there for a moment as he looked around him. The woman who attacked him stood up and re-activated her sabers standing behind him as the guards circled him _they aren't mercenaries, look like a type of royal guard_ Ezra thought to himself. He de-activated his sabers, placed them on his belt and pulled his hood down "I'm not here to fight" he said raising his hands in a non threatening manner.

Shaak Ti looked at him up and down analyzing him for a moment before turning her gaze to her apprentice "are you alright Maris?" She asked.

"I'm fine master" Maris said sounding more annoyed and humiliated by her defeat.

Ti turned her attention back to Ezra now knowing the her apprentice was ok "who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked as a well dressed man stepped from the shadows unnoticed by Ezra.

"I am not your enemy. I need your help to fight the empire" he said as the guards all exchanged looks to each other and Ti just looked back to her apprentice for a moment.

"what makes you think I can help you with that" she asked as she deactivated her saber and the guards followed her lead and lowered their weapons.

"you were a Jedi master, you can't tell me you don't want to see the empire fall" Ezra said stepping forward.

"nobody fights the empire and wins boy. Not even a Jedi" she said brutally.

"so what..." Ezra said shrugging his shoulders "your just going to give up, just roll over and show your belly like a good Jedi and let the empire get away with genocide" he said sounding annoyed and disgusted but he hid the fact that he was happy that she believed him. He had seen the stuff that the empire had done in the files of Vader's ship, so technically he wasn't lying.

Ezra turned his head to see a man in well dressed clothes step forward and stopped as he reached the two Jedi "Master Ti, do you know who this is" he as he stepped closer towards Ezra and extended his hand.

Ezra stirred at him for a moment until he recognized him from the watch list of Vader's database, a list of senators and people with lots of credits and influence that spoke out and argued against the empire "Senator Organa" he said with his eye's widened, he extended his hand and shook the senators hand "what are you doing here... how do you know me?" He asked slightly on edge hoping that the senator didn't know who he was.

"my boy, you are the most wanted man in the galaxy of course I know who you are" Organa said as he stepped back and played a piece of footage from a small device on his arm. And as Ezra suspected the news footage from Lothal played but this looked like it came from a different place as it had articles of writing on different sides of it and a headline above it that said _"The Jedi have returned"_

"well I at least I got people's attention" Ezra said as he studied the footage.

Orgona chuckled "you did much more than that I can assure you" he said remembering the state of the Senate and the pressure of the empire.

"wait, so why are you here?" Ezra asked.

The smile on Organa's face left him for one of sadness "the empire has taken my daughter. I came here hoping to get the help of Master Ti but she and her apprentice prefer to stay in isolation" he said as he gave Shaak Ti and Maris a dirty look.

Shaak Ti spoke before Maris had the chance "the Jedi acting like soldiers is what led to our destruction. I will not let us follow that path again" she said as she crossed her arms.

"well in that case I guess it's a good thing I'm not a Jedi" Ezra said as Organa looked at him shocked for a moment.

"your not a Jedi?" He asked.

"no. I'm not. The Jedi are gone but that doesn't mean I can't help. I came here to ask for Master Ti's help to fight against the empire and if she was not going to help, see if she knew someone who would" Ezra said hoping that they would believe him.

"well I'm in no position to fight the empire right now. Not with my daughter as a hostage" Bail Organa said looking down at the ground in disappointment.

"ok then. I'll make you a deal" Ezra said as Bail looked up at him "I'll go and get your daughter back if while do that, you gather up everyone who will be willing to fight against the empire" Ezra said as he extended his hand.

Bail stood there for a moment before he looked back to one of his men and gestured for him to come forward. He knew that he couldn't get Leia back alone and if Master Ti wasn't going to help then this man whoever he was might be what he needs, he has already proven his strength in more ways than one. Bail shook Ezra's hand as his man reached him "very well" he grabbed a small data ship that his guard handed to him and gave it to Ezra "this is everything I have on what happened and where she is it's not much but if you do this I will get everyone who will fight"

"Don't worry senator, I will get her back" Ezra said as he turned to get back to his ship but stopped and turned back to Shaak Ti and her apprentice "and you two. When you choose to stop being someone who bring tireny, you are unfit to be called Jedi" He said as he left, he knew that he was supposed to kill her if she want going to come but he couldn't do that if the senator was there, It didn't matter now. He has his new mission, rescue the senator's daughter from imperial hands.

 **Ok guys I have seen all your reviews I know you want purple, I get it but you must be patient. And I want to thank you all for the compliments and the ideas on future chapters.**

 **And like last time please give me some ideas on what you think I should do next and if I choose to add it I will give person who said a shout out.**

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter**

 **P.S I have a YouTube channel, so please subscribe to Masso 2010 ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_The rogue shadow_

Ezra sat in the pilot's chair of his ship with Proxy in the co-pilots chair and had finally stop asking if he was injured. The ship has just left the planet Felucia and was heading away from the planet at a steady pace, Ezra had no need to rush. He needed time to think about everything that he needed to do, if he was going to find the senators daughter he needed to know who she was "Proxy" he asked turning to his mechanical friend.

"yes master, how can I be of assistance" Proxy said happily to his master.

"give me everything we have on Senators Organa's daughter" he said hoping that the imperial records had on her, whoever she was were thorough.

"of course master" Proxy said as he stood up and turned to face him. Ezra spun his chair to get a better few of the avatar Proxy was about to acquire "accessing imperial records" Proxy said as a hologram of Leia appeared in front of Ezra. Ezra stopped for a minute, and stirred at the hologram of the woman in front of him. She was a little smaller than he was, wearing a type of white rope, her hair was dangling from one side of her head down her back and up to the other side of her head. Ezra felt himself stall as he looked at her, she was memorizing but Ezra couldn't help but feel that he has seen her before.

Erza decided to put that thought to the back of his mind as Proxy started to speak "Princess Leia Organa, heiress of the Royal Family of Alderaan. Although it was common knowledge that she was adopted, and everyone assumed that she was just another of the many, many children left orphaned by the Clone Wars" Proxy said with her voice "During her childhood, Organa was taught by her father to appreciate the effort of Alderaan's workers, but also the importance of her duties as the planet's eventual queen. Once she turned sixteen, Organa was allowed to receive some martial training with a personal instructor, her family had deemed necessary for her to learn the basics of self-defense, given her royal status and risk of abduction. Bail also told her tales of the Jedi, defenders of the old Republic; the young princess also overheard him talking of Darth Vader's powers. In her late teens, Leia followed her adoptive father's footsteps into politics, becoming a junior legislator by the age of fourteen. Leia eventually took her father's place in the Imperial Senate, becoming the youngest senator elected. Her aunts protested, arguing that she'd be better off finding a princely husband whereas the press claimed she was a "princess playing dress-up" and not a real diplomat and politician. The public, however, came to care about her, enough that any whisper of mistreatment would "set the HoloNet on fire." Proxy continued.

Ezra enjoyed hearing about Leia's past, it was practically inspiring "though the recent actions of Senator Bail Organa have forced the empire to take more direct actions in order to keep him in check, Grand Moff Tarkin authorized an operation to abduct to princess in order to acquire the senators allegiance. Her whereabouts are currently classified" Proxy finished and turned back to his usual self.

Ezra turned his head back to the window, he looked out to the stars and thought about what he has learnt. If Tarkin had to authorize the operation then that means that Leia is a lot more valuable than he originally thought "Proxy what level of classification is her whereabouts" Ezra asked.

"I believe it is level one master" Proxy said.

Ezra sighed deeply rested his head on his hand "of course it is, well where going to have to make a call" he said as he left for his meditation room.

"do we have to master" Proxy said as he followed Ezra hoping that they weren't getting the help that he was suspecting.

"we don't have a choice, he'll know where she will be" Ezra said as he left the cockpit.

Proxy took a deep breath let out an even bigger sigh "I hate being him" he muttered to himself as he slowly and sadly walked after his master.

 _The Ghost_

Hera sat in the cockpit of the ghost which was still in hyperspace on the way to Senator organa's ship, she hasn't done much since her little talk with Sabine. She felt bad for being to direct and forcing her to open up that quickly so suddenly, she just hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite her later. Though now that she had some time alone, she could think about the situation for herself. If she was being honest with herself, she just wanted to know what happened, how did Ezra survive the temple explosion? how did Vader sway him to their side? was he always as powerful as he is now and Kanan was just a bad teacher? is there any of Ezra we know in there somewhere?... is he beyond saving?

Hera had so many questions and no answers and not knowing bugged the hell out of her, she had no idea how they were going to answer any of these questions. She remembered seeing Ezra when he returned for the first time, seeing the dark robes he war and the yellow in his eye's. It just broke her, Ezra was the closest thing she had to the son. He was full of life, so joyful and yet always full of courage. Now he was nothing like the person they knew, he was a Sith, a cold blooded killer. The way he just killed Ashoka, his friend and tossed her aside like she was nothing. Tears came to her eye's at the memory of Ezra and then out of nowhere a video of a Jedi fighting the empire becomes the new face of the rebellion, Ezra. She had many questions but the one that was that she thought would be the hardest to answer was 'what brought on that change?'.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Kanan who had walked in and sat next to her "are you ok?" He asked immediately after sitting down.

"yeah, why?" She said quietly as she quickly realized that she had tears going down her cheeks and she wiped them away without a second thought and turned back to face the front window.

"Hera, I know I'm blind but I'm not blind" Kanan said.

Hera frowned at him "you do see the contradiction there right?" she asked.

"you've been crying" Kanan said as he saw the tear marks going down her cheeks with the force.

"well you know I've been crying a lot lately" Hera said as lot more brutally then she intended "sorry" she said quietly I little ashamed of her sudden outburst.

"it's ok, non of us are a hundred percent right now" Kanan said calmly.

"you could have fooled me" Hera mumbled sounding a little angry and jealous.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Kanan asked.

"nothing" Hera said sounding completely uninterested.

"no, what did you mean by that "you could have fooled me"" Kanan quoted sounding irritated.

"fine" Hera said as angrily as she turned to face him "you don't seem to care about anything that has happened"

"WHAT" Kanan practically yelled.

"oh come on Kanan, I know Jedi are supposed to be emotionless but this" she said waving her finger up and down his body "this, is just to much. You could tell me you don't care about anything that's happened"

"because I don't have that luxury!" he said standing right in her face "I don't have that luxury because I've seen what will happen if I do let myself feel! You've seen it to, when I let myself feel lose! I can't stop myself from getting the biggest bottle I can find, so if being emotionless means I can get still have a clear head and keep you all safe. I accept that a hundred times over!" Kanan yelled.

There was a silence for a moment, until Kanan re-gained his composer and simply walked away leaving Hera alone with her thoughts. Hera collapsed into the pilot's chair and her head fell into her hands, water pouring from her eye's. She was so ashamed with herself about what had just happened, she had just called her best friend an emotionless robot. Now she just hated herself _oh my god what the hell, I had no right to say that_ she thought to herself as she looked up to a blinking monitor, they were about to arrive at the senators ship.

Kanan entered his cabin with his temper spiked and his hands balled into fists _HOW_ COULD SHE SAY THAT, I CARE ABOUT THIS A LOT MORE THAN SHE DOES IF NOT MORE Kanan screamed inside his head as he slammed his fist into a wall. He could feel the anger coming off of him and he knew he needed to get rid of it. He took a deep breath and sat down in a meditation position, letting the force flow through him and he quickly felt his anger leave him. His thoughts like they always do drifted back to Ezra, no matter what anyone told him he always blamed himself. It was his job as Ezra's master to train and protect him from evil like the Sith and he failed, plane and simple " _Kanan"_ he heard a voice whisper.

Kanan immediately started to scan the room with the force to see if he could find the source of the voice, there was nothing. Counting it as his mind playing a trick on him he returned to his meditation. Kanan stopped using the force as his eyes and began to listen to it _"Kanan"_ as he heard the voice again. It was much more recognizable now and he decided to continue to listen to it _"Kanan"_ the voice said again.

This time Kanan knew who's voice it was "Ashoka" he said with a smile.

"yep, good eye. Pun intended of course" the voice of Ashoka said with a smile.

Kanan chuckled at Ashoka's witasisem, he was happy that Ashoka was still her old self even though she was now one with the force "I've done something like this before with Master Yoda, so I know you're here for a reason"

"I am" Ashoka said "I need you to listen to these words and these words only" she said sounding serious.

"ok" Kanan said almost immediately, Kanan trusted Ashoka and now that she is one with the force she could only become more wise.

"Ezra, Isn't beyond saving" Ashoka said as Kanan heard the cabin door opened and Zeb walked in.

"hey boss, Hera said where about to arrive" he said as he left him alone. Kanan stayed there for a moment and thought about Ashoka's words, he was never going to give up on Ezra but he had no idea how he was going to get him back but if Ashoka came to just remind him. Then maybe the answer was something that they would overlook because it was too obvious but he pushed the thought aside for the moment and went to the cock-pit to prepare to dock with Organa's ship.

Kanan entered the cock-pit and saw the rest of the crew in there usual places, so he did the same and sat in the co-pilots chair "so what are the chances that Senator Organa can help us out?" Sabine asked.

"Senator Organa is will connected within the Senate, if anyone apart from high ranking imperiales know's about Ezra, he will" Hera said as the ship exited Hyperspace and they saw Organa's ship.

"well, let's go get some answers" Zeb said as they approached but he also noticed the small ship already docked with the ship "wait, what's a Tie Fighter doing there?" he asked the crew.

"must be a stolen one" Sabine said not thinking too much into it "it would come in handy from time to time"

 _Senator Organa's Senate Ship_

The crew of the ghost docked with the ship and made their way to the command center. Hera was trying to made eye contact with Kanan but Kanan wasn't giving her an easy way out, but he was still angry with what she said and his mind drifted back to Ashoka. He was happy that she spoke to him but he couldn't help but wonder if she tried to speak to Ezra too, Maybe that's why she knew he was savable. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if he should tell the rest of the team about any of it. Though he didn't have much time to think about it as they reached to control room.

One of the guards opened the door and the team walked in though they were met with someone they did not expect. Every member of the team apart from Zeb all pulled their blasters and aimed them at the man that was in front of a holo table talking to Senator Organa, agent Kallus. The guards scattered around the room all saw the increasing threat and raised there weapons also ready to defend the senator "what the Hell is this, Senator" Hera growled as Kallus raised his hands defensively.

"Captain Syndulla, you and your team stand down at once" Organa stated as he stepped forward with his hands behind his back.

"yeah, will stand down. Once this imperial is dead" Sabine growled as she aimed her blaster at his head.

Kallus stepped forward "I understand your anger but I am not your enemy"

"and why exactly should we believe you" Zeb said calmly with his arms crossed.

"because as much as I hate to admit it are... forced encounter made realize I may have been wrong about a handful of things" Kallus stated as he looked at Zeb sounding sincere.

Kanan could fell through the force that he felt guilty and ashamed by his actions, Kanan sighed as he lowered his blaster "Kanan, what are you doing?" Hera asked sounding incredibly angry by his choice.

"I believe him" Kanan simply said as he holstered his weapon.

"well I don't" Sabine said as she and Hera both readied themselves for a fight.

"by the light of Lothal's moons" Kallus said as the team's eye's widened. That was the code phrase used by a certain Fulcrum agent, the same agent that provided the only Intel they have on Ezra.

"wait the code phrase, HE'S FULCRUM" Sabine said stated very loudly failing to notice the squints and grunts coming from the other people at the sound of her loud voice.

"ok, ok we'll talk about this later" Kanan said as he stepped forward towards the two "why are you hear now"

"well, as I was about to explain to the Senator. I've blown my cover as Fulcrum to acquire this" Kallus said as he held up a small data-chip "this is everything I was able to get that involves one Ezra Bridger" Kallus said as he placed the chip down on the table.

Every single member of the teams jaws hit the floor Sabine's heart started to beat out of her chest. She walked forward and grabbed the chip, he held it up and stirred at it for a moment and for the first time since they saw him return, she felt hope that they could help him and get him back. This was the first step after all, the Intel on this chip was good and accurate then they would have a much better chance.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I may be a little uninformed of the situation" Organa said "who is Ezra Bridger?" he asked.

 _The Rogue Shadow_

Ezra stood in his small training room on his ship stirring at the back wall waiting for Proxy to tell him he was ready. He hated asking for help but it was the quickest way to complete his mission and nothing else mattered to him other than completing his mission "Master, he's here" Proxy said.

Ezra turned around facing his metal companion and kneeled as a holographic image of his master appeared. Ezra closed his eye's as he bowed his head and listened to sound of his master taking a breath "give me an update of your mission" he said.

Everything Vader told him sounded like either a demand or a threat, always menacing and intimidating. Ezra stood and faced his master "I have made contact with Senator Bail Organa and he is willing to gather himself and everyone he knows in the Senate that would be willing to fight the empire"

"excellent, you must do whatever is required to gain their trust" Vader said as he lifted his hand and clenched his fist.

"I will do whatever his required my master but I require your help to uphold my end of a deal I have with the senator" Ezra said as Vader stirred back at him, he could already sense his masters disappointment in him for asking for help. Ezra quickly realized that he needed to continue before his master could state his disappointment "the senator will not help me until a rescue his daughter Princess Leia Organa that is currently being held by the empire as a hostage to keep her father from speaking out against the empire" Ezra said deciding not to machine that Shaak Ti did not help and he didn't eliminate her, how could he when the senator.

Vader rested his hands on the front of his belt as he stirred back for a moment considering his options "Princess Leia is currently being held by Captain Stern on Kashyyyk, he is a rather brilliant military tactician who has a particular fondness for hunting but your main concern will be the inquisitor who is always watching her and keeping her from leaving" Vader said.

"you have trained me, I will not fail" Ezra stated as he bowed his head to his master.

"do not wait to long to give me an update" Vader said as the hologram faded away and he returned to his best friend.

Proxy collapsed to his knees, he and Ezra both returned to their feet "ok pal?" He asked.

"yes master, I still haven't figured out why becoming him affects me differently but that doesn't matter right now" Proxy said cheerfully returning to his old self "shall I set course Kashyyyk"

"yeah, I've got a Princess to rescue" Ezra said unable to stop a smile that came to his face at the way he said that "you go ahead and get us there, I'm going to train while we get there"

"of course master" he said as he left for the cock-pit.

 **Ok guys thanks for reading this chapter and I think I'm going to need some help. If you guys want Ezra to get the darksaber then I'm going to have to find a way for him to get that makes sense and doesn't hurt the story, so I need some information on it. Like if someone has do they lead all of Mandalore or just Death Watch, I never watched the clone wars so I don't really know any of this.**

 **Oh yeah I saw what you guys said about the chapters being to short so I'm going to take for time to between chapters to make them longer, unless you would prefer shorter and quicker chapters (up to you)**

 **Last thing, I'm not going to write the Mandalore stuff until the next episode of Rebels where we learn about Sabines family and the state of Mandalore right now.**

 **So that's it, as always if you guys have any ideas that you want to try to add then tell me in the reviews and I will see them I promise and if I choose to add the idea, I will give you a shout out. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_The Rouge Shadow_

Ezra sat in the pilots chair with Proxy at his side as the ship left hyperspace over Kashyyyk "Proxy, activate the ship signal scrambler" Ezra said as he saw the dozen star destroyers over the planet.

"yes master. What would you like to change the signal too" Proxy said as he activated the scrambler.

Ezra had an idea, there where two ways he could get into the base. He could sneak in which could take to long and by the time he imperials noticed something was wrong, he wouldn't be moving fast because he would be sneaking so by the time he reached the princess a star destroyer could be above them and he didn't think he could bring it down again so soon. That took a lot out of him last time. He could also go in loud and fast, using the scrambler to land on the main landing platform and going straight in from there. He might be overwhelmed by there numbers but luckily for him the facility was a prison, all he had to do was cut the power and the prisoners would take care of the rest. He decided to take the latter.

"make it so we appear as an admiral. Someone really respected and download some schematics of the base" Ezra said as they flew under a destroyer and headed straight for the planet.

"your plan seems to be working master. They have appeared to buy are bluff and are letting us through. Captain Stern is preparing a welcoming party for you" Proxy said as he let out a long sigh "master, I feel I must point out that I think this mission is to dangerous. Kashyyyk is completely controlled by the empire"

"don't worry pal, we'll both be ok and I'll come out with a new guest. Did you download the schematics of the base" he asked.

"yes master" Proxy said as a holo image of the base appeared in between the base as they entered the atmosphere "it appears Princess Organa is being held in the observation level of the facility"

Ezra looked at the map and worked out the quickest route "ok listen, when we touch down here. I wanted you to immediately take off and target the bases power generator here" Ezra said as he directed Proxy to the generator on the left side of the facility "one direct hit from the ship should do"

"and while I do that you will be making your way to the observation level which may not have much residents due to the power of the prisoners cells being cut allowing them to move freely" Proxy said saying the rest of the plan as he took the words right out of Ezra's mouth.

"exactly" Ezra said as they reached the landing pad of the base "wish me luck" Ezra said as he pulled his hood up and headed for the exit.

Captain Stern stood at the front of the platform with two dozen squads of storm troopers at each side of him as Ezra's ship landed. Stern was surprised by the design of the ship, it looked nothing like an imperial shuttle. The ramp opened as the Captain frowned as a male figure in white ropes with a hood over his head left the ship. As soon as he feet left the ramp the ship took off again. Ezra stopped in front of the captain, he couldn't help but cringe and frown as he saw what looked like a Wookie fur planted around the Captains uniform like a trophy "I was expecting Admiral Constantine" he said confused.

"The Princess. Where is she?" Ezra said buying time for Proxy to circle around and hit the power generator.

"oh she's alive for the moment" Stern said as he took a step back and held his blaster behind his back "she's been living as well as to be expected for someone in her position. What are the imperial security codes for this sector?" Stern asked. Ezra looked to the captains sides at the number of troopers and analyzing how he was going to do this "the security codes" Stern said again as he pointed his blaster at Ezra and as expected the troopers all followed suit. Ezra activated one lightsaber and twisted his other hand activating the second and stood in a defensive stance "KILL HIM" Stern yelled as he as his men began to fire.

 _Senator Organa's ship_

"wait a minute hold on" Organa said as the ghost crew told him what happened with Ezra "he's the Sith who killed commander Tano" Organa said angry with him and himself for what he asked Ezra to do. Sabine didn't hear what he was saying, she just kept on looking at the data chip in her hand, this was it. This was the first step in getting Ezra back, she needed to see what was on this as soon as possible "and I just sent him to recuse my daughter" Bail Organa said as his face fell into both his hands.

"WHAT" the hole Ghost crew yelled as they all faced him causing him and everyone else in the room to jump "you spoke with him" Hera said as he stepped forward and Bail nodded.

"well what happened, what did he do" Sabine said franticly.

"did he attack you? Did you attack him" Kannan said.

"how did you even find him?" Hera said calmly as she stepped forward and pulled Sabine and Kannan back.

"I wasn't looking for him, we met up by accident" Bail said as he walked forward and placed both his hands on the table and leaned on them for support "I found him when I was just about to leave Felucia after a rather disappointing conversation with Master Shaak Ti..." Bail said before he was cut off by Kannan.

"wait, wait, hang on. Master Shaak Ti is alive, well where is she? We need her help" Kannan said stepping forward again.

"don't bother" Bail said bitterly "I was in the middle of leaving her for a reason. She's given up. Saying that the Jedi where wiped out because they acted like soldiers. So when I asked for her help she refused, I was leaving when Ezra showed up. He had fought and beat Shaak Ti's apprentice Maris. I recognized him from the news footage from Lothal"

"do you know why he was there, or how he new you where there" Zeb said as he and Chopper stayed at the other side of the table remembering what personal space meant.

"he didn't know I was there he wasn't looking for me. He wanted Shaak Ti's help in fighting the empire, she refused him the same way she did me but then I stepped in and told him I would help him if he helped me"

"you mentioned you sent him the find your daughter" Kannan said.

Bail sighed "the empire kidnapped her to keep me from speaking out against them" there was a moment of silence after what was said.

"I'm sorry" Hera said "but she's alive, there no point in a dead hostage"

"I made a deal with Ezra. If he gets my daughter back, I will provide will provide him with a list a senators and entrepreneurs, anyone with a lots of credits and influence that will be willing to follow him in combining all there resources in fighting the empire" Bail said.

"ok, now that we have this back story" Sabine said sarcastically as she walked over to the holo table and plugged in the data chip. As she did, everyone started to gather around the table. Suddenly dozens of files lit up on the table "ok, so what first?" she asked as she honestly didn't know what to do.

"I would recommend starting with the first entry" Kallus said "and I feel I should point out that all the data was on lord Vader's personal terminal, the only reason I managed to get it was because Vader wasn't on the ship but nobody knows what's on this but him. Not even the emperor" Kallus finished.

"have you seen what was on the files you downloaded?" Kannan asked.

"yes, I had a short glance on my way here" Kallus sighed as he looked at Sabine "and I'm very sorry" he looking right at her.

"ok first it is" Sabine said now incredibly nervous as she opened the first file which was a video recording on the right and a table that showed what looked body scans.

"looks like this file was made a year after we thought he died. Ok, well if this is Ezra then it looks like he wasn't given food and wasn't aloud sleep for _oh my god_ " Hera said as her voice cracked and tears formed in her eye's as she read what Ezra went through. Sabine couldn't stop herself after she read the file so she played the footage.

 _It started with Ezra in the middle of a large circler dark room, he was on his knees chained to the ground only wearing a pair of torn trousers exposing his whole upper body and the scar's that came with it._

Sabine couldn't help but gasp and put her hand over her mouth, only seconds in and already tears started to form in her eye's.

 _Ezra stayed there looking at the ground as Darth Vader approached him "your alive" was all Vader said as he stood over him._

 _Ezra looked up to face him "how long this time?" He asked sounding dreary._

 _"thirteen days in isolation, Impressive" Vader sounding almost proud of him._

 _"the force, gives me all I need" Ezra said._

 _"The force" Vader repeated sound as if he never heard of it before._

 _"the dark side, my master" Ezra said as he stepped on one foot kneeling before Vader and bowing his head._

 _"Rise" Vader said he waved his hand and the chains around Ezra fell to the ground. Ezra stood up and faced his master._

 _"Ezra Bridger is finally ready to be purged from memory, only one more test is required before you can truly stand by my side" Vader said as two stormtroopers entered dragging in a restringing Sabine Wren._

 _"get your hands off of me!" She yelled as they left leaving her on her knees a few feet away from Vader._

 _Ezra looked at her in shock "Sabine?" He asked amazed that she was here._

 _Sabine looked up at Ezra and her eye's widened "Ezra, your alive" Sabine said as and she stood up and ran into him. Ezra stood still as she wrapped her arms around his neck with tears in her eye's "I missed you so much"_

 _She was pulled back by Vader who through her of her back with the force "Ezra Bridger's attachments made him weak" Vader said as he held out a pair of twin lightsabers in his right hand "you must destroy what he created... and you must learn to hate what is loved" he finished as Ezra took the sabers from him, Ezra knew what he was being asked to do._

 _"Ezra" Sabine said as she stood up and faced him "I don't know what happened to you but we have to get out of here" she said as Ezra looked back between her and Vader "Ezra listen to me, listen to my voice. I don't care what he thinks he's done to you because I know underneath you are still the same person I fell in love" she said._

 _Ezra looked at her for a moment before looking down to his hands, the held the sabers. He began to breath heavily and he began to grip the sabers tightly. He looked up to Sabine and his eye's changed from there purest blue to the crimson yellow of the Sith. He lifted Sabine with the force and pulled her towards her and once she was close enough he activated one of his sabers impaling her through the chest. Sabine stood there and looked back up at Ezra, she lifted her hand and placed it on Ezra face caressing his cheek. Ezra placed his hand on her stomach and pushed her away, she fell on her back and Ezra stood over her dead body._

 _As he looked at her, her body started to glitch and she turned into a droid similar to Proxy. Ezra looked back to his master "it wasn't really her" he said._

 _"but you didn't know that" Vader said almost as if he was comfiting him as he placed a hand on his shoulder "you have now severed all tie's to your past, your true training can now begin" he said as Ezra kneeled before him "Ezra Bridger is dead, no more then a memory to those he fought with. Hence forth you shall be known as 'Starkiller'"_

 _"I'm honored, my master" Ezra said as he looked up to his master and then right to camera showing his yellow eye's to the lence of the camera._

The video ended and all eye's turned to Sabine as she stood at the edge of the holo table. Her eye's watered within seconds of seeing what has just happened. She placed her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room, her tears hitting the ground before she turned around.

Instantly Hera was about to follow her so she could help confit her as best she could but was stopped by Kannan who placed a hand on her shoulder "no, let me" he said as he walked past her and followed Sabine.

Hera wanted to protest but he was already gone, besides she had her own time to process what just happened. _What the hell did Vader do to him_ she thought to herself as she turned to see the apologetic faces of Organa and Kallus. Before they could say anything else, she pushed the pain of what she thought back in her mind and decided that they Kannan and Sabine weren't coming back anytime soon, soooo "well, play the next file" she simply said.

 _Kashyyyk Imperial Base_

Ezra ran through base cutting down every storm trooper in his way, after Proxy destroyed the main power generator every cell in the prison opened providing the guards with a more then big enough distraction. An army of Wookie's will do that. Ezra had no trouble cutting down any troopers stupid enough to attack him but he had yet to see the inquisitor that was here. Ezra thought he was probably protecting the princess from the Wookie's and at the same time preventing her from leaving in the chaos.

And as Ezra approached the observation room where she was located his suspicions where becoming more and more likely as he saw dead Wookie's on the ground with lightsaber stab wounds on there body's "LEAVE THEM ALONE" he heard a woman yell as he approached. Ezra ran as fast as he could, once her reached the door he wasted no time in ripping to door apart with the force and pushing it aside.

Ezra entered to the site of a large muscular alien with a inquisitor lightsaber, holding a dead Wookie in his hand. Ezra saw Leia standing at far side of the room pressed up against the large observation window, with a small blue astro droid. She looked terrified as what she saw "ah, the Jedi responsible for this out break. I look forward to killing you" he said looking physically hungry.

Ezra ignored him and looked to the Leia "Princess Leia Organa?" He asked.

"Ezra Bridger?" She said as she nodded and her eye's widened as the inquisitor became annoyed by them ignoring him.

"I don't go by that name any more" He asked looking at her "Ezra Bridger is dead"

"ENOGUH!" The inquisitor yelled as he charged towards Ezra.

Ezra wasn't worried about the sudden attack, he could already tell that he was going to use Form V of lightsaber combat Djem So. which focused on using ones strength to dominate there opponent.

But as Vader intended for his apprentice, Starkiller used a combination three different lightsaber forms. He used Form III: Soresu, which is characterized by tight, efficient movements that shield the Jedi's body, using the lightsaber primarily as a defensive weapon to deflect blaster bolts and other lightsabers. Form VII: Juyo, is the most difficult of the traditional lightsaber forms, both physically and emotionally. Rather than ridding themselves of emotions, practitioners of Form VII channel them into the fight, attacking with chaotic, furious, and unpredictable moves to catch their opponents off guard. And he finished with Form VI: Niman, The basis of Form VI is combining lightsaber combat with other Force techniques. For example, a Jedi may use telekinesis to push away enemies, allowing her to better manage a group of fighters by facing them one at a time. Form VI is the primary fighting style of Jedi who dual-wield lightsabers. Though thanks to Proxy Starkiller also had a basic understanding in all forms of lightsaber combat which in turn allowed him to understand his opponents forms and how to defend against them and at the same time employing his own with great effectiveness.

As the inquisitor approached him with a downward strike. Ezra positioned himself in a Soresu defensive stance blocking everything that the inquisitor gave him, he spent the next thirty seconds blocking everything attack that was given and like he thought the inquisitor completely adopted a Djem So fighting style.

Now that Ezra was confidant that he knew his fighting style he decided to go on the offensive. He indicated a blade lock with him giving them both a moment to look into each others eye's "you fought well" Ezra lied "now die with honor" Ezra said as he lifted one of his sabers and shot a blast of force lightning towards the inquisitor.

He couldn't help but scream from the pain and stumble backwards and before he could recover Ezra switched from Sorresu to Juyo and jumped forward giving wave after wave of powerful strikes and slashes in multiple direction with both his blades at once. One made it through his meager defenses and landed across his stomach. He stumbled backwards and dropped his saber. He fell to his knees as Ezra walked in front of him, he closed his eye's accepting his fate. Which Ezra delivered as he pushed both sabers into his chest and he soon fell to the ground dead.

Leia was in awe of what she just saw, the last time she saw Ezra he was this little kid who wined a lot but this was someone else completely. She tried to regain her composer as she walked forward towards him and her droid followed "Ezra" she said.

"time to go your Hines's" Ezra said heading for the door. He stopped at the edge and looked down the corridor he came from to see if it was clear of any threats to the princess. Once he saw that the coast was clear he reached for his belt and pulled a communicator to his mouth "hey Proxy, I have her. Head to the extraction point, will meet you there"

"of course master" Proxy said from the other end of the line "though I am currently under fire from a pair of Tie fighters"

"don't worry about it, just land and I'll take care off it" Ezra said as he hung up his end of the line and looked back to Leia who had stepped forward behind him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eye's "stay behind me and keep close" Ezra warned as he let go of her and started to fed down the corridor.

Leia stood there for a moment as she got lost in Ezra's eye's, they seemed darker then the last time then usual but she could have just forgot, it has been awhile since she's seen him last. Ezra started to walk away and Leia looked at his lower back and she couldn't help herself from keeping her eye's from setting on his ass for a few seconds. This was not the same person she met before She didn't even notice that he turned round to face her "you coming" he said looking back at her. Her face went bright red as she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she simply closed her mouth and nodded as she put on a sly smirk. Ezra chuckled as he turned back to corridor with Leia and her droid behind her.

 _The ghost_

Sabine was laying down in her bunk facing the wall crying to herself as she held herself into a ball. She hasn't stopped for a single second after she saw that recording, _how could Ezra do that_ she thought to herself as the tears continued to fall. What hurt Sabine the most was that, that droid told Ezra she fell in love with him and Ezra didn't know that she was a droid but he still just killed her anyway. After seeing that she did something she didn't think was possible but she began to lose hope that they could get Ezra back. She didn't get to entertain that idea for every long because she heard her bunk door open "Sabine" she heard Kanan call out.

"look Kanan, I really don't feel like talking" she cried as she didn't even look up from her pillow.

Kanan ignored her words and removed the guard over his eye's and placed it on the small table in her room as he approached. Kanan sat at the end of her bed placed a comfiting hand on her shoulder "I told you, he's been twisted and seduced by the dark side" he said calmly.

Sabine quickly picked herself up and quickly berried her head in Kanan's chest unable to stop herself crying, quite loudly. Kanan wrapped his arms around her back and held her close trying to do anything he can to help her feel safe and secure "so that means he's ok with killing me" she said.

"sssshhhh, ssssshhhh. The dark side is a powerful weapon that can provide the edge you need in a fight but it also morphs your mind" Kanan said as he gently provided comfiting strokes across her back "And there's no telling what Vader did to him the years before that video was made, you saw his scars and I can guarantee you that some of those he received as a punishment if he failed whatever task he was given. Vader spent a year breaking him down and molding him into what he wanted him to be and everyone breaks eventually you just need to find there trigger" Kanan said as Sabine looked up at him.

"so what now? It's not like Organa's going to forget that he killed Ashoka" she said as her tears began to slow down.

"he never killed Ashoka Sabine" Kanan said as he decided that there might not be much harm in telling Sabine what Ashoka told him, she might not believe it anyway.

"what are you talking about?" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"true Jedi never really die. Remember at her funeral where her body disappeared"

"yeah, that's not something you forget"

"well that was her becoming one with the force, she is now all around us"

"hu uh" Sabine said as Kanan could tell that she was already losing interest in the subject.

"she spoke to me" Sabine's eye's shot open and she looked right into his eye's "yeah, she came to me just before we docked with Organa's ship. I heard her though the force and she told me something that I am not going to forget anytime soon"

"what did she say?" Sabine asked quietly as her head rested on his shoulder

Kanan kissed her head lovingly "She said that Ezra isn't beyond saving. And I promise you that I'm not going to give up on him until I bring him back to you" Kanan finished as he stood and picked up his eye guard "you seem pretty tired, go get some sleep" he said with a smile as the door to her bunk closed leaving her in peace and Kanan's promise actually put a small smile on her face.

 **Guys I am so sorry about the quick ending there was a problem with the up and I am still trying to figure out the kinks of my new computer. so I am sorry but this is how it was supposed to be like and how the rest of the chapter was supposed to end, again so sorry.**

Outskirts of Imperial Base on Kashyyyk

Ezra, Leia and her droid all ran from the main facility complex into an open area large enough for Proxy to land. Ezra slowed down as he only sensed danger coming from behind them and he was going to act like a shield for Leia so she couldn't get hurt, if she died then the deal was off and that was something that Ezra could not afford "Master" Proxy said from over the com.

"Proxy please tell me that your on your way" Ezra said as he saw Leia about to slow down, Leia slowed down enough to be just in front of Ezra. Ezra sensed her lungs becoming empty and her heard racing. He extended his hand and placed it on her back keeping her from falling behind anymore "Leia, don't stop" he said as Leia began to pick up speed again.

"I am currently on my way to your position but as a stated before I have a Tie fighter on my back that simply refused to take a hint" Proxy said as Ezra could hear the ship Approach them from behind.

"look, just land at the L.Z and I'll handle it" Ezra said as he and Leia reached the landing zone.

"err, yes Master" Proxy said hesitantly as the Rouge Shadow flew over there heads and extended the landing gear.

"ok. You two go ahead" Ezra said to Leia and her droid as he pushed Leia forward towards the ship as it lowed the entrance ramp.

Before Leia could even protest to the idea of leaving him behind, which she fully indented to do Ezra already ran several steps back and ignited one of his sabers as he saw the Tie that was chasing Proxy approach. He needed to become the new target so he waved his saber in the air back and forth as high as he could. Thankfully the Tie pilot noticed and the chance to kill a Jedi was much more valuable then a rebel ship. So naturally he started to fire upon Ezra. Ezra started to run forward dodging the attacks. The pilot became very inpatient and lowed his altitude so his weapons would be on target and that is exactly what Ezra wanted, now he was in striking distance. Ezra jumped up and raised his saber, he sliced through one of the pieces that connected the cockpit to the wing cutting right through it.

Leia watched from the end of the ramp as the Tie crashed into the ground in front of her, he was so different. Ezra ran through the flames that where created from the crash "move, more are going to be coming" Ezra said as he turned her around and pushed her up the ramp "Proxy where on go go go" Ezra said as he ran to the cockpit leaving Leia and her droid behind for the moment. "ah master, I am pleased to see that you are not dead" Proxy said as the ship headed straight up into the sky.

Ezra couldn't help but chuckle at his best friends simplicity "yeah, me too. And as planned we have a new guest" Ezra said as Leia and her droid entered the room.

"ah, Princess Organa" Proxy said as the ship left the atmosphere "so pleased to see you unharmed as well as you mechanical friend" Proxy finished as Ezra used the signal scrambler to simply fly past the blockade of destroyers and enter hyperspace.

"yeah, he looks familiar" Ezra said as he turned in his chair to face her.

"this is R2-D2" she said as R2 stated to beep looking at Proxy.

"well you are most certainly welcome for you rescue" Proxy said looking at R2.

Ezra stood up and looked towards Leia as he remembered that he needed to be friendly and Jedi..y "yeah don't worry, I'll get you back to your father in no time" Ezra said confidingly.

"well thank you for the rescue but I can't go back to my father... not yet" Leia said as she crossed her arms.

"well I'm sorry but that's not up to you. I have a deal to get you back to him and I am a man of my word" Ezra said as he lied about the last part.

"look I will explain to you why I can't go back to my father just yet" Leia said as she started to walk up towards him "but before I will do that I think I require a tore of you ship and before that" Leia finished as she stood right in front of Ezra. Ezra towered over but that didn't deter her. She stood up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth "thank you" she said as she continued to stir back into his eye's and Ezra doing the exact same.

Ok guys ask and you shall receive, this is the longest chapter in the story so far and I hope you enjoyed it. There where thirteen reviews and suggestions and I read them all. Thank you all so much on the information on the Darksaber and what having it initials so thank you. Also I have an idea on how he will get it, hint: it involves maul.

And as always if you have any ideas on what should happen next or what would be interesting to add in or something that might add I little more drama. Until then thank you for reading and for the support it really means a lot, thank you and I will see you in the next chapter.

P.S if you like Starkiller watch a video on YouTube called 'Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode III - Force Unleashed Sketch' I pissed myself laughing. Ok bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok before you read, I know the last chapter ended quickly but there was a problem when I uploaded it. It's all fixed now but if you didn't see the rest of it then go back to the last chapter and have a look, then come back.**

Once Kanan had returned from comfiting Sabine everyone continued to read and watch the data that was on the files. As heart breaking as they were seeing what Ezra went through provided good insight for everyone, no-body really knew what to do now. The files had a lot of information but they lacked the one thing that everyone wanted to know, what changed to make Ezra turn against the empire. After Hera described what Ezra fought like, in great detail to Kanan after he _persuaded_ her too. He made the guess as there was no really way of knowing what Ezra's fighting style was without actually beings there but he guessed that Ezra used Soresu and Ataru. Now Sabine was no longer present they did not need to sugar coat what they were planning "okay, now we need to make a contingence plan in place if Ezra is unwilling to leave the empire" Organa said as the group all stood around the holo table.

"what are you asking us to do, senator?" Hera asked.

"I'm asking, what are prepared to do in order to protect this little rebellion of Are's"

"senator, it won't come to that" Kanan said coldly as he looked at the senator "for all we know Ezra has left the empire already"

"well then if you where his family like you are so fond of saying then why didn't he try to find you" Organa said.

"because he doesn't remember. Ezra was the kindest of all of us, there is no way Vader would be able to turn him to his side as he was. You saw him in the footage, there where a number of drugs that Vader could have given him that would make forget certain things" Kanan said as he walked over to the senator "and you heard what Vader said, him killing Sabine or at least thinking he did was the _last_ test he was given before Vader truly had taken him as his apprentice, my best guess is that before that is that his pervious tests involved killing versions of us" Kanan said as he gestured towards the ghost team "unarmed prisoners, Imperils that failed Vader before. Any number of things like that"

"in that case we can't allow someone like that to re-main at large should he side with the empire" Organa stated brutally.

"well what are you going to do?" Hera said joining the conversion "I don't know if you've noticed but whatever Vader did turned him into a one man army. So how exactly are you going to stop him" Hera said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Before Organa could respond one of his men at the flight controls of the ship spoke up "Sir, we have an incoming transmission"

"tell them to wait" he said before turning back to Hera.

"Sir" the man spoke up again "it's Starkiller" the man said. Everyone's head shot up faster then they could blink.

"well put him though" Organa said as he walked over to a certain side of the holo table "but only show me" he said as his pilot nodded and soon a hologram of Leia appeared and a wave of relief washed over the senator "Leia" he said as he breathed a heavy breath thankful that she was ok.

"dad" she said with a smile "it's so good to hear voice" she said as the ghost crew just listened.

"I thought I lost you" he said leaning on his hands that landed in the surface of the table.

"you all most did, if it wasn't for an old friend storming the prison and being my knight in shinning armor. Then I wouldn't be here" Leia said as Ezra stepped into few.

Hera had to grab Kanan's arm to stop him from joining in "Starkiller. You have my undying gratitude" Organa said now believing that Ezra had left the empire, for saving his daughter, he could believe that Ezra has changed his ways.

"I have for filed my end of are arrange are arrangement senator" Ezra said as he held his hands behind his back "now I suggest you start to make peace with your" he said almost menacingly.

"once my daughter is in my arms" Organa said as if he was haggling for something.

"yeah that's proving to be more difficult then I would like to admit" Ezra said as he eye's made there way to the side of Leia's head.

"what? Why?" He asked as Leia rolled her eye's.

"I can't come back father, not yet" Leia said as she looked at the ground.

"what are you talking about?" Organa asked as he started to become worried at what he was hearing.

"dad, I was on a mission before I was captured and I need to finish it" Leia said as she looked into her fathers eye's determined.

"Leia, you just got captured, your mission can wait for a while until you get better" Organa said trying to do what was best for his daughter.

"Dad I feel fine and no it can't wait. You know we can't fight the empire alone, we need help and I believe that I can convince the mandaloria's to join us" Leia said loudly, which did not go unnoticed by everyone.

"I'm not just letting you go to Mandalore alone without any protection" Organa said firmly as if he was speaking to Leia when she was younger.

"but you won't, I'm not alone and I am currently under the protection of someone who can defend me against an inquisitor" Leia said as she tapped Ezra on the chest who just stood there and did nothing "can any of your men do that?" She asked sarcastically as everyone already knew the answer was no.

"Leia..." Organa started but was stopped by Ezra.

"I understand your hesitation but I promise I will keep her safe to the best of my ability. Just make sure you deliver your end of the bargain" Ezra said sounding sincere.

Organa breathed a heavy sigh "Fine" Organa said as he pointed his figure right at Ezra "but if she has so much a scratch on her then the deal is off"

"fair enough, will be in touch" Ezra said as he walked away out of frame and the hologram ended with a smile on Leia's face.

As soon as the hologram ended Organa turned to the ghost crew "Captain Syndulla, I'm going to need you to prep your ship. I have to ask you to go to Mandalore, to keep an eye on things"

Hera seemed hesitant at first but they where her orders "we'll get started right away"

"come on guys" Kanan said as he walked to the door "where going to meet up with an old friend"

 _Rouge shadow_

"you know I'm starting to think you have a death wish" Ezra said as Leia walked away from the com and sat in tot co-pilots chair.

"oh stop being dramatic" Leia said as she starred out the front window into the vastness of space, she always liked how hyperspace looked. Her mind wondered as she thought about her current situation but what stuck out the most for her was the man sitting next to her. What could have happened to him over the past two years to change him so much, or to make him work alone too, him and his team where like family and now he's alone and hasn't even brought up the ghost team. She wanted to know so badly but she also knew that she couldn't pry him, that would only end badly. Ezra needed to trust her, how could she possibly get him to do that. To start a conversation would be as good a start as any "you know, I've always loved the stars" she said as Ezra turned to look at her with a blank expression "you know, after everything that's happened in all of history. There always going to be there, always present, always peaceful. And I bet there all going to be there long after where gone" Leia said as she looked out the window.

"yeah, that's probably a safe bet" Ezra said not even turning his head towards her.

 _"Great start"_ Leia thought to herself _"suppose I could be more direct"_ Leia twisted her chair to face him "you know everyone in the rebellion heard what happened on Malachor, we all thought you were dead"

"you weren't wrong" Ezra said as he net her in the corner of his eyes "Ezra Bridger is alive only in the past, he's forgotten. My name is Starkiller"

Leia's eyes widened as she listened to his words. Full of such confidants, such certainty. It was scary "what happened, how do you survive" she asked.

"I was protected" Ezra said when suddenly and without warning the ship rocked and they exited hyperspace.

"Proxy, what the hell just happened" Ezra said as he looked back to the pair of droids.

"running diagnostics" Proxy said as he stood there starring into space.

Ezra turned back to the monitors and buttons in front of him doing some diagnostics of his own. Leia's droid R2 started to beep.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

 _"the hyperdrive is offline and requires repairs"_

Ezra turned around and to look at the droid with a annoyed face, he really wasn't in a mood to make repairs "yes, my diagnostics complete. The ship was damaged during are raid on the prison and we are currently out of rage of any known cavillation that would be able to assist us. We must make repairs"

"you think?" Ezra asked sarcastically "sorry your highness, Mandalore's going to have to wait" Ezra said as he stood up and started to leave the cockpit "come you two make your selves useful" Ezra said as he left with Proxy behind him. R2 turned to Leia getting the all clear to check to go with them, she sighed and nodded as R2 left to join Ezra and Proxy in the repairs.

"so much for trying to get information" Leia mumbled to herself as she looked back out the window.

 **Ok guys I know that this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I might need your help with what happens next. I don't want anyone to go to Mandalore until the next episode of rebels where we really go there so this can remain as lore friendly as possible. So I don't know what to do to pass the time for the ghost crew because there ship would be fine, I have a couple of ideas but want your opinion on them before I do anything.**

 **Idea 1: while Ezra makes repairs on the rouge shadow (which will include, some nice conversations with Leia) Kanan on the ghost gets a message through the force to get them to change direction... to D** **agobah or some radom planet where the bendu will be.**

 **Idea 2: next chapter will have no part that involves the ghost crew but Ezra and Leia getting captured by slavers.**

 **If you want any of these ideas please let me know and I will put them in, or if you want something like that but a little different or if you want me to merge them both to gather let me know. Other then that, I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Oh yeah, let me know what you thought about this chapter too. Ok seya.**


	10. Chapter 10

_The Ghost_

Sabines head rose from her pillow feeling surprisingly well rested after everything that has happened. She felt better after her talk with Kanan, it was one of those rare moments for her when he really fills that father figure roll in her life. She could tell from the sound that the ship was making that they were in hyperspace though she had no idea where they could possibly be going. Sabine picked herself off her bed and looked in the mirror, she looked rough. Her eye's where still red her hair was greasy and she did not like the way her breath smelt. Deciding not to let recent events get to her any further she picked herself up and went into the shower.

After about thirty seconds of waiting Sabine placed her hand under the water testing its temperate as it fell, satisfied with how it felt. Sabine smiled and started to remove her clothes feeling better now that she felt lighter. To say it felt good as the water hit her skin was a massive understatement, she started to feel more clear headed as the water washed away any sweat and grease she had on her body. Now feeling more clear headed after she saw that footage of Ezra she began to really think about it rather than becoming a complete mess. Everything Kanan said started to make more sense, true she didn't really know anything about force. The extent of her knowledge is, it's powerful, there's a light and the dark side to it, lights good darks bad. That's it, that's all she knew.

If the dark is bad then it makes some kind of sense that it would mess with his head and when she remembered when they saw him fight Ashoka and in that footage. His eye's where yellow, that was the dark side but in the footage on Lothal they were back to blue. True they weren't as blue as they were when they first met, they seemed darker but at least they weren't yellow. So that's something. Sabine let out a breath as she washed the soap off of her body.

Sabine shut the water off and went back in her room with a warm towel wrapped around her chest. She walked back over to the mirror and pulled the towel off her body and up to her hair drying it. She looked in the mirror at her exposed body examining it closely. A handful of small scar's here and there, nothing to special like a really Mandaloreion should have but what stuck out for her the most was that she was sure that she would always have more scars then Ezra but after that footage he dwarfed her when it came to scars.

Deciding not to dwell on it trying to not feel bad about herself she quickly dried herself and put her armor back on, she took a heavy breath and left her room heading for the cockpit. She could hear the rest of the guys talking about something but she couldn't make it out. She entered and the eyes of Hera, Zeb and Kanan's eye guard all turned to her "hey, how you feeling?" Hera asked in a caring voice as Sabine sat down in her usual chair.

"better" Sabine smiled as she looked over to Kanan and leaned back in her chair "so what happened after I... had my little break down?" she asked.

"well" Hera said already feeling to hold back the sadness in her voice "we, err... We watched the rest of the data footage and..." Hera's voice broke it hurt to remember what she saw on the five file "it's best you didn't see any of it" she barely able to hold back to tears as her mind flashed back to the pieces of footage.

 _A shirtless Ezra stood in front a man with his hands bound behind his back and his head focused on the floor, Ezra looked to Vader who stood to his right with a look of confusion "this man is has proven to be a complete and utter failure to the empire, and people who become failures to the empire must serve as new inspiration" Vader said as he looked down to his apprentice._

 _Ezra nodded and unclipped one of his sabers "please, please" the man begged as he looked up to Ezra with tears in his eye's "I'm a month away from becoming a father" the man said._

 _Ezra didn't move, didn't blink, didn't show any emotion. He just activated his saber and thrushes it through the man's heart. Ezra placed his hand on the man's face and pushed him backwards on the floor, dead. Ezra looked back to his master and kneeled in front of him "Well done" Vader said before he quickly ignited his own Saber and went straight for a killing blow. Ezra's face finally began to fill itself emotion but not love or compassion but confusion and fear as he raised his saber blocking his master._

 _"what are you doing!" Ezra asked as he was being pushed backwards, Ezra had become much stronger then he used to be but Vader was an immovable object._

 _"teaching you" Vader said as he slashed at Ezra again and again. Ezra held his ground for a time but at this time he was still in training, Ezra made a stabbing motion towards Vader but he side stepped it and grabbed Ezra wrist. Vader brought Ezra's hand up high and appleade a lot of pressure, Ezra started to scream in pain as he felt his bone break from under the pressure. Ezra dropped his saber from the pain and was pushed past Vader but as he did, Vader delivered a fatal diagonal slash across Ezra's chest. He was flown across the room landing on his knee and he flited his broken now broken wrist up to his chest that his now quickly letting a large amount of blood out "get up and fight boy" Vader growled and turned to face him "I should have known that you were weak, like the rebels you be a part off" Vader said._

 _Ezra extended his unharmed hand and used the force to pull his saber to him. Vader looked at his apprentice with pride as he started to stand up his eye's turned back to yellow and the blood on his chest started to work back up inside his body. He jumped towards his master holding his saber in the other hand now ready to strike Vader down. Vader blocked Ezra's attack and grabbed him by the throat holding him of the ground, Vader through Ezra across the room "Very good, your ties to the dark side are growing stronger. You are almost ready for the plan to begin" Vader said as he stood over Ezra and dropped a small first aid box in front of him "now clean yourself up by the time your food gets here or you will miss it again" Vader said as he walked away leaving Ezra who's blood was starting to pour again._

"so where are we heading any way" she asked changing the subject and turning to look out the window.

Hera turned back to front happier now that she knows the person she thinks of as a daughter won't do something that would rip her heart in two "Where heading to commander Sato's ship, to pick up Fenn Rau"

"Fenn Rau? Why" Sabine asked immediately confused and concerned.

"Organa made contact with Ezra" Kanan said already sensing the shocked expression on Sabines face "he and princess Leia are on their way to Mandalore so where heading there now" Kanan finished.

"I also made contact with your friend Ketsu, she's going to meet us at Sato's ship" Hera added "figured it couldn't hurt to have as many Mandalorions as possible"

Sabine didn't say anything, she couldn't go back home. Her family was there, she could face them not even for Ezra. She stood up and left without a word with fear in his eyes.

 _The Rouge Shadow_

Ezra sat on his back under the front of the hyperdrive, using a tool box to his right doing everything he could to fix the drive. True he had Proxy on his left rearranging some wires and Leia's droid on his right doing some welding. This is not how Ezra wanted the plan to go, he was just going to save Leia and get her back to her rich daddy. Then he gets his army to distract the emperor and he and his master strike.

Ezra sighed as he looked at the damage, this was goanna take a while but it couldn't hurt to get an estimate on the exact ETA "hey Proxy, how long until this is back to a hundred percent?" He asked.

"at are current speed we will be back to one hundred percent in three hours" Proxy said as he looked back down to his masters legs.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep R2 said_

 _"yeah if that, assuming we don't slow down at all"_

"don't worry R2, my has proven to have incredible stamina" Proxy said with pride as he looked over to R2 "and we are droids, so we slow down at all"

"well I hope you don't over work yourselves" Leia said as she entered the room. Ezra came back up from under the engine to face her. She was still wearing to same clothes she had before, which marked sense there nothing else she could have warn but her hair was went. She must have helped herself to the shower "and how is my knight in shining armor" she asked as she handed him a cup of caf.

"as good as to be expected, considering" Ezra said as he extended his and accepted the drink "thanks" he said as he took a sip.

"look I'm err..." Leia said, struggling to find the words "I'm sorry, if I over stepped before. I didn't mean to hit a nerve" she said as Proxy and R2 continued to work.

"it's all right" Ezra said as he placed the cup down and grabbed a different tool "I get that your curious" he said giving her a reassuring smile before disappearing under the engine again.

"So how we doin?" She asked as she walked closer to him and crouched on her knees.

"it's goanna take a couple of hours" Ezra said as the tool he was using started to make a loud noise "but at this rate, it's going to take forever" Ezra said sounding frustrated.

"here let me" Leia said as she got on her back and scooted herself next to him.

"what are you..." Ezra said before he was gut off by Leia who grabbed the tool from his hand and started to work at the spot Ezra was trying to fix.

"I did some work on engines when I was younger and I couple of things stayed with me" she said as she just fixed the part Ezra was struggling with.

"huh, son of a bitch" Ezra said to himself "so much for my engineering skills" Ezra said as he turned to his right and saw Leia lying next to him looking back at him.

Nothing was said, they just stared into each other's eye's. Leia, without warning moved her hand to Ezra and corset his cheek moving her thumb back and forth over the two side scars over the side of his face. Ezra tilted his head side ways to her hand, closed his eyes and moaned as she felt the softness of Leia's hand. Ezra didn't know why it felt so good but what he didn't realize is that this is the first piece of real physical contact that did not hurt Ezra had, in two years. Leia's head started to drift towards Ezra's has his eyes opened and saw her. He didn't move backwards or try to stop her, he copied her and slowly moved towards Leia. Their lips where inch's away from each other, neither one of them showed any kind of regret or sign of stopping. Ezra could smell the scent of her hair and Leia's drifted back and forth between his eyes and his lips "Master I am receiving a communication request" Proxy said. Ezra immediately knew who was calling, there was only one man who knew of to get in contact with him.

Ezra closed his eyes and let out a annoyed breath while Leia just smiled and looked to the ground with the slightest sign of redness on her cheeks "ok Proxy, go to the training room. I'll be there in a minute" Ezra said as he looked back a Leia "think you can handle things alone for a minute" Ezra asked still looking at her the same way he did only a couple of seconds before.

"better then you can" she said raising one eye brow to him and giving him smirk. Ezra chuckled to himself as he picked himself up of the ground and followed Proxy to the training room.

Leia laid back and laughed to herself at what just happened, but then she realized what just really happened and her smile faded "oh my god, what did I just do" Leia mumbled to herself. She's never done that before, she wasn't that girl who just so easily lost herself in a guy that was not who she was.

 _Beep Beep Beep R2 said_

 _"Should I tell your father when we get back"_

"Don't you dare" Leia said as fast as she could, she loved her father but his track record wasn't good when it came to the men in her life. She turned back to the engine trying to get her mind of things.

As Ezra went into the training room he saw Proxy standing in the center of the room, not wanting to have any unexpected visitors he locked the door. Ezra took a deep breath still feeling the warmth of Leia's hand print of his face "Proxy" he asked as he reached his friend.

"Master, he's here" Proxy said as Ezra nodded and went on a knee as Proxy changed into the form of his master.

"the plan is proceeding as expected, my master" Ezra said as he looked to the ground.

"I am well aware, your actions on Kashyyyk has reached the emperor. And he has finally started to take an interest in you. His spies have begun to look in every direction for you, including mine. This is a warning for you to not contact me until I contact you first. And be very careful, his spies are everywhere and are people you would not expect. Be as discreet as possible, good luck" Vader said as he turned back into Proxy who had begun to be less hurt from becoming Vader.

He looked at his master awaiting instructions "go back and help Leia and R2 with the hyperdrive" Ezra said as he looked over to the wall thinking about what was just said. He was now on his own for a while, he didn't know what to do with this new found freedom.

 _The Ghost_

Kanan sat in the co-pilots chair meditating as the ship flew through hyperspace _"I see you"_ he heard through the force, it wasn't the same voice as before. It wasn't Ashoka, the voice was lower and almost gravel like.

"do you think she's going to be ok?" Hera asked as she turned to Kanan.

"where not going to go anywhere near her family, we get there find Ezra and get out" Kanan said as the ship left hyperspace and they saw Sato's command ship that stayed in orbit over some desert planet.

Hera sighed as she looked down to the ground "look Kanan, I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it I just... I don't know. I guess I just wanted someone to be mad at something so I could do something" she said as she reached over and placed her hand on top of his.

"hey, its ok" Kanan said as he placed his spare hand on top of hers "like I said before none of us are a hundred percent" he said as he got up and started to walk to the exit so he can quickly go over to Sato's ship and get Fenn but he felt something pull him, he followed the pull and walked over to the front window. He felt the force make him look down to the planet _"come to me"_ he heard.

"hey Hera, I'm going to borrow the phantom" Kanan said as started to walk out.

"what? Why?" Hera asked as she turned to face him as he walked out.

"there's something I need to see" Kanan said as the door closed leaving Hera alone and confused.

Hera initiated the docking squeezes and made her way over to the exit as she heard the phantom detach. She didn't know where Kanan was going but she was confident that he would be ok.

Sabine was in her room doing everything she could to try and get herself to calm down. She couldn't go home, not with her family there. She wasn't a traitor, she knew this and the rebellion believed her but her family didn't. She left Mandalore because she couldn't stay, she couldn't face them. They serve the empire, how could she see them "Hey, Sabine" Hera said over the intercom "your friend Ketsu arrived, I need you to let her dock with the Ghost"

"ok" she said as she picked herself off her bed and went to the cock-pit.

As Hera entered Sato's ship she was greeted by the usual group of soldiers that stood on opposite ends of the hallway that saluted her as she walked past them. Hera didn't waste any time with formalities with Sato, they needed to get to Mandalore before Ezra could leave it. Assuming they left as soon as the call with Organa ended and there were no delays they would be there already.

Hera reached Fenn cell and saw him sitting in his bed looking at the wall "to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked not even turning his head to face her.

Hera deactivated the barrier and walked in to face him "where going on a trip" she said as she through a pair of handcuffs on the end of Fenn's bed.

"Ah" he said as he stood up and put on the cuffs on "and where are we going?" He asked as he followed Hera off the ship.

"where going to Mandalore" Hera said deciding there's no point in not telling him when he's going to find out soon enough anyway.

"I see, and why exactly do you have a death wish?" He asked.

"we don't, where looking for are friend. And if Mandaloreions respect power and strength more than anything, you'll be volunteering to come too" Hera said as they entered the ghost to the sight of Sabine talking to Ketsu.

"so why exactly am I here?" She asked as she saw Hera and Fenn enter the room. She quickly pulled her blaster and pointed it at Fenn, Sabine pulled her blasters as fast as she Ketsu did and aimed right for her head "and also why is that traitor here?" She asked ready to fire.

"Ketsu relax he's a prisoner" Hera stated as she moved Rau over to the couch but the table.

"she raises good question. What friend is worth a rebel cell going to Mandalore" Fenn asked as Ketsu and Sabine but there blasters down.

"whoa whoa whoa, you want to go to Mandalore. That's a bad idea Sabine. I just got back from Mandalore, it's not exactly a peaceful please at the moment" Ketsu said thinking about what she could do to get them to change their minds.

Sabines eyes quickly went to Ketsu in surprise "why would it not be peaceful? The empire has a strong presence on Mandalore, they wouldn't allow war"

"they would if the people where honor bond to fight them" Ketsu said as she placed a small device on the table in front of Fenn and sat next to him.

"what are you talking about? There's nothing that can honor bond every clan on Mandalore to rally together and fight the empire" Sabine said crossing her arms looking at her friend/enemy/rival.

"keep telling yourself that" Ketsu said as she bressed a button on the small device.

"who the hell is that?" Hera asked as she looked at a hologram of a Dathomirian

With a black sword in his hand.

The Mandalorions in the room all new who that was "Mauls back?" Sabine asked turning to Katsu who nodded.

"wait. Did you say Maul?" Hera asked everyone in the room who nodded at her "dammit, he's the one on Malachor. The one who blinded Kanan" Hera said. Of course she asked about what happened and after some convincing he caved after a day or two.

"and he still has the dark Saber" Fenn said adding to the conversation "as long as he still has the weapon, it would be foolish for any Mandaloreion to question him"

"didn't anyone challenge him" Sabine asked Ketsu.

"yeah. A handful of people did" Ketsu said with sadness in her voice "Maul cut them all down one by one. And nobody could disagree with him because he won every challenge fairly" Ketsu said "so why in the hell are you going there" she asked yet again.

Sabine and Hera both sighed "we need to find Ezra" Sabine said.

"who?" Ketsu and Fenn both asked in unison.

"Ezra" Sabine stated again then turned to Ketsu "you met him" Sabine said remembering when she and Ezra went after a droid that had some information that the rebel needed but then Ketsu showed up.

" _wait_ " Ketsu said as she stood up and raised her hand about as high as her chest "that little dork with the stunner pistol" Ketsu asked confused.

"HEY!" Hera yelled "watch it"

"Ketsu" Sabine said getting her attention "that little dork. Is the most wanted man in the galaxy"

Ketsu chuckled "ok now I know that's not true because the most wanted man in the galaxy is that Jedi on Lothal" she said as she crossed her arms while Sabine and Hera just looked at her and raised their eye brows at her "no way, ok come on. That's too much" Ketsu said as Sabine walked over to the table and placed device similar with Ketsu's but when she activated it, it showed the image of Ezra's face with the still crashed star destroyer behind him.

"no way" Ketsu said as she leaned in closer to inspect the image closer then went into shock a little bit "is it bad he just became incredibly attractive" she asked biting down on her bottom lip.

"no, no no no no no. Don't you dare, I know how you are with men. You can't resist bad boys" Sabine said with her temper immediately growing. Hera and Fenn couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

 _The Rouge Shadow_

Leia sat in the pilots chair testing the hyperdrive to see if it worked after a couple of hours of the four of them working on it. After Ezra and Proxy came back they all worked in silence for a while just focusing on their work, Leia didn't bring up Ezra's past again feeling that she crossed a line and didn't want to do it again. They just gave each other smiles too each other, Ezra looked like he actually looked like he was showing emotion and as much as Leia would hate to admit it every time Ezra gave her a smile she felt her cheeks go red.

Leia looked at the monitors as they all went green "it's working" Ezra said as he entered the cockpit "we did it faster than I thought" he said as Leia turned to face him with a smile on her face.

"yeah, that's what happens when you're part of a team. Things get done quicker" she said feeling a little bit smug that she was right "and her about before, when we err...almost" Leia started immediately feeling her cheeks go red.

"what about it?" Ezra asked walking a little bit closer to her.

"I... err, want you to know that I'm not usually like that" She started but stopped herself as she looked to the ground and saw Ezra's feet closer to her.

"do you regret it?" Ezra asked looking into her eye's as they were fixed on the ground.

"What?" She asked as her eyes shot up to meet his "no, no not at all I just err..." Leia said trailing off not finding the right words.

Ezra placed his hand on her chin and lifted it upwards to face him and without another word Ezra closed the distance between them. Leia closed her eyes as she felt Ezra's lips meet hers. After she quickly got over the initial shock, she happily kissed him back. Ezra's hands drifted downwards and landed on her thighs. Leia liked what was happening, there was no part of her didn't. She opened her mouth and started a war with Ezra's tongue over dominance as her arms made their way around Ezra's neck.

They stayed in that exact moment for what felt like forever until they were pulled apart by very unwelcome company "Master, look" Proxy said from behind them pointing put the window.

Ezra groaned as they separated and he looked out the window to see a large ship exit hyperspace _"looks like a light cruiser"_ Ezra thought as he looked out the window.

Leia saw the logo on the side of the ship "the black sun" Leia said as she looked back to Ezra with a worried look.

"and there is only one thing the black sun use light cruiser's for" Proxy said as he and R2 stood beside him and Leia.

"slavers" Ezra and Leia both said in unison just before the ship shook furiously

"master we're stuck in a tractor beam, there bringing us aboard" Proxy said as he could see Ezra and Leia hands locking with each other.

 **Ok guys I wanted to thank you on all the reviews for the last chapter. There where 18 reviews for the last chapter and I read them all. First a big shout out to '** Omni-Creator Kami of Anime **' '** The Anonymous FanFic Author **' and '** DxD-Supreme **' for the ideas of bringing in Fenn Rau and Kestu also a shout out to '** ash-Greninja4' **and '** a guest **'** **for giving me the idea on bringing Shaak Ti back in to fold, I might try that further down the line.**

 **And yes. I read the reviews that say Ezra getting captured bay slavers doesn't make any logical sense and you're right but don't worry I have plan for something to happen on that ship and** _ **IF**_ **I do it right it will be absolutory heart breaking. And besides I still need to buy more time until the new episode of rebels so it can remain as lore friendly as possible.**

 **So yeah I thinks that's everything so please let me know what you all think, and give me some ideas on what should happen next please don't hesitate do take all ideas into consideration, goodbye and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

_The Ghost_

"Ketsu, for the last time. You're not his type" Sabine said annoyed. She has been arguing with Ketsu for the past hour about how she and Ezra are not a good match. Hera went back to the cockpit and Fenn Rau, being a prisoner so he was forced to stay in the lounge and suffer through the torture of girls fighting over a guy.

"Sabine. I am everyone's type" she said with a confident smile as she looked back to the holo of Ezra "god he's put on some muscle" she muttered to herself but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ketsu, what makes you think he would even be into you" Sabine said crossing her arms.

"oh come on Sabine, you know all I need is a couple of hours alone with him and he will be mine forever" Ketsu smiled at her.

"for god's sake would you just stop" Sabine snapped at her.

"why do you care so much about who I intend to mount" she said frowning at her knowing full well that if her plan worked she would definite be mounting Ezra. Hopefully many times.

"ok, first of all. You're not going to mount anybody and secondly Mandalore is in the middle of a war and the only thing you care about is your sex life" Sabine said scowling at her.

Ketsu pursed for a moment and leaned in towards Sabine with a look of deep thought "oh my god" she said before leaning back leaving her personal space "you like him" she said as Sabines eyes widened and her head shot up.

"what? That's ridicules" she said defensively turning slightly sideways away from her.

"oh no" Ketsu said stepping forward "you're a good fighter Sabine but you're a terrible liar. That's why this bugs you so much, you don't want me to have him because you want him"

"Ok would you just stop. Yes, ok fine. I like Ezra. I have done for a while before we thought he died, ok!" Sabine snapped at Ketsu making her jump backwards. Sabine breathed a heavy breath "I'm going to lay down" she said before she left the two alone.

Ketsu let out sigh as she turned her head and look Fenn "what the hell are looking at" she asked annoyed but really just mad at herself for what she said.

Hera sat in the cock-pit getting nervous about how she has had no contact with Kanan since he left and she was also starting to get worried. If he didn't contact them within the next hour she was bringing the ghost down there, weather Ketus wanted to bring her ship with it or not. She turned her head when the door opened and Sabine came in, sitting in the co-pilots chair letting out an exhausted sigh "have fun with Ketsu?" Hera asked with a smug grin on her face.

"oh absolutory" she said sarcastically "I just love hearing about all the ways Ketsu is planning on have sex with a guy I haven't spoken to in two years and the guy that I like and since seeing him last has only gotten more attractive. AND WHERE THE HELL IS KANAN!" Sabine yelled as her anger spiked.

"alright, take it easy Sabine" Hera said placing her hands up in a defensive manner "he went down to the planet to do something and I haven't heard from him yet" she said looking out the window done to the planet below them unable to stop himself from wondering what could be so important that he has to go down there and delay getting to Ezra.

 _Down on the planet_

Kanan walked through the giant rocks around him. It was a desert planet with rocks and cliffs everywhere. The entire planet was basically one big canyon _it must have been filled with water at some point_ Kanan thought to himself as he led with his hand in the air using the force to help himself get a better understanding of his surroundings. He hasn't heard anyone call him since he landed but the was a strong force signature that he felt in the distance that he was currently heading towards.

Kanan stopped as he entered a clearing with a cliff face going all around him boxing him in. Kanan probed out with the force searching for the signature that he had been chasing, was standing right on top of it "hello" he spoke out loud hoping that whoever spoke to him would reveal themselves "I came like you asked, whoever you are" he said not knowing what to do next.

He stood there for a good ten minutes before he gave up on this. He couldn't afford to waste so much time, Hera letting him come here without at least an argument was a miracle and by now she must be going insane. Kanan turned to leave before he heard movement behind him. He turned round and he felt the ground shake around him "hello" Kanan heard someone say. He reached out with the force and his jaw dropped as he felt the size of what was in front of him. It was one of the giant rocks, its moved "ah, you heard my call. Good, you're imbalance woke me from a deep slumber"

"imbalance?" Kanan replied.

"your presence is like a violent storm in this quiet world"

"you're a force wielder but you're not a Jedi" Kanan realized as he rested on his knees.

"Jedi and Sith wield the Ashla and Bogan, the light and the dark. I'm the one in the middle. The Bendu. What do you call yourself?" Bendu asked.

"I am Kanan Jarrus. Jedi knight"

"you carry great conflict within you Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight"

"yes. you are correct" Kanan said as he removed his mask.

 _The rouge Shadow_

Ezra stood in the cock-pit looking at the cruiser unconsciously gripping his hand grip around Leia's as she held on to him tight "Proxy get us out of here, right now!" Ezra yelled to his droid who was in the co-pilots chair.

"I can't master, there tractor beam is to powerful. We can't break free" Proxy said as the ship rocked and the ship was drifting closer to the cruiser. Ezra was thinking how they could do this. He couldn't just go in there and kill everyone because they would attack Leia and he needed her alive. He'll have to think of something once there on board "master, there hailing us" Proxy said as a figure in armor looking official appeared over the holo.

"I am Cal minter of the black sun, your vessel is now are property. Prepare to surrender and relinquish command" Cal said before the holo disappeared and the ship entered a hanger.

Ezra looked out the front window and saw a small army of at least a hundred members if the black sun and who he could only assume that Cal was the one in the front with his hands behind his back. He looked to the roof and saw to large turrets that could rip the ship apart. The whole hanger looked rusted and damp, classic terrorist ships "Proxy, what are our options?" Ezra asked.

"very limited master, are shields have yet to be prepared and with that tractor beam. Basically, we can't fight and can't flee" Proxy said as the black sun started to get inpatient.

"ok. Ok. R2? Where are you?" Ezra said as he walked over to the side of the cock-pit.

 _Beep beep beep_

 _"how can I help?"_ R2 said as he rolled up behind Ezra.

Ezra bent down and took his lightsabers off his belt "can you hold on to these and keep them safe" Ezra said as R2 nodded. Two small compartments opened up on R2's head reviling space for him "good boy" Ezra said as he inserted his lightsabers into the droid and opened a small unseen compartment in the wall "now get in the wall" Ezra said as R2 started to protest "R2 we don't have time they cannot know who we are. Now get in the wall and shut down" Ezra ordered as R2 complied though protesting the whole way in.

"ok. Proxy look like someone low key, very discreet" Ezra said as lowered his hood and grabbed Leia's hand and headed to the entry ramp and Proxy caught up to them looking like a normal human civilian "stay calm and do everything I tell you to. Understood?" Ezra asked Leia who nodded back to him.

Ezra let go of her hand and went down the ramp first followed closely by Leia and then Proxy. All the black sun members aimed there weapons at the three as they walked closer to the commander "you must be Cal" Ezra said as he looked at him.

"indeed I am. And you are?" He asked like they were at a business meeting.

"Jabba the Hut" Ezra said bitterly.

Cal but on a smirk "oh I am going to look forward to breaking you" Cal said as he leaned in now his face was inch's away from Ezra's, who remind calm and focused even in the face of a small army which Cal really respected "but in the meantime "Jo, will take you to your cells" he said as a blond heard woman approached them who was eyeing Ezra up and down hungrily as she bit her lip.

"oh I have no problem with that" she said as she walked closer to him "as long as I get to have fun after he's settled in" she said looking back at Cal who smirked and nodded "oh goody" she said as she walked behind Ezra and slightly bit his ear while Ezra didn't even flinch "we are going to have so much fun" she said before pushing Ezra towards his cell while some more guards did the same to Leia and Proxy making them follow Ezra towards their cell.

 _"They really did make this to easy"_ Ezra thought to himself as they walked through the ship. That was there biggest mistake, not blindfolding Ezra because as they walked he was taking everything in. The number of men he saw. The weapons they have at their disposal and finally the number of prisoners they have as they entered what Ezra could only assume was the cells block. It was a long room that speared across four levels. Ezra looked over a railing and looked down to see four levels that where identical to the one they were on right now. Railings going around the walls making up walk ways and there where rooms across them with people being held in them with blue ray shields.

Jo led them to an empty cell except for one man lying down facing the wall. She lowered the ray shields and pushed them all inside. Leia and Proxy went to the back of the cell while Ezra turned and faced Jo who walked up to him and whispered in his ear "I well be back, very soon" she said seductively before walking away and activating the ray shield in the process.

"well she certainly seems to have taken a licking to you" Leia said bitterly as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and her eye brows down.

"what can I say?" Ezra shrugged "I drive woman crazy, apparently" he said with a smile "who's that" Ezra said as he tilted his head in the direction of the man on the floor facing the wall.

"no idea" Leia said.

That was all Proxy needed to hear, he walked up the man and kicked his back "WAKE UP" he yelled getting the man's attention.

"all right. All right. I'm up" the man said standing up and turning to face the three "and what is your name" he asked proxy before looking at Leia and Ezra "oh bless my stars, Ezra Bridger. My look how you've grown" he said before his eye's drifted to Leia "oh and your royal highness, allow me to intrudes myself. I am Hondo Ohnaka at your service" he said as he bowed to Leia.

"Hondo" Ezra said as he came to remember him "it's good to see you"

 _Unnamed planet_

"so tell me Kanan, what is the conflict within you" Bendu asked.

"it's my apprentice or former apprentice I should say. I thought he died two years ago but he came back serving the enemy"

"aahh, and since you are a Jedi. I can only assume he is now a Sith" Bendu said Kanan looked down to the ground in shame.

"that's what we all thought. He killed one of the last Jedi that I know are alive but not even a week later the whole galaxy saw him fight the empire and building his own army to fight them so I don't even know what side he's on" Kanan said clearly frustrated.

"hhhmmm" Bendu said as he stocked his chin "perhaps his plan to eliminate the this empires enemy's has not changed at all. Only the methods of doing it"

"I don't understand" Kanan said confused.

"to defeat your enemy you must know them. If the empire wishes to destroy you then they must know who you are. So maybe your former apprentice has been tasked to act as a symbol of hope to draw everyone who is willing to fight out of hiding..."

"so the empire knows who to target" Kanan said as he felt all the air being sucked out of his lungs. He wanted to believe that Ezra had seen the light. He wanted to believe that more than anything but this was the only idea that makes sense of everything that's happened, Ezra never turned good again. It was all a ploy to gain are trust and now he's going to mandalore to get even more supporters.

"it is quite clever but not full proof. Bring this apprentice to me and I may be able to assist you" Bendu said before Kanan nodded and started to run to the phantom.

 _The ghost_

Sabine and Hera continued to sit quietly in the cock-pit both becoming more and more anxious about waiting _"hey Hera. You there"_ they heard Kanan say over the com.

Sabine and Hera both breathed a sigh of relief and Hera reached for the com faster then she could blink "oh my god Kanan, where the hell have you been" Hera almost shouted down the com as Sabine looked at the com controls and realized that Kanan is calling from the phantom, not his wrist com.

 _"listen, it's all been a set up since the beginning"_ Kanan said earning a confused and worried look from both Sabine and Hera.

"Kanan, what are you talking about?" Sabine asked.

 _"Ezra wanted to be filmed on Lothal because he wanted the galaxy to think that the empire is vulnerable because he needed to find those that would be willing fight against them. He's looking for the most powerful and inflectional people because..."_

"because the empire needs to find out who they are so they can stop them from building a real rebellion before they get the chance" Hera finished for Kanan "dam that's brilliant" Hera finished before they heard the phantom dock with the ghost.

"it also worked" they hear Zeb say from behind them "bail is gathering everyone that would be willing to fight them right now. While Ezra is on Mandalore doing the exact same thing"

"ok wait, we don't know that for certain" Sabine said unable to believe that Ezra would do any of this "Ezra might have just remembered everything and wants to stop the empire like he's always wanted to" Sabine said clearly in denial.

"ok but Sabine. You have to admit this is the only thing that connects all are sightings and story's about Ezra to each other in a way that makes sense" Hera said trying to sound as comfiting as possible.

"I refuse to believe that Ezra is this far gone, I can't" Sabine said as she got up and left the cock-pit with her eye's watering.

"I think she's cried more in the last month then she has her whole life" Zeb said sitting down behind Hera "what do you think?" He asked.

"I really want to believe that Ezra left the empire because he remembered all of us and that as soon as we see him, he's going to run straight for Sabine and pick her up and spin her around, kissing her at the same time and we could be a family again" Hera said as she and Zeb smiled at her little fantasy for Ezra and Sabine. Hera breathed a heavy sigh "but I can't just ignore the amount evidence to support this theory Kanan cooked up from god knows where. I just... uuhh. I just want the person I think of as a son back. I just want him back" she finished as her own tears started to fall.

Kanan walked in not even a minute later "ok guys we need to get to Mandalore before it's too late" Kanan said before he sat in the co-pilots chair "if we can get Ezra back here we can help him" he finished getting Hera to look right at him in surprise.

"what the hell happened down there" she asked as the Ghost started to change direction away from the planet and face the stars.

"I met a new friend" Kanan simply said as the ship entered hyperspace.

 _Black sun ship_

Ezra, Leia, Proxy and Hondo have been talking for the last hour. Well Leia, Hondo and Proxy have been talking. Hondo told the story of how he and Ezra met which Ezra remembered but not to a great detail and Proxy started to tell Leia and Hondo cover story's that Ezra programmed into him so that he would know what to say when he had to talk about Ezra.

Ezra leaned sideways on the wall with his arms crossed looking out the ray shield probing out with the force and feeling something Ezra could only describe as familiar yet he had no idea what it really was. Though he was pulled from his thoughts when Jo finally reappeared "slut" Leia muttered to herself as she crossed her arms at her.

Jo smiled to Ezra as the ray shield lowered _"finally"_ Ezra thought to himself. Now his plan could start.

"well come on handsome we have a lot of work to do" she said to him biting her lower lip at him while at the same time aiming her weapon at him too.

"yeah we do" Ezra said just as seductively.

"good to see you ok with it. Makes me feel less guilty" she said walking up to him.

"and you being ok with the work you do makes me feel no guilt about this" Ezra said as he lifted his hand up and waved it in front of her face "you want to give me your weapon" he said smiling.

Jo's face became emotionless as her body straightened "I want to give you my weapon" she repeated before handing him her blaster. Ezra took the weapon and handed it to Proxy.

"ok. You guys wait here for me to deal with the crew. Proxy keep her safe we lose her we lose everything" Ezra said.

"of course master" Proxy said as he aimed done the weapon to test its aim.

"I'll be back soon" Ezra said before he turned back to Jo and waved his hand again "you will take me to the control room"

"I will take you to the control room" she said happily nodding at him.

Ezra followed Jo as they walked through the ship. Ezra noticed he received a lot of sideways looks from the crew members as they walked through places he could only assume he wasn't allowed to be there. Ezra noticed that as he walked further and further away from the cell area that familiar force signature became weaker, what that was it must be someone in that area.

Bringing his mind back to the present Ezra looked forward to the Jo leading him to what looked like a heavy door with two guards on either side of the door that aimed there weapons right at Ezra but he didn't even flinch "this slave is not permitted to be here Jo" the one on the right said as there weapons lingered on Ezra. Ezra smiled as he realized Leia wasn't here anymore so he didn't have to hold back, he lifted his hand and within the next second both men were lifted into the air grasping their throats. SNAP and both men fell to the ground dead.

"open the door" Ezra said to Jo as her eye's lingered the dead bodies on the ground before she complied and entered a access code on the door. Jo walked in first followed by Ezra, who quickly analyzed the situation. Ten men all scattered around the room and Cal who was what looks like the ships controls but what Ezra's eyes stayed on was a still deactivated R2 in the corner.

"Jo, what is the meaning of this" Cal asked full of anger.

"well as of right now" Ezra said steeping out from behind Jo to her side "it seems Jo has out lived her usefulness" Ezra said before he lifted his hand and quickly snapped her neck with the force.

Everyone in the room quickly pulled their weapons out on Ezra but before they could fire Ezra span around and fired a powerful wave of lightning out of his hands hitting everyone in the room but leaving R2 and the control panels intact. Naturally he would have used force repulse but he needed everything to be in working order. After a minute of lighting all the bodies were burnt and crispy, normal Ezra would have felt something but after seeing so many people in cells he felt no sympathy for them. He walked over towards R2 and activated the droid. R2 jumped about at first spinning his head around and prodding the control panels around him with his electrical prod "oh hey, calm down R2 Your fine" Ezra said waving his arms defensively and R2 started to calm down.

 _Beep beep beep beep_

 _"where is princess Leia?"_ R2 asked

"don't worry. She's with Proxy and an old friend of mine, she's safe. Do you still have my lightsabers?" He asked as R2's compartment's opened and his sabers came up "good job" Ezra said as he took the weapons and placed them on his belt "ok now can you do me a favor and plug into the ship?" Ezra asked and R2 nodded before he moved over towards a small port on the control panel.

As soon as R2 plugged in all the screens started to flash with information about the ship and its cargo "ok. Now I want you to deactivate the tractor beam and ceil the armory, no one in or out" Ezra said as R2 complied.

Beep beep beep beep

 _"what are you planning?"_ R2 asked.

Ezra just smirked as he looked down to R2 "I think it's time for the slaves to fight for their freedom but without the guards having the unfair advantage of having weapons"

Ezra has never felt better about himself if he was honest. Vader never told him to do this and it felt great doing something good for a change. For the last two years he has done everything Vader told him too and it was always something that was well... evil for lack of a better word. Ezra's eyes looked at all the screens and monitors and on one a list of names began to scroll down the screen, he could only assume they were the slaves names. He didn't pay it too much notice until he saw a name that he recognized "wait. WAIT R2 STOP" Ezra yelled as the names stopped scrolling and Ezra leaned further in to look at the name closer "this prisoner where is she?" Ezra asked R2.

Beep beep beep beep

 _"lower level detention block, cell 207"_ R2 said as he continued to work on what Ezra told him.

"ok, in five minutes I want you to shut off the ray shields every cell on this ship and then head to The Rouge Shadow ok. I'll make sure Leia gets there, just prep the ship for takeoff" Ezra said as R2 nodded. After getting the ok from R2 Ezra ran in the direction for that cell, after he left R2 looked up the name that Ezra was so interested in. He saw the name, Cell 207 was the cell for a Mira Bridger.

Ezra ran through the ship as fast as he could cutting down anyone that got in his way with incredible speed not letting anyone have time to sound the alarm but someone was bound to find their bodies soon. Ezra didn't care there was going to be complete chaos in five minutes anyway. Ezra reached the cell area and saw Leia, Proxy and Hondo still in the cell safe and sound. He quickly walked up to them "Ezra" Leia said as she breathed a sigh of relief walking up to the ray shield.

"hey listen, the shields are going to go down in the next two minutes. Proxy get her The Rouge Shadow and don't let anyone else on. I'll be there as soon as I can" Ezra said he started to walk towards the edge of the railing.

"wait, where are you going?" Leia asked.

"there's someone I need to see" Ezra said before he jumped off the railing and landed three floors below everyone else and started top looked at the cell numbers. 204, 205, 207. Ezra stopped in front of a rotten, dirt, blood soaked cell and his heart stopped as he saw a blue haired woman lying on her side curled into a ball facing the wall. He looked to the side of the cell and saw the control panel, he quickly shocked it with lightning and the ray shield lowered. Ezra quickly ran forward and got on his knees behind her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and gently tilted her backwards so she could see him but once he saw her face he felt his heart stop and the hatred in his stomach grow more powerful than it has ever felt before. Her face was bloody and bruised, there wasn't a single part of her face that was undamaged and Ezra's eye's drifted down to her body to see it was just as bloody as her face and her clothes where tattered and ripped with deep cuts across her whole body.

Ezra looked up to see her eyes open slowly, the tears in his eye's began to fall. Mira's raised up the meet Ezra's "you look just like my father" she said as Ezra smiled as the tears continued to fall "who are you?" She asked almost too weak to speak.

Ezra choked a little bit "I'm Starkiller" he said.

"who?" She asked as tears of her own began to fall.

"it's me mum" Ezra said as Mira began to understand why he was being so nice to her and why he felt so familiar "It's Ezra" he finished.

"Ezra" she said as she reached up and cupped his face.

"your Ezra" he said as he lifted his own hand holding hers pressed against his face.

Both of them now crying a river "my beautiful boy. I thought I would never see you again"

"yeah, I missed you mum, I love you so much" he said as he moved her hand up to his lips and kissed it repeatedly as he felt her force signature detartrate very quickly.

Mire chuckled as she looked Ezra "you look so handsome" she said as Ezra began to laugh at what she just said. There was a loud noise behind him and Ezra turned his head to see all the other cells ray shields where down and everyone was free. Red lights began to flash everywhere he could see. Ezra looked back down to his mother to see her barely awake "I think I can finally get some rest now. Now that I know that you're Ok" she said as he eyes began to close "I love you"

"I love you too, you can get some rest now mum, I love you" Ezra said as Mira's head just fell backwards with her eye's closed and Ezra felt her force signature disappear. She was dead. Ezra lifted her head and kissed her forehead before pulling her into his chest gripping her as hard as he could.

"put your hands where I can see them" he heard someone say from behind him. Ezra gently placed her head back down to the ground before he just waved his hand and her body disappeared now becoming part of the force. (N:A. I don't know if that can actually be done but it seems nice) the man behind him was in disbelief at what he just saw but he needed to focus on what was happening "I said hands where I could see them"

Ezra began to shake with anger as he stood up. He turned around and look at the guard. He tilted his head to side and his dark blue eye's turned to a bright yellow. The man started to back up in fear as Ezra walked forward and extended his hand to the man but he didn't grab his throat no. That was to quick. Ezra grabbed the armor that he was wearing holding him still. The man started to scream in agony as the armor began to tighten and compact. Ezra looked down to see blood drip down from his boots as he rises from the ground _I'm going to kill every last one of them. ALL OF THEM_ Ezra screamed inside his head as the armor tightened even more Ezra made a single motion with his hand and made a fist, in that motion the armor tightened to the size of his fist and the guards guts and bones and everything that he was spilled out across the ground. Ezra dropped what remained of the armor and turned his head to see seven more guards all looking at him but as Ezra turned his body they all dropped their weapons and ran away as fast as they could _running won't save you_ Ezra thought as he ran after them.

 _The ghost_

The crew of the Ghost sat in the cock-pit while Fenn and Kestu standing by the door. Hera was in the pilots chair Kanan was in the co-pilots chair with Sabine behind him and Zeb behind Hera.

Kanan breathed a heavy breath and his head dropped to look at the ground as he felt something through the force "Kanan. What's wrong" Sabine asked as she was the first to notice.

She didn't receive an answer which got Hera's attention. She turned her head and saw Kanan. She has seen him use that type of body language on him before "what do you feel?" She asked.

"hatred, suffering" Kanan said as he looked over too Hera "it's Ezra. He's on pain" Kanan said as he could feel the change in everyone's expressions. Sabine couldn't help but worry even more then she did before _please be ok_ she thought to herself as the Ghost left hyperspace and they saw Mandalore surrounded by star destroyers.

 **Ok guys, I'm back. I'm sorry this took longer than usual but I have been really busy and I wanted to buy time until the new episode of rebels came out which it has now but they didn't actually so us mandalore so I'm going to have to wing it and hope it's close to what it should be like.**

 **Now again like last time I have too ideas for you to choose from and I will count how many people choose which and do the most popular idea.**

 **Idea 1: The Rouge Shadow gets to Mandalore and find out that Grand Admiral Thrawn is leading the assault and Ezra decides to return to his darker way and help the empire to deal with Maul and take control of Mandalore and meeting up with the Ghost crew in the prosses.**

 **Idea 2: The Rouge Shadow gets to Mandalore and sneaks onto the planet to deal with Maul more covertly and meeting up with the** **Ghost crew in the prosses.**

 **Ok those are your choices for the next chapter, if you want me to do one of these with a little difference then please let me know in the reviews and I will see them. Until then I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well you voted for it and winning by a complete landslide. Idea 2 it is :)**

 _Black sun ship_

Leia, R2 and Proxy sat in the cockpit of The Rouge Shadow waiting for Ezra to appear, they had no idea where he was and Leia was starting to worry. And apart from a handful of prisoners running across the hanger the ship was empty. Hondo said his goodbyes after he left the hanger and took one of the ships that the black sun captured over the years along with a handful of other slaves. Leia looked out the windows and looked up at the roof of the hanger and saw the two turrets that would wreck this but thankfully they were among the many things that R2 disabled when he was in the control room.

R2 was plugged into the Shadow using its technology to hack into the cruiser's cameras trying to find Ezra with no look so far "do not worry Leia" Proxy said standing behind her "I assure you my master can handle anything that comes is way" he said reassuringly which did bring a smile on her face.

Beep Beep Beep Beep R2 said suddenly.

 _"I found him"_

Leia quickly spun around and looked right at the droid with wide eye's "well? Where is he" she asked franticly.

R2 to twisted the hack tool that was in the ship and something started to play on the holotable that rested in-between the pilots and co-pilot chairs. Leia's eye's widened as she saw Ezra hold some woman close to his chest "R2, what's happening?" Leia asked.

R2 twisted the hack tool and sound started to appear from the holo, from a camera that looked like it rested in the top corner of a cell. Like the one she was in before _"it's me mum. It's Ezra"_

 _"Ezra?"_ Leia heard her say and her eyes started to water. This was heart breaking.

 _"your Ezra"_

 _"my beautiful boy"_

Leia raised her hand over her mouth as she sat down unable to not cry at what was happening. The last time she saw Ezra, he just found out that her parents where dead. Some imperial dog must have sold them to slavers for a quick profit, disgusting. Leia was crying to herself as she watched what she knew was going to be a son and mothers final goodbye.

 _"I love you to mum. You can get some rest now mum. I love you"_ she heard Ezra say and she knew what happened when his mum's head fell back but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. Leia's jaw dropped as she saw Ezra literary crush the life out of someone without mercy or remorse and run after the rest. Leia was unable to speak for the next couple of minutes as she processed what just happened. Sure, she's seen Ezra kill before but that was something else entirely. The way he killed that man, it wasn't self-defense, it wasn't to protect someone else. It was... rage.

Leia was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of one of the large hanger doors opening and one man crawl away from Ezra who was walking towards him with a single saber ignited, the other rested on his belt. Leia's eyes widened as she saw the bloody and beaten man trying to get away from Ezra put his legs where bleeding badly and he was unable to use them. Leia knew what he was going to do and she needed to believe that he could show mercy. She got up and ran out the ship to get to him before it is too late.

"please..." The man begged as he turned on his back to look right into the yellow eyes of Ezra "I promise I had nothing to do with what happened to that slave" he said.

"but you didn't stop what the others did. DID YOU" Ezra yelled as picked the man up with the force and started to choke him.

"Ezra!" Leia yelled as she ran past the floating man and walked right up to Ezra and looked right into his yellow eye's "stop, this isn't you" Leia says as she rests her hand on Ezra's chest.

"you don't know me" Ezra growled at her as he continued to choke him.

"yeah, your right" Leia accepted "a lot of stuff as happened to you in the past two years but I know right now, you're doing this because your angry but Ezra, look at me" Leia said as she placed her hand on Ezra's cheek and turning his head to look right at her "but you can't create a rebellion if you can't show mercy because a rebellion needs to be better than what they plan to overthrow otherwise there's no point. Please, prove to me and yourself that you can be strong enough to rise above what the empire would do right now because this is it, this is exactly what they empire would do. Please just let it go" she asked as Ezra looked back and forth between her and the man he was ready to kill.

Ezra looked back at Leia and let out a sigh as his eyes turned back to their normal blue. Instead of choking him he threw him back through the door and into the sirens of the ship. Leia let out relived breath as she looked back at Ezra and remembered what just happened to him only minutes prior "I'm so sorry" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

Ezra let out a long breath as he copied her and wrapped his arms around her while looking back through the door and seeing the guard limp away from them.

On the Rogue shadow R2 had finished just finished downloading the footage from Ezra's mothers cell and using the ships transmitter to send it to Bail Organa's ship.

 _One hour later_

Ezra sat lying on his bed in The Rouge Shadow as he tried to process everything that just happened. He found his mother, she was one of the few things that he remembered about his past but what worried him is that ever since he started on this mission he started to get flashes of people that he doesn't recognize but at the same time they felt familiar. Like he cared very deeply for them but he didn't know why.

He closed his eyes and started to picture it. A Jedi with green eyes and a blue Lightsaber that split in two. A green Twi'lek that he has never met but he just knew that she was loving and kind. A Lasat that was merciless yet kind but he didn't know why he knew that, everyone says that the Lasat are extinct but he knew that, that wasn't true and he had no reason to think that. And someone that had the strongest memory that brings up the most powerful emotions. A Mandalorian with blue hair and green on the edges. She had brown eyes and carried two blasters, with mainly pink armor. He didn't know why but everywhere he pictured her, his heart began to beat faster.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his cabin door opening. Ezra looked up and saw Leia with a sad smile on her face "hey" she said as she leaned on the side of the doorway with her arms crossed.

Ezra sat up and sat on the edge of his bed "hi" he said returning the same sad smile "are you ok?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that?" She said walking over to him.

"you don't need to worry about me" Ezra said plainly as Leia sat next to him "it's my job to worry about you" he said as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"sorry Ezra but I can't turn off my caring nature" she said as cupped his cheek "I have to admit, for a moment there I didn't think you would let the man go"

"for a moment neither did I but thank you, for calming me down" Ezra said as he looked back into her eyes and tilted his head to rest it in her hand.

"well we all have are moments of darkness where are rage stops us from thinking clearly. Is there anything else I can do to help?" she asked. Without waiting a second Ezra crashed his lips onto hers. After the first second it took for Leia to get over the shock of what Ezra did she happily returned the kiss. Ezra's hands moved down her sides and Leia let out a Yelp of pleasure as Ezra planted his hands on Leia's butt and lifted her up of the edge of the bed. Leia wrapped her legs around Ezra's waist as he walked over to the pillows. Ezra planted Leia firmly on the bed and ripped his shirt off. Leia happily doing the same with her own clothes.

 _The Ghost_

The crew of the ghost and there two guests sat in the cockpit of the ghost awaiting their arrival to Mandalore. Hera announced that they would arrive within the next ten minutes and wanted everyone to be there, next to the com incase anyone, Mandalorians or imperials alike where to become hostile towards them. Ketsu incase Mandalorians, Fenn for imperials "so what is the plan when we get there?" Zeb asked sitting in his usual spot.

"We're going to the center of attention on Mandalore" Kanan said turning his seat to face everyone else "according to Bail, Leia's mission was to potentially get the Mandalorians aid in case a large scale rebellion was created. If Ezra is with Leia then the most likely scenario is that..."

"is that Ezra and Leia are going to try to do the exact same thing" Hera said finishing Kanan's sentence for him.

"wait but Ezra can't do that" Sabine informed the crew "if this Maul guy is in charge then he and only he can allow a alliance with anyone and according to Kanan he doesn't seem like that kind of a guy"

"she's right" Ketsu said "from what I've seen Mauls not likely to allie with anyone, so the only way he could get Mandalores help..."

"would be to win the darksaber in a trial by combat" Fenn said "but a trail could not be allowed while a war rages on the homeworld of Mandalore. Ezra would have to stop the imperial attack to even be allowed a chance against Maul"

"and even then" Kestu continued "he has to beat Maul. I saw Maul cut down some of Mandalore's strongest fighters within seconds of the dual starting"

"after everything we've seen Ezra do, he should be strong enough to beat him and he has the force. Just Like Maul, there should be no unfair advantages" Kanan said trying his best to give the crew some comfort.

"so where is the center of attention on Mandalore?" Zeb asked.

"Mandalore's capital city Keldabe" Hera informed "From what Bail and Sato could tell us, the most Mandalorian activity is there so we assume that's where Maul is" she finished.

"but once we get there how exactly are we going to find this Ezra. Keldabe's a brity big place" Fenn said.

"we find Maul. Once we do we will find Ezra and Leia eventually" Kanan finished as the ghost left hyperspace looking right at Mandalore.

"oh my stars" Hera said as they looked at Mandalore and saw a fleet of star destroyers above the planet, which by itself looked like half of it was on fire.

"it wasn't this bad when I left" Ketsu said breathlessly as her hand went over her mouth.

"how can the rest of the Galaxy not know about this" Sabine asked as her eye's began to water at the sight of her homeworld.

"the empire must be covering it up until they have control" Zeb said as the com started to beep.

"someone's hailing us" Hera said as she answered the com.

 _"_ _ibic cuyir Bo Katan be Kyr'am Ner juha kak"_ **(** **this is Bo Katan of Death Watch identify yourself)** someone said but they could tell from the language that it was someone on Mandalore which was the better of the two. But annoyingly only Sabine, Ketsu and Fenn new what they were saying.

"yeah I better respond. I'm the one likely to draw the least amount of danger" Kestu said as the ghost crew shot her a glance of confusion "I'm the only Mandalorian who isn't a known imperial or traitor" she said pointing to Sabine and Fenn. That did make sense but what stuck out for Kanan was that she pointed at Sabine and said traitor. This was the piece of information about Sabine's past, she's never spoken about it before.

Hera nodded and gestured at the com. Ketsu stepped forward and pressed her hand on the com button _"ibic cuyir Ketsu be dusr Nadutr halyr sarsalr at rusur o'r"_ **(** **this is Ketsu of house Wren requesting permission to land in Keldabe air space)** she said sounding official and professional. 

The crew waited eagerly and nervously for a response, if this failed then there job was going to be a lot harder with both parties looking for them instead one _"_ motir teg. gar kapr srugana ti gar rusur aya'na _halyr_ tec rusur _"_ **(** **understood. You may proceed with your landing expect inspection upon landing)** the voice said and Sabine, Fenn and Kestu both breathed a sigh of relief.

"where good to land" Kestu said giving confirmation to for Hera, Kanan and Zeb to let out a held in breath they didn't even know they had and Hear headed straight for Keldabe and eagerly waiting to seeing Ezra again.

"wait, where getting another message" Hera said as a holo of Bail Organa appeared "senator, this signal could be easily traced this close to star destroyers. What could be so important?" Hera asked as she noticed the saddened expression on his face "what's wrong?" She asked.

"I just received a message from my daughter's astromech R2 and I believe it's something you need to see" Bail said as he let out a heavy breath "after seeing this I admit I may have judged Ezra to hestily" he said as the holo changed from Bail to the recording of Ezra holding a woman in his arms.

"what is this?" Sabine asked as she leaned in to get a better look.

 _"it's me mum. It's Ezra"_ they all heard Ezra say.

"what" Hera said quietly as she saw what was taking place "Kanan I thought you said that you and Ezra found out his parents were dead"

"we did" he simply said.

 _"Ezra"_ Ezra's mum said as they saw her cup Ezra's cheek. This was just breaking Sabine, like she just wanted to find Ezra and hold onto him. To make him feel better as well as her.

 _"your Ezra"_ even Kestu and Fenn found this hard to watch, the first thing they did was study her wounds. She lost to much blood, they knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

 _"my beautiful boy"_ Hera's eye's started to water at what she was hearing. She loved Ezra like her own son and seeing him say goodbye to his actual mother _he didn't deserve to have this type of pain in his life, he didn't deserve any of this_ she thought to herself as a tear came down her cheek.

The whole crew was watching what Ezra has just been through none of them handling it well. Hera and Sabine where in tears with even Kestu's eye's starting to water by the time the recording was coming to an end "this is what I felt before" Kanan said coming to a realization "that's why Ezra was in pain" he finished as the crew saw a guard approach Ezra.

The crew expected for Ezra to kill the guard that came up behind him but they could never have expected what he did next. Their eye's all widened and their jaws dropped as they saw the darker side of what Ezra had become "oh god" Hera choked as she closed her and looked away unable to handle the sight of Ezra crushing a man into the size of a fist.

"we need to find him before he drifts to far away" Kanan said, he didn't see what everyone else saw but he heard it just fine and by the sound of it. Ezra did something terrible.

Sabine looked out the front window and saw Keldabe as they descended through the clouds. It was a lot to take in at first, it looked like a war zone. Fires and explosions everywhere a crashed star destroyer on the ground in the distance and two more in the sky above the city "this is not going to be fun" Sabine to herself but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Kanan's head quickly turned to the right of the window looking out over the city "what is it?" Hera asked as they approached the landing platform.

"it's Ezra" Kanan said as he felt Ezra getting closer through the force "he's here"

 _The Rogue Shadow_

Ezra's body shifted as it laid on his bed, surprisingly Ezra felt much better than he did a couple of hours ago. Which he had to admit is completely because of Leia, speaking of. He opened his eye's and looked down to the source of pressure on his chest, he smiled as he looked down and saw the sleepy head of Leia as she rested peacefully practically wrapped around him. Ezra was more than comfortable with the idea of staying in this exact position forever but he knew that wouldn't happen. Though that doesn't mean that he can't stay here until she wakes up at least and that might be a couple of hours but he wasn't that lucky "master, we are going up on Mandalore" he heard Proxy say on the intercom.

Ezra groaned as he heard the message from his friend "ok, I'm coming Proxy" Ezra said as he slowly slid himself out from under Leia and gently placed her back down on the bed. Ezra stood up and put on a pair of pants but leaving his exposed upper body as it was, they weren't landing just yet he didn't have a reason to get fully dressed. He looked back a Leia and smiled before he walked closer to her and pulled up the covers over her back and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

Ezra left his room and started towards the cock-pit. He entered to the sight of Proxy in the co-pilot chair and R2 behind him "ok guys how we doing?" He asked as he sat in the pilots chair.

Beep, Beep, Beep R2 said

 _"where is princess Leia?"_

"she still sleeping" Ezra simply said as he looked out the window "how long until we arrive?" He asked but before Proxy could answer the ship left hyperspace right in front of a fleet of star destroyers "Proxy, activate the cloaking system" Ezra as fast as he could as he starred the ship away from the destroyer.

"yes master" Proxy said as he did as instructed and in the nick of time too.

"Proxy, what fleet is this" Ezra asked as he looked down to the planet of Mandalore.

"that is the seventh fleet, which is under the command of..."

"Grand Admiral Thrawn" Leia said as she entered the cock-pit.

"you know him?" Ezra asked curiosity.

"I've met him once or twice. And as much as I hate to say it, he brilliant at what he does" she said as she walked behind Ezra's chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek in the process "Hi" she said with a smile.

"hey" he said as he turned his head and kissed her again on the lips "actually, it's a good thing Thrawn's here"

"oh, and why is that?" She asked.

"well I had my own run in with him a while back. Back when I er... well didn't know what to do with myself and let's just say he owes me a favor" Ezra lied. He didn't owe Thrawn anything but it was an easy thing to come up with and might be convenient if he needs his help in case things don't go so easily down on the planet.

"so what's the plan?" she asked as she stood next to him.

"well, if we need the Mandalorians to join are rebellion. Then we need to find the one in charge and get there help, whoever they are" Ezra said as they entered the planet's atmosphere.

"Maul" Leia simply said.

Ezra and Proxy both turned to look at her, Ezra with a shocked expression and even though it is hard to tell Proxy had one too "Maul, as in the red guy with the lightsaber" Ezra said and Leia shortly nodded.

"you know him?" She asked with a confused face.

"yeah I had a run in with him a while back I don't really remember it but Proxy made me very familiar with him during my training" Ezra said as the ship dropped down through the clouds "well, it seems both sides have been busy" Ezra said as they saw the wreckage of Keldabe "ok, if you were looking for Mauls help then you must know where he is" he said looking at Leia "where we heading" he finished but Ezra quickly turned his head looking right out of the window and into the distance.

"what?" Leia asked.

"nothing, I just felt something... familiar" Ezra said struggling to find the right word "anyway, we need a contingency in place incase Maul doesn't want to join. After everything we've been through, where not leaving without Mandalorian aid. Leia you were coming here so you must know how it works here"

"well" Leia said as she stroked her chin "by Mandalorian custom, if you can beat Maul in a trial by combat then you can take the legendary Darksaber as your own and you can rule all of Mandalore, no one can oppose your rule unless they beat you in a trial by combat" she finished.

"well that's good to know" Ezra said as he saw a small landing platform that was unguarded.

"but, you can't challenge him while the planet is under siege" Leia said as Ezra turned to look at her.

"then it looks like I'm going to have to call in that favor" Ezra said as he and Proxy stood up "Proxy, contact Thrawn" Ezra ordered.

"yes master" Proxy said as he walked into the center of the cockpit.

"hey Leia" Ezra said as he gently grabbed Leia's arm and moved her to the side of the room "whatever happens. Whatever I say, just with it" Ezra said as he looked into Leia's eye's.

"ok" she simply said as Ezra leaned in a gave her a quick kiss.

"master, he's here" Proxy said. Ezra stepped forward and a holographic image of Thrawn appeared around Proxy's body.

"Grand Admiral" Ezra said as he bowed his head respectfully.

"Starkiller" Thrawn said with just as much respect "to what do I owe this pleasure"

"I believe we can help each other in ending this siege quickly" Ezra said.

"you have my attention" Thrawn said.

"your familiar with Mandalore's current leader?" Ezra assumed and Thrawn nodded "I believe I can end his rule but to do so I require your help" he stated.

"well given the Mandalorians incredible resilience to are attack, that would be most useful. How would I be able to assist you?" He asked.

"well I assume you are familiar with Mandalorian customs regarding a trial by combat?" Ezra asked already knowing the answer considering how brilliant Thrawn is.

"ah, you seek to overthrow Maul but you cannot while my attack is in place" Thrawn said as he connected the dots of what Ezra was trying to do. He stopped for a moment and stroked his chin considering his options "very well Starkiller. You have not failed yet so I have no reason to doubt you, have your droid send me a signal and I will make it perfectly clear that my attack has stopped"

"thank you very much, Grand Admiral" Ezra said as he bowed his head respectfully yet again and Thrawn did the same as the hologram faded and Proxy was back to his usual self "ok guys, let go to work" Ezra finished as the ships ramp lowered.

 _The Ghost_

The crew noticed as the landed that a squad of Mandalorians that appeared in front of the ship with their weapons drawn and had their armor painted red "home, sweet home" Sabine said as the ship came to a sudden stop on the landing pad "as welcoming as ever" she said to herself as Hera headed for the door, the rest of the crew following her.

Hera stepped out of the ramp first and was immediately met with the barrels of blasters from her Mandalorian hosts. Ketsu stepped out in front of her revealing herself. The men and woman all lowered their weapons and the rest of the crew stepped out behind her.

Sabine, Fenn and Ketsu immediately recognized Bo Katan. Former lieutenant to Pre vizsla but what Sabine was confused by was that she was here at all. The last time Maul was in charge she committed treason and tried to kill him _are thing really that bad_ she thought to herself as Ketsu approached her.

"you must have a dam good reason for being here Kestu" Bo said menacingly "and why you brought outsiders here"

"I do" she said as Fenn stepped forward.

"we have reason to believe that the Jedi on Lothal is here" all the Mandalorians around them slightly lowered their blasters and looked at each other in shock. Even Bo's eyes widened at the news. Of course they saw the footage from Lothal, it was biggest display of power by a single person since...well ever. Nobody has ever seen anything like it and no one respects power more than the Mandalorians.

"take them to Mand'alor" she said as she stepped aside and the guards pushed the crew in the direction of the large tower in front of them.

"so I guess Mandalors heard of Ezra" Hera said to Kanan.

"I guess so" he said as they walked through the doors "I can sense him, he's close. Really close" he emphasized as they reached what looked like a large hall and Kanan could feel through the force presence of a familiar Sith.

"over here master Jedi. Just follow the sound of my voice" he heard Maul say from the other side of the room. Kanan couldn't help but scowl in anger and turned his hands into fists as he heard the mock insult.

Maul stood up and walked a few steps forward towards the ghost crew. Sabine looked around the room and saw all the leaders of every house in Mandalore, all together. But what made her heart stop was the sight of her mother and brother on the right side of the room. Hopefully they wouldn't recognize her as long as she kept her helmet on. Sabine quality and slowly stepped to the other side if the crew out of the line of sight of her family "to do I owe this visit. Do you plan to finish what you started master Jedi" Maul said looking at Kanan.

"as much as I would love to throw you down into a dark pit again" Kanan said back causing Maul's anger to spike at him "where here for another reason" he said.

"and what might that be?" Maul asked as he looked as the crew and noticed something strange about the one person of this crew that Maul would like to see "does it have something to do with my apprentice" Maul said as he turned around and walked back to his seat overlooking the hall.

"he's not your apprentice" Sabine spat at Maul as she took a strong step forward causing some guards to rise there weapons to her.

"it's very unwise for a Mandalorian to disrespect their leader like that girl" Maul said as he lifted his hand and pulled Sabine's helmet off her head and into his hand knocking Sabine to her knees in the process.

"Sabine" her mother gasped as she and her brother Tristan took their helmets off to make saw their eye's aren't playing tricks on them.

"mother" Sabine simply said as Hera helped her to her feet "Tristan" she said looking at her brother briefly before glancing back to Maul.

"it would appear we have a family reunion" Maul said rising to his feet "but that will have to wait until later" he finished as he dropped Sabines helmet to the ground "so tell me how is my apprentice" Maul said as he started to circle the crew.

"Like she said Maul, he's not your apprentice" Kanan said but then sighed "and he's not mine either. But he is coming here, one way or the other and when he does he will ask for your help. Not to teach him but to acquire your aid in building a rebellion" he finished as the Maul paused.

"bind them" he said out loud as he walked a few feet in front of the crew.

"wait, what" Hera said as the guards around the room started to close the distance between them.

"I have no interest in joining a rebellion" Maul said as the ghost crew where being but on their knees and there hands being bound behind their backs "there is only one thing I have an interest in, there is only one thing I desire. Bring me the girl" Maul said as he stood just above his throne and pulled his lightsaber from his belt. Tristan looked at what Maul was doing and took a step forward wanting to stop but was held back by his mother.

"Maul, what are you doing?" Hera spat as she struggled against the restraints but to no avel.

"giving you a choice" Maul said as Sabine was brought before Maul on her knees right in front of him "if you do not wish to see her severed head roll across the this Hall's floor, then you will tell me something master Jedi. Where is Obi Wan Kenobi?" Maul asked.

Kanan froze, he didn't even know Kenobi was alive let alone where he was "I don't know" Maul frowned as he activated one side of his saber "NO! I PROMISE I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS" Kanan yelled at Maul "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS STILL ALIVE!" He yelled again.

"how disappointing" Maul said as he pointed his Saber at Sabine "then I no longer have a reason to keep this traitor alive, do I" Maul said as he looked over to Ursa and Tristan Wren "and she is a traitor, is she not?" He asked. Ursa and Tristan both looked at each other and closed their eye's looking to the ground. Sabine was heartbroken, they still didn't believe her "well then" Maul said as he raised his hands ready for the killing strike.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO" Hera yelled as she struggled as best she could to free herself from her binds but could do nothing.

"aaahhhh" was all that was heard from behind the ghost crew located by the door.

All eye's turned to the door, all looked in shock as the two guards on either side of it where lifted up into the air grasping their throats. The doors opened revealing the lone Jedi from Lothal with his right arm raised "Ezra" Sabine gasped with a smile on her face as Leia, Proxy and R2 all stepped into few.

Ezra took a few steps into the hall and waved his arm causing the two men in the to fly to opposite sides of the hall smashing into the wall as they hit, falling to the ground unconscious "ah, there he is" Maul said as he deactivated his saber and took a step towards Ezra "what brings you here my apprentice" Maul said.

"I am not you apprentice and I never will be. You will never convince me to betray my master" Ezra spat as he took a strong step forward causing everyone in the room, not just the guards but the clan leaders as well to aim their weapons at him. Ezra just waved his hand and all the blasters where pulled out of there grasps and fell onto the ground.

"I challenge you Maul!" Ezra practically yelled as he pointed at Maul "One warrior to another and only the strongest shall rule Mandalore" Ezra said. He overheard everything as he listened from the other side of the door. Including what Maul said about not joining his Rebellion.

"you cannot challenge him" Bo said strongly as she stood next to Maul "there can be no challenge while War rages on the homeworld"

"oh, of course" Ezra said playing dumb "how could I forget" Ezra said as he pulled out a small device from his belt and pushed a button on It.

There was a moment of silence for a moment before someone could be heard speaking "this is Grand Admiral Thrawn" everyone heard. Ezra looked to his right and out the window to see Thrawn's personal star destroyer flying above them "this is a message to the people of Mandalore, all of my force are going to be standing down for the next hour while a trial by combat is taking place to determine a new leader for your people. Please do not let me interfere with your customs, let the trail comense" the voice stopped and Ezra looked back to Maul.

"what say you?" Ezra asked Maul as all eye's of the hall turned to him.

"so be it" Maul said as he stood strong "move the prisoners" he ordered. The guards around the room walked up and picked the members of the ghost crew and pushed them to the right side of the hall.

Maul stood in the center of the hall and activated both sides of his sabers ready. Ezra was about to do the same "hey" he heard Leia say, he turned around to face her but was met with her hands on his collar. Leia pulled Ezra towards her crashing her lips on his in front of the entire hall. All the eye's widened at the sight. Kanan and Hera could barely believe it, Ezra and Leia. Zeb couldn't help but hold back a smirk at the sight. Fenn couldn't care less but he could see the look of jealousy in Kestu's eyes. Hera looked over her shoulder and saw Sabine, her eyes were watering at the sight. She couldn't believe it, she lost him _to her_ she thought bitterly as she looked at Leia.

Leia quickly pulled back and smiled "kick his ass" she said. Ezra smirked as he looked back at Maul.

Ezra stepped forward and activated his sabers "are you ready _my master"_ Ezra said mockingly.

"always" Maul said and in a fast movement he was inches away from Ezra. He quickly blocked the incoming attack and positioned himself in a Soresu defensive stance much like he did with the inquisitor before blocking an unexpected strong wave of attacks. Ezra even struggled to keep up with Maul and found it hard to block all of his attacks. But Ezra was able to figure out that he used Juyo, just like him. Maul indicated a blade lock with Ezra "ah, I see you are using Soresu to buy yourself time to understand how I fight. Very clever" Maul said as Ezra flipped backwards and started to go on the offensive towards Mauls. Testing his skills in defense, giving Maul quick sharp jabs tests Mauls speed trying to find a weakness he can exploited.

But Ezra did not expect for Maul to deliver a devastating kick to Ezra's stomach forcing him to stagger but lucky for him, he was fast enough to dodge Maul's quick slash but not fast enough to save his weapon as Maul's attack sliced the saber in his right hand. Ezra flipped backwards a couple of feet away from Maul and looked in his hand to see half of his Saber, he simply dropped it to the ground and put a smile on his face. He lost a weapon but he found Maul's weakness. Ezra and Maul started to circle each other walking around the sides of the hall. Ezra's eye's drifted to Maul's feet and moved his hand to his stomach pushing back the pain of at least a broken rib. But he realized that Maul's couldn't have hurt him that badly with a kick at that short of a distance, at least not naturally. Ezra closed his eye's as he walked and reached out with the force, and just listened as Maul walked opposite him. Ezra smiled as he heard a metallic click as his feet hit the ground.

That's his weakness, his legs. Ezra opened his eye's and put his Saber in his right hand. Maul stopped walking as he looked at Ezra up and down. He narrowed his eye's at him, he knew that Ezra had thought of something. Ezra quickly charged at Maul and Maul quickly blocked but Ezra slid himself under Mauls arm and lifted his unarmed hand to the back of Mauls legs and let out a wave of lighting.

Maul screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees, Maul blindly swinged backwards towards where he thought Ezra would be. Ezra saw the strike coming from a mile away and he flipped over the blind swing and sliced through Mauls saber as he flipped over Maul and landed in front of him. Leia and the Ghost crew couldn't help but smile at the move, now that Ezra had found Mauls weakness. He was winning.

Ezra gave Maul a force push to his chest and he flew through the hall and landed hitting the wall above his throne. All eye's of the court looked at Maul as fell to the ground "you have grown stronger apprentice" Maul said as he stood to face Ezra "yesss" Maul grinned as he walked forward to him "I can smell it on you, the dark side" Maul smiled as he pulled a hit from the back of his belt "so you did take my advice and embrace the darkness. Tell me. How does it feel?" Maul asked as Ezra charged at him again, and again, and again. Maul blocking his attacks and indicated a blade lock "we are more alike than you know" Maul tontited.

"I am nothing like you" Ezra said as both he and Maul pushed there spare hands towards each other letting out a massive force push at each other but neither of them moved both trying to overpower the other with the force. Maul and Ezra both began to show signs of strain in their faces as there hands began to shake and the floor below them began to crack under the weight of the force above it "aaaaaahhhhhh" both Ezra and Maul began to scream as their suddenly touched and both were flown to opposite ends of the room.

Maul on the floor and Ezra hitting the wall "are we not so alike?" Maul said as he picked himself up, looking over to Ezra as he fell off the wall and landed on his knees "both taken by Sith in a helpless state" Maul said as Ezra stood up to face him "both abandoned... by family" Maul said as he looked over to the tied up ghost crew. As much as Kanan and Hera wanted to object to what Maul was saying they couldn't. They didn't try to look for Ezra, not even to find his body. They just took Kanan's word for it that he was dead because he couldn't feel Ezra through the force anymore "and both turned into silent knives to kill quickly and efficiently" Maul finished as Ezra placed his hand onto the wall and glided himself a few feet down it into the middle of the wall as all the clan leaders on that side simply stepped to the other out of the way.

"yeah" Ezra said as he looked up to face Maul "you are right" Ezra admitted as a smile began to form on Maul's face "except for that last part" Ezra said as he stood up straight and strong in front of Maul "your master trained you to be a knife. Mine turned me into something else" he said as he waved his fingers and all the floors and walls around him began to shake "if you're a knife. Then I'm a grenade" Ezra finished as he jumped up into the air and pulled his arms and legs into his chest. For a brief moment Maul could see a force bubble around Ezra's body and as fast as Ezra pulled his arms in legs in he shot them outwards unleashing a massive wave of force energy.

Maul was blown backwards smashing into the far wall, everyone else in the room was pushed on their backs. Even the wall Ezra was pushed up against fell backwards leaving a giant hole in the wall of the hall. Maul's eye's opened and he saw the roof of the hall. He raised to his knees before he saw Ezra standing over him. Ezra stretched both his hands out backwards and reached out with the force, quickly Ezra's Lightsaber flew into his right hand and Maul's Darksaber flew into his left. Ezra frowned as he held both Sabers to either side of Mauls neck.

Leia, the ghost crew and all the eye's of the room where upon Ezra, they had never seen such power before "such... is the way... of the Sith" Maul said admitting defeat and closing his eye's readying himself for the end.

And in one single motion Ezra slid the blades over each in opposite directions across Mauls neck. Everyone's eye's widened as they saw Mauls head roll of his body and Ezra kicking Mauls lifeless body to the ground. Ezra closed his eyes and let out a clam breath, he looked to his left hand and he knew what it meant. Ezra lifted his left hand and pointed his hand upwards "I claim this sword, and my right for place as leader of Mandalore" Ezra said as he looked across the hall to all the terrified eyes of the clan leaders "Any objections?" He asked as he pointed his saber around the room.

One by one, all the clan leaders approached Ezra and kneeled before him. It was done, Ezra had his Mandalorian army.

 **Ok guys there you have it, I know this took longer than any other chapter but it is also the longest so I guess that evens it out. I would like to give a shout out to '** Omni-Creator Kami of Anime' **for the suggestion on how Ezra gets the darksaber because one of his was destroyed and I wanted to give you all a big thank you for sticking with the story so far, anyway there is something I would like to point out.**

 **The next chapter is not going to be a chapter in the story, I am going to be doing a Q &A. So this is how it going to work, you guys have the next 48 hours to ask as many questions as you can. As well as complements, criticisms and suggestions. **

**And I mean it as many as you want, I will answer and respond to all of them. So long as they are within the next 48 hours. I will have a section for each one of you that asks question that will contain my reply to what you have said. At the end of the Q &A I will give a quick tease for what I am planning for this story. **

**So 48 hours starting now.**


	13. Q&A with a tease

**Ok guys thank. That's for all the comments let the Q &A begin. There are a lot of questions and some are very good so if you are just looking for your response then please look at the others as well, you might get some more insight. **

**Killerkitty641** **says:** Woah, did not see this coming. Fantastic work.

I think you need to have Ezra crash a Star Destroyer with the force, like Starkiller. That would be the icing on the cake of supreme power Ezra.

And maybe have a force Nexus that Ezra and his final opponent can tap into to be extra devastating. I wrote a couple of stories on it (they are pretty average, in my opinion), in which Ezra used the Nexus to massacre a base of Imperials and do loads of crazy stuff with it.

Anyway, criticisms...  
\- could you space out the story a bit more. Have the speech in separate paragraphs and such. Might help the structure a little.  
\- I still find the mis-type in chapter 11 quite funny, where kanan says "It's Ezra, he's on pain". I don't know why.

Anyway, keep going with it!  
(and I'm first commenter!)

 **To** **Killerkitty641** **:** It would be good to have Ezra crash a Star Destroyer but I'm not sure it would be the icing on the cake. I have done it before in an earlier chapter. Maybe I could do it again later in a more purposeful role instead of just trying to get attention but will see.

I'm not 100% sure what you mean when you say "a force Nexus" but I will look into it for you. If it means something like what happened in the clone wars between Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka on that planet where the father, son and daughter all lived. In that case I was thinking about doing something that involves them (I know there all dead but who cares)

I hear what your saying when you ask me to space out the story but I should make clear that everytime there is a long paragraph with multiple speech marks, it is the same person talking and when someone is finished talking I do say "he said" "Maul finished" Ect. But I could try and space it out more anyway if it help.

And I know. The mis-type in chapter 11, as soon I as I saw that I face plamed so hard I had a red mark on my head. I know it's there trust me on that.

YEAH, FIRST COMMENTER WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW

* * *

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime** **says:** This was a very good chapter, and i suppose the length compensates the long wait time.  
Loved the lemon between Ezra and Leia, a big step and progression in their relationship. ;)  
Sabine was shocked to see Ezra and Leia kiss.  
Can't wait to see how these relationships progress. :)

Ezra is gonna have a rocky start with the rebel Alliance given that R2 just revealed that dark "episode" involving Ezra.  
Not to mention when meeting the Bendu.

I, for one, am really happy that Ezra FINALLY has the Darksaber, the badass Black Lightsaber of the Star Wars Universe.  
I hope that Ezra can turn his remaining Blue Lightsaber into a purple one, as a lot of people suggested.

This Q&A thing was surprising, though it's good to get some feedback and answers.  
First off, is Ezra gonna die in the end like Marek?  
I don't think any of us would want to see Ezra dying, heck maybe Ezra should be the hero of Star Wars instead of Luke.

Second, will Ezra become a Gray Jedi?  
I know I've been asking this for a while, along with a lot of other readers, but it would be nice to get an answer.  
A true Gray Jedi are extremely rare, with only a handful ever existing in the history of the Star Wars Universe, due to how difficult it is for people to find the middle ground in the Force and be a master of both sides.  
But it's not like Ezra can just forget everything he learned as a Sith, and it would be awesome if Ezra could use and master both sides of the Force without being corrupted by the Dark Side.  
Plus, the Bendu is living and Canonical proof that Force-user can find the "middle-ground" of the Force.  
Plus, Gray Jedi don't follow every part of the Jedi Code, which will be important if Ezra is to have romantic relationships.

Third, will Ezra acquire more Force-abilities?  
There are all kinds of force-abilities.  
Invisibility, Force-Barriers/Force-Fields, Force-Lightning, Mind Tricks, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Force-Healing, Precognition, Pyrokinesis, intangibility, Immortality(and not just as a Force-Ghost), and even the ability to bring the dead back to life.  
And if Ezra becomes a Gray Jedi, he could potentially master any Force-ability regardless of its affiliation.

Fourth, can this story become a multi-pairing story?  
While rare, Polygamy does exist in Star Wars, and while I support Ezra and Sabine, I also support Ezra and Leia.  
And your fanfic is probably the first to feature EzraXLeia.  
Plus, Ezra would probably be better suited for Leia than Han Solo, and maybe Leia and Sabine could work things out so they both can have Ezra. :)

Please update soon!

 **To** **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime** **:** thank you for saying how much you like the last chapter, as for your questions. NO, Ezra is not going to die like Marek did. I personally hate ending like that, so no. I haven't decided how this story is going to end just yet, I have some ideas but nothing solid just yet. As for Ezra being the new hero instead of Luke, I guess I'm open to the idea but I don't think that it's set in stone yet.

And yes, the end game is Ezra being a gray Jedi. I have an idea on how I plan to implement that I just have to set it up, and I'm not going to tell you how because I don't do spoilers.

Yes I do plan to give Ezra more force powers but I don't just want him to get them out of no-where because if he does then he just becomes so uncompelling, so I plan for Ezra to meet some new teachers that may show him a handful of things. But I don't want Ezra to learn everything because if that happens then you just don't care what happens because he could always fix it, but yeah he will learn some new stuff further down the road.

And last, no it's not going to be a multi-pairing story. The end result will be Sabine and Ezra. Maybe if enough people want it to be Leia and Ezra then, then and only then will the story switch because I personally want it to be a Sabine and Ezra story but I will change it if enough people ask for it.

I'll update as soon as I can ;)

* * *

 **Acw28** **says:** Well I smell some drama coming between Sabine and Leia. Now onto my questions. Will Ezra keep the Dark Saber throughout the story or will it eventually go to Sabine? How exactly is Sabine going to get Ezra's love back, by reminding him or their past feelings, challenging Leia to a duel (the leader must have a strong wife), or some other means? Will the final pairing be strictly Ezra and Sabine, or will Ketsu get in on some of the fun like she joked about? And last one, are you sticking with Sabine's canon family or will you use the now debunked fan theory that she's Obi-wan's secret daughter that was hidden away?

 **To** **Acw28** **:** The plan is for Ezra to keep the darksaber for the foreseeable future but things can always change. Sabine isn't going to try and get Ezra's loves back directly, she is going to try and get him to remember with the help of the crew and as funny as it would to see Leia and Sabine have a cat fight, I don't think that is where I'm going to go.

The final pairing will be Sabine and Ezra unless a lot of people want it to be Ezra and Leia but if not then Sabine x Ezra. And sure Kestu could give it a try but she will have to past Leia first, which might be tricky.

And for the last part, I do want to keep the story as lore friendly as possible but I just _**LOVE**_ that theory about Obi-wan being Sabines dad and I bet you heard the other part of the theory about Ray from the force awakening being Ezra and Sabine's daughter and from there a Kenobi. That being said, yes I think I would go with the theory about Obi-wan being Sabine's dad.

* * *

 **The Anonymous FanFic Author** **says:** I like this chapter, and while the wait time was bothersome, I suppose the length makes up for it.  
It's about damn time Ezra got the Darksaber.  
All he needs now is a purple-Lightsaber, which he should change his Blue-Lightsaber into.  
Also approve of the lemon between Ezra and Leia, it's getting serious.

I don't have too many questions.  
1\. Will Ezra destroy the Sith instead of Luke, and NOT die like Galen Marek?  
2\. Will Ezra become a Gray Jedi?  
3\. Will Ezra cross paths with other Jedi, like Obi-Wan and Yoda?  
4\. Will Ezra deal with possible clones of himself?

 **To** **The Anonymous FanFic Author** **:** Like I said before I haven't decided yet on weather or not Ezra will destroy the Sith instead of Luke but I will say that he is not going to die like Galen did.

Yes, Ezra is going to be a Grey Jedi at some point in later chapters. He needs to find out what one is first and I know how I'm going to introduce it.

Yes, he is going to meet up with Obi-Wan and Yoda. I'm just debating with myself what would be the best idea to bring them into the fold.

And no, I don't plan on Ezra meeting with a clone of himself but I suppose I'm open to the idea if enough people want it to happen.

* * *

 **Spartan1172.0** **says:** This was really good I believe sense you had Admiral Thrawn say his forces are standing down for an hour I would suggest Ezra has everyone except the clan leaders, Leia, Proxy, R2, and the ghost crew leave the hall and Ezra confronts the ghost grew about why he sees them in his memory and gets his memories about them back and does spends some bonding time with them before he contacts Thrawn to tells him there been complications and he is going against the empire and stands with his family (ghost crew) again against the empire and will defeat Thrawn the only bad thing about the story is the Ezra and Sabine pairing is going really slow to slow for my taste but overall it is one the best stories I read so far.

 **To** **Spartan1172.0** **:** I hear what you are saying but I'm going to show the more cautious side of Ezra because you've seen him when it comes to power and strength, now your going to see his cunning nature. By that, he is going to approach the ghost crew with care and not just attack them with questions about how he remembers them, Sabine is going to be doing most of that and try to help him remember them. As for Thrawn, I am happy that you are glad to see him but Ezra has no reason to turn against the empire just yet and if he does they will not be able to hold out against them for long and he needs Thrawn to leave so he can build the Mandalorians ready for the rebellion.

* * *

 **Rex Vong Thrawn** **says:** Hey bud I'm a huge fan of your story so far and I was wondering if you will be giving Ezra the Sith stalker armor from the force unleashed games and OG obi own as well as supreme leader snoke from the force awakens to mate. Keep up with the fantastic work.

 **To** **Rex Vong Thrawn** **:** Thanks for being a big fan of my story it really means a lot to hear. Though I'm going to say I'm not going to give Ezra the Sith stalker armor, it's a bit too dark for the state Ezra is currently in but if I bring a clone in like some people have suggested then I suppose it could happen. I am going to bring Obi-wan in but I'm not sure about Snoke, I'm going to have to wait until I know more about that character.

And I would be sure to keep it up "the fantastic work"

* * *

 **Thedarkwolf95** **says:** so is this a star wars rebels fic or a star wars the forced unleashed fic? One problem in exactly copying the games plot is that the ghost crew know Ezra's a Sith and would know not to trust him no matter how stupid you make them in the fic.

 **To** **Thedarkwolf95** **:** It is a star wars rebels fic that is inspired by the forced unleashed. I know copying the same story would be bad but that's not going to happen. I see the problem you are talking about and I have never said that the Ghost crew trusts Ezra, I only made it clear that they want to help him not that they trust him. And as for Bail and Sato, they don't really have a choice but to trust Ezra since he is the only one that made all that has happened so far possible and he is the one now in control of the Mandalorians.

* * *

 **Qa** **says:** Can you do Leia x Ezra Alternate story with this.

 **To** **Qa** **:** I don't think that's in the cards right now.

* * *

 **DxD-Supreme** **says:**  
This was a good chapter, and good length too.  
I am SO proud of you for adding that "special" scene involving Ezra and Leia.  
Ezra and Leia for the win! :)

Glad to see Ezra beating Maul and obtaining the legendary Darksaber.  
I think it suits him way better than with Sabine.  
Will Ezra free Sabine's dad now that he's Mand'alor?

Anyway, I'm kinda surprised that you're doing a Q&A chapter, it's a different change of pace.  
My questions are: Will Ezra cross paths with Obi-Wan and/or Yoda? Will Ezra become a Gray Jedi? And will Ezra be the new hero of Star Wars, or possibly Co-Hero alongside Luke?

 **To** **DxD-Supreme** **:** Thanks pal, I'm glad you like the story and it means a lot to hear that you like the "special" scene between Ezra and Leia. I was on the fence about putting it in, I'm glad you like it.

I would like to make so Ezra can free Sabines father but I don't really know how if we don't know who he is, it might have to wait until we find out.

Yes. Ezra will cross paths with Yoda and Obi-wan soon and yes Ezra will become a gray Jedi. I don't know if Ezra will be the new hero of the Star wars but I do like your idea of having Ezra and Luke do it together, I might do that. Actually I might add Leia into that as well, all of them saving the galaxy as a trio.

* * *

 **ash-Greninja4** **says:** Took a while, but I guess the quality and length of the chapter was worth it.  
Wasn't expecting that with Ezra and Leia in the bed, but very nice, and it's a big step for Ezra and Leia.

I think you kinda downplayed Ezra's power and skills if he's supposed to be Starkiller. I mean, isn't his strength in the Force supposed to be at least 5 times stronger than Darth Vader, and isn't he supposed to be skilled enough to take on Jedi Masters and Sith Lords alike?  
I mean, granted, Maul is a skilled and experienced Sith Lord, but still.  
Wonder if Ezra will help Sabine reconcile with her family, and I wonder how she'll take to winning Ezra's heart or better yet find a way to share Ezra with Leia.

My main questions are: Will Ezra be a master of both the Light and Dark Sides of the Force, like a Gray Jedi?  
And could fight against Clones of himself?

 **To** **ash-Greninja4** **:** Before I get to the questions I would like to point out that Starkiller isn't supposed to be 5 times stronger than Vader and the emperor, he has the _potential_ to be that strong but he will need to train more before he can be that strong and even then I know I downplayed his power a little but if it ended so quickly it would just be boring. But yes he is strong enough to take on Jedi Masters and Sith Lords and he has, sure Ashoka and Marris aren't Jedi masters and that inquisitor at the prison isn't a Sith Lord but Maul was. And he beat all of them.

Anyway, questions. Yes, if we a Gray Jedi in future chapters and I don't think he will meet a clone of himself unless a lot people ask for it.

* * *

 **Grey Starkiller** **says:** I know it's kinda late for me to put this up, seeing as you updated 2 days ago and the 48 hours for the Q &A session is coming to an end, but this is a good chapter.  
Looks like Ezra and Leia are getting serious, which I rather like better than Leia being with Han Solo. When I saw that scene, I was like: "Damn, like Mother like Daughter, I suppose."  
Now I'm hoping you're considering keeping Leia for Ezra.  
And it appears that Ezra will have a rocky start with the other Alliance leaders now that Bail saw that little "dark episode".  
Wonder how Ezra will deal with them knowing that Ezra is Vader's apprentice, and know the true intentions of Vader regarding Ezra forming a large-scale rebellion.

I didn't realize it at first, but you've used a lot of movie elements. That kiss scene in chapter 10 was like the one between Han and Leia in Episode 5, the tragic reunion between Ezra and his mother being from Episode 2, etc.  
That scene involving the trial of combat look like the one from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars", which I find odd seeing as you stated in the past that you haven't watched any episodes from the show. Guess you started to do so. Which is good, seeing as Bo-Katan was confirmed to appear in Rebels, just as Yularen(who served as Anakin's Admiral during the Clone Wars) did.

Anyway, I loved the battle scene between Ezra and Maul, though it seemed kinda close, seeing that Ezra is Starkiller in this story.  
Guess Ezra still needs a lot more training.  
And I'm happy that Ezra FINALLY has the Darksaber, as I liked the bonus Black Lightsaber from The Force Unleashed, as it looked really cool, and the Darksaber is the only Black Lightsaber in the history of the Star Wars Universe. It's unique shape, history, and name make it only more special.  
And since Ezra is more accustomed to dual-Lightsaber combat, along with the fact that Ezra lost one of his Lightsabers, means he'll have to keep the Darksaber.

Wonder how Ezra will deal with Thrawn, since he only agreed to stop the attack for an hour, along with his "deal" with Vader.  
Personally, I think that the plan to root out the Rebels in your story would be made by Thrawn rather than Vader, given his cunning.  
A part of me hopes Ezra will pull down the fleet of Star Destroyers with the Force.

I don't really have a lot of Questions, aside from: 1. Will Ezra become a Gray Jedi? 2. Will Ezra succeed in stopping the Empire instead of Luke, and do so WITHOUT dying?  
And 3. Will Starkiller Clones appear in your story, seeing as you're using elements from both games?

 **To** **Grey Starkiller** **:** Thanks pal, it means a look to hear that you like my story and yes you are absolutely right about what you said. You nailed what you said a based the kiss scene on and Ezra's mother being killed was because I really wanted to put some more similarities between Ezra and Anakin. Like when Anakin's mother died and he killed all those sand people, all of them. But Ezra was able to spare one of his mother's killer. True he had some help from Leia but I wanted to show that Ezra was able to be in the light more than Anakin. The scene itself was based of off 'The Flashes Season 1 final' but that was the jist of the idea of killing the mother. The reason I left his father out of it, is because I'm thinking about bringing him into the fold later incase they bring Ezra's family back into the show. So I can keep it lore friendly.

And yes that is true, when I started I never saw 'the clone wars' show but when I bring in a new element that was involved in 'the clone wars' I watch the episodes that involved it so I can keep it as lore friendly as possible. Like when I watched those three episodes that involved 'The Father. The Son and The daughter' because im thinking on doing something with them, I know there all dead but still.

And last I know it seemed close between Ezra and Maul but so many people that wanted Ezra to get the dark saber and I needed a reason for Ezra to get it and now that he was short a Saber, he had a reason to use it too (as you said). And besides, I'm still building Ezra up in his strength because if he was that good all the time, every fight would be so boring.

Now for the questions. Yes the end game is for Ezra to become a Gary Jedi. I haven't decided on having Ezra replace Luke but I might have them team up instead. No, Ezra is _**NOT**_ dying. And last but not least, I don't think I'm going to bring in Starkiller clones but I suppose I can do it if enough people request it.

* * *

 **The True Master of FanFiction** **says:** Nice chapter, and loved the way Leia is keeping Ezra from fully succumbing to the Dark Side. And the way she "comforted" Ezra. Like mother, like daughter.  
I also like the fact that Ezra finally got the Legendary Darksaber.

Sabine is in for some serious competition, with Ketsu and Leia being rivals for Ezra's affection.

I still hope Ezra becomes a Gray Jedi, especially when he meets the Bendu.

My questions:  
1\. Will Ezra still obtain a Purple Lightsaber? As a replacement/improvement for his remaining Blue one?  
2\. Will Ezra fight alongside Luke against the empire, though preferably as the main hero?  
3\. Will Ahsoka be one of Ezra's teachers in mastering the Force?  
4\. Will Ezra cross paths with other Jedi, like Obi-Wan, Yoda, Shaak Ti, and possible others?  
5\. Will Leia be trained in the Jedi Arts like in the DLC of The Force Unleashed 2? She has an exceptionally strong connection to the Force and great potential, and it could bring her and Ezra closer together, given that Ezra would be a big help due to his incredible mastery of all 7 Lightsaber Forms.  
6\. Will Ezra NOT die like Galen Marek in the end?  
7\. Will Leia and Sabine share Ezra?

 **To** **The True Master of FanFiction** **:** Thanks pal, I appreciate that you like the scene with Ezra and Leia, it means a lot. Yeah she is in for some competition ( _or is she_ ). Yeah Ezra is going to be a Gary Jedi and the plan is for Bendu to have a big part in that.

Anyway questions. Ok here's the deal, I know some people want a purple Lightsaber but don't want to give him one because I really _**hate**_ purple, like with passion and I would like to point out that Galen said in the comic adaptation that he liked blue better because he described it as having a lighter feel in his hand. But I am here to make the story as all of you like it, so if enough people want purple I'll get him purple.

I haven't decided yet on how I'm going to do that but the plan right now is to have Ezra work with Luke and Leia to stop the empire.

That wasn't the plan but I suppose that Ashoka could drop by every now and then to deliver a few words of wisdom.

Yes, I'm going to have Ezra and the ghost crew meet up with other Jedi. The only thing I'm struggling with is how I'm going to get that done, I have an idea but I'm worried it might be a bit much. I'll give the idea like I did for the last chapter and let you decide on how it will get done.

Yeah, I think it's safe to say that Leia is going to be trained like she did in the DLC.

Ezra's not going to die.

I'm only going to say this one more time _**LEIA AND SABINE ARE NOT GOING TO SHARE EZRA.**_ It ain't that type of story.

* * *

And we are done with the questions, I do apologize if you asked a question and I didn't make it in time or you don't have an account, it would be hard to reply to guests because they get mixed up. Anyway as promised here is a tease of what is to come.

* * *

"are you ready, _my master_ " Ezra said mockingly.

(meanwhile, across the galaxy)

Shaak Ti sat with her apprentice Marris in her home on Felucia meditating through the force but they were not alone "I still don't understand why you want us to leave are exile" Ti said in her mind through the force.

"a chance to destroy the Sith, we have" a voice said back through the force in the unmistakable sound of the grand master Yoda's voice.

"but it is not Bridgers destiny to destroy the Sith, it is the boys" another voice, the voice of Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"through Vader's actions, changed the future may be. Stepped out of the shadows, a new path has. And revealed a new hope is"

"But he is not strong enough to fight Vader and the emperor, not to mention the inquisitors no doubt at their side as well" Shaak Ti said.

"alone, he is not. But together, a chance we have"

"a very slim chance" Maris said.

"destroy the Sith, we must"

"we know that we must. It's the method of doing it that's in question master" Obi-wan said "and even if I agree with you, a cannot abandon the boy. He must be protected"

"bring the boy, you will. Time to begin his training, it is"

"what about the girl?" Shaak Ti asked "they both have a strong connection to the force, together properly trained the two will be a force to be reckoned with"

"no, the three together, a force to be reckoned with, they will be"

"there can't be three" Obi-wan said "Ezra is too stuck in the dark side to be a Jedi"

"I have to agree with Obi-wan" Shaak Ti said "Ezra will never be a true Jedi, no matter how hard he tries"

"good, this is" Yoda said "The empire's rise to power, the Jedi's fault it is. The rules we put in place, brought are downfall they did. Embrace are emotions, we should have. Allowed attachments, we should have. Work in our favor, things would have. A new age of Jedi, Ezra can create but to do so, guidance he will need" Yoda finished.

As much as Obi-wan and Shaak Ti wanted to disagree, they couldn't. He was right like he usually was "so be it" Obi-Wan "I will prepare myself for travel and I'll bring the boy with me but you do know, that if this fails then the last hope we have will be lost"

"know this, I do but faith I have"

 **Ok guys this is it, the next chapter is going to be the start of...eerrrr...well lets call it the clymax to part 1 of this story. I need your help here guys. There is going to be some build up but this is for the end GAME stuff (no pun intended)**

 **Idea 1: Ezra confronts the Lord Vader, the emperor and the inquisitors and fights them alone. Which looks cooler but he might have a bad chance of making it out of there alive.**

 **Idea 2: Ezra confronts Lord Vader, the emperor and the inquisitors but just before they begin their fight Ezra is joined by a group of Jedi masters.**

 **You decide, but choose wisely.**

 **Oh and I feel that I should point out that they are not going to fight on the still being built death star because I do try to keep this lore friendly and since the rebellion didn't know about the death star until 'rogue one'. I plan to have the confrontation with Vader and the emperor at the republic Senate building on** **Coruscant, in front of everyone.**

 **Anyway thank you for all your questions they have given me some good ideas on where you would like the story to go. Next chapter will be what happens next in the story , hope you like it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok guys, now back to story but before I do I wanted to thank you all for the questions. It's giving me a lot to think about as well as giving me some new idea's and I hope you have found the process enlightening. Oh yeah and please let me know what you think about the tease. Anyway, now for the story.**

 _Mandalore_

Ezra stood in front of what is technically his new throne, not like he would ever call it that. The clan leaders on their a knee in front of him respectfully bowing to their new leader. Ezra looked down to his hand now holding his new weapon, might as well keep it since he lost his other one. He deactivated his weapons and placed them both on his belt, he looked up to see Leia, R2 and Proxy by the entrance but what stuck out for Ezra was the look of confusion and somewhat fear in her eye's. He looked to his left and saw the prisoners, it was them. The one's he's been seeing, he needed to know who they are but he knows that he needs the be cautious.

Ezra looked back forward to the clan leaders who have now risen from their knees "Proxy, contact Grand Admiral Thrawn and let him know that he no longer needs to worry about an insurrection on Mandalore" Ezra told his mechanical friend.

"Yes Master, I shall report to the Rogue Shadow and contact him immediately" Proxy said as he bowed his head and left the hall.

"you, what's your name" Ezra asked as he pointed at Bo.

"Bo Katan, My lord" Bo said respectfully.

"you're going to be acting as Mandalore's new leader for the empire, they can not know that I am here" Ezra said.

"Of course sir" Bo said respectfully.

"you'll also be second in command" Ezra added, he had no idea who she was but she seemed to carry some measure of command and fear amongst the others.

"I shall not fail you, My lord" she said as she added a salute.

"Everyone, listen up" Ezra instructed "I want every Clan leader on the planet ready for travel off world. We have a meeting to get too" he said as everyone saluted him "Leia" he said calling for her "contact your father, let him know that we're on are way back and for him to make his way to the meeting site that Proxy will provide coordinating for, with the people he said he would acquire" he asked Leia who nodded back at him still with that un-even look in her eye's but she left for the ship before Ezra had a chance to make sure she was ok.

Ezra looked to Ursa and Tristan "untie the prisoners and return their weapons" he ordered as he looked to the Ghost crew with an un-sure look "and get that red crap of your amor" Ezra said to everyone sounding annoyed "your Mandalorians, not servants"

"yes my Lord" the room said in unison as all the leaders left the hall to prepare for the trip off world, apart from Sabine's family who stayed behind the Ghost crew as they rose to their feet.

"oh yeah, and someone get rid of this" Ezra said as he kicked Maul lifeless body.

The crew stayed quiet as the saw what was unfolding before them. Kanan knew what he had to do, he had to get Ezra to Bendu, somehow. Hera and Sabine just focused on how they could get Ezra to remember them but they had know idea how they would get him to. And even if they could it's not like Sabine can be with him, he's with her now. Sabine did her best to not get emotional about that _that can come later_ she thought to herself "Ezra" Kanan said stepped forward towards him.

"what do you want Jedi" Ezra said as he glanced to him.

"do you remember me?" Kanan asked hoping that Ezra had some memory of him.

In truth Ezra didn't remember him but there was something familiar about him but he couldn't figure out why "should I?" Ezra said shrugging his shoulders being more cautious about the situation.

"Ezra, It's me. Kanan" Kanan said as he pressed his palm on his chest.

"look, I don't have time for this Jedi. I'll be sending your ship some coordinates, go there and meet up with Bail Organa if you want to be apart of this rebellion" Ezra said as he started to leave the hall.

"Ezra" he heard someone say and he stopped in his tracks. He already knew who said his name, the girl, the Mandalorian. He heard her voice and his heart stopped, he knew that he felt strongly for her but he didn't know what and he hated that "please just listen to what he has to say" she said as Ezra turned to face her, Ezra pursed as he looked at her. He didn't know why he was looking at her like that but it was the girl he has been seeing in his dreams and meditations.

Ezra looked back over to Kanan "I know you don't remember us but we definitely remember you" Kanan said as he walked over and placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder which was level with his own "and I need to take you somewhere where a friend of mine lives and he can help you remember who you used to be" Kanan finished.

Ezra looked into the eye's of Kanan with an anger burning in his eye's, he trusted Vader and if he said that he didn't need to know about his past. Ezra pushed Kanan's hand off his shoulder and turned around "Ezra, wait" he heard her say behind him but before he could tell her no he was pulled around to face her "please, I am begging you. Just let us help you"

"I don't need help" he said looking at her.

"everyone needs help at some point Ezra" Sabine said.

"that doesn't mean they want it" Ezra snapped back.

Hera looked at the two arguing and she knew the outcome, Sabine was losing and Ezra wasn't going to come with them. They needed to get him there but they couldn't force him, they couldn't before and there is no-way they could do it now that he has Mandalore at his disposal. So maybe a bargain, Hera looked at Maul's body as someone was dragging it away and something clicked. He was wanted someone named Kenobi then maybe Ezra would too considering there both Sith and Ezra wants to gather people that would be important to creating a rebellion "ok then what about this" she said interrupting what looks like Sabine about slap Ezra across the face.

"you come with us" she said as Ezra turned to face her "and we give you Kenobi's location" she finished. Kanan turned to face in confusion but he quickly got what she was saying, they didn't know where Kenobi was but that didn't matter. If they could get Ezra to Bendu then he wouldn't care about Kenobi. The only problem was if Ezra as strong as he thought then he would easily be able to tell that she was lying so he did the only thing he could think of. Kanan entered Hera's mind using the force and attempted to block out Ezra who was no doubt going to try and find the truth.

Ezra pursed for a moment and considered what was just said, Kenobi. He didn't know why but he was Vader's most wanted target, if he had a chance to find him then he had to take it. It was his duty too but he needed to be sure, Ezra reached out with the force and began probe her mind to find it empty. No guilt, No remorse, nothing. Her mind was a blank. Ezra didn't have a choice at this point, he needed to find Kenobi and what was the worst they could do if they were lying. _Worst comes to worst, I'll just have to take care of them_ Ezra thought to himself as he looked at Hera "fine" he said as he could see Hera and Sabine take a breath of relief "but you'd better not be lying to me, that would be a very unwise move" Ezra said as he looked menacingly into Hera's eye's "but it's just me and the Jedi that go" Ezra stated to the group.

"Why?" Hera said as she stood besides Kanan protectively.

"because if this is a trap, then I would prefer to not be outnumbered" Ezra said "and we take my ship" he finished.

"fine" Kanan said "you and I will go, while Hera and the crew take Leia and her droid to this meeting" Kanan stated.

"Deal but I need to talk to Leia before we go" he said as he headed to the exit.

"My Lord" Bo said before Ezra could leave. Ezra stopped and turned to face Bo.

"what is it?" He asked.

"it would be wise for _Mand'alor_ to have the most protective armor at are disposal, allow us to craft you a set of armor that will stop even a lightsaber" Bo said.

Ezra was intrigued by what he was hearing, he has never even heard of anything that could do that "and how exactly would you be able to do that" he said stepping forward towards Bo.

"there is an ore that is native to Mandalore alone, it's called Mandalorian Iron. Once it is forged by us it is one of the most durable metals in the galaxy" Bo said and ambishus smirk appeared Ezra's face.

"Very well Katarn, get to it" Ezra said.

"as you wish, My lord" Bo said as she bowed her head to him and he turned to leave.

"Kanan, whoever your taking him to" Hera said as she turned to face him "I really hope that they can help him remember because if they can't. He'll kill you" she finished with fear in her voice. Kanan never did tell them who he met on that completely random world.

"yeah, but he's still hot" Ketsu said as her eye's lingered on Ezra's ass as he left the hall.

"you might want to drop that idea" Fen said as he stood next to her "it seems that Ezra is spoken for" he said as everyone remembered what Leia did.

"true but does she know who Ezra has become" Zeb said "or if he will still be interested in her if he remembers. He'll most likely remember a certain attraction he had to someone" He said before smirking and glancing at Sabine who quickly smiled back and looked to the ground blushing.

"Sabine" Ursa, Sabine's mother said as she and Tristan stood next to her "we need to talk" she said before directing Sabine to a side area.

 _The Rogue Shadow_

Leia stood in the cock-pit of The Rogue Shadow waiting for her father to answer the com with doubts lingering in her mind. She had seen Ezra kill before but this was something different. It wasn't rage like it was on the black sun ship it wasn't self defense, it was because he could. Maul, whoever he was surrendered, Ezra didn't need to kill him but he did. Leia didn't know why but she was almost scared of Ezra, he didn't even flinch when he did it. She didn't get any more time to think on it because she heard to com start to beep back. She breathed a quick breath tried to compose herself before answering, she but in smile and opened the com and seeing the blue holographic image of her father "hi dad" she said with a smile.

"Leia, it's good to hear from you. Are you ok" he asked with concern.

"yeah, I'm fine. I came to tell you that we have the full support of Mandalore and are on are way back. Ezra said that you and the people you acquired should head to a meeting site that has been sent to you" she said.

"yes, we received the coordinating a couple of minutes ago and I have everyone ready. I'm not saying a fully trust Ezra but Leia, this might be it" Bail said eagerly "with the combined resources of everyone that said they would come. We could pose a real threat to the empire" he finished as Leia smiled but something just stuck out to her.

"why wouldn't you trust him?" She asked frowning at her father.

"Leia, I need you to get back here as fast as you can. There's something I need to show you" Bail said sounding eager and afired at the same time.

"it's ok, where on are way to the meeting site now" She said with a reassuring smile "I'll see you soon" she said as the com ended.

Sooner than expected Ezra walked in the room "hey" he said as he walked up to her "are you ok?" He asked as he placed her hands on her crossed arms.

"did you really have to do that?" She asked looking at him with a sad voice.

"what do you mean?" Ezra asked concerned as to why she was so upset.

"did you have to kill Maul like that, I mean that wasn't self defense or rage, that was execution" she said as she looked up into his eyes.

"look, I know that you weren't going to be happy about it but I know a lot about Maul. He was far too dangerous to be kept alive, besides he was never going to surrender and I needed to show my strength to the Mandalorians so they can understand that I am a worthy leader for them" Ezra said ashe cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately as he sensed the Jedi and the twi'lek approach the front of the ship. Ezra pulled away and let his arms drop to his sides "listen, me and the Jedi are going on a little trip to find a Jedi master that will hopefully be a big part in this rebellion so the rebels are going to take you to the meeting and I'm going to meet you there, ok?" He asked giving her a smile.

"ok" she said matching his smile with her own.

"great, come on" Ezra said taking her hand and leading her to the exit.

"are you sure about this?" Hera asked as she and Kanan walked up the ship.

"we need to get him back, he would do the same for any of us" Kanan said before they saw Ezra and Leia walked down the ramp, holding hands.

"it's good to see you again senator" Hera said as she looked at Leia.

"it's good to see you two Captain Syndulla, are you ready to create a rebellion?" Leia asked.

"I cannot wait" Hera said as Leia walked past her and she followed in the direction of the ghost.

"come on Jedi" Ezra said walking back on The Rogue Shadow "we have little time" he finished.

"lead the way captain" Kanan said as he followed Ezra onto his ship.

Ezra and Kanan both sat in the cock-pit of the ship as they took off in the direction of the planet that Kanan met Bendu.

Proxy entered the room and stood at a control panel to the side of the room "Proxy?" Ezra said as he turned to face him.

"yes master?" Proxy said.

"give me everything you have on something called 'Mandalorion Ore'" Ezra said, it would be nice to have armor like Bo described but he wanted to be sure.

 _Balcony by the throne room_

Sabine stood looking over the city not meeting the eye's of her mother and brother, she could barely look at them "what do you think you are doing here Sabine" her mother said angrily.

Sabine turned her head and looked at her mother with a look of confusion and anger "It's nice to see you too"

"Sabine this isn't the time for your poor humor" Tristan added in with his arms crossed.

"I can't think of a better time" she countered "and speaking of, why are you here? I thought you cared about the empire more than anything" she snapped easily able to remember the day when she left and they branded her a traitor.

"Sabine, you know that's not true" Triston said hurt that she would say something like that.

"oh right, of course. You just care about them more than me" she said looking at her mother.

"hey, you were the one that betrayed your own people" Ursa snapped back, her anger rising.

"I HAD NO IDEA THAT THEY WERE GOING TO USE THAT WEAPON AGAINST OUR PEOPLE!" Sabine yelled at the top of her lungs "but you don't believe me do you?" She asked rhetorically.

"It doesn't matter what we believe Sabine, ever since that day we had to do everything we could so the other clans would not destroy us" Ursa said "your own brother served under Gar Saxon, so that we could earn back some amount of status" she said sounding disgusted that her son had to do something like that "thankfully when Maul came back he was honor bound to leave Saxon and fight the empire or he would still be serving him" she finished.

"well it doesn't matter anyway" Sabine said "I didn't come back here for you. I came back here to help someone who I really care about" she said sadly walking towards the door to the hall "you can hate me for the rest of your life if you want, that's fine. I'm happy with the family that I have on the ghost, they've risked far more for me than either of you have and I will gladly risk it all for them because that is what a family does. I guess you've just forgotten that" Sabine finished saying surprisingly strong confident in her words. The door closed leaving Ursa and Tristin to look down at the ground and think about what she said.

"She's right you know" Tristin said as he leaned over the balcony "we should have helped her"

"we couldn't" Ursa said with sadness in her voice "there was nothing we could have done if she stayed, clan Wren would have been ripped apart. Her leaving was the only way to keep her safe, it was the most logical decision"

"it may have been the most logical but that doesn't mean it was the right. Come on, you heard are new ruler. We have a meeting to get to" Tristin said before leaving for their ship.

 _The hall_

Sabine walked in the hall to the sight of her real family, the ghost crew. Apart from Kanan and Hera, so just Zeb and Chopper who where talking to Fen and Ketsu "hey guys" she said waving as she walked over.

"good talk?" Ketsu asked as she tilted her head already knowing the answer.

"the best" Sabine said sarcastically "so Kestu" She said smiling "what are your thoughts on the new Ezra" she asked crossing her arms and giving her an evil smile.

"I don't think I've ever been more attractive to another person in my life" Kestu said not caring about the death glare from Sabine "and you know the fact that he's the new _Mand'alor_ just times it by ten" Ketsu said looking towards the door where Ezra left.

"it doesn't matter now" Fen added in walking forward "it seems that Ezra is in some sort of physical relationship already"

"well. Like I said, things might change when he remembers who he is" Zeb said crossing his arms.

 _Womp Womp Womp_ Chopper said besides him

 _"yeah, if it works"_

"so what's the plan anyway" Sabine said wondering.

"the plan Sabine" Hera said as she walked over with Leia and R2 by her side "is we are going to escort Leia to the meeting and inform general Sato of it and if everything goes well, in a couple of hours a full scale rebellion will have be created" Hera said smiling at the thought "come on, this is one thing we do not want to be late for" she said as everyone started to head for the exit and to the ghost

"I hope Kanan and his complete unknown friend can help Ezra quickly" Sabine asked praying that Ezra would come back different, the way he use to be but still has all the muscle that he has now.

"what do you mean, unknown friend?" Leia asked as she stopped on the ramp to the Ghost causing the others to stop as well "Ezra said that they were going to find a Jedi" she said

"no, Ezra just thinks they are" Hera said as the rest of the grew walked past them on the ship "the truth is that Kanan is taking Ezra to someone who can help him remember the person he used to be" Hera smiled before placing a hand on Leia's shoulder and leading her inside the Ghost "trust me, it's for his own good"

"I hope your right" Leia said before walking towards the cock-pit.

"me to" Hera said to herself before following her.

 _The Rogue Shadow_

Ezra and Kanan sat in the cock-pit waiting to exit hyperspace. Ezra was eagerly awaiting a meeting for the famed Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ezra needed to get him to join this rebellion, even if it was just for Vader later. He wouldn't get in his way if Vader called for Kenobi's death which he would instantly do as soon as he found out, Ezra would even do it himself if he is asked to do it. He had complete faith in his master but he hoped that Obi-Wan would be apart of the rebellion first, there would so much he could do to make it better and it would have made gaining the emperor's attention. The only thing that Ezra could think of that could do top Obi-Wan joining would be grand master Yoda, supposedly one of the most powerful Jedi ever and according to Vader the only person that the Emperor fears "so tell me about this place Obi-Wan is" Ezra said turning to Kanan.

"there's not a lot to tell about it" Kanan stated "it's uninhabited, a desert world with some indigenous life forms nothing special" Kanan didn't know what Bendu was going to do to help but it needed to work or Ezra would kill him. Before Malachor sure, Kanan probably would be able to beat Ezra but over the last two years Ezra has gotten much more powerful with Vaders teaching and Kanan has gotten worse if anything with two years being in a alcohol fueled rage about everything that happened.

"probably why he's hiding out here" Ezra said as they came out of hyperspace above some desert world "ok, so where is he?"

"that region there" Kanan said pointing to a large dark bach in the desert.

 _One hour later_

Ezra and Kanan had been walking through the desert for forty five minutes and Ezra's temper was starting to spike, which he was not being very secretive about. They left Proxy to guard the ship and told him to come and get them once they were done. Kanan was leading Ezra to the exact location where he met Bendu, which was coming up "how much longer Jedi" Ezra spat as he walked behind Kanan.

"where nearly there, be patient" Kanan said feeling like he was talking to the old Ezra again, with the whining.

"patient's isn't my strong suit" Ezra said as they came up to a type of rocky enclosure. Kanan smiled as he heard a younger Ezra saying that exact same thing in his head.

Kanan stopped walking as he stood in the exact same place as he spoke to Bendu but he didn't feel his force signature and he started fear "why have you stopped?" Ezra questioned.

"this is the place" Kanan sated turning his head to Ezra but keeping his body in the same place.

Ezra walked forward in front of Kanan and looked around the area for anything but he couldn't feel anything through the force. He waved his arms in frustration but stopped when probed out with the force and felt what to Jedi was feeling...shame. Ezra closed his hands making fists that where shaking with anger "you lied" Ezra said turning to face his former master "didn't you?" He asked rhetorically as he unclipped the darksaber from his belt.

Kanan sighed and lowered his head in disappointment as he sensed Ezra grabbing his weapon "yes" Kanan said looking back up. He didn't even need to be a Jedi to feel how angry Ezra felt right now.

"I told you it would be unwise to lie to me Jedi" Ezra said as he started to circle Kanan who stood still.

"Ezra you need help" Kanan said facing Ezra and grabbing his weapon.

"WHY?!" Ezra yelled "I am building an army big enough to overthrow the empire, I united an entire plant under my rule. I am closer to getting rid of the empire then you have ever been, What have I done to make you think that I need help" Ezra asked fully enraged as he paced back and forth in front of Kanan.

"you killed Ahsoka Tano" Kanan said instantly as he faced him activating his weapon ready to defend himself.

Ezra's eyes widened at his words, that's how he recognized him. He was the other Jedi that he fought _wait, that's how I remembered all of them. The twi'lek, the Lasat and the Mandalorian. They were all there that day_ Ezra thought to himself as he realized something, they knew who he was and they were a threat to rebellion. He couldn't risk them telling the rest of the future leaders of the rebellion about his past. Ezra sighed as he closed his eye's "you really should have kept that to yourself" Ezra said opened his eye's and activated the darksaber "now you and your crew are a threat" Ezra said as he jumped towards Kanan locking blades with him.

"there not just my crew, there your crew to" Kanan said as they started to hack and slash at each other.

"I don't know who those people are" Ezra growled as he and Kanan locked blade again but stopped as they both felt a massive shift in the force. They both jumped away from one another and turned to left to see a massive boulder rise up from the ground. Kanan smiled in relief and Ezra activated his other weapon readying himself for whatever this was.

"you do know who they are" Bendu said as his head rose from the ground and turned towards Ezra "you just don't remember. And deep down, you know that. And there is something about you Ezra, ever since you started this you have been trying to find out who you are" Bendu said as he lifted up his hand and grabbed Ezra with the force picking him up and stretching his body, bringing him up to Bendu's face "allow me to tell you" Bendu said as he raised his other hand tapped to center of Ezra's head with his finger, sending waves of force energy through his mind.

Ezra's eye's widened as flashes of memory went through his head "come with me and be trained in the ways of the force" he heard Kanan say as he stood in the doorway of his tower "happy birthday Ezra" he heard Sabine say as she showed him a old family picture of him "here, you collect these things right" he heard Zeb say as he handed him a imperial pilots helmet "if all you do is fight for your own life then your life is worth nothing" he heard Hera say as she sat opposite him in the Ghost cock-pit. Ezra's eye's opened as he rested on the ground with Bendu and Kanan standing over him, he mind absolute and clear for the first time in two years. He remembered everything.

 _Imperial senate building_

Emperor Palpatine sat at his desk with lord Vader beside him and Grand Admiral Thrawn on the holo in front of them "the Mandalorian rebellion has been drawn to a close my lord, they are once again apart of our empire" Thrawn said.

"very good Grand Admiral, make sure it stays that way" Palpatine ordered as the holo closed "you have trained Starkiller well lord Vader" he said refusing to call him Vader's apprentice as he was never a true Sith apprentice, Vader olny made him believe that he was "he is becoming more powerful than I ever imagined"

"he has grown in strength" Vader admitted "and he is close to completing his mission but I assure you, he will never be strong enough to pose a threat to us" Vader said confidently as he crossed his arms.

Palpatine was not so sure and a smile on his appeared as he considered the thought, he has always wanted to rid himself of Vader now that he was in that suit and Ezra has proven himself to be a worthy Sith apprentice for him "do not be so sure lord Vader, Starkiller may yet surprise you" he finished with an evil grin as he stirred at a holo image of Starkiller from lothal.

 **Ok guys this is it. I plan to make the next chapter the err...well. Let's say the end to part 1 of this story, so I plan to make it the longest chapter yet to make it as good as I would like it to be but that also means you will have to wait longer, anyway.**

 **The point is if you were going to give me some feedback on any chapter, make it this one. If you want any specific conversion to happen between characters, any idea's of your own and what you want the end result to be, please let me know.**

 **Until then, I will see you in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok, guys. I know I said that this chapter would be my last chapter but I thought this is long enough already and most of you have been patient, why not leave it on a cliffhanger. And if you think just because you've played the game you know what going to happen, you thought wrong.**

 _Unnamed planet in the outer rim_

Ezra lay there on the ground as he saw Kanan and Bendu mouth some words but heard none of it. Everything that happened in the last two years was flashing before his eye's, _'what have I done'_ he thought over and over again in his mind. The guilt he felt for what he has done began to grow and grow, he hurt so many people, innocent people but he didn't care. He just followed his masters ordered, ' _who am I'_ he thought now.

His eyes turned to Kanan as he was being helped up by Kanan, Ezra fell to his knees as his legs were still shaking form the shock of his memories coming back to him. Kanan bent down to help him "wait" he heard Bendu say to Kanan "give him time, what has come to him will be quite a shock" Bendu finished.

Instead of helping Ezra up, Kanan listened to Bendu and bent down in front of Ezra looked at him in the eye "Ezra, is that you" Kanan asked as he placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra was breathing heavily as his eyes drifted to meet Kanan's eye guard, as Ezra looked at his old master his eye's began to water "I'm so sorry" Ezra said as his voice cracked and his head landed on Kanan's shoulder. Kanan let out a breath he didn't know he held in and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ezra holding him tight. He has his apprentice back but he couldn't help but worry about what Ezra was just repeating "what have I done? What have I done?" He just heard Ezra say over and over again.

"hey, Ezra listen" Kanan said as pushed Ezra off of him and held his shoulders at arm length, revealing his watery eye's and tear tracks going down his cheeks "trust me when I say this, there is no more room for blame. After we found out you were alive each of us spent an hour explaining why it was are own fault, there's no more blame left" Kanan said as he help Ezra to his feet.

"oh god" Ezra mumbled as he turned around and waved his hands through his hair "Sabine, Hera, Zeb" he said out loud "Oh god Leia" he finished as he turned back to Kanan "how the hell am I going to tell her" Ezra said to themselves.

"yeah Ezra, I'm talking to you as your friend here. I don't know what is going on between you and Leia but you can't tell her about Vader because if she finds out then the others find out and then this rebellion you've created is done" Kanan said stepping forward towards him.

"how many people know?" Ezra asked looking back at Kanan.

"just us and the crew, minus Rex" Kanan said.

"if I might interrupt" Bendu said to the two "now that your memory has returned, you might want to re-think your original plan" Bendu said.

"first" Ezra said stepping forward towards Bendu and placing the darksaber back in his belt "thank you" he said sincerely as Bendu slightly bowed his head to Ezra "second, why did you help me?"

"because of this" Bendu said as he lifted his hand and revealed an object unmistakable to a Jedi.

"a Jedi holocron" Kanan said as holocron left Bendu's hand and floated towards Ezra but the two couldn't help but notice there was something different about it, it wasn't blue like the other Jedi holocrons. It was glowing grey.

"In a past age, one of the most powerful Jedi to have ever lived and a friend came to me and asked me to keep that safe for him. He told me that I should only pass it on when I feel that I am in the presence of someone who is worthy of his knowledge" Bendu said as the holocron floated into Ezra's hand "use it wisely"

"but why give this to me?" Ezra asked as he looked up to Bendu "I don't even know if I can open this, I don't even think I can be a Jedi anymore" he stated.

"that is the point" Bendu said as Ezra and Kanan gave him a look of confusion "now go, go build your rebellion and bring down the Sith empire. Just like he did" Bendu finished pointing to the holocron.

Ezra and Kanan both turned and looked at each other with confused looks, their eye's drifted down to the holocron placed firmly in Ezra's hand "but wait, what about..." Ezra started but as he and Kanan both turned to Bendu, he was gone. They were both amazed by that, _how could someone so big get so far away so quietly that fast_ they both thought to themselves.

"come on" Kanan said as he placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder "I think you have family to talk to" he said as they started walking back to The Rogue Shadow.

"what am I going to say, Hera, Zeb... Sabine" Ezra pursed as he found it difficult to even say her name.

"you won't have to say anything" Kanan said.

After walking back to the ship in mostly silence Kanan and Ezra both sat in the cockpit and headed to the meeting location on Corellia, it's a cold and unoccupied world in the outer-rim. It's completely barn save for a handful of ruins scattered about the planet. One of those ruins that is a small tower on top of a mountain range will play host to the meeting. The flight was in silence until Kanan took not of something "ok, I have to ask" he said looking over to Ezra "when did you get so good at flying"

Ezra couldn't help but chuckle at the question "oh I've always been good, I just wanted to spare Hera's feelings" he said jokingly with a smile.

Kanan laughed at what he said "don't let Hera hear you say that, she'll challenge you to a race through the most dangerous places in the galaxy just to prove she's better"

"I could take it" Ezra bluffed with a smirk.

"hey, if you do this and you start winning I promise you she'll fight dirty to win. And even you won't survive her onslaught" Kanan finished as they both laughed in unison at the very believable outcome. Though Ezra stopped and his face turned form one of amusement to sadness as he looked back out to space "what is it" Kanan asked feeling Ezra's quick turn of emotion.

"I think that's the first time I've laughed in two years" he said sadly as he looked out the window.

Kanan closed his eye's under his guard, almost unable to process what was just said. He new Ezra had it rough but nothing laughing once, not even to himself? "I'm sorry Ezra, none of this should have happened" he said.

"It's not your fault, I was the one that gave up" Ezra replied.

"what do you mean?" Kanan asked hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as the other news Ezra just gave him.

"After the temple. Vader took me to some facility, even now I still don't know what it was. I tried to fight him as much as I could but..." Ezra said sighing as looking to the ground in shame "after six months of non-stop torture, not to mention the drugs that were made to mess with my head. After six months I thought no one was coming for me, so just stopped fighting it. I stopped fighting to survive, I wanted to die but all I did was make it easier for him to break me, to turn me into something he could use, turn me into his slave and when he finally gave me a weapon for training I could barely remember my name" Ezra said.

Kanan listened to Ezra with all of his concentration, he thought that maybe if he knew everything that had happened maybe he could find the best way to help him get over it "I've had a taste of the darkside before, and when Vader told me to fight him, I didn't hold anything back. It was nothing to him of course but I loved how it felt, the power I had when I used my emotions was incredible. And I wanted more, Vader said he would teach me if I swore my loyalty to him. I did it without question" Ezra said with even more shame than before but Kanan could feel the waves of anger that came off of him "I'm gonna kill him" he finished as his hands clenched.

"hey, I know something that will calm you down" Kanan said cheerfully as he started to type into the ships com.

"what are doing?" Ezra asked sounding a little annoyed.

Before Ezra could ask again Kanan started to speak "specter one to ghost, do you read me?" Kanan asked as he felt Ezra emotions spike through the force.

"Kanan!" They both heard Hera practically yell through the com making them both wince "Where the hell have you been? We've all been worried sick! What happened?" She finally asked.

Kanan turned to look at Ezra who had an uncertain look on his face "I think there's someone here who you would like to talk to" he said as he looked right into Ezra's eye's.

"Kanan, are you saying what I think your saying?" Hera asked as they both could here her desperation through the com.

Ezra closed his eye's and let out a long breath preparing himself before he stretched out his arm and pushed the com "hey Hera" he simply said.

"Ezra, is that you?" Hera asked as they both heard his voice break slightly.

"It's me, I'm back" he said with a slight smile.

"well, in that case" they heard her say but they could practically see her smile and clam herself down "get ready for the biggest hug of your life, next time I see you"

"likewise Hera. Likewise" Ezra said as a smile creeped onto his face but then vanished as fast as it came "Hera, are you alone?" Ezra asked.

"yeah, it's just me and Chop" Hera informed.

"listen, Leia can't know about my past ok" Ezra said sounding like he was ordering her.

"Ezra, I don't know what is going on between you and Leia..." Hera started.

"nice job on that by the way" Kanan said with a smirk and Ezra could that he was winking under his eye guard.

"but if you want this too work between you too, then you need to tell her the truth. She deserves that" Hera said sounding sincere.

"it's not that simple, if I tell her then she'll tell Bail and everything that I've been doing has been for nothing"

"speaking of" Kanan started as he turned his chair to look at Ezra "what where you doing, what was the end game?" He asked.

"do you know why, Maul said "such is the way of the Sith" before he died?" Ezra asked.

"no" Both Hera and Kanan both said in unison. Ezra could easily understand Hera not knowing but it would make sense for Kanan not to know, he's never really met a Sith lord apart from Vader and Maul and they didn't exactly stop for a chat.

"a couple thousand years or so ago" Ezra began "a Sith Lord named darth Bane created what is known as the rule of two, in short there can only ever be two true Sith lords at any one time. A master to embody the power and an apprentice to crave it. Maul said what he said because ever since that rule started the Sith have made a tradition, once the apprentice feels that he or she has learned everything they need too from there master. They kill their master and take their place as the new Sith master. Since Maul called me his apprentice..."

"and you killed your master following the tradition" Kanan finished.

"wait, I don't understand. What about the inquisitors? There Sith aren't they?" Hera asked.

"they are Sith but they fall under a different category. The inquisitors are Sith assassins, there not true Sith lords. There just a means to an end"

"ok, I think where getting off topic here" Kanan said "though I do want to here the rest of this story later, what where you doing for Vader?" Kanan asked.

Ezra took a deep breath "while Banes rule of two is almost sacred to Sith, there have been some who broke that rule. Vader thought that it was time for him to be the true master of the Sith but he wasn't strong enough to beat the emperor, he was a shadow of his former self now that he's in that suit..." Ezra said before he was interrupted by Kanan.

"wait, you know who he is?" Kanan asked.

Of course it would be hard to believe that Vader would share anything personal to Ezra but he needed Ezra to trust him fully, so he took a tactic from his master Palpatine and befriended Ezra. Trying to become someone who Ezra could look at like family to cement his trust in him and to insure that Ezra would never betray him when he becomes the new Sith apprentice "Kanan, you don't want to know who he is?" Ezra said.

Now Kanan was starting to be concerned, Ashoka said something to Rex when they got back from Malachor and it looked like it just broke Rex. Ashoka was telling him who Vader was "Ezra..." Kanan said.

"look Kanan, I know that I don't have any right to say this but you have to trust me here. You don't want to know" Ezra said, if Kanan found out that Anakin Skywalker, one of the orders most powerful and bravest Jedi became the orders undoing, he would just lose his faith in the Jedi.

"Ezra, we can discuss this later. Now what was your plan" Hera said getting back to the matter at hand.

"right..." Ezra said remembering where he left off "Vader wasn't strong enough to defeat the emperor alone, so he needed help. On Malcahor he saw his chance to get me alone and he took it, Six and a half months later a pledge myself as his apprentice. He told me from the beginning that together we were going to over through the emperor and rule the galaxy side by side but we needed to catch him off guard, so Vader ordered me to assemble an army to oppose him to keep him and his spies distracted"

"the rebels" Hera said "wait so you weren't going to trap us and take us all prisoner?"

"What? No" Ezra frowned "I would build you all up as an army, then when you attack an important target like the emperor's personal fleet that you know about because I told you because Vader told me. And if I had to guess while your all attacking his fleet or his base Vader and I go to the emperor, kill him and take command. If I had to guess, Vader never told me the rest of the plan" Ezra said as Proxy walked up behind the too.

"ok wait hang on.….." Hera began sounding agitated.

"master" Proxy said interrupting her. Ezra and Kanan both turned to face the droid "he's here" Proxy simply said.

That was all Ezra needed to hear before his heart started to go a hundred miles a minute "Hera, I'm gonna have to call you back" Ezra said before he hung up the com before Hera could interject. Ezra needed a plan, Vader didn't know that he remembered everything. He needed to play this to his advantage.

"Ezra" Kanan said gently. Ezra turned to face Kanan "answer the call" Kanan simply said.

Ezra pointed at Kanan "not a word" Ezra said as he stood up and regained his composer. Ezra walked in the middle of the cock-pit and stopped in front of Proxy. Quickly a hologram of Vader appeared over Proxy, Ezra got down on one knee and bowed his head "what is your will, my master?" Ezra asked.

"the emperor's spies have stopped their investigation on me, give me an update" Vader ordered as menacingly as ever, thankfully not seeing Kanan.

Ezra breathed a quick sigh of relief as he guessed that Proxy made it so Kanan was out of the shot "My master, I am on my way to the meeting site now, the Mandalorians are ours" Ezra said as he looked up to his master "and the former Darth Maul is dead"

"that is good news indeed, you have truly proven your worthiness to be the true Sith apprentice. Convincing the Mandalorians is one thing, killing a Sith apprentice is another. I have no doubt that we will become the most powerful Sith lords in the history of the galaxy" Vader said almost proudfully "we have no time to waste, we must have this army ready to strike as soon as possible" Vader said as he crunched his fist in the air.

"My lord they are not ready" Ezra objected standing to face him.

"it does not matter" Vader informed "this so called rebellion is only a means to an end. It's soul purpose is to distract to emperor for no more than a few minutes, in that time will kill him take his place and the imperial forces will destroy the rebellion. Leaving no lose and no-one who can recognize you" he finished.

Kanan clenched his hands as he heard Vader's plan, it was so diabolical and yet brilliant at the same time "My Lord, there is no rebellion yet I have their attention for this one meeting. I don't even know who they are yet" Ezra informed Vader.

Vader placed his hands on his belt and stirred at his apprentice "I sense much conflict within you, your feelings for you new allies are growing stronger" Vader said as he pointed at his apprentice "do not forget that you still serve me" he said harshly.

"I have never forgotten who I serve my master" Ezra said back to him "I only wish to inform you of the dangers that we face. The emperor's enemies are still scared, it's only through my actions that they have begun to show some faith in this rebellion. If I'm ever seen talking to you, if they even suspect my past. All of this will be destroyed" Ezra finished as the ship exited hyperspace.

Vader looked down to the ground and tilted his head, Ezra could only guess that he was thinking about what he told him "do not wait too long to contact me" Vader growled as he pointed at Ezra's chest before the hologram disappeared and Proxy came back to his old self.

"can you trust him?" Kanan asked as Ezra turned back to face him.

"Vader won't risk my mission, even if he has doubts about me" Ezra said looking at Kanan then out the window "we're here, now let's make history" he finished as he sat down in the pilot's chair and head for the meeting site.

 _The Ghost_

Hera sat in the cock-pit as the Ghost left Mandalore, she sat alone except for chopper who was plugged into the ships systems through a panel on the right. As they entered hyperspace her heart was still beating a thousand miles an hour, she was so worried for Kanan. She had no idea who he was taking Ezra to see but she did trust him but she couldn't stop herself from worrying because if it didn't work, he wouldn't be able to stop Ezra. She didn't know how Ezra became so strong, Hera didn't know if it was because of what Vader did or if he was always this strong and Kanan just didn't tell anyone.

She turned her head to the sound of the door opening and saw Sabine walk in "hey" she greeted looking back to the stars.

"hey" she sighed as she sat in the co-pilots chair.

"everything ok?" She asked turning on her mother mode without a second thought.

"yeah, it's fine. Zeb, Kestu and Fen are keeping the _princess_ entertained" Sabine said unable to hide her frown as she crossed her arms.

"well somebody's Jealous" Hera said rising her eyebrows to Sabine.

"I am not jealous" Sabine spat back as loud as she did quickly.

Hera held up her hands in surrender "fine, your not jealous" she said hiding her smirk turning back to the window.

"but if I was..." Sabine started and turned to Hera who couldn't help but chuckle "shut up" she quickly said.

"I'm sorry, go ahead" Hera said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"maybe if I might be a little, tiny bit jealous. What could I do about?" She asked crossing her own arms and tilting her head at Hera.

"Sabine I really don't know what the right answer is in that situation. You like Ezra and I don't know if Leia dragged him into that kiss just for the hell of it in the heat of the moment or if it's something serious" Hera said gently noticing the small frown Sabine Put on her face "but what I do know is that, if whatever Kanan is doing to help Ezra works. You need to talk to him" she finished.

"yeah, that's gonna be a fun conversation" she said sarcastically. They both remained in silence for a few minutes as they looked out the window to see hyperspace "so what's the deal with you and Kanan?" Sabine asked as she tilted her head to look at her.

Hera quickly turned to face with a confused look "what?" She asked.

"well I mean you two have such good chemistry and you've known each other for a long time. I just assume at some point you two..." She continued.

"no" Hera interrupted Sabine before she could continue "Kanan and I have... never been like that" Hera said praying that Sabine didn't notice that pause she didn't mean to do.

"Why did you just hesitate" Sabine said with an eyebrow raised.

 _Dam_ Hera thought to herself. Hera sighed as she looked over to Sabine "we may have been that way when we first met" Hera admitted.

"really" Sabine said as she nodded at Hera "so what happened?" She asked as she looked back out the window.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Hera said dismissively and before Sabine could say anything else she beat her to it "why don't you go check in on Zeb, make sure he's scaring Leia with his eating habits" Hera suggested politely but they both she just wanted to be alone.

"right, wouldn't want to make the _princess_ uncomfortable" Sabine said mockingly as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"hey, play nice" Hera said as she turned back to see Sabine smirk at her before leaving her alone.

Hera stayed there with Chop and her thoughts for a few minutes hating the idea that she now knows that Kanan and her have history, though thankfully she didn't have time to think about all the ways her knowing could end very badly as she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the com going off "specter one to Ghost, do you read me" she heard Kanan say as a wave of monition hit her faster then she could blink.

Sabine walked back to the lounge and saw Leia sitting down at the table with Zeb on her right and Kestu on her left talking about, something. Sabine figured Fen must be in one of the turrets "so your highness, any idea who your father would be bringing to this hopefully history making meeting" Zeb asked as Sabine sat down across from Leia.

"I have a few ideas but I really couldn't say for certain, though I am certain that mon mothma will attend" Leia said confidently.

"I thought so" Sabine said looking at Leia "she's spoken out against the empire plenty of times, it makes sense. Any other names come to mind?" She asked as she leaned in and rested her arms on the table.

Leia shrugged and shook her head "no-one I could say for a certainty" she replied.

"ok, I have to ask" Ketsu said as she leaned back in her chair "what's the deal with you and Ezra?" Ketsu asked unable to hole herself back any longer.

Leia's eye's widened and her eye's brows shot up as she turned to face Ketsu "excuse me?" She asked.

"don't listen to her, senator" Sabine said shooting a death glare towards Ketsu before she could replay.

"oh come on, like you don't want to know" she replied as she stirred at Sabine.

"well, this is a conversation I don't want to be apart of" Zeb said as he stood up and headed away "I'll be in my room if you need me" he said before closing the door behind him.

"ok come on, it's just us girls. You've got to give us something, was that kiss just a fling or..." Ketsu started.

Sabine wanted to interrupt and tell her not to act like that but she did want to know, so she told herself that she would go along with it but if Ketsu took it to far she would step in. Leia sighed a breath accepting that there was no escape from this "fine, it wasn't a fling" she admitted.

That was not what Sabine wanted to hear but she wouldn't interrupt "I knew it" Ketsu said "ok you can't leave us hangging now" Kestu said.

"Kestu" Sabine spat "privacy" she said.

"fine" Kestu said as leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms like a child.

Leia felt bad about how childish she was being so she decided not leave her empty handed "I will say this though" Leia started as a smile appeared on her face "the old stories and legends about Jedi endurance, are _not_ exaggerated" she finished as she leaned back in her chair.

"good girl" Kestu said with a smirk as she looked at Leia through the Corner of her eye and before she could ask anything else she was interuptted.

"everyone get to the bridge" Hera said over the com "we're here"

"you may think this is over but I want juicy details soon" Kestu said as they all stood up and made their way to the cockpit.

Hera was still slightly shaking after the call from Kanan and still considering her options, she needed to tell the Zeb and Sabine that Ezra remembered everything but Ketsu and Fenn didn't need to know. It was Leia that concerned her, she needed to know that Ezra is now the person he used to be but at the end of the day it wasn't her concern. Ezra needed to handle that himself and she loved Sabine like her own daughter and wanted her to be happy but if Ezra wanted to be with Leia then that his choice. She just hoped that whatever happened it all worked out for the best "so where here?" Sabine asked as they all entered the cockpit and spread themselves out.

As soon as Sabine finished talking the Ghost left hyperspace and pointed towards a cold ice world "assuming that the coordinates we were given are right then..." Hera started before she was interrupted.

"attention unknown vessel, you are in restricted airspace. Identify yourself and landing codes immediately" a voice said through the com as everyone saw two fighters appear on both sides of the ship.

"that didn't take long" Zeb said crossing his arms.

"guys I don't have any codes" Hera said turning back to the rest of the crew with a worried look.

"don't worry about it" Leia said before she stepped forward with a confident look on her face and pressed the com "this is princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, access code DE786" Leia said.

After a brief moment one of the fighters responded "code accepted, welcome back your highness. Follow us we will escort you to the meeting site" the fighters said before they headed down to the planet with Ghost behind them.

Hera followed the fighters through the icy mountain peaks until they all saw what looked like a small ruined tower with a dome shape on the roof with a lot of different class ships surrounding it "looks like your father did a good job upholding his end of the bargain" Hera said to Leia.

"I'll say" she replied as Hera landed the Ghost on the edge of the mountain peak.

Everyone on the Ghost headed down the ramp and headed towards the entrance of the small tower but Hera remembered that as they landed she saw no sign of Ezra ship "Ketsu" Hera said getting everyone's attention "why don't you and Fenn escort Leia inside, the crew and I need a word" Hera said politely.

"sure, I need a private word with my father anyway" Leia said as she headed for the tower with Ketsu and Fen by her sides.

"what's up Hera?" Sabine asked as she and Zeb walked in front of her.

"Kanan called, Ezra remembers everything" Hera said quickly and was not surprised when she saw the surprised faces on Zeb and Sabines faces.

"what, h... how" Sabine said having trouble finding the words.

"I don't know but whatever friend Kanan took him too, did a good job. I figured we should wait here until they get her so we can all talk privately.

 _The Rogue Shadow_

"this is, the place right?" Kanan asked as the ship entered to atmosphere.

"I arranged the meeting and picked the location, trust me. This is the place" Ezra said confidently as the flew through the snowy mountain peaks and a pair of A-wings came up on the ships radar "told you" he finished before the com started to beep.

"attention Rogue Shadow, please transmit landing code" one of the pilots said over the com.

"this is Starkiller proceeding to landing zone and requesting information on the current meeting population, transmitting code's now" Ezra finished as he stirred towards the tower.

"code checks out Starkiller, patching in Bail Organa" one of the pilots said as they both drifted off to the left and right on the radar leaving.

"Ezra, this is Bail Organa. It's good to hear from you. The rest of your crew is here. Along with Leia" Bail said. After hearing that the crew was there Ezra couldn't help but feeling tons of anxiety "Ezra you have followed are agreement to the letter and for that, you have my eternal gratitude" Bail said as Ezra started to land the ship, not failing to notice the unmistakable three individuals looking up at the ship as it landed in a small place next to all the other ships that were present.

"Kanan, why don't you go ahead. I need to talk Bail about something" Ezra said turning to Kanan. After a brief pause Kanan nodded and headed for the exit "Proxy you to" Ezra ordered turning to Proxy.

"of course master, I shall go and find senator Organa" Proxy said before leaving Ezra alone.

"Senator, what's the status of the meeting. Has everyone arrived?" Ezra asked.

"yes, everyone who I have invited has come. Including all of the Mandalorians who has joined you. About ten of the people here are your Mandalorians, the other fifteen are a handful of my fellow senators and untrepourners I've met that share my views on the empire and of course commander Sato and the rest of phoenix squadron" Bail said as Ezra heard Leia say something to someone in the distance but he couldn't make it out.

"understood, I'm on my way in now. Let's get this thing started" Ezra said confidently.

"ok, I'll get everything ready" Bail said as he hung up the com.

"understood" Ezra said as he turned around and took a deep breath before he started heading for the exit ramp. His mind still clouded and he began to worry that it would never become clear but right now that was the least of his concerns, as he walked down the ramp and into the cold wind of the mountain peak. His heart just stopped as he saw the faces of his old crew. Zeb stood in the middle with his arms crossed and a clam look on his face. Hera stood on his right with one hand on her waist and a smile on her face with her eye's slightly watering. And Sabine stood on his left with her arms at her sides and tear tracks going down her cheeks. Kanan was just standing a little to the left out of the way of what was about to happen.

Ezra just walked a couple of steps forward towards them "hey guys" Ezra said as he showed a small smile on his face "long time no see" he simply said.

"Ezra" Hera choked as all three of them stepped forward towards and engulfed him in a big group hug. With Sabine on Ezra right shoulder, Hera on his left and Zeb slightly behind the two but in the middle.

"I missed you so much" Ezra heard Sabine say as he felt the tears drop off her face and land on his neck where her head rested.

"good to see you again kid" Zeb said as his arms reached around both Sabine, Hera and met up behind Ezra's back.

"ha, I don't think you aloud to call me that anymore" Ezra joked as he spoke into Zebs neck with is where his head was shoved.

Hera and Zeb both pulled back laughing slightly at Ezra's little joke but Sabine wasn't going anywhere. Hera, Zeb and Kanan all gave Ezra a sad smile as he noticed that Sabine was still holding onto him for dear life. Ezra shifted himself to face her fully and wrapped his arms around her fully as he looked over to the others returning the same sad smile "hey" Ezra wiahpered in her ear.

Sabine chuckled at of normal Ezra was acting "hi" she said as she pulled backward and wiped away the tears.

Ezra placed his hands on his sides as he faced his old crew "guys I am so sorry" Ezra started and could already see that everybody was about to say something back but he beat them to it "and before you start with that, Kanan already told me that you have all blamed yourself in your own way but you shouldn't. What happened to me was no-one's fault but my own and I don't want to hear anything different, understood" Ezra said calmly "now I would love to catch up with you all and I would love to answer any questions you have but where kinda on a clock. So, how about we go make a rebellion and then have a talk" Ezra compromised.

"I think, that's something we can agree to" Kanan said before anyone else can talk.

"good. Now let's go make an army" Ezra said as he saw everyone nod and then made his way inside the tower with his crew following.

 _The ruined tower_

Ezra was first into the small tower followed closely by the rest of the Ghost crew. There were twenty five people there in total all sounding a large oval table in the center of the tower, not including himself and the ghost crew "sir" Bo Katarn said as she saluted Ezra, all eye's in the room turned to face Ezra. The other Mandalorians including Sabine's family saluted Ezra as the other stood and started at him. Ezra scanned the room, there were only a handful of people that he recognized. He could see Rex and commander Sato to the right of Bail and Leia. He smiled at Leia as he walked forward towards the table, who happily smiled back.

Ezra continued to scan the room but there was no-one else he could recognize, he only saw a bunch of well dressed people surrounding the table "so" one of the people said as Ezra approached, he was a well dressed older gentleman with a long white beard "the lone Jedi exists after all" he said as he crossed his arms.

"that's enough Garm" Bail said as he walked closer to the table and placed his hands on it leaning in towards everyone. The Ghost crew circled the table standing beside the senators and entrepreneurs but right now, Ezra didn't feel comfortable right standing next to all of them after he has lied about so much. But he didn't lie to the Mandalorians so he walked over to the left where the majority of them where and crossed his arms as he looked over the table to all of the people around it.

"first of all, I want to thank you all for coming" Bail started as everyone looked over to him "and if you are here then you believe the way to overthrow the empire by using diplomacy and politics has past. Now we must take action" Bail said as he looked over to everyone who nodded towards him. Bail nodded back and looked towards Ezra "and Ezra" Bail started as he looked over towards Ezra along with everyone else "if you are willing to lead us. Then we will join your alliance" He finished. Ezra's eyes widened as he looked at Bail, as did the Ghost crew. They were not told anything about that, they just couldn't believe it.

Ezra looked over to Leia who stood beside Bail and smiled at Ezra letting him know that she agreed "if you are trusting me to lead you, then I will do my best" Ezra said as he stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"it is settled then, our wealth say fund the rebellion" Bail said as he gestured his hands towards the row of people on his right, _must be the entrepreneurs_ Ezra thought to himself as he looked back over towards Bail "while Garm provides are fleets" he said as he gestured towards the older man that spoke earlier "and Mon Mothma, are soldiers" he said gesturing to the red headed women in all white who looked over to Ezra and smiled "and with you leading us, we have the power of The Force on our side. Therefore let this be an official declaration of rebellion!" Bail said as he banged his fist on the table "on this day, we all vow to change the galaxy. And one day, the galaxy will be free!" Bail finished as a looked across the table at the people who couldn't help but smile at Bail's inspirational words.

"if we are doing this" Leia said as she stepped forward "then we'll need a symbol to rally behind" she said as she placed a small device on the table. She pressed a button on it and a holo of a symbol appeared above it. It was similar to the phoenix squadron symbol Sabine used to paint but a lot more refined (N:A the standard rebellion symbol, come on. You all know what that is) "a symbol, of hope" Leia finished as she and everyone else looked to the symbol above the table and smiled.

Before anyone else could speak the whole mountain shook as the sound of explosions echoed in the distance. Everyone at the table jumped back in surprise and fear. All of the Mandalorians pulled their weapons out and prepared themselves, Ezra looked up through a hole in the roof and up to the sky "no" he said in disbelief as he saw at least five star destroyers and dozens of tie fighters flying in battle formations "Everyone, get out of here!" Ezra yelled as he turned to the Mandalorians, who wasted no time in listening to their leader and activated there jetpacks and left for their ships including Ersa and Tristen.

Before anyone else got the chance to leave one of the walls was blown apart and a handful of stormtroopers came in shooting the guards that were with the senators before they had a chance to surrender. Ezra probed out with the force and immediately knew who was coming, he stepped out from the back of the table and to the side as the Ghost crew all positioned themselves in a defensive semi circle around the senators and entrepreneurs. Ezra stepped put to the side of them and looked at the new entrance, his rage building as the crew took care of the troopers but they wouldn't be able to defend them against what came next. Everything became cold as the shadow of a tall figure stepped through the smoke of the entrance. Everyone expect for Ezra froze as the unmistakable sound of Ezra's master breathing came closer and closer. Soon Vader stepped out of the shadows but was not alone, he was accompanied by six of his personal guards.

 _The Shadow Guard_ Ezra thought to himself as he saw the three guards on each side of Vader. The Shadow Guard where a highly trained group of force users that were placed under Vaders order, what made the guard so different to the inquisitors was that they sware they loyalty to Vader and no-one else. Their appearance was identical to the emperor's Royal Guard, except that their armor and visor colors were inverted, with the full body armor and robe being black and the visor red. The armor provided them a great deal of protection making it both functional as well as ceremonial in purpose. Their primary weapon was a lightsaber pike with a red beam extending from the tip of the weapon. What made the Shadow Guard so powerful and feared, in some cases more so the emperors royal guard was the fact that they had training from Vader himself. Not to the extent as he trained Ezra but enough to be a handful for even a Jedi. In fact when Ezra neared the end of his training, Vader ordered one of the guard to kill Ezra but he was able to hold him off and kill him, though only barely.

"take them alive" Vader ordered "the emperor wants to execute them personally" he finished walking towards Ezra as the Shadow Guard started to circle the rebellion leaders.

Before they circled them fully, Kanan took his chance at the man that turned his apprentice into a Sith. He activated his Saber and charged towards Vader "KANAN!" Hera yelled as he saw Kanan charge but before he got close Vader grabbed him with the force and threw him into a wall knocking him out.

"you have done well, my apprentice" Vader said as he started walking towards Ezra.

Ezra looked over to the group and he couldn't handle what he saw. The level of hatred he saw coming off of Bail and the rest of the senators but it's what he saw when he looked over to Leia that broke him completely. When he looked into her eye's he saw the tear tracks coming down her eye's, her mouth open and her head shaking like she was trying not to believe it but she was failing to do that.

Ezra closed his eye's and looked back over to Vader as his hatred continued to grow but before he could strike a Vader, he beat Ezra to it. Vader picked up the meeting table and flung it at Ezra hitting him square in the chest throwing him into a wall and down to the floor "EZRA" Sabine yelled as she ran behind to group to his side while Ezra was on all fours picking himself up.

"Sabine run!" Ezra said as he extended his hand and used the force pushing her out of the tower and in the direction of the clearing where the ships where.

Ezra looked up to Vader as he rose to his feet holding his chest with his arm "YOU AGREED TO STAY AWAY!" Ezra yelled in anger as looked right at Vader.

Vader picked Ezra up in his weakened state with the force and held him in the air "I lied, as I have from the very beginning" Vader said as he started to twist and turn Ezra bones to an extent where the senators and the Ghost crew could hear them cracking.

"you never planned to destroy the emperor" Ezra said barely as he looked down to Vader.

Vader dropped Ezra to the ground and he landed on his knees unable to hold himself up due to the pain "not with you, no" Vader said as he started to conjure a Force bubble in his hands until they began to shake. In a quick motion he extended his hands towards Ezra letting out a powerful wave of force energy towards him, Ezra was in a weak state from what Ezra's done and he was unable to stop Vader or get out of the way. It hit Ezra with full force propelling him out of the tower and past the clearing onto the edge of the icy cliff face, leaving him to hang off the edge.

Vader walked out after him, Ezra looked up trying to find a way out of this but he had no options he could think of and his hands where slipping. Ezra was pulled from his thoughts when a snow covered Vader stepped into the view, with an ignited Saber "without me, you'll never be free of him" Ezra said as Vader readyed himself to strike Ezra down.

Before Vader could strike Ezra down he was distracted by an attacker that was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader engaged with Kenobi fighting him with everything he had and with a force push Kenobi fell onto his back and Vader stabbed him in the chest before he could get back up. Vader looked down at him and his skin changed, a hologram disappeared revealing Proxy "mas...te...r..." Proxy struggled to say as the lights in his eye's shut off.

Vader turned back to Ezra to no longer see him on the ledge _He's fell_ Vader thought as he deactivated his Saber and walked back over to the tower to see that the Shadow Guard have gotten all the rebels in handcuffs and taking them into the ships.

Ezra was face first in snow on a small ledge half the way down the thousand foot cliff. As Ezra sank into the snow he couldn't help but feel a little bit of relief _at least if im dead I can't hurt anyone else_ he thought to himself as he heard an engine in the distance coming closer.

"there he is" Sabine said as he stood on the lowered ramp of The Rogue Shadow as it hovered in the air just off the ledge, it could be detected by the empire. That's what happening when your ship has the best signal scrambler and disguiser the empire has to offer "just get a little closer" she said turning around and facing her brother and Katarn that stood on top of the ramp.

"a little closer!" Bo shouted down the ship to Ursa who sat in the cockpit piloting the ship.

Sabine jumped over the short distance onto the edge where Ezra was "Ezra!" Sabine yelled as she ran over to him and turned him over.

Ezra opened his eye's and saw Sabine hover over him with a smile on her face and her eye's watering "if this is what being one with the force means, then I'm enjoying it so far" Ezra joked as Sabine laughed, pulled Ezra in kissing his forehead and wrapped herself around him.

"we gotta go" Sabine said she pulled back, lifted Ezra up and helped him back onto the ship "we gonna need a plan" she finished.

 **Ok guys, now I promise you that the next chapter will be the last one. I think I'm going to make a sequel instead of just carrying on because I want to start naming the chapter's but I want to start from the beginning and not now.**

 **So this is your last chance to give me some input on what you want to happen in the last chapter, and I mean anything from the final battle in the story to a specific conversion between two characters.**

 **Oh FYI, I know what I said before about being lore friendly. But screw that. I'm changing it, don't worry not to much but I have ideas that I want to happen in the sequel if I do one.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry that this took longer than most of you were expecting. I do have a reason for that, it's called Mass Effect Andromeda. If you are subscribed to my youtube channel then you know why I have played that came non-stop for the past week. But I'm back now so here's the last chapter in this story. Also it's the longest chapter yet, so there that too.**

 _The Rogue Shadow_

Ezra felt dazed as Sabine and her brother Tristan had his arms over their shoulders carrying him through the ship that was leaving the planet as fast as it could. Ezra was doing his best to heal the wounds that where inflected to his chest after Vader through a table at him, at least two of his ribs were broken "just hang in there Ezra" Sabine said as they entered to cock-pit were Ursa was flying the ship away from imperial ships with Bo behind her.

Ezra grunted in pain as he was dropped in the co-pilots chair "there gone" Ezra said as he looked at Sabine "Vader took them all, to the emperor"

"I don't understand" Sabine said crossing her arms "if this was all just some trick then why would Vader let you attack so many imperial targets?" She asked as the eye's of Tristan and Ursa shifted towards Ezra as they couldn't help but wonder themselves.

"to sell the deception. Credits, starships, imperial lives, their all meaningless to Vader. He needed me to gather the emperors enemies no matter the cost, and I did _exactly_ what he wanted" he finished mentally kicking himself for letting this happen.

"yes, you did" Sabine said kneeling down in front of him "but now the fate of this rebellion rests only with you, those people are not dead yet so there is still a chance that you can fix this" She said as the ship entered hyperspace.

"Sabine, I can't!" Ezra stated rising his voice and standing up "I can stop an inquisitor. I can stop a Jedi. But you just saw that I can't stop Vader, even after everything that I've done. He just pushed me aside like I was nothing, I can't stop Vader and won't stand any chance against his master. There is nothing I can do!" He practically yelled at Sabine. Without a word Sabine lifted her hand and slapped Ezra across as hard as she could. Ezra just looked back at her and waved his arms in frustration "WHY!" He yelled at her.

"you listen to me right now Ezra. If the past week as proven anything, it's that anything can happen. NOW stop whining about what you can't do and start focusing on making the impossible, possible. Like you have been doing non-stop for the past week" Sabine yelled at him matching his rage and intensity.

Ezra was at a loss, he turned around and faced the wall thinking about what Sabine just said. He didn't know if she was right or not but he knew he could give up now. Vader needed to be stopped, Ezra knew that everyone at that meeting was going to die if he didn't do something to stop it but the problem was he didn't know how. He let out a long breath a rested his hands on his hips when he felt something in his pocket _the holocron_ he thought to himself as he realized that this might be the only chance he has learn something that could help him "ok" Ezra said as he turned round to face Bo and Ursa "take us somewhere the empire isn't, I don't care where" Ezra said as he pulled the holocron out of his pocket as looked at it deeply.

"what's that?" Tristan asked as everyone looked at the holocron.

"are last hope" Ezra said as he left the cockpit and headed for his room determined to open the holocron.

As Ezra entered his room he wasted no time in sitting on the ground and placing the holocron in front of him trying to open it but nothing happened. Over ten minutes of trying and nothing happening. He opened his eye's and stirred at the holocron failing to hide his frustration _maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way_ he thought to himself as he remembered what Vader and Kanan both told him about holocrons. They all work differently, the Jedi open there holocrons by finding peace in the force. The Sith open there's by fueling themselve's with emotion and a lust for power.

You can easily tell the difference between the two by many things, the most obvious being the look. The Jedi's are a cube shape that glows blue and the Sith a pyramid shape that glows red but the one in front of Ezra was different. It was a cube like the Jedi's but it wasn't blue, it's glowing grey. Ezra realized that he wouldn't be able to open it conveniently. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath remembering who gave him it _the one in the middle_ he told himself as he remembered what Kanan told him about Bendu.

Ezra knew he needed to be focused in order to open it but he wasn't, he couldn't stop thinking about everything that's happened. Vader has his friends and Leia. He needed to be stopped but he realized something, he can't do that as a Jedi. When he told everyone that he wasn't a Jedi he meant it but that doesn't mean that he can't do good he will use the darkside but he will use it on his own terms "so someone has finally opened my holocron" he heard a middle aged man say.

Ezra's eye's shot open and he saw that the holocron was floating in the air, open. And a bright light was revealed within it "how..." Ezra said unable to understand how the holocron finally opened "who are you?" He asked this unknown entity.

"I have had many names over my life. The first name people knew me across the galaxy was 'the hero of Tython'" the voice said "then I was known 'as battlemaster of the Jedi order' and my last name that spread across the stars was 'alliance commander' you may call me Magnus" the voice said.

(N:A I know some of you want it to be Revan but I don't know enough about the character to make a realistic version of him. So I thought I would go with the Jedi knight character form the old republic game, and if you have played that game then you know that he is really powerful and has beaten Revan so he is powerful. Also this version is a male, who romanced Lana and has made as many darkside choices as he as light)

"you're a Jedi" Ezra said as he started to come out of the shock of what is happening.

"I was a Jedi before anything else, over time I became something more. Something much more powerful. Tell me, what is the state of the galaxy?" Magnus asked.

"it's under the rule of the Sith and the Jedi order is all but extinct" Ezra said with sadness in his voice.

"I see, so tell me. Who are you?" Magnus asked with a hint of sadness in his voice at the news Ezra delivered.

"I honestly don't know, I suppose you can call me Ezra" Ezra said as he looked down to the ground in disappointment.

"and you are no Jedi" Magnus said shocking Ezra at his knowledge.

Ezra's eye's widened at what he was hearing "how do you know?" Ezra asked not even trying to throw him off guard.

"when I gave this holocron to Bendu, I told him to only pass this holocron and with it, my knowledge onto someone who is like me. I was a Jedi but over time I realized that to defeat your enemy, you have to know them. During my life the galaxy was at war. The republic vs the Sith empire" Magnus informed as Ezra decided that it was best to just hear everything he had to say and ask questions after "and after much trial and error I was able to kill the Sith emperor, or so I thought at least. He came back and he was not alone, turns out the Sith empire the republic was fighting was just a distraction. And when he was ready he came back something else internally, 'The Eternal Empire' that's what he called it"

"well I've never heard of any of this, what happened? How did you stop him?" Ezra asked unable to hold himself back any longer.

"once I learned that he had returned, I realized that the republic and the Jedi didn't know how to kill him. I tried looking but a way to kill him found me. During that time I was building an alliance to stop The Eternal Empire. What made the alliance so different was it was built by both the republic and Sith empire. We joined forces to overthrow a common enemy"

"how is that possible? What Sith would join the republic? What Sith would join a Jedi?" Ezra asked unable to believe what he was hearing "wait, you know what. That doesn't matter, how did you stop this emperor?"

"I stopped him by learning what he knew, by learning the darkside from someone who was a master of it. Her name was Lana and she became the love of my life"

"wait" Ezra said wanting to make sure he heard that right "you fell in love with a Sith"

Magnus chuckled "yes, yes I did. And with her help I learned the ways of the darkside and how to use but still believing in the aspects of the Jedi. I learnt to consume the darkside instead of letting it consume me. With that knowledge I stopped the emperor and brought in a new age of peace but I also created a new order, my order. The order of the grey Jedi"

Ezra scanned his mind for information on that but found nothing "I've never heard of it" Ezra said shrugging his shoulders.

"yes well, I didn't expect it to last forever, becoming a grey Jedi is something only a handful of people can do and when I say a handful I mean it. Your mind will need to be open to darkside but your free will has to be unbreakable so you won't be consumed by it" Magnus said feeling as if he was teaching again.

"and Bendu thought I might be able to do that" Ezra said coming to a relation but also realizing that if this could give him the strength he needs to stop Vader then he needs to commit to this.

"I believe so, he wouldn't give this holocron to just anyone. But the question is why would you want to learn what I have to teach?" Magnus asked throwing in his own questions now.

"The Sith has my family but I can't stop them as I am now, I will do whatever you ask. Just give me the keys to stopping them and restore order to the galaxy" Ezra practically begging Magnus.

"very well, I shall teach you what I know but for you to learn everything I know will take a long time" Magnus informed.

"just give me what I need to save my friends" Ezra said knowing that everyone he wants to save does not have that much time, he needs to hurry.

"very well. First you must learn the Grey Jedi code. Repeat after me ' _Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create._ _There is no passion without peace to guide._ _Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act._ _Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life._ _There is purpose in death. The Force is all things and I am the Force'"_ Magnus said repeating it from his memory as fresh as the day he made it.

 _Imperial carrier_

Hera sat with her hands cuffed in a row of chairs with the rest of the would be rebel leaders. Kanan, being a Jedi was strapped to the wall with electronic barriers and two shadow guards on each side of him, just incase something happens and he escaped. She looked across from her to see Leia resting her head on Bail's shoulder with her eye's watering and a deep sadness in her eye's. Hera couldn't help but feel for her, all this happened before Ezra could tell her the truth and worst of all she learned from Vader "Leia" Hera said as she saw Leia's eyes look up to her but her head stays in the exact same place "I know that your hurting but it wasn't his fault" Hera said sincerely as she could but didn't fail to notice the angry glare from the rest of the rebels except for Zeb and Kanan.

Before she or anyone could reply the door from the bridge opened and a chill went down everyone's spine as they heard the unmistakable sound of the Sith lord simply breathing. A pair of stormtroopers at the door straightened there backs and raised there weapons in a saluting manner as Lord Vader entered the room "it's irrelevant what you believe" Vader said as he walked over towards Hera until he stood between Hera and Leia "Starkiller, won't be saving you this time" he said as he turned his head left and looked at Leia.

"His name, is Ezra! You monster" Hera yelled at Vader as she tried to stand up to meet his face but was kept down by her cuffs that were stuck to the chair.

Vader's head turned to Hera who couldn't help but feel as if he was stirring into her soul "Ezra Bridger died on Malachor, he made his choice. I never forced him to embrace the darkness, he wanted to" Vader countered.

"you wiped away everything he was, you turned him into a murder" Hera spat back at the Sith lord.

"I gave him what he wanted" Vader said as he walked over to Kanan who had regained consciousness "though it did speed things up when he gave up hope of being rescued" Vader said as he looked at Kanan who was boiling with anger.

Kanan began to struggle against is restraints as he gritted his teeth at Vader "I'm going to kill you" he growled at him.

"you can't" Vader simply said as he walked back towards the bridge but stopped and looked at Leia "remember, a Sith, cannot love" he said before he left the room leaving everyone to think about what was just said.

Bail frowned at what Vader said to Leia. His frown turned to a look of confusion as he looked over to Hera with his mouth slightly open trying to mouth something but nothing came out. Hera's eye's widened as she realized what Bail just figured out _Leia must not have told him_ she thought to herself she tucked her lips as far into her mouth as they would go, her eye's still very wide as she shook her head at him "Leia" Bail said as he turned to face her "why did Vader say that to you?" He asked slightly on edge.

Leia's eye's widened as she sat back up and looked at Bail "eeeerrrrmmmmm" she said as she looked over to Hera begging for some help with her eye's, Hera just lifted her hands in surrender and shook her head at her.

"Leia, why did he say that?" Bail asked again but he spoke very quickly as if he was very anxious.

Leia took a deep breath and looked at her father "dad, look over there" Leia said pointing to the wall across the room.

"why" Bail asked giving her a confused look.

"I'd rather not look right at your face as I tell you this" Leia said as the other rebels including Mon Mothma and Garm looked at her with the same confused look as Bail. Even the pair of stormtroopers and shadow guards looked at each other wondering what she was going to say.

"ok" Bail said as he shifted his body away from Leia and looked at the wall.

Leia looked up to the roof and clapped her hands together "Ezra and I have been having sex" Leia said quickly as she looked at the back of Bail's head.

All eye's in the room turned to her with their mouths open, one of the stormtroopers couldn't help but chuckle at the news. Bail turned back to Leia with no emotion in his face "really" he asked.

"yeah" Leia said nodding her head at him.

"why?" He asked noticeably angrier.

"well, I mean. Where both single, he's attractive and sometimes he's just dam heroic" she said as she looked of at the wall opposite her "but he didn't tell me anything about Vader. He lied to me, right to my face"

"Leia!" Hera interrupted "I promise you, it wasn't his fault"

"what does that even mean?" Leia asked shrugging her shoulders at Hera.

"he wasn't the same person after Malachor, I mean come on. Senator, you saw the exact same footage of Ezra we did" Hera said looking at Bail "you saw how far gone Ezra was"

"oh would you guys just stop" Garm said interrupting Hera "it doesn't matter what happened with Ezra, we are all heading to are own..." Garm started but was interrupted by the ship shaking and the sound of mechanical machines, they've landed "execution" he finished.

 _The rogue shadow_

The Wren family sat in the cock-pit with Katarn as they each contemplated what they should do next. Ursa and Tristan wanted to go back to Mandalore and lay low for a couple of weeks but Sabine and Katarn knew that they needed to strike back before the damge that the emperor and Vader did becomes permanent. Either way, what they all agreed on was that it didn't matter what any of them said. Ezra may have lied to the rebels but he still won the Darksaber in fair combat so he still was the one in charge, whatever he said became law for Mandalorians. Which was all of them.

Sabine was thinking about what they could do to help the rebels but nothing came to mind, she didn't even know where they were. Her best guess was that they were taken to Coruscant, the empire's capital planet. A place that was very out of their reach, even if they get every Mandalorian in the galaxy. They wouldn't stand a chance. 

"ok, where coming up on the meeting sight" Ursa said as the ship left hyperspace right in front of the another ship.

Sabine looked out the front window and could clearly tell that it was Mandalorian in design but she knew nothing about a meets "er, who are we meeting?" She asked her mother feeling slightly nervous.

"one of the Mandalorian forgers" Ursa said as she started the docking procedure "are leaders new armor is ready" she said as she and Bo headed for the airlock to collect Ezra's knew armor leaving her and her brother alone in the cockpit.

"you care about him don't you" Tristan said as he stirred at his sister, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

Sabine turned to face her brother with her eyebrows raised "of course I care about him" Sabine said trying to not make it seem like Tristan was implying.

"no" Tristan said shaking his head as he walked forward towards Sabine "I mean you _care_ about him" he stated putting more emphasis on the care.

"I don't know what your talking about" she said back to him turning around and facing the stars again.

"you might be good at hiding your emotions from your _new family_ " he said sounding a little hurt about what she said back on Mandalore "but you can't hide it from me, you have feeling for him" he stated.

"I don't think that's any of your business" she spat back, her angry growing.

"it became my business when you became my sister. Sabine I'm just trying to look out for you" he said sincerely.

"where was this all those years ago" She said turning to face him again.

"I'm making up for that mistake now" Tristen said as he sighed and turned around "just be careful" he said before walking out the door towards the cock-pit.

Ezra sat in his room stirring at the now closed holocron as it rested on the ground, his mind was finally clear. The question of who he is finally answered and after Magnus helped Ezra with a directed meditation he knew where the empire was taking his friends. Ezra now knew what he had to do and he knew how to do it, he felt like a completely knew man but now he needed something that proved how different he was. He needed a symbol that when shown could inspire hope across the galaxy and he knew what it was going to be. He stood up and walked towards a small container next to his bed.

He knelt down and looked inside to see his Sith robes, seeing them Ezra couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself for all the unmistakable things that he has done but he didn't have time to dwell on that it wasn't why he was looking in that container. He lifted up the robes and reached in behind it to grab something he wished he never had to touch again. He looked to his hand as he pulled up a lightsaber, a lightsaber that he used during his Sith days. It was black and held a red crystal inside.

Ezra sat back down in front of the holocron and placed the Saber on the ground, with a deep breath he took the other two saber of his belt and placed them side by side. He looked down and looked at the darksaber in the middle of his Jedi saber and his Sith saber. Ezra closed his eye's and let the force flow through him.

All three saber floated in the air and began to disassemble, soon there were no Sabers. Just pieces fitting a puzzle where floating in the air around him. Ezra focused more through the force and the black and blue crystals were turned cut in to while the red was simply placed on the floor. Now there two crystals of both black and blue, Ezra used the force to merge the four crystals with each other again not black with black and blue with blue but with blue with black and black with blue. There were now two crystals again and this time they were of two colors, now that the hardest part was done the three disassembled lightsabers began to rebuild themselves around the two new crystals.

Ezra's eye's opened to the sight of two silver lightsaber that hovered in the air in front of him (N:A they both look like Revan's sabers but the ones that look like they have a, like spikes next to the blades. Google images would be a good help)

he lifted his hands and both sabers flew into them, Ezra stood up and activated both his sabers. A smile on his face grew as he looked at the knew found sabers, two black blade's that gave off a blue glow. He had his symbol. (N:A it's a really thing google it if you want to see what it would look like)

He stood up and picked up the red crystal as the two sabers where placed on his belt. He thought about destroying it but he walked over and placed it back in the container resting above the Sith robes _a constant reminder of something I never want to be again_ he thought to himself as he heard a knock on the door.

He walked over towards the door, opened it and was met with the sight of Bo holding a large container "My Lord, your knew armor is ready. Though I have been told the helmet will take more time to complete"

"thank you Katarn" Ezra said as he took the container "I'll be at the cock-pit soon, until then I want you to set course for Coruscant"

Bo frowned at what she was being asked to do "Sir?" She questioned looking confused.

"don't worry" Ezra said reassuringly "I have a plan"

"understood sir" Bo said before leaving for the cock-pit.

Ezra walked back over to his bed after closing the door, he opened to container and look inside to see this Mandalorian ore had in store for him. What he saw only but a smile on his face.

Back in the cock-pit the Wren family where all sitting in a awkward silence, nobody dare speaking first and Tristan definitely wasn't going to after Sabine ripped his head off the last time he spoke up. "Ursa" Bo said as she entered the cock-pit "set course for Coruscant, he wants us there within the next couple of hours" she finished.

"what?" Ursa uttered in disbelief at what she was being asked to do "has he lost his mind?" She asked again.

"no" Sabine stated "I don't know why he wants us to go there but if he is asking us then he has to have his reasons" she said looking at her mother with a sure expression.

"Sabine, he's asking us to go to the Empire's capital. It's suicide" Ursa uttered.

"it doesn't matter" Bo said taking a strong step forward "he's are leader he gave you an order, follow it" Bo said menacingly.

"I am not going to let my family get killed without reason" Ursa said just as menacingly.

"he's not asking us to do that, you need to trust him" Sabine said as she stood up and looked at the pair.

"I respect him, trust is something you earn" Ursa said standing up as well stirring the two women.

"your right" Ezra said as he entered to cock-pit wearing his new armor.

(N:A he's wearing the Jedi guardian armor from the old republic game, if you don't know what it looks like then. It is the armor that the Jedi wear in the cinematic trailers. The brown robes with the armor plates)

Everyone was taken back at what he was wearing "the new armor is very nice, it's fits well" Ezra said as he walked beside Bo "and I'm assuming that these plates are the Mandalorian iron you mentioned?" he asked.

"yes sir" Bo said.

"Ezra" Sabine said as she looked at him with a smile "you look great" she simply said.

Ezra just winked at her as he walked into the center of the room "your right Ursa, trust has to be earned. So let me earn it, I need you all to listen to me very carefully" Ezra said as everyone gathered around him.

 _High in the sky above Coruscant_

Ezra stood on the lowered ramp looking down at the ground with his mind at ease, he was ready. He was ready to die to save all of them, he lied to Sabine and the others. He has no intention of making it out of this alive but if he can save those people then maybe it would be worth it. He closed his eye's as he felt the cold drops of rain hit his face "I have a really bad feeling about this" he heard Sabine say from behind.

Ezra turned to face her, she was higher up on the ramp then he was so her height matched his. Ezra could see Tristan at the top of the map, no doubt just keeping an eye on his sister. Not that Ezra could blame him after everything he's done "then maybe we're doing something right" Ezra turning back and looking down to his about to be personal landing zone.

Sabine could tell there was something wrong by how he spoke, she couldn't explain it and she couldn't help herself "Am I ever going to see you again?" She asked as she looked at the back of Ezra's head.

"don't forget your part of the plan, it's vital" Ezra said actively avoiding the question, which they both knew. Sabine frowned as she tilted her head at him, she knew what avoiding the question meant. She want ready to lose him again. Ezra sighed as he looked down, he knew that he had to be honest with her. There was no walking his way around this. He turned to face her and looked right into her eyes "probably not, no" he said honestly.

That broke Sabine, she knew that she couldn't stop him but she also knew that it was now or never "then I'm not going to make the same mistake twice" she said remembering what she could have done before Ezra left for Malachor but didn't. She wasn't going to do that again.

"what are you talking..." Ezra started but was interrupted by Sabine who grabbed him by his collar and the back of his head, pulled him forward and slammed her lips on his. Holding him in a full embrace.

Ezra was shocked at what Sabine was doing and yet he couldn't help himself from sliding his hands up her sides and allowing her tongue inside his mouth. One hand rested on her hip the other found it's way up to her cheek. Ezra stepped back as he knew that if he stayed in that position he wouldn't be able to stop himself from just running away with her. He looked into her eye's as Sabines hand slid down Ezra's arm as he took another step back "goodbye Sabine" Ezra said as he took one more step backwards, this time off the ramp. He spread his arms out as he fell through the clouds towards the bottom of the senate building but he could still see Sabine looking down at him as he fell further and further away.

 _Imperial Senate Building_

Emperor Palpatine stood on his podium in the center of the council hall (N:A you know what I mean. The place where he and Yoda fought) Lord Vader was on his right with his arms crossed and a advisor on his left, the ground floor was full of at least ten inquisitors who stood at the sides of the circular floor. The hall was full, with every senator present for this council. No-one would dare miss it considering who else was present.

In the halls of the building, Ezra using his new found skills the move unseen by the standard person but he would not be able to keep it up forever as using this skill puts a great deal of stress on him. It was only when sensed his friends that he stopped trying to hide himself and headed straight in that direction. He didn't fail to notice all the sideways glances he received from all the troopers and officials he passed as he walked down the halls. They definitely didn't expect to see a tall muscular man in full armor at the senate building who wasn't a imperial. Ezra took a right turn down a hall and headed straight for the council hall.

He paused as he turned another corner, looked down the hall and saw the top of a large mechanical door. He closed his eye's and probed out with the force and felt the presence of his former master. He looked down to the bottom of the door and saw the six shadow guards that where with Vader when he attacked and nearly killed him, they pulled there Lightsaber pikes from there sides and held them out at arms length.

He pulled one of his Lightsabers from his belt and activated it. The shadow guards didn't move but there pikes activated. A glow from there weapons lit there end of the hall covering the already standard light with a red glow and a blue glow coming form Ezra's weapon as the blue glow covered the black blade underneath. A smile appeared on Ezra's face as he walked forward towards the shadow guard "no master to protect you all now" Ezra said as the guard started to walk forward towards Ezra in a fighting ready stance.

In front of Palpatine's podium, a large platform was hovering in the air that held all the rebel leaders who were held with electronic handcuffs and had disgusted looks on their faces "you are all traitors to the empire" Palpatine announced as he pointed at the rebels "you will interrogated, you will give me the names of your friends and allies. And then you will be executed for your crimes" he said as a uproar of voice and yells came form the platforms of the senators.

"are deaths will only rally others" Bail said as he looked into the emperor sinister yellow eye's, dare not letting himself become intimidated by Sidious or Vader who stood next to him.

"your very public and painful executions shall serve as an example to the rest of the galaxy" Palpatine said as he pointed at Bail "and no-one will get in the way of that" he finished.

Kanan's head shot up straight as he sensed a very familiar presence through the force. He stepped forward and looked right at Sidious ignoring the tug on his arm from Hera "there may be a rebellion yet" he said strongly.

Before Palpatine or Vader could respond a giant holo of a Shadow Guard illuminated the council hall with a blue glow. All eye's of the hall looked up to the holo that was in it's self, was half the size of hall. That guards armor was all torn up and sliced at many points "master, you need to evac..." The guard started but was stopped as he dropped his weapon and started gripping his own throat. The senators started to stand up and panic at the sight. Before the guard could get another word out he was flown out of the picture.

As soon as that guard left the picture the central door on the ground floor was blown open and all Six Shadow Guards where blown with it. Now the senators where starting to be escorted out by their bodyguards but some insisted on staying. Leia, Bail, Kanan, Hera and all the rebel leaders walked to the edge of the platform to get a better look at what was happening. Vader and Palpatine remind unmoving, just turning their head to get a better look. A small cast of smoke covered the door as a result of mechanical mechanisms breaking apart.

The inquisitor's all ignited their Sabers and circled the smoke making a small semi circle around the door. One of the Shadow guards started to crawl away from the smoke and towards a space in between two of the inquisitor's. A shadow figure started to emerge from the smoke and Kanan smiled to himself. The guard that was crawling to safety started to be pulled back as if someone was grabbing his leg. He was pulled in the smoke towards the figure and let out a painful scream. The inquisitor's all took a step back as the figure stepped out of the smoke holding one of their lightsaber pikes "Ezra" Leia gasped as Ezra stood out of the smoke. Now all the senators stood at the edge of their platform's, now that 'the lone Jedi' was here even the ones that were being escorted out by their security had pulled themselves back to see what was happening.

Ezra took a strong step forward and through the pike right at Vader head. Vader simply tilted his head and the pike missed but Ezra knew that it would never have worked that easily, he was just trying to make a point about why he was here "GET DOWN HERE VADER" Ezra shouted as he looked right at his former master.

Vader just looked at Ezra, he waved his arm at Ezra and all the inquisitors started to walk towards Ezra readying themselves for a fight. Ezra activated both his sabers and stood in a defensive stance. Some of the inquisitors looked at each other with confusion as they looked at Ezra's unique lightsaber colors. None of them had ever seen anything like that before. Palpatine lifted his hand and all the inquisitors had stopped walking towards Ezra and looked back to their master. Ezra himself looked up to Palpatine, thinking about how if things had gone differently he and Vader would probably be readying themselves to fight him.

Palpatine waved his hand and all the inquisitors deactivated their weapons, they turned their backs and went back to their original positions. Ezra looked back up to Palpatine with a confused look, even Vader turned his head to look at him "Lord Vader" He started "deal with the boy" he ordered Vader. Not what Ezra expected but this was better, just him and Vader.

Vader nodded and unclipped his saber. He walked to the edge of the platform and jumped off landing heavily on the floor "you have done well apprentice" Vader said as he walked towards Ezra and activated his Saber "but you still have much to learn" Vader said as he stopped a few feet away from Ezra, even with the height Ezra has gained over the years Vader still toward over him by a foot or two.

"you have nothing left to teach me" Ezra spat back at him as he readied himself in a defensive stance.

Vader commenced his attack on Ezra in a amazing show of force and speed. Vader the same amount of advantages as Ezra did. Vader was the more skilled duelist and he had the power advantage, though he was faster them most people expect Ezra was still faster by far and he had the stronger skill with the force. True if Vader was no longer in the suit, then his speed and force connection would surpass Ezra and he wouldn't stand a chance but that wasn't the case here.

Wherever Vader would take the advantage, Ezra would take it somewhere else. Ezra and Vader where in a blade lock and looked right at each neither of them were showing signs of strain or weakness "there is something different about" Vader said.

"I've learned a new way to look at the force" Ezra said as he and Vader started to slash and dodge each other. Everyone was amazed by what was happening. To the rest of the galaxy, Vader was an unstoppable force. Wherever he went, Jedi, rebels and any type of insurrection would have been taken care of. No one has ever seen Vader take this long to deal with a problem. Now that Ezra was matching Vader blow for blow, some of the senators began to fear him just as much as they did Vader. Kanan, Hera and the other rebels where in awr at what they saw. Kanan and Hera had the utmost faith in Ezra to get them out of there safely but the other rebel leaders including Bail and Leia were more skeptical about how they felt, they couldn't decide if whether or not they would even speak to Ezra _if_ they made it out of this alive.

The Emperor observed Ezra's movements closely, he was impressed and that did not happen often. To a Jedi and an inquisitor was one thing but to content with Vader and kill Maul was something else, both of them had been trained by Sidious and Ezra was proving to be an even match for Vader. This might be the chance he had been waiting for, all he needed was for Ezra to something that would require an incredible amount of skill and strength in the force.

"you know your biggest problem has always been the same" Vader said as he leand backwards, dodging one of Ezra attacks and moved his Saber in a slashing motion "you never think things through" Ezra dashed to his left out of the way but his arm wasn't fast enough, Vader's slash had made contact with Ezra in the form of a vertical strike that went down Ezra's arm towards his hand, thanks to his new armor he was not harmed in a serious way but there was not armor plate on his hand, just a leather glove which had no protection against a lightsaber.

As Vader's weapon made contact with Ezra's hand he was forced to drop his weapon due to the pain in his hand "now for example, have you even thought about this" Vader spat and Ezra made a quick strike at him but Vader gave a small concentrated force push to Ezra's other hand knocking the other weapon out of Ezra hands leaving him defenseless "do you even know who you would be without me, Bridger" Vader said as he made a stabbing motion towards Ezra's chest.

"EZRA" Hera screamed in fear as she saw what was about to take place but then, nothing. Everyone in the room froze, the jaws of the rebel leaders hit the floor, the inquisitors all took a step back in fear and even the emperor's eye's widened at the sight before them.

There was something in between Vader's saber and Ezra's chest, blocking the attack. Ezra leaned back on his knees for a more defensive and a stronger stance as he blocked Vader's blade, with his hands.

(N:A if you want to know what this looks like then go a watch the old republic cinematic trailer 'Hope')

Ezra looked up to Vader with an angry glare and standard to stand up slowly pushing Vader and his weapon back "time to find out" Ezra said as he pulled one of his hands backwards and pushed it quickly towards Vader with a force push so powerful a blue glow admitted from Ezra's hand and the Sith lord flew across the circular ground floor of the hall and slammed into the wall creating a massive shock wave that bent and broke the wall around him.

Vader tried to push himself forward towards Ezra put he was still being pushed back by Ezra "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Vader screamed in anger as he tried to walk forward. Ezra then used his other hand to finish the job and _unleashed_ (lol, get it) a powerful wave of force energy that was just as powerful as the last if not more so. when the force hit Vader he was smashed into the wall completely shattering the wall and his suit. (N:A If you watched the cinematic trailer then you know what just happened looked like)

Everyone pursed as they allowed their minds to process what just happened. A smile grew on the emperor's face as he lowered his platform to the ground, he had seen enough. Underneath the wreckage of the wall Vader began to move out of it but he was very badly damaged. All eyes turned to him as he picked himself up, the damage he just suffered had ripped half of his suit off exposing his bare skin including his helmet therefore showing his face. His once unmistakable sound of him breathing sounding distorted and broken. Vader landed on his knees defeated as he looked up seeing his apprentice run towards him with his own eye's.

Ezra flattened his hands behind his back and both of his lightsabers were drawn to him. He activated his weapons as he reached Vader, holding one by Vader's neck and the other was held upwards ready for a downwards strike "you've taken everything from me!" Ezra yelled as he was not holding back the anger he had.

"your feeling for them... are not real" Vader said back shaking his head, though his breathing apparatus was damaged .

"THEY ARE REALLY TO ME" Ezra yelled even louder as his eyes started to water allowing every emotion he had at the moment to run free.

A distinct clapping sound appear behind Ezra and he turned to see the emperor approach him "yes" he said as he stopped clapping "yes, kill him he was weak, broken. Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side" he said as he finished walking and stood next to Ezra who turned back to look at Vader.

"No, Ezra don't" Kanan said as he looked down from the platform to Ezra, he knew that Ezra was considering "Ezra. He's beaten. Let it go" he said gently as Hera walked to his side.

"it's a trick" Ezra said shaking his head a turning back to Vader "he's more powerful than you know and he deserves to die for what he's done to me, to everyone" Ezra finished as he readying himself in a striking manner.

"yes, yes he does" the emperor hissed him Ezra's ear "you are more powerful the he ever could be in his state, do it. Give in to your hatred, rid the galaxy of this evil" he said as he stepped backwards leaving Ezra to make his choice.

"yes Ezra, your right. He does deserve to die but not like this" Kanan pleaded with Ezra "if you strike him down now, you will be right back where you started" he finished.

Ezra's head turned away from Kanan and back to Vader thinking about his options "Ezra" Leia said finally joining in on the conversation. Ezra didn't turn his head but Leia knew that he heard her "do you remember what I told you after what happened to your mother" she simply said.

Ezra mind flashed backwards to that painful memory but he did remember what she told him _"a rebellion needs to be better than what they plan to over through otherwise what's the point"_ he heard the memory say in his head. In a split second decision Ezra quickly made a backwards slash towards Palpatine who quickly blocked it with one of the lightsabers that he keeps up his sleeve. Ezra and Palpatine looked at each other as their blades locked "you betray me" Palpatine said.

"no" Ezra said leaning towards his face "I betrayed them" Ezra said turning his head to the platform that held his friends.

In a moment Palpatine pushed Ezra back and jumped backwards leaving some distance between them "you were always weak" Vader said behind Ezra who was quickly met with the bud of Ezra's lightsaber right to his face and he fell back unconscious.

"who are you?" Palpatine asked as he pointed his Saber at Ezra.

"I've been asking myself that same question" Ezra said as he and Palpatine started to circle each other "am I a Jedi Padawan, a Sith apprentice, a warrior, a leader, Ezra Bridger, Starkiller, Mand'alor, a peace keeper, a diplomat, sexy" he finished as he winked at Leia and made a clicking sound with his mouth making it impossible for Leia not to smile at it "and now" he said looking at the emperor "I finally know the answer, I'm all of them" he said as he pointed both weapons at the emperor readying himself "I am, a Gray Jedi" he finished.

"so be it, Gray Jedi" the Emperor said as he started to single towards the other inquisitors. At his single the inquisitors wasted no time in making their master wait, they wouldn't dare. They all ignited their weapons and moved behind the emperor to help reinforce him "but even with your new view of the force, you still stand against us. All alone" the emperor torrented Ezra trying to play with his mind to through him off his game even more.

As Ezra readyed himself for what would most likely be his last stand something happened that he did not expect "a Jedi is never alone!" A voice from behind Ezra said. Ezra turned around and looked up into the many platforms to try and locate the sound of the voice as did the emperor and the inquisitors.

"no matter the variety" the voice said again but this time as the sentence was said a man in brown robes jumped down from one of the platforms and landed a few feet behind Ezra. The figure stood up and pulled his hood down to reveal the face of a elderly man dressed in what Ezra could only compare to Jedi robes.

"Kenobi" the emperor growled as he looked right into the eye's of the Jedi master.

Kenobi walked forward and stood next to Ezra, he turned to face Ezra and simply nodded before he activated his lightsaber and positioned himself in a Soresu defensive stance aimed right at the emperor. Ezra had heard stories of Obi-Wan Kenobi, manly from his master but when he looked through the Jedi holocrons on lightsaber fighting styles and from Proxy. They all stated that Kenobi was _the_ master of the Soresu fighting style saying that it would be impossible to break his defenses conventionally.

"said this before I have" another voice from the side said, a voice that sent a shiver a fear through the emperors spine and nobody thought that was possible. All heads turned to left to see a small green figure stepped through the hole where the door used to be, thanks to Ezra "at an end your rule is" the man said as he jumped sevelfeet through the air and landed on the left of Ezra "and not short enough it was" the man said as he pulled the side of his rope back and used the force to a lightsaber from his belt and activated it to show a green saber.

It was then that a spark clicked in Ezra's mind "Master Yoda" Ezra said as a grin escaped his mouth. Yoda looked up to Ezra and gave him a quick smile. Ezra didn't care that this wasn't part of the plan, now he had a chance. Ezra turned back to face the emperor now holding a cocky grin on his face "I don't care how powerful you think you are, you can't take all three of us at the same time"

"remember this day" the emperor said allowed to everyone in the hall "this is the day a rebellion dies" he growled as he pulled a second lightsaber of from his other sleeve and pointed it at the Jedi and Gray Jedi. Everyone in the hall was now leaning over the edges to get a better look at what was happening, even the guards that were supposed to be keeping the senators safe couldn't care less about that now and where looking down at the sight that was about to take place.

The two Jedi and Ezra charged towards the emperor and his inquisitors, their blades meeting in a in a of color. To everyone else in the hall they saw nothing but a mirage of different colors, no Saber had slowed down for a moment.

Hera and Kanan had never felt so helpless, all they could do is just stand and watch. Kanan's head turned and saw Leia, her mouth was wide open and her eye's never left Ezra for a second, no matter how hard it was to keep up with his movements. Although to Kanan he was able to see more clearly, well through the force anyway. Yoda was focusing all of his energy on the Emperor while Ezra and Obi-Wan where getting there jabs in towards him while primarily dealing with the inquisitors.

Ezra was surrounded by the rest of inquisitors that had separated him from Yoda and Obi-Wan who were dealing with the emperor. As Ezra fended of the inquisitors that were attacking him from all angles at the same time, he didn't have time to attack anyone he was too busy defending his body from all the sabers attacking him at once. Ezra checked to see what everyone else was doing, he could see Obi-Wan and Yoda where a good distance away from them _out of range_ Ezra thought to himself as he realized what he could do to stop the inquisitors and help them "ENOUGH" Ezra yelled as he jumped into the air and pulled his arms and legs into his chest.

In a quick motion, much like he did in Mandalore against Maul. He stretched his arms and legs out unleashing a massive amount of force power but unlike Maul, the inquisitors did not have a strong enough force connection to protect themselves from the force blast. As the wave moved across them it disintegrated them as well as destroying the platforms and the senators on them at regined behind him.

After seeing the very real danger to themselves with their own eye's the other senators began to panic and run out of the hall. Ezra jumped forward towards the emperor to help Yoda and Obi-Wan.

The rebels became confused as there platform began to lower down to the ground "come on, we have to go" a voice said from behind them. The rebels turned round to see the source of the voice.

"Master Ti" Kanan said as he sensed Shaak Ti and Maris.

"come, we must leave while we have time" Ti said as she and Maris went on the platform and cut all the rebels binds.

"I'm not leaving him alone" Kanan protested as he was about to turn around and charge towards the emperor.

"Kanan you don't even have a weapon" Hera said as she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face her "besides, he's not alone" Hera protested as the rebels began to step off the platform and head towards the exit.

Ezra saw this and new that they needed to get out of there safely "Kenobi" Ezra said as they all continued to attack the emperor not stopping for a second "the rebels, they'll need more protection then Ti and Maris. Make sure that they get to platform thirty six" Ezra said as Obi-Wan nodded to him and jumped backwards towards the rebels.

"General" Rex said with a surprise as he looked to Obi-Wan.

"not now Rex" Obi-Wan said as he grabbed Kanan's shoulder and dragged him to the "we must go now" he stated as Kanan slightly pushed him back.

"I am not lea..." Kanan started but was cut off by Obi-Wan who grabbed both his shoulders.

"Trust him" was all he said before Kanan let out a sigh as he realized that he was right.

"dammit" he said to himself as he started to run forwards through the hall of the building with the rebels as the Jedi delt with any soldiers on the way.

In the hall Ezra and Yoda where holding their own against the emperor though with great effort. Ezra was amazed by the speed and skill that Yoda possessed, even with his old age but given his small size he lacked the power that the emperor did. Ezra decided that it would be best if he picked up what Yoda could not, Yoda was faster then the emperor and Ezra was stronger physically. Together they out matched him.

The emperor jumped upwards into the stands which was all too familiar to Yoda, he and Ezra joined him and the emperor started to laugh evilly as he started to pick up the other platforms and through them at Ezra and Yoda furiously. The Jedi began to jump between the platforms dodging everything the emperor through at them. Ezra looked around and couldn't see Yoda though he knew that he was planning something so he needed to buy him more time. He looked up to see the emperor preparing to through another platform at him "YOU KNOW" Ezra started as he looked at the emperor "FOR ALL YOUR POWER, I THOUGHT YOU'D THROUGH HARDER" he tunted.

The Emperor laughed louder as he launched the platform at Ezra but instead of dodging he grabbed it before it hit him right in the face. Ezra began to spin the platform, as it gained speed he shocked it with lighting and fired it back at him.

The emperor's laughing stopped as he saw it incoming towards him, he let out a grunt of frustration as he jumped out of the way and landed several levels down. Ezra began to jump up towards him but Yoda had all ready reaperad and was engaging with the emperor, only within the small space of a single platform. Ezra had reached the same level as them and made a jabbing motion towards the emperor but he did something none of them saw coming.

The emperor stepped out of the way of Ezra's saber allowing no obstacles between the blade and Yoda. Ezra's saber had penitreated Yoda's body instead of the emperors. In a moment of shock and terror Ezra lost complete focus as he looked forward and saw Yoda at the end of his blade, the emperor took that advantage and pushed both Ezra and Yoda off the edge of the platform and down towards the hall's floor.

Ezra hit the ground with a heavy thud, as he sat there lying on his back he could see the emperor laughing as he stood on the platform looking down upon them. Ezra turned his head to the right and he saw Yoda gripping his chest as he looked up the roof "master" Ezra said as he struggled to pick himself up and moved towards Yoda's body "It's ok, It's ok your going to be fine" Ezra said as he lifted Yoda's head and looked into his eye's.

"blame you, I do not" Yoda said barely able to speak "and trust you to lead I do" Yoda said as he pulled something from his robes. Ezra looked to Yoda's hand to see a blue sphere.

"a holocron" Ezra said as he wrapped his hand around Yoda's as it held to holocron.

"when I am gone, trust you to lead the new order I do" Yoda said as Ezra could feel his life force leaving him "train the twins you must, bring balance to the force they can" Yoda finished.

"train? How can I train someone when I can't even be trusted lead?" Ezra asked sounding like he was begging for the answer.

"warrior do not. Have faith in you I do" Yoda said as his eye's closed as his body faded away leaving nothing behind but his robes and the holocron in Ezra's hands. He was gone.

"tell me boy" the emperor said from his high platform "how does it feel to know that you destroyed the best chance of stopping me with your own hands" he taunted as he jumped down opposite him.

The hanger that Ezra felt was almost too much to handle but with the teaching from Magnus Ezra harnessed his anger and used it instead of being consumed by it but before he responded to the emperor he remembered how long exactly he had been there _Sabine must have finished by now_ "you've lost Sidious" Ezra said as he stood up and faced him.

"I think I am very far from losing Bridger" Sidious spat back.

"no" Ezra just said as he pulled his wrist to his mouth "Sabine, please tell me your in" Ezra said.

Before he could say anything else the screens and holo's began to light up with Sabine face "oh, I'm in" she said with a smile over the screens "shall I?" She said with a bigger smile.

"yes, you shall" Ezra said with another smile as he looked right at the emperor.

The screen changed from Sabine to what looked like the council hall "what is this?" Sidious said with a confused look directed at Ezra.

Ezra didn't answer he just looked at the screen as it played all the events that just took place. Ezra's entrance, his fight with Vader and the other Jedi's return. It stopped as the emperor left the screen and jumped up to the platforms "it's funny" Ezra said as he turned to face the emperor "from that angle, it almost looks like your retreating" He said as a smile appeared on his face directed right at the emperor.

Sidious looked at Ezra with a build of pure anger began to show over his face "oh wow, are you speechless?" Ezra asked sound concerned "I think that a first" he said as the emperor charged at him with a fury burning in his stone cold heart.

 _Halls of the senate building_

The rebels and Jedi were running through the senate building towards the landing platform that Ezra told them about. Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan where in the front of the group redirecting the incoming blaster fire back at the stormtroopers who fired them, while Maris and Kanan where at the back doing the same though Kanan was having some trouble due to him having to use one of Maris's strangely designed Sabers (N:A if you played the game then you know what I'm talking about) "come on, we need to hurry before they cut us off" Obi-Wan said as they reached the outside of the building.

"what about Ezra?" Leia asked clearly scared for him as they run out onto the wet bridge that led to the platform as the rain continued to poor.

"we have to trust that he can take care of himself" Ti said as they reached the end of the platform only to be met with nothing.

"what do we do now" Mon mothma asked they turned around and saw the squad of storm troopers running towards them.

"the boy betrayed us again" Garm spat.

"he wouldn't do that again" Zeb said as chopper and R2 rolled over towards Garm and shocked him with his shock paddle, mainly meant to warn Garm not to say that again.

As Leia thought about what they should do now, something happened as she fell onto one of her knees suddenly feeling incredibly weak "Leia!" Bail shouted as he rushed to his daughters side.

"Kanan!" Hera said as she ran to Kanan's side as he himself suddenly felt really weak also "what going on?" She asked as she looked over to see Maris, Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan all stager a little in their place. Maris even dropped her saber.

Kanan regained his footing and looked to the Jedi masters "Yoda" he said with a sad voice. Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti both shared a sorry look towards each other before they resumed there defensive stances.

"everyone get ready" Obi-Wan said as the Jedi made a line of defense between the troopers and the rebels "Master Yoda, will not be coming to are aid" he said

As they reached the rebels they were blown off the bridge by a set of large cannons. The group turned around and saw The Rogue Shadow hovering over the platform and lowering down towards them.

"SABINE!" Hera shouted as they could see her and her brother Tristan standing on opposite edge's of the entrance ramp.

"everybody on, NOW!" She shouted as she and Tristen ushered everyone aboard the ship.

As the ramp closed Sabine didn't waste anytime in heading back to the cock-pit and Hera wasted no time in joining her "ok what about Ezra?" Hera asked as she reached the cock-pit to see Sabine in the co-pilots chair, her mother in the other and Bo Katarn, Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti spread put around the room.

"we have to hope that he can find his own way to safety" Obi-Wan said as the ship started to gain altitude now staying in position looking above the building.

"yeah" Sabine said as she turned to face them and activated a detonator that was in her hand. Everyone looked out the window and saw a large tower erupt in flame in the distance "and _we_ are his own way to safety, we just need to find him. This is not up for debate" Sabine said as he looked back to Obi-Wan and turned back to the window.

"well how long can we afford to wait" Ti asked as Leia walked in and her question was answered when immediately as all eye's were drawn to the view out the window.

From what they could see it looked like a small explosion had occurred that blew a hole in the roof of the building above the council hall. Everyone leaned in to get a closer look, they could see to figures on their backs opposite each other "Ezra" Leia said as she stepped forward.

"mum, let's go" Sabine said as she piloted the ship in that direction

 _Roof of the Senate building_

Ezra and Sidious struggled to get back up to their feet after their one-on-one fight, Ezra felt the sting on his face as he felt a burn going down his left eye. He lifted his hand to feel the source of the pain, he felt a thin line going down over his eye. Thankfully he could still see through it _the blade must a just missed the eye it's self_ he thought to himself as he felt the raindrops hit his face. Ezra got to his feet and saw the emperor do the same "even if you kill me now, it's over. Look around you" Ezra spat as they both got to their feet.

Sidious looked at Ezra but his eye's drifted to the burning tower in the distance "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Sidious spat at Ezra as his anger continued to grow.

"I asked some friends of mine to blow up your primary communications tower, after they sent that video to every corner of the galaxy" Ezra said as he and Sidious began to circle each other "you know you really shouldn't have given me the best technology in the empire to complete my _mission._ It made it really easy for me to hack and download schematics for the tower, and to find it's weaknesses" Ezra said as he and Sidious began to fight in fierce battle of saber and power.

"nothing is over as long as I am still breathing" Sidious said as he initiated a blade lock with Ezra.

"and now that, that tower has been destroyed you cannot stop that video from playing. You can't stop it from spreading like you did last time, now the people of the galaxy know who and what you really are. Tell me, do you think they'll still serve and follow you?" Ezra asked sarcastically as he jumped several feet away from Sidious which would be a grave mistake.

Emperor let out a volley of force lightning towards Ezra, who was too slow to block it with is sabers. Ezra's sabers where shocked out of his hands and flown behind him out of his reach.

Ezra was blocking and absorbing the lighting with his hands and started to walk forward to the emperor "aaahhhh" Ezra grunted out as he continued to walk forward absorbing more and more lighting.

"EZRA!" He heard someone say from behind him, his head tilted over his shoulder and he saw his ship coming towards them with the ramp lowered. He looked at the ramp and he saw the people that mean the most to him, he saw Sabine and Hera and Kanan and Zeb and even Chopper. They needed him and he needed to win this for them, so he could finally make this right. He knew who he was and now, he knew what he was fighting for. He was fighting for them, his family, the people that mean the most to him.

He turned back to the emperor with a new drive in his soul, that gave him new strength in this fight. He and the emperor where only a few feet away from each other now and Ezra had no plan to stop "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO" the emperor scream as Ezra reached him.

Ezra's hands collided with the emperor's and in turn erupteded in a massive explosion of force power. Ezra was flown backwards as was the emperor "EZRA!" Sabine screamed in horror as she jumped down onto the roof and ran up to him.

"Sabine!" Hera yelled as she and Kanan did the same.

Sabine reached Ezra as he was on his back uncoiunces, the rain pouring over him "move, move" Kanan yelled as he pushed Sabine to the side and through Ezra over his shoulder "get his weapons" he ordered Sabine and Hera who picked up a saber each.

"we have to go" Zeb said as they reached the ships ramp but he could see the emperor get back to his feet.

"Ursa, go go go" Kanan said as the ships ramp closed and Kanan carried Ezra through the ship into his room as they started to gain altitude.

"Kanan go" Sabine said as he grabbed a wet piece of cloth and placed it over Ezra's eye "I'll keep an eye on him" she said as she looked to Kanan who nodded back at her before leaving. Hera looked at Sabine before placing one of Ezra's sabers on the bed next to him "I better go make sure we know we're where going" she said before leaving the room.

Sabine looked at her as she left and saw Leia standing in the doorway looking at her with a sympathetic look. She gave Sabine a sad smile before nodding at her and closing the door and leaving two alone.

Sabine's eye's started to water as she looked over the damage that was done. See removed the cloth over his eye and inspected the wound. It went down the center of the eye but drifted to slightly to the left as it passed the eye but thankfully it didn't touch the eye itself so he should be able to see just fine. Her eye's drifted to the armor he was wearing, it looked like he had scorch marks spread out across it _thank god this is Mandalorian Iron_ she thought her hands drifted to inspect the damage thurley. Her landed on Ezra waist in between the armor pieces. Sabine was shocked when Ezra's hands suddenly lifted up and grabbed her wrist "Ezra" she gasped as she looked at Ezra's face.

Ezra growned in pain slightly as his eye's opened "uh, that tickles" he said with a chuckle.

Sabine laughed slightly as she quickly grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him deeply which he happily returned "you almost scared me to death" she said as he sat up and she wrapped her body around his. Ezra head buried in Sabine's collar as she held onto him for dear life.

"I take it you being so cuddly means we won" Ezra said as his mouth was pressed against Sabines neck.

"well the plan worked, so maybe, yeah" She said as Ezra o]pulled away from her and looked into her eye's.

"Sabine there no way I could have done this without you, without any of you" Ezra started.

"well you were the one who did all the heavy lifting, so I think it's the opposite actually" she said with a smile.

"that's not what I meant" Ezra started as he caressed her right cheek with his hand "Sabine, I want you to know that if I had remembered who you were. I would have..." Ezra said but struggled with what he was saying. He looked into her eye's "I want you to know that you are, without a doubt, the best thing to have ever happened to me"

"you don't need to say anything Ezra" Sabine said gently as her head tilted into Ezra hand and looked down.

"no, I do" Ezra said as he lifted her chin and her eye's were glued to his "I love you" he simply said.

And with that Sabine's heart just stopped, she never thought that she would ever hear Ezra say something like that. Now that he has, it was ten times better than what she thought it would be like hear that. She smiled at Ezra and with a quick unstoppable motion, she pulled him towards her once more and engulfed his mouth with hers. Both of them not leaving any room to stop and none of them wanting to. After a minute they both enjoyed more than most things, they separated as they did need to breathe "I love you too" she said as she just started to kiss every inch of his face.

"well, as much as I would love to do this more. I think it might be best if we head to the bridge, would be good if we know where we're going" Ezra said as Sabine nodded then stood "here, give me a hand would you" he asked. Sabine happily agreed and lifted his arm over her shoulder and helped to the cock-pit as he limped beside her.

 _Cock-pit_

"So what do we do now?" Hera asked as she sat in the co-pilots chair "I mean, the empire knows who each of us are so are home worlds are out of the question" she finished.

"yeah, and who do we have to thank for that" Garm said as he stood to the left with arms crossed.

"ok that's enough" Leia spat as she looked at Garm "yes, he betrayed us but he also risked everything to get us out of there so if your still angry with him then you are more than welcome to go back" she finished leaving Garm to do nothing but grunt in silence.

"first we shall rendezvous with the main rebel fleet" Obi-Wan started "I left a valuable asset there under their protection" he finished.

"ok, that's a good place to start" Kanan said agreeing with the master "but I think that Hera meant long term. We could really do with a base right now and we may have done damage to the empire but with master Yoda dead, they did just as big of a blow" he said with sadness in his voice.

"Maybe not" a voice said from behind them, everyone turned around and saw Ezra limp in with Sabines help "your right, they did damage but not as bad as what we did"

"what do you mean?" Shaak Ti asked as Maris crossed her arms at Ezra.

"before he died, Yoda gave me this" Ezra said as he pulled out the blue sphere that Yoda gave him.

"is that what I think it is?" Kanan asked stunned by what Ezra was holding.

"it appears to be so" Obi-Wan said stroking his chin.

"er... can someone fill us in here" Hera asked as she raised her hand butting in.

"that is the great holocron" Ti informed everyone as a small smile crept onto her face.

"ok, great" Hera simply said, nodding like a child "what does that mean?" She asked knowing all that everyone apart from the Jedi would like to know.

"it means, that the Jedi order has a new Grand Master" Obi-Wan said as he smiled at Ezra.

"wait, what?" Ezra said as he was quickly stunned into silence as he looked at the faces of everyone around him "I can't be the new leader, I can't even be a Jedi" Ezra protested.

"Ezra, none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for you" Shaak Ti said stepping forward "you, brought the rebels together. You, defended them against dangers. And you showed the galaxy that their freedom is worth fighting, that the empire can be beaten. No-one is more worthy to lead the new generation of Jedi then you" she finished as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"nore do we trust anyone more than you to lead, master" Obi-Wan finished for Ti.

"so what do we do next, Master" Kanan said failing to hide his wide smile.

Ezra simply looked down to the holocron in his hand.

 _Unknown planet, four hours later_

The Rogue Shadowshrubbery of what looked like a jungle world. The Jedi and the rebels all stepped off the ship and began to move through the woods, none of them knowing where they were going or why they we're there. After an hour of walking someone decided to finally speak up "er... Ezra" Leia started clearly sounding out of breath "I know your try to be all mystical and Jedi..y but do you even no where your going" she complained.

"no not really" Ezra answered from the front of the group "but when I opened the holocron the first thing I saw were coordinates for this place, but do you guys feel that?" Ezra asked the group behind him.

"feel what?" Sabine asked walking right behind him.

"the force" Kanan answered for Ezra "it's really strong here and it's getting stronger" he informed.

"er... Kanan" Ezra said as he stopped walking and looked out of a clearing in front of them "I think I just figured out why the force is so strong here" he said as everyone else reached the clearing.

Everyone, even the Jedi master where stunned into silence as they reached the clearing and saw the view. They all saw what looked like a temple in the middle of the clearing. As Ezra looked at the temple, he remembered what Magnus told him "it can't be" Ezra said taking another step forward.

"Ezra what is it" Hera asked as she stood beside him.

"guys" Ezra said turning around to face the whole group "this is Tython" Ezra stated.

"that can't be right" Obi-Wan said in disbelief at what Ezra was saying "it's position was lost thousands of years ago"

"guys, what's Tython?" Tristen asked stepping forward.

"ladies and gentlemen" Ezra said taking another step back so everyone could see and hear him "welcome to the birthplace, of the Jedi order" Ezra finished as he started to walk towards the temple.

 _Emperor Palpatine's royal palace_

Emperor Palpatine sat in his throne room with his anger not going down in the slightest since his battle. Ezra's plan had worked perfectly, nobody could stop that footage from getting out but now the emperor had even more reason to complete his plans faster. Palpatine knew that Ezra was now there biggest threat now and this threat must be eliminated as soon as possible but he already knew how he was going to do it.

Lord Vader entered the room in his spare suit that is always ready in case the unexpected should happen "my master" he said kneeling before Palpatine.

"what is your status lord Vader?" Palpatine asked as he sat in his throne.

"the blood and bone samples from his training has been sent to Kamino, the cloning process has begun" Vader stated as he looked up to his master.

"well done" Palpatine said as he rose up from his throne and walked down to his apprentice "but there is one more detail to take care of"

"master?" Vader said as he rose to meet him.

"you fought Bridger in single combat and you lost to him. We cannot allow this to happen again" Palpatine said as four of the royal guards brought in a long metal container "if you are going to face your apprentice again, you will need an upgrade" he finished as the container was opened reviving a completely new suit "with this you shall just as fast and as strong as you were the day Anakin Skywalker died. Do not disappoint me again" Palpatine growled at Vader.

"I will not fail you master" Vader said as he looked down to his new suit.

(N:A if you look at some of the fan-art that fans made, then you know what im getting at)

 **Ok guys that's it, done and dusted. Please do not hesitate to let me know what you think, I can't wait to see what you have to say from complements to ideas to criticisms.**

 **I do plan to make a sequel but you will have to wait a little longer so I can think about what it's going to be about and how it will conclude. I wanted to give all the people that asked questions for the Q &A a big thank you and everyone that has helped me along the way.**

 **Also I would like to point out that if you have not subscribed to my youtube then please do so it would really mean a lot but until then, I will see you on the next page.**


	17. Worthy To Lead

**ok guys, I know that I started a new story but I figured. why? so the chapters for Star Wars Rebels The Trio are going to be uploaded to this story.**

 **also the chapters are going to be named now too.**

It's been three months since the last confrontation between the Jedi and the Sith in the senate building on Coruscant and the rebellion has only gotten stronger since.

Dozens of systems have flocked to the aid of the rebellion. Now there numbers matched the empires though the empire still held the technological advantage but due to the rebellions numbers, some have come to give it a new name. It was no longer the rebellion, it was now 'The New Republic'

Under the leadership of the Jedi masters and their new Grand Master as well as The New Republics high council that included Senator Bail Organa, Mon mothma and Garm Bel. The New Republic has become a force to be reckoned with already liberating two imperial occupied worlds, Lothal and Mandalore.

Tython has become an isolated island amongst the stars, it's coordinates known only to the Jedi masters only themselves and the high council of The New Republic. It's uses at the moment are to act as a secret HQ for The New Republic but it will soon act as a training ground for the force sensitive teenagers.

There has been no word or appearance of Emperor Palpatine or Lord Vader since Coruscant and that has worried the leaders of The New Republic more than they care to admit.

But the aid of the Mandalorian people has diminished slightly due to the destruction of the legendary Darksaber. The new Leader of Mandalore now travels to a secret meeting to put this Inserection to rest.

 _Mandalore_

In the council hall of Mandalore, the clan leaders and their seconds held an emergency meeting regarding their new ruler. Ever since would had spread about the Darksaber destruction, the faith that the leaders had in Ezra diminished very quickly. So much so that that the meeting was made a secret from him, the leaders had begun to question his lordship but none were ready to openly defy him.

"he must be stopped!" One of the leaders said in a loud voice that caused every leader to begin speaking at once.

"we can't do anything rash" another said "he won the right to rule fairly, we were all there"

"the right to rule is to the one who possesses the Darksaber, now that he has destroyed it. HE HAS LOST THAT RIGHT!" He yelled back causing everyone to start talking again even louder than before.

"So what are you going to do about it Yhron" she spat back at the clan leader opposite her "until he dies in battle or is beaten in fair combat, there is no point in this meeting at all"

"if you are not going to watch your tongue Ursa, then at least mind your tone" he warned the leader of clan Wren "if it was up to me Clan Wren wouldn't be here at all, given your daughters obvious _connection_ with are so called leader" Yhron said with a smirk as he put more enthisis on the word connection.

Ursa quickly took her blaster and aimed it right at his head as did the guards with her. As she did that everyone in the room did the same. Blasters where aimed everywhere, not one person was not targeted by everyone else "you are going to regret saying that Yhron" Ursa warned the clan leader.

"oh really?" Yhron said sarcastically "and why is that?"

"because of..." Ursa started but was interrupted.

"me" a voice said from the door. All eye's turned to the door and fear spread through the hall as they saw their leader. Ezra, wearing his fully repaired armor with his hood up now covering the top his Mandalorian helmet (N:A picture a raven if he was wearing Jedi Guardian armor that I mentioned in the last story)

"my lord" Ursa and a handful of others said as they bowed their head respectfully where some others did not.

"you told him!" Yhron acused Ursa as he aimed his weapon right at her head.

"no, she didn't" Ezra said taking a step forward now standing in the middle of the hall "you all know what this is" Ezra said as he pulled the Darksaber from his belt but what nobody knew, is that it was just a case. All the electronics and the crystal was now apart of Ezra's current weapons "some of you call it a relic, some a symbol of leadership, to others a weapon" Ezra said as everyone looked at the weapon in Ezra's hand "and to the rest a symbol of honor that all Mandalorians have" Ezra finished as he saw the clan leaders all nod in agreeance.

Ezra looked right at Yhron as he held the Darksaber high above him, without another word Ezra used his skills in force ognagtaion to increase his strength and crushed the saber case in his hand. The leaders all gasped and stood up in shock as the piece's of the saber fell to the ground "all of those statements are lies" Ezra simply said.

Yhron had seen enough he turned his blaster on Ezra and fired. Ezra saw what he was going to do form a mile away but he needed to make a statement. As the blaster bolt flew through the air Ezra stretched out his hand and grabbed the bolt with the force, freezing it in place as well as Keeping Yhron frozen as well (N:A picture Ren from 'the force awakens', you know exactly what I'm talking about)

Ezra slowly lowered his hand and walked forward towards Yhron. The blaster bolt remind in place as Ezra walked past it and stopped in front of Yhron "I take it you disagree" Ezra said as he circled Yhron "let me explain to you why I'm right" Ezra said to Yhron but what he was about to say was to everyone in the room "you've all heard the legends of the Darksaber, it was created by Tor Vizsla's. The first Mandalorian ever accepted into the Jedi order, when he died and the saber was placed into the Jedi archives members of clan Vizsla snuck in and liberated it" Ezra started as the Blaster bolt started to turn in it's place and now faced Yhron "in other words, it was created by the Jedi and you stole it. It doesn't represent Mandalorian honor, it doesn't represent a right to lead or proof that Mandalorians have integrity.

"all it does is prove that Mandalorians are cowards and thieves, nothing more. Am I wrong? The clan Vizsla win the Saber honorably? No. Did they use diplomacy? No. Probably because they knew that they would not stand a chance against the Jedi, as proven by the 'Jedi Mandalorian war' how can no-one see that. Why are you so upset about its destruction, it dishonored all of you" Ezra said as he walked forward now standing next to the blaster bolt "you know I think I know what the problem is. I think none of you respect my leadership, so let me change that shall I, why don't I start by dealing with a traitor" Ezra finished and not even a second later the bolt flew forward hitting Yhron in the chest right at his heart and he fell to the ground dead.

"let this be a warning to each and everyone of you. If anyone has a problem with my right to lead then feel free the challenge me for the right to rule yourselves. If none of you want to our are to cowardly to do so, then stop wasting my time as well as your own with a pointless meeting like this" Ezra finished as he left the hall leaving everyone in silence as they stirred at Yhron lifeless body.

 **Ok guys I know that this is short but it was just a little introduction to the sequel and as some of you pointed out the Mandalorians outrage with the darksaber's destruction but don't worry, next chapter I'm going to be giving you the state of the rebellion and the members of it in great detail.**

 **Anyway please leave a review for me to look at give me your thoughts on the chapter and what you would like to see happen as well as what you think the state of the galaxy will be.**

 **Until then I will see you in the next chapter.**


	18. The New Republic

**Ok guys I wanted to thank you for the reviews in the last chapter. Before we begin I wanted to let you know that it would be a big help to yourself if you know some things about the old republic game, or at least know what the Jedi temple looks like. Anyway the last chapter was just an introduction to the story. This chapter is much longer, anyway enjoy.**

 _The Rogue Shadow_

Ezra removed his helmet as he sat in the cock-pit of his ship 'The Rogue Shadow' he placed it on a small console next to his chair and he looked out the window and saw the beauty of hyperspace. As he let himself relax in his chair, his mind couldn't help but flash back to the events of the last three months.

After discovering Tython, the first thing anyone did was explore the old Jedi temple that remind remarkably intact. As they all explored the temple they found many treasures that would help their cause such as, dozens of Jedi holocrons, locked away Sith holocrons, designs for weapons and starships and the best part to Bail and the other senators was that they now have the base they desperately needed. Which everybody ultimately agreed to but to the request of the Jedi it's actual coordinates where kept secret, only the highest levels of 'The New Republic' know how to get there. Which as of right now was Six, Ezra, Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Bail, Garm and Mon mother. To everyone else, they knew that it was a base that they didn't know how to get to. Naturally the others where upset about not knowing but after the case was made that if the information about the planet got out, it would not only mean that a base is lost but the ancestral home of the Jedi would have been destroyed as well, they understood.

Though The New Republic's main force was located on Tython, there large numbers allowed them to have a strong presence on a handful of worlds, such as Lothal, Mandalore, Dantooine, Yavin IV and Hoth. Though Dantooine, Yavin and Hoth where secrets from the empire, Lothal and Mandalore where different stories. They were both very major and public offences and known to the whole galaxy. Now a very large number of New Republic forces were stationed on Lothal to help defend it from any imperial counter attacks. Mandalore was given some reinforcements to help but it was decided that they would not need as much to defend themselves as Lothal did.

As for the leaders of The New Republic themselves. After the events of the senate building, all of the senators, entrepreneurs, politicians and business owners that were willing to aid the rebellion where now known to the rest of the galaxy and therefore placed into hiding by The New Republic. Thankfully the business and their methods of acquiring credits where not gone, decoy leaders were put in place by The New Republic to act as the new public face of the business's that loyal to the empire but in reality where loyal to The New Republic, therefore allowing them to still be a big help.

Ezra took a couple of weeks to get accustomed to him being the new Grand Master of the Jedi but once he got used to everyone calling him master, he took to it well. What troubled him the most was the news that was given to him by Obi-Wan. He didn't know what to expect when he was introduced to Obi-Wan's _asset_ that he mentioned after the senate building but he definitely didn't expect it to be a teenager only a day younger than him. But once he probed him with the force it became clear, the teenagers force strength was through roof. After they picked him up Obi-Wan told Ezra the truth about Luke and Leia, which he did not take to well.

It's not everyday you find out that your former master has a son and a daughter not even he knew about, that, that son and daughter are the strongest force sensitives that he has ever met and the fact that he slept with the daughter of his former master _thank god Vader didn't know about that_ Ezra thought to himself as the ship left hyperspace above Tython and Ezra smiled as he saw The New Republic fleet in orbit above it.

As for Ezra himself, he has be doing everything he could to become the best he could be. Learning many more force abilities from Magnus but also the Jedi and Sith holocrons that where at the temple, he has also taken upon himself to master the other styles of Lightsaber combat in an attempt to create his own personal style that would be able to defend against any other Lightsaber style though that would take much more time.

As for the Ghost crew, Ezra did everything he could to help mend the damaged relationships between him and the crew. To everyone else things would appear normal but to them it was very awkward, though things were getting better between everyone. Hera and Sabine couldn't help but giggle a little for the first week or two every time Kanan called Ezra master. As for Sabine, she and Ezra had grown very close over the past three months. So much so that they shared a room now, which no-one objected to. Ezra and Leia are doing good as friends though that was much more awkward than Ezra with the crew. Didn't help things that Bail punched Ezra right across the face when things were finally settled, he said it was because of his betrayal but everyone knew it was because of his relationship with his daughter.

 _"we have you in are scoops Rogue Shadow"_ a voice said over the coms pulling Ezra from his thoughts _"please transmit identification and landing codes"_ the voice finished.

"this is Grand Master Bridger requesting permission to land at temple platform three. Landing code twelve, fourteen, thirty-eight" Ezra said as his ship went past the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, the current flash ship of the rebel fleet (N:A it was the big rebel ship that was at the battle of Endor)

 _"code checks out, welcome back master"_ the voice said as Ezra approached the planet and entered the atmosphere. Ezra's mind drifted to what he was planning to do upon his return. Ezra sighed to himself as he remembered what he was going to do today. Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti wanted to train Luke and Leia as soon as possible but they were overruled by Ezra who thought that it would be best to let them get used to the idea of fighting the empire but that more applied to Luke then Leia. Now they've both had more time to adjust to the idea of full scale warfare and them both being at the temple learning a few things about the Jedi to, being inspired by them in the process and being oblivious to their own power. Ezra decided that it was now time for them both to learn what they are capable of.

Ezra landed at one of the temples platforms on the upper levels, he grabbed his helmet and walked out of his ship "welcome back master" Proxy said as he greeted his master as Ezra walked down the ramp "how was your trip to Mandalore?" He asked.

"eventful" Ezra said plainly as he looked at his mechanical friend.

"is there anything I can do for you master?" Proxy asked eager to be of service.

"I want you to tell Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Luke and Leia to meet me in the council chamber" Ezra ordered Proxy.

"of course master" Proxy said before he moved over to the ship like he always did so he could run some tests and make sure the ship was still in good condition.

Ezra left the hanger and walked down the halls of the temple, it wasn't as big as the Jedi temple on Coruscant but was more than enough for them. Ezra entered the central hall of the temple. There were two levels of the hall and a circular walkway on the second (N:A like I said at the beginning, it would help paint a picture if you've seen the game. Maybe even looking at the temple on google images) he looked down to the second level and saw dozens of soldiers around lots of equipment, most of them were just ordinary men and women that wanted a better life. Free of the empire but Ezra didn't have time to dwell on that and he headed to the old Jedi council chamber of the temple.

Ezra entered the council chamber to the sight of Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti already present sitting around the council table that reside in the middle of the chamber. The table had a holo terminal in the middle of it, seven chairs around it in total. Three spread out on the right, three spread out on the left and one in the center on the end facing away from the door. The was a space facing the door that was free of chairs, suposadly for someone who needed to talk to the council without being a member of it. Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti where sitting in the chairs on the left and the right of the center chair, that was Ezra's, him being the Grand Master "master Kenobi, Master Ti" Ezra greeted the Jedi as he walked further in the hall and walked around the table.

"Master Bridger" Kenobi said and Ti nodded to him as he took his seat in the center chair in between the too.

"how was your mission to Mandalore?" Obi-Wan asked.

"well" Ezra said as he turned to face him "we still have Mandalorian support"

"that's good, the Mandalorians are proving to be the backbone of the New Republic" Ti informed the masters.

"indeed, though I doubt that is why you asked us to be here" Obi-Wan figured out.

"it's not" Ezra said as he sighed to himself "I feel that the twins have had enough time to adjust to the how things are going to work now" he started not failing to notice the eyebrows raise on Kenobi and Ti's faces "it's time we let them know what they have the potential to become, with a few ground rules" Ezra stated.

"what kind of ground rules?" Obi-Wan asked giving Ezra his full attention.

"we can tell them that they _could_ be the most powerful Jedi ever and that there brother and sister. But they cannot know about their father, they must not know" Ezra blountly not leaving any room to argue.

Ti and Kenobi both looked down for a moment, in deep thought. They both wanted the twins to be trained but not telling them about Vader might work very well for them or it could backfire more badly then they could imagine "they don't have to know" Obi-Wan said as he turned to face Ezra "Anakin Skywalker was their father not Vader" Obi-Wan stated speaking the truth.

"you want to tell them Vader murdered Anakin" Ti said as Obi-Wan nodded to her.

"Vader did, murder Anakin" Kenobi informed frowning at Ti.

"if they find out about this, that excuse won't work on them" Ezra said looking at Kenobi.

"It's not an excuse" Kenobi said frowning at Ezra's words.

"to them it will be" Ezra said louder than before but was only met with the still frown of Kenobi. Ezra sighed as he realized that he wasn't going to back down and if Ezra didn't tell them he knew that Kenobi would "Fine but when they find out, you're going to have to explain it to them" Ezra said as the council chambers door opened revealing Luke and Leia side by side, both wearing a type of white clothing.

Ezra and the other master put smiles on their faces as the twins approached "Luke, Leia. Please come in, how you both feeling?" Ezra asked politely.

"I'm doing great master, Wedge teaching me all sorts about flying" Luke said happily as ever.

"I'm fine Ezra. Though I have to ask, what's this about?" Leia said crossing her arms and putting on a not so secret suspicious smirk.

"there's something we need to tell you" Master Ti started.

"ok, what's up?" Luke said sounding a little nervous.

"Luke, I want you to do something for me" Ezra said as he pulled a small tablet that was by his chair "I want you to tell me what image is on the screen of this" Ezra said holding the tablet to the side of his face.

"I don't understand, if a can't see the screen then how am I supposed to know what on it?" Luke protested.

"Just follow your instincts" Kenobi said as he nodded at Luke.

"if you say so" Luke said as he looked to the back of the tablet.

Ezra could already tell that he was just going to guess so he decided to step in before he started to waste time "Luke, take a deep breath and close your eye's" Ezra ordered Luke. He complied and closed his eye's and Leia looked like she was wondering why she was there.

"now, what on the screen?" Ezra asked.

Luke pursed for a moment and looked like he was in a deep thought "a blaster" Luke answered without opening his eye's.

Ezra looked back at the screen and saw that he was right. The pressed a button and the image changed "again" Ezra said.

"A ship" Luke said quickly.

"Again" Ezra said.

"a speeder" Luke replied even faster than before.

Ezra looked over to Kenobi and nodded, he got everyone right "thank you Luke, now Leia. If you would do the same" Ti asked as she looked at Leia.

Leia shrugged her shoulders and stepped forward as Luke opened his eye's and took a step back looking confused.

"ok Leia" Ezra started "just do the same, close your eyes, take a deep breath and follow your instincts" he said giving her a reassuring smile.

Leia smiled back at her old boyfriend and nodded before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"now what on the screen?" Ezra asked as he himself looked back at the screen.

"a planet" Leia said as she had the same as Luke did, one of deep thought.

"again" Ezra said as he changed the image.

"an animal" Leia said.

This time instead of saying again, Ezra decided to test skills a little bit more as he got an idea. He didn't say again, he just pressed the button, changed the image and waited. Leia but on a frown of confusion as she waited for a second or two before answering "a lightsaber" she said as she opened her eye's.

Ezra and the other masters smiled at each other as the twins looked at each other confused "what was that?" Luke asked.

"that, was the force" Ezra answered.

"where are you going with this Ezra?" Leia asked as she looked right into Ezra's eyes.

"there's something you two need to know" Obi-Wan said as he looked at the twins readying himself for what was about to be known to them.

 _Temple archives_

Sabine was looking through the archives of the temple trying to find anything useful to The New Republic. She hasn't found anything really game changing yet, just a few designs for weapons and ships but they've been looking through the archives none-stop since they got here and they've only seen about forty percent of it, so she was hopeful that they would find something big.

She took a deep breath and brushed the tips of her hair that were still green out of the way of her eye's to get a better view of the archive data "seen anything good yet?" She heard Hera ask from behind her.

"no, not really" She said as she turned to face her "just some more basic knowledge, of the temple and the state of the galaxy during it's time. Did you know that this temple was a secret base for the Jedi during the Mandalorian war" Sabine informed Hera.

"no, I can't say that I did" Hera said as she walked over next to Sabine and started to look through the data herself "you know Ezra's back from Mandalore" Hera said wondering if she knew why she was here instead of being with him.

"really" she said turning to face her "must be in meeting with Kenobi and Shaak Ti" she said coming to the realization of what he was going to do "Ezra told me before he left that, when he gets back he's going to tell Luke and Leia something really important. Guess he's doing that now"

"hey, how's that going anyway?" Hera asked Sabine just out of curiosity "you know, since you guys started to share a room"

Sabine raised an eyebrow at her and put a half smile on "looking for some juicy details" she said with a chuckle.

"just checking in, making sure you kids are ok" Hera said as she started to go through a new stick of data.

"Hera he outranks both of us and is the youngest Grand Master in history. Do you really think you should be calling us kids" Sabine informed as she placed her hands on her sides.

"even if you two rule the whole galaxy, you guys will always be kids to me" Hera stated not leaving any room to wiggle and Sabine just chuckled and turned back to the data "but really, how's it going?" Hera asked.

"good, it's been really nice having him to myself" she said but Hera could easily sense that there was something else to it.

"what's wrong?" She asked not wasting any time.

"nothing, it's just..." Sabine started but was struggling on the words "he's been having nightmere's and he's not telling me about them" Sabine said sadly as she looked blindly at the data "normally I would just wait till they past like nightmere's always do but since he has the force..."

"it might be something force related" Hera said finishing for her "and stuff like that is never that easy" she concluded and Sabine nodded "Sabine I'm sure that whatever it is, he's just keeping you in the dark so that you don't have to worry" Hera continued trying to make her feel better.

"but I'm already worried" Sabine countered "and if me and Ezra are in this for the long run then I don't want him to keep this type of stuff secret from me" she replied sounding hurt.

"ok, I'll have a talk with him about this later and I will make him understand why sharing is important" Hera said as she shared a smile with Sabine and looked back to the data "hello" she said to herself as she looked at what she saw.

"found something?" Sabine asked.

"Maybe" Hera said as she wrote down a set of numbers "some coordinates" she finished.

"does it say to where?" Sabine said wondering if they had finally found something good.

"doesn't say" Hera said looking more curious then confused "but last time when Ezra something like this, it led to the temple. I'm going to go check it out" she before standing up and walking out.

"are you sure?" Sabine asked following her.

"don't worry, I'll have a talk with your boyfriend before I go" Hera said with a smirk.

"that's not what I meant, are you sure you want to go alone?" Sabine asked sounding a little concerned.

"I won't, I'll take Zeb and Rex with me before when I go. Now if you'll excuse me, Kanan's going to be out of surgery now" Hera said before walking over to the med-bay.

 _Council Chamber_

Obi-Wan had only now just stopped explaining the truth to Luke and Leia. About their relation with each other, there mother Padme, how their father was killed by Vader and that they had the potential to become the most powerful Jedi that has ever lived.

There was a long silence in the chamber, Ezra, Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan just giving the twins time to adjust to what has just been said. Luke just looked down to the ground with a confused look and Leia started pacing.

"bullshit" Luke said looking back up to Obi-Wan.

"yeah, there no-way that's true" Leia added as she looked right at Ezra.

"Leia, I've known how strong of a connection you've had to the force since the day I met you" Ezra started as he rose from his seat and started to walk around the table towards them "and Luke, I could sense you before my ship even docked with the one Kenobi put you on" Ezra said as he stopped a few feet away from them.

"Ezra, I'm not a Jedi. I think I would have known if I was one" Leia spat back clearly angry.

"no, your not a Jedi. Neither of you are" Ezra said looking back and fourth between the two "but you do have the capability to become one"

"Master, I'm sorry but your wrong about this" Luke said still showing some respect to Ezra.

"tell me something Luke" Shaak Ti said as she looked at the boy "have you ever made something happen, something you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared" She questioned.

"or if you felt like you were getting a warning from somewhere just before something bad happened" Kenobi said joining in.

"and how do you think you passed that test I just gave you" Ezra said looking back and fourth between the two.

Luke and Leia just shared a look to each other and didn't say a word. They didn't need too. Everyone could tell that they were both trying to come back with something to counter their argument but could find nothing "ok, look" Ezra said as he placed a hand on both their shoulders "were not going to force you to believing something that you just don't, even though we're right. But you two could be that game changer against the empire that we need, so take the rest of the day to do whatever and think about what we've told you. Ok?" He finished as he saw both twins nod and they turned to leave.

Ezra sighed as he walked to the edge of the table and placed his hands flat on top "that went better than I thought" Ezra said out loud actually being honest.

"we can't expect them to just go along with everything we've told them, they need time to adjust to the idea" Ti said sincerely.

"true, but they can't wait long. They need to be trained as soon as possible" Kenobi said quickly making it clear that they need to be trained.

"Obi-Wan, we know that they need to be trained but we're not going to force it on them if they don't want to. It's their life, it's their choice" Ezra said a little menacingly to Kenobi, he was making it clear that what he just said as an order.

"and if they don't want to be trained" Kenobi asked.

"if that's going to be the case, then we will just have to find another way to put the odds in are favor" Ezra finished before turning to leave.

"Master Bridger" a voice from behind Ezra said.

Ezra turned around and saw a rebel soldier he was familiar with "Yes Jacobs, what is it?" Ezra asked the rebel.

"Captain Syndulla is in the medical wing, she would like to talk to you" Jacobs said.

"thank you Jacobs, I'll head there now" Ezra said nodding to him.

"Master" Jacobs said saluting Ezra before turning to leave.

 _Medical wing_

Hera sat relaxed at Kanan's bedside. She looked over to him and saw the fresh bandages over his eye's _hopefully they work_ she thought to herself as she saw Ezra walk in and over to her "hey" Hera said standing up and giving him a hug with a kiss on the cheek, which Ezra returned "how'd it go on Mandalore?" Hera asked as she and Ezra took a seat next to Kanan's bed.

"as good as can be expected but I'm worried everytime I go back there I'm going to have to be harsher and more menacing. It was the only thing that got them to respect my leadership" Ezra said without hesitation and without using selective truths like he did with Proxy and Kenobi. Hera was always a mother figure to Ezra, which was why it was so easy for him to be honest and open up to her.

"their Mandalorians, sometimes being in charge of them can only be done by someone who can rule with a iron fist" Hera said trying to comfort him.

"how's he doin?" Ezra asked as he looked over to Kanan still unconscious on the bed.

"well according to the doctor, the cybernetics should be working fine but we won't know for sure until he wakes up" Hera said as Jacobs came in and walked over to her.

"Ma'am, Captain Orrelios and Captain Rex are at the Ghost waiting your word" he said professionally to them.

"thank you Jacobs, I'll be there in a minute" Hera said to Jacobs who saluted back to her before leaving.

"what is his actual job?" Ezra asked Hera.

"I have no idea" Hera said shaking her head.

"where you heading?" Ezra asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Me and Sabine found some coordinates in the archives I'm going to go check it out" Hera started "speaking of Sabine" she said looking at Ezra "she's worried about you" Hera stated as she saw Ezra frown at what was said "she said that you've been having nightmere's" Hera finished as she could see a sad face make it's way to onto Ezra say as he nodded and looked to the floor.

"yeah..." Ezra started "I'm scared Hera" Ezra started as Hera quickly scooted herself over towards Ezra and placed her hand on top of his reassuringly.

"what are they about?" She asked becoming scared herself, after everything she's seen Ezra do. If something could scare him, it must be big.

"Me but different" Ezra simply said sadly.

"what do you mean?" Hera said quickly knowing that she had to leave soon.

"I'm Vaders slave again but this time there no doubt or hesitation, I'm his full fledged apprentice and I..." Ezra said almost unable to say the words "and I see all of you dead on the ground around me, Sabine bloody and beaten not breathing lying at my feet" he finished.

Hera looked terrified but she knew that she needed to make him feel better before she could do it to herself "Ezra, it was just a dream" Hera said reassuringly but Ezra could easily see through that.

"Hera, I've had dreams and I've had visions. I know the difference between them, it was a vision of the future" Ezra said worryingly.

"tell you what, why don't you go and check on those coordinates. Clear your head, and I'll see what I can do about this ok" Hera said some how happily.

Ezra seriously doubted that Hera could actually do something that would help him but she rarely didn't keep her words, besides a nice routine mission does sound nice "ok, tell Rex and Zeb that they won't be needed for the mission. I have an idea. Jacobs" Ezra said out loud.

Quickly Jacobs came back into the room looking professional as ever "Master" Jacobs said nodding his to Ezra with respect.

"I want you to get Leia and Luke and tell them to meet me at The Rogue Shadow" Ezra said plain of emotion.

"yes master" the rebel replayed before leaving to do as requested.

"I'll go and prep the ship" Ezra said as he stood up and turned to leave "and Hera, Don't tell Sabine about this" Ezra finished before leaving Hera alone with the terrifying truth of Ezra's nightmare's.

She's been scared before but this was something else, she was horrified and that didn't happen often. The last time Ezra told her that he had a force vision every part about the vision came true. She needed to tell everyone about this and needed to do it now, the longer they know about this the longer they to try and find a solution.

 **Oh My God, Last Jedi trailer 1. I lost my mind, if you want to see my reaction to it my youtube is Masso 2010.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be a 2 parter, I look forward to writing it and as always please leave some reviews for me, I do read them all.**

 **So if you have any suggestions on what should happen next, even it's something as small as a certain conversation between two characters.**

 **And as always, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	19. Welcome to Mortis

**Before you read this chapter I think it would be best if you've seen the clone wars Season 3 and episodes 15, 16 and 17. Or done some studying on Mortis, you don't need to see the full episodes. Just have a look on YouTube and you'll get the idea.**

 _The Rogue Shadow_

Ezra was sitting in the pilots chair trying to clear his head, he couldn't stop thinking about what he told Hera. He did trust Hera but he also knew her, she was going to talk to people about this and that worried him. He didn't need everyone to know about his vision least of all Sabine, he hated it when she was worried especially when she was worried about him. Ezra shook his head and looked over to his right, he could see Leia in the co-pilots chair still having the same look on her face as she when Ezra last saw no more then an hour ago. Ezra looked over his shoulder and saw Luke sitting in a chair next to a console looking down at the ground with the same look on his face that Leia had "ok guys" Ezra started as he span the chair around and stopped as it pointed in-between the too "I know we put a lot on you shoulders before but I want you to know that where not forcing anything on you. It's your choice and this mission isn't about me trying to convince you to be Jedi, it's just to help clear your heads as well as mine" Ezra said he turned around hearing a monitor start to beep "we're nearly there" he finished.

"Ezra" Leia said "why would you need to clear your head?" She asked wondering why he would need a little break.

"I haven't been sleeping well" Ezra said as he looked out the window.

"nightmare's?" Luke guessed from behind them.

"visions" Ezra corrected "but like I said, I'm trying to clear my head too so I'd rather not talk about it" he finished before Leia could ask what was wrong or what they where about. He looked back to the monitor "where two minutes out" he informed the twins.

"Master, would you mind if I ask you some questions?" Luke asked as he looked up to Ezra with his arms crossed.

"Sure" Ezra said turning round to face him "but Luke, when where not being formal. Just call Ezra" Ezra said giving Luke a smile.

"ok... Ezra" Luke said trying to pretend that Ezra was just a friend of his, which he was but just a friend and nothing else, that was tricky "did you mean it when you said that we could be just as powerful as you?" Luke asked.

"With the right training, you could be more powerful then me and together I don't think there anything you two wouldn't be able to handle" Ezra said giving Luke a reassuring smile.

"what do you know about?" Leia asked suddenly as she turned in her chair to face Ezra "Skywalker, are... father" Leia said hesitantly.

"not much I'm afraid" Ezra said honestly. Ezra never met Anakin, he only ever knew Vader but they didn't need to know that. At least not yet "If want to know more about Skywalker then your better off asking Rex, Obi-Wan or Shaak Ti. They knew him" Ezra finished as he pulled back a lever and the ship left hyperspace.

Everyone froze as they looked out the front window and saw, something "what the hell is that?" Luke asked as Leia and Ezra just looked out the window and saw a large red double sided pyramid.

"err... Ezra, what's the plan here?" Leia asked sounding scared as she looked at Ezra who was still starring at the whatever that thing is.

"we'll leave and come back with some reinforcements" Ezra said as he grabbed the controls and tried to turn the ship around but as he did the whole ship rocked side to side "dammit" Ezra said to himself but was still loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Ezra what's happening?" Luke asked as walked up and grabbed the sides of his chair to stable himself as the ship shook.

"I don't know, I don't know" Ezra said franticly as the pushed all the buttons on the console trying everything to turn the ship around "whatever that thing is it's pulling us towards it" Ezra said as a bright light came through the window originating from the center of that thing "hang on, I guess where going for a ride" Ezra said as the light filled the cock-pit and than nothing, just darkness.

 _Tython, Jedi Temple_

Hera sat at Kanan's bedside, still thinking about what Ezra told her. She needed to ask the Jedi about this but she also wanted to get Kanan's input before anything else. What was troubling her the most that Ezra asked her to keep it from Sabine, she wanted to keep Ezra's trust but she also wanted to keep Sabines.

She'll get all the information she can before deciding on whether or not to tell her. She loved Sabine like her own daughter and she wanted her to be happy but at the same time she loved Ezra like a son and she wanted him to be the one to tell her, if they where going to work as a couple then they needed to be honest with each other. She would be beating herself up over this none stop until she gets some answers but a destruction happily came in the form of Kanan who was grunting and moving his hands "hey, easy" Hera said soothingly as she grabbed Kanan's hand gently before he started to panic slightly.

"hey" Kanan said with a smile as his head fell back on the pillow more relaxed then before "so, how'd it go?" Kanan asked as he still held onto her hand.

"well, the doctor said that everything went fine on there end but we wont know for sure until we take those bandages off and you can test them for yourself" Hera informed but held a uncertain look on her face that Kanan picked up on.

"Hera was is it?" He asked as he slightly gripped her hand and waved his thumb back and fourth over her knuckles comfortingly, which he remembered that she liked.

"Kanan" Hera started "what are the chances of a force vision coming true?" Hera asked hoping that he would say something like 'none, there always fake' or something like that.

"where's this coming from?" Kanan asked frowning through the bandage over his eye's.

"Ezra, something's going on with him and I'm worried" Hera said sounding worried but stopped when Kanan placed his other hand on top of hers.

"What is it?" He said sounding serous "start from the beginning"

Hera closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she responded "Sabine told me that Ezra's been having nightmare's and not telling her about them. So I asked him and he told me that he's been having visions of the future. Very bad visions of the future" Hera said sounding as scared as before.

"what happens in the vision?" Kanan asked sounding greatly concerned.

"he said that he's Vader's puppet again and can see all of our dead bodies around him. Including a beaten and lifeless Sabine at his feet" Hera said looking at the ground avoiding Kanan's bandaged eyes.

Kanan remained quiet for a moment thinking about what Hera just tole him. Kanan had limited experience when it came to force visions, his only experience coming from himself at a very young age and Ezra himself almost three years ago "we need to tell the other masters about this immediately" Kanan said knowing that they have much more experience in these matters then he did.

"that was the plan but I was going to wait until you where up and about" Hera said as Kanan's doctor walked in.

"hello Mr. Jarrus, how are we today?" Kanan's doctor asked as she didn't look up from her clipboard.

"fine I guess" Kanan said shrugging his shoulders "how long does this bandage have to stay on ?" He asked already tired of it, which was weird considering that he was wearing a full eye mask for nearly a year.

"actually, it can come off now. Captain Syndulla, why don't you take that off why I go grab a small peace of tech that will help collaborate it" she said as Hera nodded, she smiled at Hera as she left to get the tech.

After she left Hera turned to Kanan "ok handsome, ready for the ability to see?" Hera asked as she started to undo the bandage around his eye's.

"as long as I'm facing you when the bandage comes off, it will truly be a sight to be hold" Kanan said with a smirk.

Hera chuckled at Kanan's words "was that an attempt at flirting Master Jedi?" Hera asked with a smirk of her own.

"what can I say, Ezra's a surprisingly good teacher in that area" Kanan said as Hera couldn't help but burst out laughing at that last comment.

"of all the things you could ask Ezra to teach you, you asked him to teach you filtering skills" Hera said as she was about to finishing rolling the bandage of his eye's.

"well, you have to have priority's" He said as Hera finished taking the bandage off.

Kanan's eye's where closed still as Hera sat and waited for him to open them but he was nervous, he was happy with relaying on the force to see but he still missed actually seeing something and if this didn't work he would be heart broken "Kanan? Sweaty" Hera said as she tried to snap him out of whatever thoughts he had.

"right" Kanan said to himself as he turned to face Hera "here goes nothing I guess" he finished as he opened his eye's.

Hera pursed for a moment as she looked in to his eyes, they looked no different from she saw them before Malachor, bright green and looking right into her eye's "so?" She asked knowing that even if they look good, that doesn't mean that they're working.

"like I said" Kanan started as he placed a hand on Hera's cheek "a sight to be hold" he said as he and Hera couldn't help but chuckle at what he was said.

Then nothing, there was just a moment when they just starred into each others eyes. Not taking noticing anything else around them. Kanan didn't say anything, he just started to wave his thumb back and fourth across her cheek and Hera let out a slight moan as she closed her eyes and tilted her head further into his palm "what are you doing?" Hera asked quietly as her eyes opened and looked right into his.

"making up for my mistake. Given how easy Ezra makes it look to have someone like that in your life while fighting the empire at the same time. He made me realize that it can be done, that you don't need to give all your focus on the fight" Kanan said as he remembered why he said to Hera that he and her together would not be a good idea.

Hera chuckled at what Kanan was saying "well its about time you realized that" she said as Kanan's hand drifted to the back of her neck and started to pull her in towards him as he leaned in himself. Hera's heart began to race a thousand miles an hour as she could feel Kanan's breath _this must be how Sabine felt when she first kissed Ezra_ Hera thought to herself as she remembered that Sabine told her how they first kissed above the senate building.

Though they didn't get to enjoy the moment as much as they would like as Kanan's doctor walked back in holding a sheet of metal. Kanan and Hera quickly pulled apart before she could try and guess what was going on between the two "am I interrupting anything?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"No" both Kanan and Hera said quickly in unison.

"…...ok then" Kanan's doctor said "ok Mr. Jarrus, thanks to the really good funding of the new republic your new synthetic eyes come with a few perks"

"what kind of perks?" Kanan asked as he frowned wondering what she could by saying perks.

"well, given your status in the rebellion. The higher ups thought it would be a good idea to make your synthetic eyes... well more then just an pair of eye's" she informed as she pulled out a small booklet and handed to Hera "the eyes have been designed to asset you on your missions, they include a tactical display, scanners, night vision, infer red and a handful of other perks that will be in that manual. I strongly suggest that you look through it and get a feel for how the eye's work" she finished.

"thanks doc, I'll get right on that" Kanan said as Hera started to look through the manual.

 _The Rogue Shadow_

Ezra groaned as he picked his head up from the console and fell back in his chair _what the hell happened_ he thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder to see Leia had started to wake up as well and Luke pick himself up off the floor "what happened?" Leia asked as she shook her head and looked over to Ezra.

"I have no idea but it sucked" Luke said as he stood up and limped over to Ezra and Leia.

"yeah I don't know what happened" Ezra said as he started to press a couple of buttons and typed on the console "this is strange, the ship can't figure out where we are" Ezra said as he stood up "but where definitely somewhere" Ezra said looking out the window to the sight of what looked like a beautiful grassy mountain paradise "come on, might as well have a look around" Ezra said as he walked over to Leia and helped her up from the chair.

"thanks" she said with a smile as Ezra nodded back and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder as he walked past him and headed to the exit ramp deciding to leave his helmet behind thinking that they aren't in any real danger, though Luke and Leia didn't really agree so they decided to pick up a blaster each before stepping out of the ship.

Ezra took a deep breath as he stepped off the ramp and looked at the environment around him, to a normal person the ground looks as normal as any other but if they look up. Even an idiot would have a hard time thinking that where ever they where was normal as Ezra could see huge floating boulders in the sky but even that's not what Ezra was thinking about.

Luke and Leia stood on both sides of Ezra and looked at the same view he saw and their jaws couldn't help but drop "err... the rocks are floating" Luke pointed out as he waved his hand in the direction of the sky.

"thanks Luke, didn't even see that" Leia said sarcastically as didn't even turn her head "do you guys feel that?" She asked the two.

A small smile grew on Ezra's face as he realized what she must be feeling "yeah but I don't know what it is" Luke said as he looked over to Ezra "do you feel that?" He asked hoping that Ezra would know what it is.

"Yeah" Ezra started as he knelt down and placed his hand flat on the ground "your feeling the force, It's ridiculously strong here. I've never felt anything like this before" Ezra said as he stood up and turned around "but that's not what I'm worried about" he said as he looked past the twins towards the ship.

"then what is it?" Luke asked as he turned his head to face Ezra but his body still faced the landscape.

"if we where all knocked out by that thing, then who landed the ship?" Ezra asked as Leia turned to face him fully but Luke turned in the opposite direction.

"err... maybe she did" Luke said.

Ezra and Leia both turned to the same direction as Luke and both froze slight as the three all looked upon a tall, glowing woman wearing white and had long green waving hair. Ezra didn't know what to think but she looked unarmed but he still needed to protect the twins, he took a step forward and stood in-between the twins and her "who are you?" Ezra asked.

"I am daughter" she said with an echo in her voice. Ezra tilted his head at the very vague name "are you the one?" She asked Ezra.

"the one what?" Ezra asked sounding confused.

"I will take you to him" daughter said as she gestured to a small path behind her.

"him who?" Leia asked looking just as confused as Luke and Ezra.

"why did you bring us here?" Luke asked deciding that it was obvious that she brought them here.

"another test is required, come" daughter said as she turned around and headed towards the path.

"I here I was thinking that I've seen everything" Ezra said as he faced the twins "check out this one" he said as he looked back to daughter to see her still walking towards the path.

"what's the plan here Ezra?" Leia asked looking a little scared.

"we'll go along with it for now keep your coms on you, stick together and you'll be fine" Ezra said as he started to follow daughter "oh and be on guard" he finished as Luke and Leia started to walk behind him while Ezra was just trailing behind daughter.

The group had been walking in silence for the last ten minutes. Ezra kept his focus on daughter while accusingly taking in the scenery which was all Luke and Leia where doing. By now the sun had began to set and as it lowered the color of the ground and planet live began to turn into a dark red "have you noticed that seasons seem to change with the time of day?" Leia asked noticing that when she turned around and saw the land behind her was still green until the light from the sun left it.

"yeah, and there are no animals" Luke said as he couldn't hear any bird calls or see any tracks on the ground.

"excuse me" Ezra asked daughter as they walked "who are you taking us too?" He asked.

"the father of course" Daughter said not even turning her head.

"oh right of course" Ezra said simply nodding his head "and _what e_ xactly are you?" He asked again.

"we are the ones who guard the power" Daughter said turning her head "we are the beginning the middle and the end"

"glad she cleared that up for us" Luke quietly to Leia getting a smirk out of her.

"so why did you bring us here?" Ezra asked descending not to beat around the bush.

The daughter turned her head and looked at Ezra for a moment as he walked beside her thinking about weather to tell them or not "another test is required" she simply said.

"what test?" Ezra said trying to get some answers out of her.

"it is not for me to say" Daughter said as they turned a corner and walked on a thin ledge in the middle of a cliff. As Ezra turned the corner he could see what looked like a type of temple or a monastery in the distance.

Before anyone could say another word a huge boulder fell from the cliff and rushed towards them. Ezra used his reflex to make a spilt second decision and dived forward tackerling Daughter out of the way of the danger but intern separating him from the twins.

Luke and Leia fell on there backs as the dust and the tiny rock fragments fell over them "Leia, you ok?" Luke said as he picked himself up and help Leia get up.

"err... yeah, I'm good" Leia said as she tried to collect herself when something occurred to her "EZRA!" Leia yelled as she looked forward and only saw the boulder "Ezra, you ok?" She said as she pressed her com.

Ezra stood up and saw Daughter still on the ground and went to help her up. She began to pick herself up calmly until Ezra placed a hand on her arm to help and she sprung to live jolting upwards and turning to face Ezra with an angry expiration on her face "it is forbidden for to touch me!" She growled at Ezra.

Ezra placed his hands up in surrender "understood. Next time, I'll let you get crushed" Ezra said with a frown.

"this is my brothers work" Daughter said as she looked at the boulder blocking the path "you are in great danger" she finished looking back to Ezra "wait for me, do not leave this place" she warned Ezra as she turned to walk down the rest of the walkway.

"Ezra, you ok?" He heard Leia over the com.

"yeah, I'm fine. Are you two ok?" Ezra asked while at the same time thinking about what to do next.

"yeah where good, just a couple of scrapes nothing major" Leia stated "what about Daughter?" Leia asked.

"Oh she's fine but She's RUN OFF!" Ezra said yelling the last part loud enough for Daughter to hear him.

"what are we gonna do Ezra?" She asked Ezra hoping that he would have a plan.

"err...ok, head back to the ship and see if you can send a destress call. I'll try and clear this rubble hopefully I'll catch up with you before night fall" Ezra said as he walked up to the rubble and started to size it up trying to find out the fasted way to clear it.

"Ezra, I don't like this" Leia stated as she turned to face Luke.

"look, I know it's not ideal but just stay together and you'll be ok. And remember the force will be with, always" Ezra finished as he figured out how to move the ruble.

Leia couldn't help but hold back an eye roll at Ezra, she couldn't help but feel that Ezra was discreetly trying to egg the two on to becoming Jedi "alright just... be careful" Leia said as she hung up the com and headed back to the ship with Luke by her side.

"relax Leia" Luke said as he placed a hand on her shoulder for a second or two "he can take care of himself" he finished comfortingly.

"I know he can" Leia stated sounding annoyed "it's us I'm worried about" she finished as the sun was almost down fully.

 **Ok guys here you go, as I've wanted to do for a while now, where on Mortis. Now before I get to the usual stuff I wanted to ask you guys something, how would you feel about Ezra having the ability to become a force animal Like the son and Daughter.**

 **Now I've been thinking about this for a while now and I'm worried it might be a bit much but I am writing this story for you guys so let me know if you think he should gain that ability and if so what type of creature should he turn into.**

 **And as always please give me a review they really help me out and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	20. Potential

**Ok guys I wanted to thank you for the reviews they really helped me out, now I hope I pick the right force creature for Ezra to become like some of you said a Starbird which when I did some research on sounded like it would fit great but I've tried every way I could think of and I can't find out what it actually looks like so that might be a little problem. So I hope I don't piss you all off when I come to try and make it a reality.**

 _Mortis_

Luke and Leia hadn't said a word since they left Ezra to clear the wreckage, there was nothing to say. True Leia was worried more about themselves in this situation then she was Ezra. She's seen Ezra fight, he could definitely take care of himself but that doesn't mean she stopped worrying about him, It's the same as she's never really stopped caring about him, even though they are no longer together. She sometimes wishes things would be different but at the same time she didn't know if she could ever really look at him the same way as she did before his betrayal, she didn't know if she could completely trust him. It doesn't matter now anyway, he's with Sabine now and she was happy for them both.

"Leia?" Luke asked snapping her out of her train of thought.

"yeah, what is it?" Leia asked as she turned to Luke and realized that he had stopped walking.

"err... the ships gone" Luke said as he nodded in front of them towards the clearing where they landed the only difference now being that the ship was gone and the sun light had finally faded.

Leia took a step forward and looked down at the ground "look" she said still looking down at the ground to a sight both interest her and terrified her. Luke did what Leia said and looked down to the ground to the sight that unnerved him as well "everythinks dying" Leia said as she and Luke saw all the grass and planets just burn away without even being on fire, they didn't stop until they were just piles ash on the ground.

"did you lose something?" A voice said from behind them. Luke and Leia both turned round and raised there weapons at a figure that sent a shiver down both their spines, Leia hadn't felt anything like this since she was in front of Palpatine. The figure was tall, wearing black and had glowing red eyes "you didn't do as you were told" he said as he took a step forward.

"Stay back!" Luke ordered as he accidentally fired a shot at him.

The figure simply waved his hand and the blaster bolt just bounced off it and into the distance "pitafull" the figure said as nodded his head in a backwards direction and the blasters flew out of the twins hand "how can two be so powerful and yet so stupid at the same time" he said at the twins insultingly.

"who are you?" Luke asked deciding not to give in to fear.

"I am son" the son started taking another step forward towards the twins "is it ture that he beat the chosen one?" the son asked Leia taking a major interest to what she has to say.

"what are you talking about?" Leia asked as she and Luke took another step backwards.

"Did he beat the chosen one?" The son asked becoming more agitated and annoyed.

"what chosen one?" Luke asked as the two took another step back this time more out of fear.

"what is about to acre here will happen weather you agree to it or not" the son stated as he turned around "the storms here are quiet lethal, if you want to survive I suggest you find shelter" The son said before he jumped into the air and transformed into some kind creature and flew off into the darkness of the sky.

Luke frowned as his and Leia's jaws dropped at the sight "what the hell was that?" Luke asked Leia but before she could respond a lightning strike landed right next to Leia's feet "AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed as another strike landed next to Luke.

"go, RUN!" Luke yelled as he pushed Leia towards the cave at the base of the cliff. As the two ran a handful of other strikes landed way to close to them "GO, GO, GO!" Luke yelled as the two made it to the caves entrance.

"are we still alive?" Leia asked Luke as the two slouched and took a couple of deep breaths. Without saying a word the two began to laugh, the thrill of just surviving that left it's mark on the two.

By now Ezra had managed to move that boulder that blocked the path, his first idea was to move it out the way with the force but he looked closer and saw that the boulder was holding up everything above it and just pushing it out of the way might bring even more down on his head. So he decided to play it safe and cut a hole through the boulder which was safer but took longer. The sun was down by the time Ezra got through so he used one of his sabers to illuminate the path they took that ran across the middle of the cliff so he could see where he was going. Ezra held his saber in the standard grip with the blade facing forward as he wasn't using it to fight.

He had a thought as he neared the ship, he was going to make sure Luke and Leia where safe then he was going to check out whatever that building was. Vader made sure that he had incredibly endurance so he could jog that far without stopping so he could get there within a couple of hours assuming there are no delays.

Ezra looked to the ground where all the plant life was and pursed as he saw what he could only describe as a blue outline of what that planet used to be, he decided not to waste more time and began to continue to the ship until he hears the sound of someone screaming followed a loud bang. Without even thinking Ezra jumped into a full sprint towards the sound as he could tell that it was Leia. A few seconds later Ezra entered the clearing and the first thing he noticed is that HIS ship was gone, which seriously pissed him off but the second thing he noticed was Luke and Leia sprinting towards a cave entrance. Ezra quickly realized why Leia screamed as a lighting strike landed next to him also. Ezra started into another sprint towards the gave holding his saber above his head so he could see better.

As Ezra neared the cave the force gave him a warning and in a split second decision he span around in place and moved his saber in a downward motion as a lighting strike headed straight for him. As Ezra's saber moved down the lightning bounced off the saber and landed in the distance "EZRA!" Leia shouted from the caves entrance.

Ezra turned and saw her and Luke looking at him from the safety of the cave, he decided not to waste anymore time and used the force to dash several feet to the cave entrance "are you ok?" Luke asked as he placed a hand on his shoulders.

"yeah, yeah I'm good" Ezra said as Leia pulled Ezra into her arms and held him tight. Ezra smiled as he held Leia to for a moment "are you two ok?" Ezra asked as Leia pulled back and looked at him up and down making sure he was ok.

"yeah, more or less" Luke said as Ezra started to walk a little further into the cave and had a look around. It wasn't huge but there was a small opening allowing them to get some rest, it also helped that the cave itself was full of a type of crystal that glowed making it easy to see if someone was coming "here" Ezra said as he grabbed both his sabers off his belt, activated them and jammed them into the ground acting as a powerful light and a heat source "well stay here until that storm passes" Ezra said as he took a seat and leaned against the wall.

"and when the storm passes?" Leia asked as she and Luke took their own seats on the ground spread out around the sabers.

"I saw something like a temple or a monastery a couple of miles away. I think that's where this _Father_ is, I'll go and check it while you two stay here" Ezra finished.

"that's a stupid idea!" Leia said without missing a beat.

Ezra chuckled at that remark "just get some rest guys" Ezra finished before leaning backwards against the rock and closed his eye's.

 _Jedi Temple, Tython_

Hera had asked every Jedi that they had to come to the council chamber so they could all talk about Ezra's visions, she thought that if anyone could make sense of them it would be the force users.

After having that talk with Kanan she was walking by his side hoping that Sabine wouldn't see them, if she did then she would ask about Ezra and Hera wasn't ready to tell her anything. She thought that it would be a good idea to learn as much as she could before telling her what Ezra was dreaming about or in this case having visions about "where going to figure this out Hera" Kanan said trying to make her feel better.

"yeah I know, doesn't mean I can't worry though" Hera replied as the two made it to the council chambers.

"are you sure that you want them to know?" Kanan asked as they stood outside the doors.

"nope" she simply said "but we need answers, the sooner we have them the sooner I can tell Sabine" Hera said as she and Kanan walked through the chamber doors and saw Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti in there usual spaces but Marris stood behind Ti, her being Ti's apprentice and all.

"the second meeting today" Kenobi started "I trust you have a good reason for asking us here Captain" he finished as Hera and Kanan made their way forward to the table.

"there is master" Hera said showing Kenobi much respect "something troubles Ezra. He claims to be having visions of the future" Hera said as she saw the faces of the master quickly turn to one of surprise and worry.

"when did this start?" Ti asked wanting to get as much information as she could.

"according to Sabine, it started a week ago. She say's that Ezra wakes up every night terrified" Hera informed easily able to guess what the next question would be.

"and what happens in these visions to make him so terrified" Kenobi asked Hera.

"he told me in confidence I might add so before I tell you I must ask that no-one tells Sabine about this. At least until we know a way to understand or stop them" Hera requested as she did tell Ezra that she wouldn't tell Sabine but she never said that she wouldn't tell anyone else, at least she hoped Ezra would see it that way. She looked at the faces of the masters as they nodded in her direction "he claims that he's Vader's apprentice again and he can see all of our dead bodies lying on the ground around him. I told him that it was just a nightmare but he says that there's no chance of it being a nightmare, Ezra is sure that it was a vision and he was terrified" she finished making sure not to leave anything out.

Hera could see the expressions on the masters face's change quickly from surprise and worry to great confusion and being full on scared. Shaak Ti starred at the ground as countless thoughts ran through her head as Obi-Wan simply frowned and stroked his beard with only a handful of thoughts going through his head "is there a way Ezra would go to serve Vader again?" Marris asked as she stood behind Shaak Ti asking questions instead of thinking it through.

"no, I can't think of anyway Ezra would possibly join Vader" Kenobi said still frowning and stroking his chin.

"that's what we all thought about Anakin and that didn't work out very well" Ti replied looking at Kenobi who shot her a death stare faster than he could blink. Hera, Marris and Kanan all frowned in confusion at Ti's remark, they had no idea that Anakin was Vader. The only people in The New Republic who knew the truth about himself was Bail Organa, Kenobi, Ti, Ezra and they could guess a handful of imperials. Nobody else needed to know, with the exception of Luke and Leia and they decided that they would only tell them the truth when they thought the time was right.

"Anakin was different. Ezra has every reason to hate Vader, Anakin didn't. Ezra has no intention of being Vader's slave again, he wouldn't Join Vader for the power because Ezra already uses the dark side, he just controls his emotions as he does it" Kenobi informed but at the same time thinking out loud, trying to find out how Ezra's visions make sense.

"if he has no reason to do it, then why would he?" Kanan asked the room.

"and we can't assume that Ezra's visions are wrong, he is the strongest of us" Ti said looking over to Obi-Wan "if he claims that it is a vision of the future, then that is what it is"

"what if Vader's going to hold something over him" Kanan suggested as all eye's turned to face him "what if, Vader has something Ezra needs. What does Ezra care about, more than anything?" Kanan asked the room knowing full well that it would be Hera who answered.

"Sabine" she simply said "he loves her more than anything but it can't be that because in the vision Sabine's dead at her feet" Hera informed.

"It's possible that it's not a vision of the future but something else" Kenobi said "maybe it's the force giving him a warning of something that is to come, perhaps giving him a small glimpse of one the possible future's that might occur so he has time to find a way to stop it. Either way, we're not going to learn anything more by discussing it here without more information. When Ezra gets back myself and master Ti shall start a daily meditation routine with him until we get to the bottom of this. Where is Ezra anyway?" Kenobi asked Hera.

"he went on mission with Luke and Leia to look at some coordinates that we found in the archives. He should be back soon" Hera informed.

"good, on a unrelated note one of are spies as found an imperial shipyard above Raxus Prime. Captain I would like you to take your ship and investigate the operation further" Kenobi asked Hera.

"yes Master, I'll leave as soon as possible" Hera said as she turned to leave.

After she left Kenobi spoke again "Kanan, you have the strongest force connection with him out of all of us. What do you think about this?" He asked Kanan.

Kanan looked at Obi-Wan with a concerned look on his face "I think that if we can't find a way to keep Ezra in the light, then The New Republic will be over before it can begin" he finished before leaving the chamber after Hera.

 _Mortis_

Ezra's eyes opened after what he could only guess was after a couple of hours, his eyes drifted over the cave and his body shot upwards as he realized that Luke and Leia were nowhere to be found. Ezra quickly used the force to pull his lightsabers to him and placed them on his belt "why do you do it?" A voice said. Ezra quickly span around and saw a man the same height as him with incredibly pale skin wearing a black robe walking towards him. Ezra stood in a defensive stance "why do you do it?" He asked again.

"do what?" Ezra asked as he took a step forward trying to show that he was not intimidated by him.

"why do you continue to be a pawn of the republic?" The figure asked sounding angry as he took another step closer to Ezra.

"who are you?" Ezra asked frowning his brows at the figure.

"I have had many names child" the figure said as he stood right in front of Ezra's sabers not looking the least bit intimidated "your master would recognize me in a heartbeat. Tell me, who do you think I am?" He asked expecting Ezra to know the answer.

Ezra frowned at the figure. Ezra didn't know how this thing knew about his master, not Kanan. Kanan might have been Ezra's first master but the only one who would classify as his master now would be Magnus. Ezra has grown much stronger since the senate building learning everything he could about the grey Jedi and there ways while at the same time advancing his training in lightsaber combat by mastering the other forms but Ezra's eyes shot open as he remembered what Magnus told him about his ultimate enemy "emperor Vitiate" Ezra said as the smile on Vitiate's face widened.

"well done child, so tell me why continue to be a pawn of the republic. With your power you could eliminate your enemies and rule the galaxy" Vitiate said "with my guidance you could become the most powerful being in existence"

Ezra deactivated his sabers and looked at Vitiate "your not really" he simply said as he turned his head and faced the opposite direction.

"how do you know for sure?" Vitiate asked as he walked right up to the back of Ezra, so close that he could feel the breath coming from him on the back of his neck.

"because my master killed you himself" Ezra said as Vitiate body began to fade away.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO" he screamed in anger as he was being pulled backwards into the wall still fading away "I am not done with you yet, Grey Jedi" he finished as Ezra closed his eye's and found peace within himself.

Ezra opened his eye's to find himself on the ground of the cave in the same position as he was when told Luke and Leia to get some rest. Speaking of, he looked around and found the twins spread out around his sabers still looking like they where in a peaceful sleep. Ezra looked over to Leia and smiled as she looked the same as she after they first made love, when Ezra's eyes opened to find her on his chest. Ezra's eye's turned to the cave's entrance and saw the orange sky _the sun must just be coming up_ Ezra thought to himself as he got up and pulled his lightsabers to his hands and placed them on his belt before leaving the cave and started to jog in the direction of that Temple, or monastery whatever it was.

Though after five minutes of running Ezra pursed as the sunlight began to pass him and he saw as the darkness was chased away by the light of the sun, all the planet life had grown back to full size as if they weren't piles of ash a couple of seconds ago "what the hell is this place?" Ezra said to himself as he saw the temple only a mile or two away.

After half an hour Ezra was at the base of the mountain that the monastery was based on top of. Ezra frowned as he was starting to run out of patients, he clipped his lightsabers and activated them. Ezra jumped up as high as he could and used his sabers as hooks giving him leverage to jump again. Ezra jumped several feet at a time not stopping for a moment and within a minute he reached what looked like a courtyard maybe but Ezra could only guess but he did see a step of steps that lead to a door going into the temple.

Ezra jumped up the steps and looked into the doorway, he pursed as he looked down into a large open hall. _Now I've has definitely seen everything_ he thought to himself as he walked inside and saw a tall old man with a long beard sitting on his knees in between two statutes, one of a gargoyle and one of a griffin. As Ezra approached the man he could see that his eye's were closed so Ezra assumed that he must be meditating. He now stood a few feet away from this _old man_ and decided that since he no doubt knew that Ezra was there, he might as well let him make the first move so Ezra sat down in front of him and crossed his legs.

Soon after the man's eye's opened and he looked at Ezra "welcome my friend" he said giving Ezra a smile.

"who are you?" Ezra asked deciding to at least get his bearing about the situation.

"some call us force wielders, you may call me father" father stated.

"you brought me hear" Ezra started as he looked at the man "why?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"to find out the truth about who you really are" father started as he rose from his feet and approached Ezra who did the same "a truth that I hope with all of my being is correct"

"enough with the riddles, I need to know what is going on here" Ezra said as the father began to circle him.

"so many years ago" Father began as he placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder and began to lead him down further into the temple "another group of three came here, one of them we believed to be the chosen one. He was given a test to see if that was correct"

"you mean Skywalker" Ezra said as he remembered what Obi-Wan told him about Anakin's past as his so called destiny about the being the chosen one "you brought him here?" Ezra asked wanting to make sure.

"yes. Him, his master Kenobi and his apprentice Tano" The father said as they both entered what looked like a massive cassem.

"so what does this have to do with me?" Era asked as they both proceed to walk down a set of steps that lead further down into the dark cassem.

"when word reached us that the chosen one had fallen and become a servant of evil. We knew that we must take action and so we used all of our power to manipulate the force as best as we could. We did everything in our power to make a replacement for Skywalker" The father informed then pursed as he turned to face Ezra "you" he said as Ezra's face quickly turned to one of denial.

"no, that's ridiculous" Ezra said shaking his head as the two reached the bottom of the steps and stood in front of a dark cave entrance that seemed to go on forever.

"is it?" The father asked sarcastically "then tell me, how else can you explain that you alone matched and surpassed Vader?" The father asked as he began circle Ezra again "how else can you explain that the day of Skywalker's fall was also the day of your own birth?" He asked again.

"empire day" Ezra said to himself as he looked down at the ground "ok, let's say I believe you, which by the way I don't. Why me? Luke and Leia have a much stronger connection to the force then I do" Ezra stated as the father stopped in front of him.

"true, they both have a more of an inherent natural ability with the force" Father admitted "but they will never see the force as you do"

"can you please speak English?" Ezra asked the Father as he crossed his arms.

"to them, the force will always be something that they will never understand and should always be used to fight the dark side" The Father admitted as Ezra agreed to that, it's the same way Kanan views the force "but that is not the case for you, you view the force as a book. A book that must be fully read in order to understand the story. You understand that all aspects of the force must be used within reason but all of it should be understood. Not just the dogmatic view of the Jedi and Sith who only believe one side of it is valuable. You view the force as I do" Father said as he placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder "and only the product of our creation can have the will power to resist the pull that the darkside of the force has, while at the same time. Using it" he finished.

"no, I can't believe that. It's just a coincidence" Ezra said as he took a step away from the father.

"if that is true then I will prove it to you. In front of us is a powerful nexus to the darkside, there is no other place like. If you pass through it unscathed, then you will have the proof you need in order to fulfill your destiny and bring balance to the force as Skywalker failed to do before you" Father said as he turned and left Ezra to stand alone in front of the cave.

"and what makes you think I'll even go in there?" Ezra asked Father as he continued to walk up the stairs.

"because you know deep down that when it comes to the force, there is no such thing as coincidence and you know that you are not strong enough to stop Vader and his master alone. If you survive, you will have what you need" Father said as he left Ezra alone in front of the cave.

As much as Ezra wanted to turn and say that he was wrong but he just couldn't, he was only able to defeat Vader because his suit was holding him back and surviving his one on one fight with Sidious was a miracle. If Sabine, Hera and Kanan didn't bring him onto the ship after he and Sidious where blown backwards he would have died, they both may have been made unconscious but Sidious woke up straight after while Ezra was still out on the ship. Ezra needed a way to beat them, he closed his eye's, took a deep breath and walked into the cave entrance.

 _Mortis, cave_

A smile grew on Leia's face as she felt the warm touch of a hand running slowly across her face. It was incredibly soothing and she assumed that it was Ezra because it felt so familiar, she let out a happy groan and opened her eye's but fear quickly swept over her whole body as she saw a woman she did not recognize standing over her. Leia quickly smacked the hand out of her face and scooted away from this woman. Leia stood up, grabbed her blaster and aimed it right at her face "who are you?" Leia asked as she looked at the woman who looked incredibly calm.

"someone who cares very deeply about you" Leia said as she walked over to Luke and corset his forehead "both of you" she said as Luke opened his eyes.

Luke's eyes widened as he just starred at the woman, remaining still his eyes moved over to Leia "Leia, why is there a strange woman stroking my head?" Luke asked as his hand moved upwards and stopped the woman's hand from moving any further. After pushing the hand away he stood up and walked over to Leia "who are you?" He asked.

"someone who thinks you two are ten times better than I imagined you would be and I imagined you perfect" she said with a smile.

It was then that something clicked within Leia and she remembered who this woman was and why she looked so familiar "Senator Amidala" she said with her eye's widened but it was only then that she looked around and found Ezra nowhere to be seen "where's Ezra?" Leia asked Amidala.

"he left for the temple an hour ago" Amidala said.

"why are you here?" Luke asked Amidala as he aimed his own blaster at her.

Amidala looked hurt for a moment before answering "I'm here because I wanted to see my children"

"no, no this can't be right" Luke said shaking his head "your... dead" he stated sounding hurt himself.

"one of the first things the Jedi will teach you is that no one ever really dies my son" Padme said as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek, which Luke couldn't help but soffen at her touch.

"why are you really here?" Leia asked as she lowered her blaster but still suspicious.

"…...to warn you" Padme confest to Leia "about Ezra" she finished.

"what about Ezra?" Luke asked as he took a step back from Padme becoming suspicious himself, Ezra has never given Luke a reason to doubt him.

"he's lied to you, both of you" Padme said as she looked over to Leia and took a couple of steps towards her "don't trust him" Padme walked behind Leia and whispered in her ear "there's a slither of ice in his heart" she finished before fading away into nothing.

They both stood there for a moment thinking about what had just happened, Luke was more concerned about weather or not that _thing_ was really there mother while Leia was thinking about what she said _what would Ezra ly to us about?_ She thought to herself but what worried her most was the last thing she said _sure, Ezra's made mistakes but he's always been a good person... Right?_

"come on" Luke said knocking Leia out of her train of thought "we need to find Ezra" he finished as they both headed for the cave exit but as soon as they left the safety of the cave. A shadow flew over them and both looked up to see two creature's heading towards them with a blinding speed but before either of them could even raise their blasters, there was nothing. Just darkness yet again.

 _Cave of the dark side_

This wasn't the first force test but that didn't make it any less unnerving. The cave was dark but not pitch black, damp enough to feel the water in the air and had rock spikes coming from the floor to the roof and the roof to the floor. It was taking everything Ezra had to keep his hands of his weapons as he knew that when it came to force tests like these, weapons were not needed, that was another lesson that Vader taught.

As Ezra thought his mind drifted to what the father told him and the more time he had time to think about it, the more it started to make sense. Ezra did see the force as something like a book and he did want to understand all of it, he's always wanted to understand it. And yes he was born on Empire day, the day Anakin Skywalker joined the darkside. And yes when it comes to the force there are no coincidences.

Ezra stopped as he entered... something. It was still inside the cave but it looked like he just entered another cassem but this one was pitch black. It was like he standing in space but with not starts.

He continued to walk as if he actually knew where he was going. Ezra stopped when he felt a warning through the force and he dived and rolled forward, turning around as he stood up. Ezra quickly activated his Sabers and blocked an incoming strike from an unknown figure that held a red saber. Ezra pushed him back and flipped backwards a good several feet away from this thing. Now that he had some distance between them Ezra had a good look at whatever this thing was.

He was wearing a mask and body armor that covered his chest, his arms were exposed and his skin looked like a sickly green, he wore a type of glove on his hands that had spikes protruding from his fingers. Ezra frowned as he looked around the mans waist and saw at least four different lightsabers, one of them looked Kanan's. (N:A The Sith Stalker armor from the first force unleashed game)

"who are you?" Ezra said still holding his sabers.

The man just started to laugh as he walked backwards and was engulfed in shadows "tell me..." A voice like a loud whisper said as it echoed through... wherever he was "what do you fear most?" It asked as Ezra turned round making sure nothing was sneaking up on him.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Ezra yelled as he continued to glance in every direction.

Ezra turned as he saw a five figures emerge from the darkness, five figures that stood in a row who Ezra easily recognized. In front of Ezra stood Darth Malgus, Darth Nihilus, Darth Bane, Darth Sidious and Revan "I. Am. The Dark side!" All of the Sith said in unison as they walked forward and circled Ezra who still stood in a defensive stance.

This was a bad situation. Ezra knew that this wasn't really but it might as well be and if they attacked him he was dead, no question. Ezra was strong but these were the strongest Sith to have ever lived. Darth Malgus was a incredible dualist, he beat Jedi master Kao Cen Darach and he was the greatest duelist the Jedi has ever produced. Darth Nihilus was so powerful in the force that he used the Sith ability 'drain' to suck the life force from entire planets and all the people on them to fuel his own power. Darth Bane, the genius who made sure the Sith survived the last Sith Jedi war and made the rule of two. Darth Sidious, the current Sith emperor. Ezra has more information about him than any of the others. And finally Revan, Ezra would say that he has more in common with him than any other. He stated as a Jedi, then a Sith and than a Jedi again. It always surprised Ezra that Magnus never really spoke of Revan considering that they lived in the same era and Revan would be an almost perfect candidate for being a grey Jedi.

Ezra suddenly felt really thankful that Vader gave him so much information on past Sith other wise Ezra wouldn't even recognize who these... things where apart from Sidious "your not really" Ezra stated as he looked at all the Sith around him.

"so long as there is greed, I will always be really" Magnus said as he looked at Ezra menacingly.

"so long as there is hatred, I will always be really" Bane said as he looked at Ezra with a deep interest.

"so long as there is a lust for power, I will always be really" Nihilus said as his hands began to glow with red.

"so long as there is Jedi, I will always be really" Sidious said as he smiled at Ezra showing his yellow teeth.

"so long as there is the force, I will always be really" Revan finished as he tilted his head looking at Ezra.

"what do you want from me?" Ezra asked angrily as he continued to try and keep an eye on each one of them.

"I want you to suffer" all of the Sith said in unison as a dark mist began to lift up off the floor and stopped at Ezra's knee's.

Before Ezra could say anything the mist lowered and what he saw ripped his heart in half. He dropped his sabers and fell to his knees as he looked to the ground and saw the people that mean the most to him, dead. He looked all round him and he saw Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, Leia and Sabine all bloody and beaten lying around him "no, no no no" Ezra said to himself as he picked up Sabine lifeless body and held her in his arms.

"what do you fear most?" The Sith all asked him again as Ezra looked up and saw them all began to fade away into the shadow and that shadow began to morph together, becoming bigger.

Ezra looked up at the large shadow "Gusshhhhhh...ssssshhhhhhh" Ezra saw as the shadow turned into the figure turned into the unmistakable image of Darth Vader's helmet.

Ezra's eyebrows snapped down and he gritted his teeth as the figure that attacked him earlier walked out of the center of the shadow with a two red Saber's ignighted held in the reverse grip. Ezra pulled Sabine close and kissed her forehead before lowering her back on the ground and standing up to face this man that was clearly Sith.

Ezra pulled his Sabers to his hands and charged at the figure with an anger burning in his heart, he knew what this cave was trying to tell him. What he just saw was the exact same thing he saw in his dreams every night, it was trying to tell him that whatever that image was, it was coming.

Ezra and the figure's blades clashed with each other in a way that Ezra has never seen before, it's not that he was stronger but he wasn't weaker either. He was the exact same. They used the same fighting style, same tactics, everything "who are you?" Ezra yelled as they locked blades.

The figure said nothing and continued to attack Ezra but it was then that Ezra found an advantage that they did not share, his armor made of Mandalorian iron. Ezra was more protected than this... thing was, so he took advantage of it. Ezra purposely pulled his strike back and as he hoped the figure took his chance and a slice towards Ezra's chest. He didn't move his other as he thought that one slice would kill Ezra and when the blade sliced Ezra's chest, he quickly took the advantage of the figures over confidence and quickly jumped forward instead of falling backwards dead and stabbed the figure with both blades in the chest.

He figure dropped his sabers and he fell backwards dead.

Ezra deactivated his sabers and stood over the figure, he knelt down by the figures head and his curiosity got the better of him. Ezra moved his hands and lifted the figures helmet of his head. Ezra jumped back as he saw the figures face, or as he saw his face. This Sith was Ezra, with bright yellow eye's and a pale face. Ezra shook his face and closed his eyes hoping that they were misleading him. He opened them and the body of... himself was gone.

Ezra looked down to his left arm to see it a sickly green and had the same pieces of armor that... the other him did _"you can never escape me"_ he heard a voice in his head as he realized that it sounded like his own but different, like it was going through a voice filter.

Ezra looked up as a massive wave of dark mist flew over him surrounding his entire body and going past him like a powerful wind. He held his hands up and bent his knees trying to get a better grip on the ground so he wouldn't get blown away. Ezra closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side just waiting for the darkness to stop. As it did Ezra looked back up and saw that his arm returned to normal but as he looked he could see that the darkness was gone and yet his mind was nowhere near clear. He looked around and saw that he stood on some sort of cliff that still inside the cave _this place must at least a mile deep_ Ezra thought to himself as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw a glow emanating from the bottom of the ravine.

Ezra walked over the edge of the cliff and looked down to try and find the source of the glow, which he did but what it was surprised him. He looked down and saw what looked like a small underground lake, giving off a white steam though the water itself looked like it had a small mixture of light green and yellow above its clear he looked directly at it he began to experience flashes of images in his mind unable to make sense of any of it "you can see it can't you?" He heard the father ask from behind him.

Ezra turned around and found the father standing tall next to him "what... is...this?" Ezra said as he fell onto his knees from the pain of the visions. The Father placed his hand on top of Ezra's head and a second later the visions stopped. Ezra rose to his feet and looked up to the father "what is that thing?" Ezra said pointing down to the body of water.

"that, is The Pool Of Knowledge" Father informed as he walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down to the pool.

Ezra rolled his eyes at the vague name "and, what is The Pool Of Knowledge?" Ezra asked yet again.

"it is everything and it is nothing, it is the beginning and the end, it is the bringer of peace and the vanguard of destruction, it is the piece of light, that resides in the dark" Father said as he gestured to the cave they were in "And by using a small fraction of its power myself and my children were able to harness its power to align the stars and create you" the father finished as he saw Ezra start to look down at the pool as his face grew to one of wonder "I've placed a small mental barrier in your mind to protect you from the visions the pool gave you" Father informed Ezra.

"sooo what? it's another force nexus?" Ezra asked taking a logical guess.

"It is the strongest nexus in the galaxy, if you have wanted to see the force as a physical entity. Then this is as close as you will ever come" Father informed as Ezra looked down closer at the pool wondering if that was true or not.

"why are you showing me this?" Ezra asked as he continued to look down at the pool.

"I am showing you this because very soon, you will need this in order to understand who you really are. Passing through the cave is only your first test out of three, your second is about to be revealed" Father said as he started to walk away from the pool with Ezra not far behind.

After walking for a couple of minutes Ezra could tell that they were back in the monastery by how the walls and floor looked, it was refined stone and has a little pattern to it "there's something I don't understand" Ezra stated as they were coming up on what looked like a doorway to the outside "if your so sure that you created me, then what's the point of these tests?" Ezra asked as they both walked through the doorway and entered what Ezra recognized as some type of arena maybe.

The Father stopped as he and Ezra both stood in the center of the _arena_ "the tests or not for my benefit, for it's you that needs to believe in the origin of your creation and if you complete the second test you will be closer to that goal" The Father finished as Ezra took a step forward ahead of him and looked around the arena trying to understand why they were there but as he turned around he saw that the Father was no longer there but he now stood on a balcony that rested on a high level of the arena.

Ezra was about to ask what he was doing when he heard a screech he could only describe as a bird cry, he immediately looked up wondering what that was because he remembered Luke saying that there were no animals. Ezra looked up and frowned in anger as he saw what looked like a large griffin that had the same color's as the daughter and a gargoyle that was black with some red stripes. As the creature's neared Ezra could see that they were not alone. The griffin landed on Ezra's right holding a struggling Leia with it's two front feet and the gargoyle landed on his left holding a struggling Luke with it's claws.

Ezra turned around and scowled at Father "Let them go" He growled at father "I will not be a part of this" he told him.

"but you will, I have ordered my children to kill your friends but which one of Skywalkers children will you save. His daughter or his son" Father said as Ezra turned back and looked back between Luke and Leia not even thinking about the fact that father just called these creatures his children.

Luke let out a painful scream as the Son gripped his arm tighter "Ezra, we can't stop them" Leia stated as Ezra looked over to there "Luke's more likely to be a Jedi then I am, save him" Leia said as she looked over the Ezra.

"Don't you dare!" Luke shouted "you care about her more than you do me, so save her" Luke said truthly as Ezra closed his eye's and let the force flow through him.

Ezra was harnessing every piece of the force that he could grab readying himself to unleash it all and given the shear strength in the force that this planet has, it was a lot **"you will let them go"** Ezra said in a voice that was no longer his own but was something much more. Ezra pushed both his arms out and towards the son and daughter his hands letting out a blue glow as he did. A circular gust of wind erupted from around Ezra as the son and daughter began to be float higher in the air. Ezra hands lowered and Luke and Leia where both dropped to the ground. The floor began to glow with a starry pattern as the sun above their heads vanished replaced by a moon and stars.

Luke and Leia both stepped to the sides out of the way trying to get some distance between themselves and their captives. Ezra pulled his arms inward bringing the son and daughter in words both letting out animal like screams as they did and in a single flowed motion he stretched both his arms outwards pushing the son and daughter against the sides of the arena with fury. They both quickly recovered and Ezra could see the son making a lead towards Luke though he was not fast enough and Ezra grabbed him **"down, NOW"** Ezra grabbed as pulled the son over his head and dragged him across the ground.

Ezra looked over to Leia and saw the daughter ready to pounce on her and as she did, Ezra used both hands to hold her still in the air and slammed her into the ground. In the corner of his eye he could see the son starting to rise and grabbed him with his other hand.

He started to drag the son and daughter across the ground **"On your knees!"** He ordered the two as they both transformed into there more human like selfs.

Luke and Leia walked up behind Ezra amazed and unable to speak about what just happened at the same time though they did feel a lot safer. Ezra lowered his arms as he looked at the son and daughter who rested on their hands and knees taking in heavy breaths "and now you are one step closer to understanding the truth" The Father said walking up behind them. Luke and Leia quickly moved behind Ezra again as he turned round to face Father "only the product of our creation can tame both of my children"

"I would say that I don't want to do whatever you have in store next but I have the feeling I don't get a choice" Ezra said taking a step forward towards Father.

"there is always a choice... but regardless the third test is not something you need to be concerned about at this time, for now. You are free to leave" Father finished as The Rogue Shadow flew over their heads and landed on the right side on the arena.

"let's go guys" Ezra said as he started to walk in the direction of the ship with Luke and Leia on both sides of him overtaking him wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"though before you go listen closely Ezra" Father said as he appeared right behind Ezra. He turned around and looked at Father as the son and daughter began to stand up slowly "you are only permitted to return here only once more, do not waste that chance" Father warned Ezra as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"understood" Ezra said as he turned and boarded his ship not saying a word to Luke or Leia who sat in the same places as they did when they left Tython. He just placed his hands on the controls and took off heading straight for the sky hoping that whatever that pyramid thing was would let them out the same way it let them in.

As the ship entered hyperspace someone finally decided to say something "that has got to be the strangest thing I have ever seen or will ever see" Luke confessed as he crossed his arms and leaned back and crossed his arms.

"I think this goes without saying but I don't you two to talk about this until I have a talk with Kenobi" Ezra said as he looked out the window remembering what Father told him about Obi-Wan being there before them.

"I'll do it" Leia said out of the blue.

"do what?" Ezra asked as he turned to face her.

"I'll let you guys train me to be a Jedi" she said as she saw that Ezra's eye's both widened at her news.

"yeah, me to" Luke said from behind them.

"where's this coming from?" Ezra asked as he turned his chair and looked in between the two.

"I don't like being helpless like that" Leia said while at the same remembering what their mother said to them in the cave.

"and if what you say is true and with the right training we could be just as strong as you, than I'm in too" Luke said "if we can be strong enough to go toe to toe with the emperor and Vader, than I'm in" he finished.

"good" Ezra said turning back to the front window "that's a load off my mood, Kenobi and Ti are going to be over the moon" he finished as they all shared a smile.

 _Tython_

"I hope we actually have a mission this time Hera" Zeb said as he and Rex walked behind her heading for the Ghost.

"guys, I'm sorry you got ready for nothing last time but Ezra's the one who decided to take us off the mission and do it himself not me" Hera lied, they didn't need to know that it was her idea.

"Relax big guy, this will be better anyway. We have an actual objective, not just checking some coordinates" Rex said as he a heavy blaster in one hand and a rocket launcher over his shoulder.

"heh heh heh, that's true" Zeb laughed "wonder way Ezra decided to take that mission anyway" Zeb said to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"ask him yourself" Hera saida as she looked up and saw The Rogue Shadow fly above their heads and land opposite the Ghost "hey, why don't you guys get that stuff on board. I need to tell Ezra something" Hera said as she walked over to the exit ramp of The Rogue Shadow.

The ramp lowered and Ezra walked out first with Luke and Leia behind him "hey Ezra, that was quick" Hera stated as she gave Ezra quick hug.

"was it?" Ezra asked with a smile making it look like he knew what he was talking about.

"yeah, you were only gone for a couple of hours" Hera said chuckling a little at how silly Ezra was acting.

"really?" Luke and Leia both said full of surprise with their eyebrows raised.

"are you guys ok?" Hera asked raising her eyebrows to the trio.

"yeah where fine, just lost track of time. Those coordinates are a dead end, there nothing. Must have been a location for a rondeview of a fleet or something" Ezra said shrugging "hey where's Sabine?" Ezra asked really needing to see her right now.

"oh err... I think she's still in the archives" Hera said as Kenobi walked up behind her"

"Ezra, myself and Shaak Ti would like a word with you" he said to Ezra wanting to talk about his visions.

"it can wait. Hera good luck in wherever your taking Rex and Zeb, Obi-Wan you want to talk to those two behind me. They have reconsidered our proposal" Ezra finished as he saw Kenobi's eye's widen and now knowing his attention was taken elsewhere, he gave a Hera a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before jogging towards the archives already hearing Kenobi talk to the twins about what they have to do in order to be a Jedi.

Sabine was on her knees digging through some old data in the archives still looking for anything uses and at the same time hoping that those coordinates led somewhere. She really mist Ezra, she hasn't seen him since he left for Mandalore to sort out that possible insurrection and that was two days ago. And when he left straight for that other mission without stopping by, that hurt a little. Though she shook her head realizing that he's now one of the leaders of The New Republic so of course she couldn't have him to herself all the time.

Ezra entered the archives and probed out with the force to locate her faster and he quickly found her down one of the small corridors that held a fraction of the data. He started to run in that direction "SABINE!" He yelled as he got closer unable to get the images from the cave out of his head, he needed to make sure she was ok "Sabine!" He yelled again though a little less loud.

Sabine's head shot straight up as she heard her name being called, she stood up and started to walk in the direction of the voice. As she was halfway down the corridor when Ezra stepped into view at the end of it "Ezra" Sabine said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and sprinted at him.

Ezra jogged a couple of feet forward and catched Sabine as see dived into him and practically wrapped herself around him as Ezra held her in the air squeezing her tightly and burying his face in her neck as she had one hand wrapped around his back and the pressing her other hand on the back of his head waving her fingers through his hair "I missed you so much" Ezra said into her neck.

"what took you so long?" She asked as Ezra slowly let her down.

Ezra didn't answer at first he just placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kissed passionately, allowing his hands to fall to her waists as Sabine wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you so much" he said as he pulled away wrapped her in a hug again.

"I love you too" she said as she was unable to stop the smile that was on her face.

"come on, let's go get something to eat. I've been having a craving for some waffal's and I will tell you anything you want to know about those nightmare's I've been having" Ezra said deciding not to hide that from her anymore. Ezra pulled Sabine out of the archives and towards the cafeteria.

Sabine quickly got a cheeky smirk on her face and she stopped walking pulling Ezra back to her in the process "well that's going to have to wait" she said as she stood on her toes and whispered in Ezra's ear "because there's a _big_ something that I've been craving" she finished with a quick raise of her eyebrows and back down again before she started to pull him in the direction of their shared room.

 _Ezra and Sabine's Sheard room, two hours later_

Ezra and Sabine finally emerged from under the bed sheet, lying on their sides and just looking into each other's eye's. Sabine was always amazed by how Ezra acted in bed, no matter what mood he was in he was always gentle and smooth (unless she asked for a little roughness) thankfully they had plenty of privacy. Ezra decided that it would make sense to use the previous grand master's room which offered lots of room for the two.

"so go ahead" Ezra said as he started move his hand up and down her side "I know you want to know what's been keeping me up at night, I mean apart from you" he finished with a smirk.

Sabine giggled at that last remark "look I know that there are some things that you want to keep to yourself to make sure I don't worry and I do understand that. If you think I shouldn't know, then fine but I need you to promise me that if this is a really problem and can be dangerous then I need you to tell me" she finished.

"ok, promise" Ezra finished as he turned on his back and happily smiled as Sabine moved over to him and placed her head on his chest.

"no more secrets" she said barely above a whisper waving her fingers in a small circle on his chest.

"yeah" Ezra said as he kissed the top her head and let his head sink into the pillow "…... no more secrets" he finished as his smile faded and his face adopted the look a shear sadness and disappointed meant as his mind drifted back to the events of almost a year and a half ago.

 _Lord Vader's star destroyer_

 _Ezra kneeled in front of his master ready for anything he would be asked to do "what is your will my master?" Ezra asked as his mind was absolute and eager to use his abilities._

 _"your training has been going well my apprentice, the time has come for you to use your new skills" Vader said as menacingly as ever standing over Ezra._

 _"I am ready to do your bidding my master" Ezra said as he rose to meet him._

 _"there is a problem occurring on Mandalore, this pathetic attempted at a rebellion must be stopped before it can become something more problematic" Vader said as he walked in front of the large window that stood in the room, with Ezra by his side._

 _"so elimination?" Ezra guessed._

 _"yes" Vader simply said._

 _"I shall head to Mandalore at once" Ezra said bowing his head to Vader before turning to leave._

 _"you are not going to Mandalore" Vader said as Ezra turned to face him as he still stood face the window "the clan that is rebelling is called clan Wren. We have the leaders husband in custody" Vader said turning to face Ezra "eliminate this target to show clan Wren what will happen when they rebel against us" Vader finished._

 _"I shall leave at once master" Ezra finished as he headed to this prisoner and deal with the clan leaders husband but Ezra couldn't help but wonder that the name Wren sounded familiar._

 **Ok guys all done, sorry if this took longer than usual I've just been very busy. I know most of you wanted a force creature and don't worry, it's coming just a little later then we all thought.**

 **Oh and rebels season 4 trailer, OMG im freaking out and I am so sad that it's the last season and if you want to see my reaction to it than please subscribe to my youtube channel 'Masso 2010'**

 **If you want me to but something in the next chapter then please let me know no matter how small it is and if you just want to give me your thoughts on this chapter please let me know. Until then I will see you in the next chapter.**


	21. Training and Planning

_Tython_

Ezra shifted in his sleep as he started to wake up but he immediately noticed the lack of pressure on his chest that he always seems to have ever since he and Sabine started to share a room, she enjoyed using him as her personal pillow and he had no problem with being it. He opened his eye's and saw Sabine's bare back (N:A bare back, she's not wearing anything. Just incase someone doesn't know what that means) as she sat on the left side of the bed _guess it must still be early_ Ezra thought to himself as he sat up and scooted over to her "I was wondering when you'd wake up" she said not turning to face him to invested in what was in her hands.

"well what can I say" Ezra said as he started to leave a trail of kisses from her lower back heading upwards "you're very good at tiring me out" he finished as the kisses made their way up to her shoulders.

Sabine let out a quick moen of pleasure as her head fell backwards "why do you keep this?" Sabine asked as she found the strength to resist the urge to let the pleasure of Ezra to affect her physically.

"keep what?" Ezra asked as he started to wrap his hands around her waist and make their way up to her chest.

"this" Sabine said as she lifted her hand and showed Ezra the context but Ezra could already tell as he could see the shift of color from his closed eye's.

As he opened his eye's his suspicions were confirmed. Ezra sighed as he looked at Sabine's hand and saw the red Kyber crystal from his Sith lightsaber, Ezra's eye's darted to the floor and he saw a small open chest in front of Sabine's feet that held his Sith robes "I thought I asked you not to go in that chest" Ezra said as he grabbed the crystal from her hand and used the force to place it back in the chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he closed the chest and placed it back under the bed.

"well it's pretty hard not to go in it when I can see a red glow coming from it's edges" Sabine said as she turned to face him "so why do you keep it?" She asked again.

Ezra connected his hands around her waist and crossed his legs, in one quick motion he lifted her up and placed her on top of his legs. Sabine decided not to fight him on that and wrapped her arms around his neck "I keep that stuff as a reminder of something I don't ever want to be again" Ezra said as he looked right into Sabine's eye's.

Sabine shifted her body towards Ezra now facing him full, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she still sat in the middle of his crossed legs "I don't believe you" she said boldly getting a frown from Ezra "I think you keep that stuff to punish yourself" she finished.

"you've got a good point but if I really wanted to punish myself, I wouldn't let myself be here with you" Ezra said as his hands drifted upwards to the top of her back "and you know how much of a punishment that would be for me but I guess your right, maybe some part of me things that I got off to easy... I don't think I'm a good man Sabine" he finished as his eye's drifted downwards.

Sabine frowned "hey" she said quietly as she grabbed both sides of his face with her hands, forcing him to look up at her "yes you are" even after she said that she could tell that he didn't believe her "come here" she said just before she brought his lips to meet her's.

Sabine breathed through her noise as Ezra slipped his tongue in her mouth but quickly drifted to her neck "there you go" she gasped with pleasure as Ezra quickly flipped her on her back as his right hand started to drifted down to her thigh "round three I guess" Sabine finished with a smile as she waved her hands through his hair.

But unfortunately they were interrupted by the sound of Ezra's com on the bed side table "ah damit" Sabine said as Ezra chuckled at her annoyance. Ezra lifted himself up off of her.

Using the force he grabbed the com and answered it "yes" he said.

 _"Master Bridger" the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi said "Master Ti and I would like a word with you, please come to the meditation chamber as soon as possible" he finished._

"Understood master Kenobi, I'll be there soon" Ezra said as he hung up the com and placed it back down "sorry sweetheart, we're going to have to continue this tonight" Ezra said as he crawled of her and started to get dressed.

"or at lunchtime" Sabine said quickly earning an eyebrow to rise on Ezra's face "don't give me that look, you're the one who put me in the mood... big tease" she said as she began to get dressed herself.

Ezra couldn't help but chuckle at that last remark "well I will be sure to make it up to you later" Ezra said as he walked up to her only wearing a pair of pants and kissed passionately as she only stood in her underwear "I love you" he finished as he pulled away from her.

"I love you too, remember you _are_ a good man, no question" she finished before Ezra smiled at her.

"Thank you for believing in me but Sabine, there are things about me that you wouldn't like... if you knew" Ezra said before turning to leave with his mind flashing images of his first mission for Vader.

"You wanna bet" Sabine said to herself as Ezra left the room leaving her alone to get dressed.

 _Temple's meditation chamber_

As much as Ezra knew the importance of meditation to force users he never really enjoyed it, he could always think of something else to do. Though even he had to admit that the mediation chambers that the temple had where very nice, it was no wonder that Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti spent most of their time there. As Ezra walked the halls of the temple he could see a handful of familiar faces. Didn't see anyone he really knew though.

He hadn't seen Bail, Mon Mothma or Garm in a week, which was understandable. Those three where the only members of The New Republic's high council apart from himself though they should meet up soon, their overdue for a briefing about what there next main objective may be. Their last briefing was about the liberation of Lothal and that was when Ezra last saw them now that he thought about it.

Ezra entered the meditation chamber and as expected he saw a dozen circular chairs all spread around a small quiet room, on two of the chairs around the middle of the room he saw Kenobi and Ti sitting in a meditation position with their eye's closed. Ezra walked forward and sat in a chair that was positioned in front of the two, like now that Ezra had sat down the three formed a triangle "good morning Master Bridger" Shaak Ti said as she opened her eye's followed closely by Kenobi.

"you too master Ti" Ezra returned the greeting with a smile before turning to Kenobi "what did you want to speak to me about?" He asked.

"a number of things actruly" Kenobi said as he and Ti shared a look "we can start with these dreams you've been having" Kenobi started.

Ezra chuckled to himself "should have known Hera would tell you about that, well what do you guys think?" Ezra asked not wanting to waste their opinions now that they new.

"Ezra this news is troubling and it's not something we can just ignore" Ti said as she tilted her head at Ezra "you need to tell us everything you know about this" she stated.

"I suspect that you know everything I do, but have you two been able to feel it through the force" Ezra said looking at the two master who gave him a nod soon after "something's coming and it involves Vader" Ezra said with a flicker of fear in his eye's.

"it would be foolish to think that Sidious and Vader would just go back to the way things were after Coursenet. We don't know what but they will be planning something, they would have to" Ti informed the two.

Then something clicked in Ezra's head as his mind drifted back to the cave on Mortise more specifically the dark vision of himself that he thought "Ezra?" A voice said snapping him out of his train of thoughts. He looked over to Kenobi as he heard the voice come from him "what is it?" He asked.

"these dreams I've been having, I know that it's the force either telling me what's going to happen or telling me how to avoid it. Tell me, is it possible to clone a force user?" Ezra asked the two master who briefly looked at each other with a confusing but also interested look.

"no" Kenobi said clearly sounding unsure "surely it can't be done"

"who are we to say that it can't, we've never tried. Though I suppose if it could be done we would have heard about it, if not from the archives from the temple before the empire than from here" Ti said sounding unsure herself "where's this coming from Ezra?" Ti asked.

"during my mission with Luke and Leia I had another type of vision that revealed more" Ezra said deciding only to tell them what happened in the cave for now, he'll tell the rest to Obi-Wan later "I saw the version of myself and fought with him, if it was me then I wouldn't be there to fight him but if it was someone else entirely..." Ezra said before he was interrupted.

"then there could be two of you to fight each other" Ti said finishing his train of thought.

"we'll meditate on this later" Obi-Wan started "though right now I would like to discuss the training of the twins" he finished changing topics.

"where are they anyway?" Ezra asked.

"their in the back courtyard. We have Kanan and Marris teaching them the basic Lightsaber forms, the very basic stuff" Ti informed Ezra.

"huh, I thought you would want to oversee their training yourselves" Ezra said frowning in confusion at the two.

"we will, later" Kenobi said as he was about to tell Ezra what he and master Ti thought would be a good idea "we thought that it would be best if we all had a hand in their training. Right now they're using the training sabers that where here at the temple, once they have a better idea on how this all works we'll start on force adaptation...which might be tricky" Kenobi said struggling to find the right words.

"because even though you know they have to, you don't want them to learn about the dark and become Gray Jedi" Ezra said finishing the sentence for him. He stirred at the two for a moment as they looked at each other with worried faces "ok, look. As I said before, I will only trust and teach master level Jedi with the knowledge of the Grey Jedi. I made that offer to the two of you before, you refused and I am at peace with that but once Kanan reaches the rank of master I will make him the same offer. After that it's his choice. As for the twins, since I doubt that they will have the time to make it to the rank of master before they need to face the empire. I'm going to be having my own seasons with them both, so they know what the force really is" Ezra said as he stood up to leave, heading for the courtyard to see the twins in action.

"but master..." Ti started trying to get him to change his mind.

"end of discussion" Ezra said as he turned to face the two "if the empire is planning something we need to be ready, I was only able to beat Vader because that suit held him back. I know it and so does he. So if my hunch about what the empire is planning is correct, those twins need to be as strong as possible. But like I said before, it will be their choice" he finished before turning to leave the room leaving the two masters worried about what was being planned.

 _Temple courtyard_

"1. 2. 3. 4" Kanan said as he and Marris walked Luke and Leia through the basic forms of lightsaber combat, the simple stances, slashes and jabs. The stuff that they tort younglings. The courtyard offered a lot of free space for training and even with them doing that, their where still dozens of shoulders spread about the area working on the handful of ships that were parked around it. Kanan and Marris where using their sabers while Luke and Leia were using the training sabers, they where a type of combat rod that mimics a saber's look and power "good, let's go again" Kanan said as everyone started to take the first stance.

True, Kanan and Marris didn't need to practice this. Kanan was an experienced Jedi knight, close to becoming a master and Marris was still a padawan but she was to experience to need to do these exercises. But Shaak Ti and Kenobi asked them both to be a part of the twins training so they would feel so isolated from the others and so there could be some more friendship between the two "how much longer do we have to do this for?" Leia asked as they began to walk through the forms again.

"for however long it takes for you two to get these forms down perfectly" Kanan said as they finish another set.

"did you teach Ezra this?" Luke asked Kanan as they prepared for another set "because you were Ezra's first master weren't you?" Luke asked again as he looked over to Kanan.

Kanan chuckled at that question as he remembered when he first met Ezra "yeah, those were the days" he said mostly to himself but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"so how'd you meet him?" Leia asked figuring she might as well learn about Ezra's origins, because it's never occurred to her before.

"well, when I first met Ezra things weren't going as well for us as they do now. Myself, Hera, Sabine and Zeb where raiding some imperial supplies" Kanan said happily remembering the memory "after we dealt with the troopers, the first thing that happens is Ezra jumps down from a roof onto one of the speeders that where carrying the supplies and drove off" He finished with a chuckle.

Luke, Leia and Marris all laughed at the story "what happened next?" Luke asked as they ran another set.

"well long story short" Kanan started realizing that telling the whole story would take forever "we all escaped the imperials together with the supplies and rescued some slaves. After that, he joined the team and I started to train him in the ways of the force. I'll tell you the whole story later, maybe at dinner" Kanan finished as they ended another set.

"we've been doing this for an hour, I bet you didn't make Ezra do this for that long" Leia said sounding tired.

"yes he did" Ezra said as he walked forward towards them all with Proxy by his side "he made me do it all morning" he siad as he stopped in front of the four "and so did Vader. These basic forms are a universal thing but I think that's enough for now" Ezra said as he saw both Luke and Leia breath in relief "Luke, I need you to take your shirt off" Ezra said as Luke instantly frowned at him.

"eeeerrrrr... I'm sorry what?" Luke as even Kanan let out a look of confusion while Marris and Leia just showed a amused smirk.

"take your shirt off" Ezra said again showing no sign of amusement.

"why?" Luke asked as he became annoyed by the quick laughter of Leia and Marris.

"just do it" Ezra said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah come on Luke let's see what you got" Marris said as she crossed her own arms, leaving Leia to just laugh harder.

Luke sighed as he placed his saber down and took his shirt off, just looking at Ezra with an unamused look. Ezra looked at Luke's upper body examining it closely _yeah, he needs work_ Luke thought to himself.

"come on Luke, give it a spin" Marris said enjoying herself.

"alright, alright" Ezra said to Marris "you two need to get busy exercising" Ezra stated as he pointed at Luke and Leia.

"and I needed to take my shirt off for you to tell us that" Luke said putting his shirt on sounding annoyed.

"I needed to see how much muscle you have on you" Ezra said shrugging his shoulders.

"and you didn't need to ask her that" Luke said tilting his head to his right, at Leia.

"I've already seen her shirtless, I doubt much has changed in the past three months" Ezra said as he saw Leia cross her arms and smirk at him.

"I had no idea that's what you were thinking about" Leia said with head tilt directed at Ezra.

"well as you know all to well Leia, I'm good at multitasking" Ezra returned with the same smirk.

"wait, so you two were..." Marris said as she made some hand gestures " I thought Jedi weren't aloud to form attachments" Marris said frowning in confusion as she looked at Ezra.

"that was the old way" Ezra said as he looked at Marris and could see that she was confused so he decided to make things more clear "Marris. You, Me, Luke and Leia are the first in a new breed of Jedi. One with different rules and a different code, I haven't finished writing it yet but I'm nearly there. Regardless I got rid of the rule on attachment" Ezra finished as he could already tell Kanan was next to say something.

"wait, your writing a new code?" He asked sounding a little concerned.

"yeah but like I said I'm not done yet. Anyway, you two. I want three laps around the temple grounds" Ezra said as he looked at the twins as their faces adopted a look of horror.

"WHAT!" They both said in unison.

"you've got to be kidding, one lap is like a mile long" Leia said as Luke just look down and sighed in sadness.

Ezra bent forward towards Leia with a fat smirk on his face "well then you better get to it" Ezra said with laugh.

Luke and Leia both sighed again as they started to run away from the others "as for you two" Ezra said as he looked at Kanan and Marris "now I know you guys don't need to worry about fitness but I do thing that you guys need to get used to working together, which is why I asked Proxy to come here" Ezra said as he placed a hand on Proxy's shoulder "he was a big part of my training under Vader and now he's going to help you two" he finished with another smirk as he saw the two share a confused look, they'd never seen Proxy in action before and now they he has been repaired from his encounter with Vader on the mountain top "remember, the objective is to beat him by working together and lightsabers only. No force abilities" Ezra turned and looked at Proxy "If their not working together, don't give in" Ezra said to Proxy before leaving the courtyard and heading but into the temple.

"I will do my best master" Proxy said as he took a step forward and a holo of one of Vader's shadow guards appeared around Proxy. Kanan and Marris readyed themselves in a defensive stance while Proxy pulled a lightsaber pike from his back and walked towards the two.

 _Temple vault_

Ezra entered the temple's lowest level where he saw large reinforced door. He was very thankful for this vault, it made it easier for him to sleep at night knowing that if someone wanted to take what was in there, there would be no way that they could do it quietly.

Ezra walked forward to a panel on the right of the door, the best security that The New Republic has "hand and retinal scan required" a synthetic female voice said. Ezra removed one of the gloves from his armor and placed it on the scanner while at the same time pressing his eye up against the scanner "hand and retinal scan accepted, please give access code Master Bridger" the voice said again. He typed in the four digit code. The vault acted the same way the one on the Jedi temple on Coruscant, the only one's with access are Kenobi, Shaak Ti and Ezra since they were the only current Jedi masters.

"code accepted, welcome back Master Bridger" the voice said again as the vault door opened. Ezra stepped in and saw a small hallway with dozens of circular handles on the walls, some with a red smaller circle in the middle of it and some with a blue circle in the middle.

Ezra walked to the far end of the hallway until he hit the wall, he needed to know everything he could about Mortis before he spoke to Kenobi about it and there's only one person he could think of that might know something. Ezra lifted his hands up and pulled a section of the wall off revealing another circle handle but with a grey circle in the middle instead. He placed his hand flat on the center of it "password required" another voice said.

"all knowledge is valuable" Ezra said outloud.

"password and voice analyzer accepted" the voice said again as the circular handle was pulled outward towards Ezra revealing large rod type shape that was half solid Neuranium at the bottom, which is a very dense and resistant material. The top was protected with a strong glass that held Magnas's Gray Jedi holocron and Yoda's great holocron. Ezra lifted one side of the glass and reached in, taking the Grey Jedi holocron.

He concentrated and opened the holocron "Ezra" Magnus said "tell me, how goes your training?" Magnus asked.

"very well, your teachings have been a big help. In giving the knowledge of new abilities. Though the lightsaber training has been slower than I'd like" Ezra said telling Magnus the truth.

"how do you mean?" He asked.

"well I'll say that I've mastered Juyo, Niman, Soresu and thanks to Proxy, Kenobi and Shaak Ti I'm close to mastering the others but I'm trying to find a way to merge all the forms together but that's proven to be... difficult" Ezra finished sounding disappointed in himself.

"do not be concerned so much in that Ezra, nothing is impossible you just need to practice but even then, I don't thing you came to me just to talk about that" Magnus said connecting all the dots.

"it's not, tell me. Have you ever heard of a place called Mortise?" Ezra asked hoping that he would know something.

"No Ezra, I can't say that I have" Magnus simply said.

"what about the pool of Knowledge?" Ezra asked thinking he might as well try and learn about that.

"now that I've heard of though I always thought of it as a legend, nothing more. Where's this coming from?" He asked Ezra.

"I've seen it, the pool" Ezra simply replied.

"mmmmmm, that is not something to be taken likely Ezra" Magnus said sounding concerned.

"what's the legend?" Ezra asked hoping that it's not something really bad like another handful of legends.

"well this is what I was told" Magnus started trying to remember the story as best he could "The Pool of Knowledge was supposedly an _actual physical_ piece of the force it's self, if those who bathed in it were strong enough they were granted unimaginable power over the force and knowledge of all of the past and future. It's said that those who simply gazed upon it experience Force visions that where forced into their heads" Magnus said trying to think of anything else related to the pool.

"that's what happened when I looked at it, I got flashes in my mind but I couldn't even describe it if I wanted too. Does the legend say what happened to the people who bathed in it that weren't strong enough?" Ezra asked hoping that it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"that's everyone, according to the legend no-one has been strong enough to be granted the power of the pool and where driven insane beyond any repair or just destroyed" Magnus said grimly.

"that is not a comforting thought" Ezra said to himself as his come beeped.

"no, no it is not" Magnus said as Ezra answered his come.

"this is master Bridger" Ezra said.

"Master, this is senator Organa. Captain Syndulla has returned from her mission to Raxus Prime with some very troubling news. Your presence is requested on board the MC80 star cruisers" (N:A the rebellions flagship)

"understood senator, I'm on my way" Ezra said as he closed the com "thank you master, this was very helpful" Ezra said thankfully.

"anytime Ezra, anytime" Magnus finished as Ezra closed the holocron and exited the vault just as he left it.

 _Rebellion flagship_

After Ezra boarded the ship he quickly made his way over to the command center, happily returning the salutes he received from the soldiers. He decided that it would be best to leave his helmet for missions.

Ezra entered the command center and was met with a handful of familiar faces such as Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm, agent Kallus, Hera, Rex, Zeb and admiral Ackbar, the rest where a handful of crew members that Ezra didn't recognize "Master Jedi, good to have you with us" Ackbar said as he walked forward to Ezra and extended his.

"likewise Admiral" Ezra said as he shook his hand, he didn't know Ackbar that well but he could tell that he was a good man or fish and through his actions he suspicions where confirmed "Hera, how'd the mission go?" Ezra asked. He asked as he and Ackbar walked forward to the holo table that everyone surrounded.

"not good Ezra" Hera said sounding disappointed and scared at the same time.

"that's why we asked you here Master Jedi, apart from you being on this council" Mon Mothma started "which most of us support" he continued as her eye's drifted towards Garm who had his arms crossed and was stirring at Ezra with a blind hatred "after captain Syndulla's last mission, which has revealed _very_ troubling information. We need your and agent Kallus's input now more than ever" she finished as Agent Kallus straightens his back taking more of an interest. _He must not know what this is about_ Ezra thought to himself.

"ok, fill me in" Ezra requested as he crossed his arms and stroked his chin.

"Ezra, are mission was a recon operation to one of the empire's starship factories over Raxus Prime" Hera started as he put a data chip into the holo table and holo of the station appeared above the table. The station looked the same as any other though with one noticeable difference in the center of it _Shit_ Ezra thought to himself as he recognized what it was "once we got there, it didn't take long to realize that they weren't just building some more star destroyers" Hera sighed "they were building this" she finished as the station disappeared from the holo just leaving what they were building on show.

"A Super Star Destroyer" Ezra said so Hera wouldn't have to and not failing to notice the mumbling and whispers between the crew of the ship.

"yeah" she replied sounding very sad.

"agent Kallus, Master Jedi" Organa started "you two know more about imperial procedure and regulations than any of us. How do we destroy this thing?" He asked as he held his hands behind his back.

Agent Kallus started to inform the senator about the knowledge he has about those dreadnought's but Ezra didn't hear a word of it, he just kept on reading the basic information that was on the holo next to the image of the ship that was collected when Hera did some scans on it. It wasn't completed yet, just awaiting the final inspections and an idea popped into his head that is so stupid and reckless, it might just work " _master...master..._ Master Bridger" Mon Mothma said knocking Ezra out of his train of thought.

"yes" Ezra said as his head shot straight upwards towards her but was met with the entire center stirring at him "my apologies, you were saying?" Ezra said.

"agent Kallus was just informing us of the best way to destroy this ship" Organa started "sneak in and overload it's engine core. We could use your help with forming a plan to get in" he finished.

"we might not need to destroy it" Ezra started as he saw everyone share confused looks at each other. He lifted his hand forward to get everyone attention "let me finish" he said to everyone as they soon all turned to him "alright look, this is are flagship" he said gesturing to the room they were in "That star destroyer completely dwarfs it"

"is there a point to this Jedi" Garm said bitterly a to Ezra.

"the point, Garm. Is that according to Hera's scans the ship isn't done yet and if it is still officly uncompleated, the empire will only have a quarter of the crew on board it to keep it running at minimum capacity" Ezra explained as he remembered the details of the empire's operations he learned from under Vader.

"What are you proposing Master Jedi" Mon Mothma said as she leans in towards the holo and placed her hands on table.

"a heist" Ezra said as everyone turned and looked at each other much as they did before "we don't sneak in and destroy it. We sneak in a steel it"

"Ezra, how can we possibly do that?" Rex asked as he took a step towards him.

"these dreadnought's have two command centre's, one on the top like all star destroyers and one in the middle of the ship. Two teams, we sneak onto the ship and make are way to the Bridge's, from there we lock them down and shut off life support for the rest of the ship and at the same time disabling the ships trackers" Ezra finished as he looked at everyone's face.

They all looked like they were in deep thought, they were definitely considering it "Ezra, even if we could sneak on board the ship" Zeb started asking about one of the gaps in his plan "how are we going to hack into the ship and just shut off life support and trackers?" He asked as everyone turned to Ezra.

"Two droids, both with experience in hacking imperial technology. One's called chopper, the other R2-D2" Ezra said filling that hole in his plan.

"and how do you plan on getting access to the command centre's" Bail asked hiding another hole in the plan.

"each team will have a Jedi, to help persuade the imperials to let them in" Ezra said filling in that gap.

"Ok, Master Jedi. Who will the teams consist of?" Mothma asked.

"team one, will be hitting the bridge in the center of the ship that team will consist of Myself, Captain Rex and Chopper. Assuming your ok with that Captain" Ezra said as he face Rex.

Rex smirked as he straightened himself and saluted "yes sir"

"good man" Ezra said as he turned to the holo "team two will be hitting the bridge at the top of the ship and the team will consist of Kanan, Agent kallus and R2. That way each team has someone who is familiar with imperial protocol, is that a problem Agent?" Ezra asked Kallus.

Kallus flowed the same suit as Rex "no Sir"

Ezra nodded towards him and looked back to the rest of the council who were all keeping quiet and giving glances to each other and it was Ackbar who spoke up first "well Master, you've sirtenly come up with a solid plan. I vote to go along with it" he said to the rest of the group.

"as do I" Mothma said.

"and me" Garm said surprisingly to Ezra.

All eye's in the room turned to Bail who looked at Ezra "Ok Ezra" he said "let's work out the details and formulate a full briefing for the others" he said as every took a step forward towards the holo and started to talk about the plan in more detail.

 **Ok guys here you go, I know this took longer than usual and I do apologize for that but I've been quiet sick lately though I am feeling better now, so I should be uploading at normal speed again.**

 **Anyway, as always if there's anything you would like to see happen in the next chapter please let me know and I will see what I can do.**

 **Also please give a review so I can see what you think, it's a big help. Until then, I will see you in the next chapter.**


	22. Briefing

**Ok Guys before we start I read the reviews about what you said regarding the Grey Jedi and other people becoming one. I want to say that, that was a typo. I meant that Ezra would teach people some aspects of the dark side and methods of channeling it but not BECOME Gray Jedi like I stupidly typed, I mean Like Mace Windu Vaapad fighting form but not that exactly. Again My mistake, sorry for the confusion and I will try to fix it with the story.**

 _Temple cafeteria_

Sabine sat at a table alone with a cup of caf (N:A space coffee) in one hand and a data pad in the other, she was reading her mother's report from Ezra's last visit to Mandalore. As she read she couldn't help but be disappointed in the clan leader and Ezra both, the clan leader for speaking out of turn to his leader on that big of a scale and in Ezra for dealing with it that brutal. _I need to have a talk to him about that_ she thought to herself as someone sat next to her.

She turned her head and saw Ketus with a salad looking over at her "hey, when'd you get here?" Sabine asked, last she knew Ketus was on with the fleet in orbit above the planet. Ever since they found out that it was the black son who killed Ezra's mother AKA Ketus's former employers, she's done her best to avoid Ezra.

"I just got here, I and a handful of others got called in to act as backup in case some suicidal mission goes wrong" Ketus said as she started to dig into her food.

"oh ok... wait what?" She asked as she turned to face her old friend "what suicidal mission?" She asked sounding confused and a little concerned.

"no idea, something the higher ups decided. Apparently your boyfriend's preparing a briefing right now" Ketus answered as she took another bite.

"oh good god Ezra what have you done?" Sabine asked herself as Ketsu let out a chuckle.

"speaking of Ezra, I heard you two have starting sharing the same room" She said as she raised an eye to Sabine as well as putting a smile on the side of her mouth.

"Ketsu I'm not telling you about my sex life" Sabine said quickly before Ketsu could ask.

"oh come on, I get why Leia only gave me so little, she didn't know me but you do. You can give me all the juicy details" she said with a smirk as Sabine rolled her eye's.

"no, I will not give you all the juicy details because what goes on between me and Ezra in the bedroom is our business" She said leaving Ketsu no room to wiggle.

"agh fine" Ketsu pouted as she finished her meal but a smirk quickly appeared on her face as she had an idea "it's a shame, and here I was hoping for a reason to not fill Ezra in on some details about your last relationship" she finished facing ahead of her looking at the rest of the cafeteria.

Sabine dropped her data pad on the table and her eye's widened as big as they would go. She slowly turned her head to face Ketus who still looked straight ahead "you wouldn't" Sabine hissed at her friend.

"you know I would" she replied turning to face her again.

They both stirred at each other for a moment both Sabine spoke first "Fine" Sabine growled, she loved Ezra and the last thing she need was him knowing about her last relationship. He would never let her live it down "what do you wanna know?" Sabine asked still frowning at her.

Ketsu smiled and as she opened her mouth to ask her first very anticipated question. Kanan and Marris both sat down across from them both holding a cup of caf "are we interrupting?" Kanan asked as he saw the two woman looking at each other, Sabine with anger and Ketsu with satisfaction.

"No" "Yes" Both Sabine and Kestus said at the same time as they turned to face the Jedi and pursed as they looked at the two.

Both had cuts and bruises all over their bodies and Sabine could swear that she saw smoke coming of Kanan "what the hell happened to you two?" Sabine asked.

"he's not a team player"

"she's not a team player" They said at the same time sounding very angry.

"anyway Sabine..." Ketsu said turning back to Sabine.

"hang on Ketsu" Sabine interrupted "I want to here the story behind this" she said not letting Ketsu ask a question.

"but..." Ketsu said protesting.

"so what happened?" Sabine placing her hands under chin and leaning in towards them, giving them both all of her attention.

"Ezra thought it would be a good idea to make sure we can work as a team" Kanan started "so he paired us together and fixed Proxy on us. It sucked" He stated taking a drink.

"wait, Proxy" Sabine repeated making sure she heard it right "as in Ezra's Proxy, he did that to you?" Sabine asked as she looked more closely at their injuries "how? He's Proxy" Sabine stated.

"Sabine, Proxy is an imperial training droid" Kanan informed her "he was a big part in Ezra's training because he can mimic Jedi, Sith and their fighting styles"

"and through are fight we learned that shadow guards suck ass" Marris finished bitterly.

"so did you guys hear about this so called suicide mission?" Ketsu asked the two who just looked at each other for a moment.

Before either could answer Kanan's com beeped "Yeah" Kanan said answering.

"Kanan, get to the briefing room. We have a mission" Ezra said through the com.

"ok, I'm here with Sabine, we'll head over there now" Kanan answered.

"no, Sabine isn't apart of this mission. Just get here as fast as you can" Ezra replied before he hung up the com.

Sabine frowned as she heard what Ezra said. Now she was suspicious, it's not like him to keep her out of a briefing like that "guess your going to have to ask him later" Kanan said before standing up to leave.

"oh I will definitely do that" She said as she stood up from her seat and headed to her room knowing that Ezra would stop by to grab some equipment.

 _Temple command center_

After the New Republic moved into temple they updated one of their command center's with new tech. The temple had two secondary center's and one primary one, a lot of people started to wonder what the old Jedi where like since they seemed to be so military but after Ezra spoke with Magnus he explained that before the temple's location was lost the republic was in the middle of a brutally war with the Sith empire.

As Kanan walked closer to the center he could see the dozens of soldiers walking quickly, running, talking to each other with worry and others passing data pads to each other and have shocked expressions on their faces. Kanan opened the door to the command center and he saw Ezra, Rex, Hera, Kallus, Chopper, R2, Ursa and holo's of senator Organa and Admiral Ackbar all around the central holo table. As well as the two dozen crew members that were working on all the terminals and passing data pads to each other "Kanan, what the hell happened to you?" Ezra said frowning at him as the crews heads turned to him.

Kanan frowned back at Ezra as he walked forward to the table "your droids mean" he simply said as he reached the table and saw a holo of a Super Star Destroyer. Kanan frowned and Ezra could easily sense his confusion and a little fear "why are we looking at this?" He asked.

Ezra chuckled "good to see your new eye's are working" he stated as his eyes drifted to Hera who immediately raised her hands in defense.

"don't look at me" she stated "this is your suicide briefing, you tell him" she said crossing her arms.

"so what Ketsu said about a suicide mission was true" Kanan said as his head turned to the holo's "Senator, Admiral" he said nodding towards the two.

"Master Jedi" the two said in unison as they nodded to him. Kanan always liked that, no matter what rank the Jedi were people that weren't part of the order always referred to them as master, even if they were Padawans.

"well now that you're here, I would like to get this done before Masters Kenobi and Ti find out about this and try to talk me out of it" Ezra said to Kanan as he looked back to the holo that now showed the station as well as the destroyer in it "will discuss your inability to work with Marris later Kanan" Ezra finished.

"anyway, shall we?" Bail started.

"yes your right" Ezra admitted "ok, I'm not going to lie about this. This is going to be the most dangerous mission of The New Republic _but_ it is not suicidal. It's only that if we all die" Ezra said plainly as he looked at all the eyes around the room "now that that's out the way, let's get started. This is not a sabotaged or demolition mission, this is a heist. We are stealing this ship"

"you've got to be joking" Ursa said sounding shocked "we can't do this"

"wait until you hear the plan before you try and find ways to stop it miss Wren" Kallus said respectfully towards her.

Ursa took a deep breath before shrugging and nodding "Anyway. This is a two team mission, team one will consist of myself, captain Rex and R2. Team two will consist of Kanan, Kallus and Chopper" Ezra informed as R2 plugged into the table and focused on the ship "that way both teams will have someone who can use the force, someone who understands imperial protocol and have a droid who can hack into their systems. We'll use the stolen imperial shuttle to gain access to the ship's hanger"

"a ship that size must have must have thousands of troopers, how can we possibly steel it?" Kanan interrupted sounding very skeptical.

"the empire has four super star destroyers" Kallus informed sharing some of his knowledge about the empire "this is going to be the fifth and they need a crew of two hundred and eighty thousand to operate at a hundred percent efficiency" he finished as he could see the jaws drop on almost everyone except Ezra _he must have already known_ Kallus thought to himself.

"but thankfully the ship is awaiting it's final inspections, which means only a quarter of it's crew are aboard to keep it running at minimum efficiency. Which makes are jobs a lot easier" Ezra informed the group "As I was saying, once we reach the hanger. The teams split up and head to these two locations" R2 highlighted the two command centers "team one heads to this location" Ezra said pointing at the command center in the middle of the ship "and team two here" he said pointing to the top of the ship "Kanan, you and I are going to use the force to persuade the guards to let us in. From there we lock down the command centers and kill everyone inside, after that R2 and Chopper plug into the ship, shut off life support, disable the ships trackers set course for the Hoth system" Ezra said completing the plan and now he needed to answer the tone of questions that are that where going to be thrown his way.

"why Hoth?" Bail asked stroking his chin.

"even if we are a hundred percent sure that we disabled all the trackers on the ship, _I will not_ risk Tython. I guarantee you that if the emperor finds this location he will send everything he can until it's his. He can't be allowed access to the knowledge here, no telling what he'll do with that information" Ezra said making it clear that this is an order to everyone.

"and when something goes wrong?" Ursa asked sounding so confident that the mission will fail.

" _If_ something happens and we have to abort than Admiral Ackbar will drop out of hyperspace with a small fleet and miss Wren will lead a group of fighter ships to provide a distraction that will cover our escape as we leave the same way he came in" Ezra told everyone as he looked over to Ursa and saw her nodding in agreement.

"hang on Ezra" Rex said "if what Kallus told us is true..."

"it is" Ezra confirmed for Kallus.

"and we need that many people to operate the thing at a hundred percent, than how can we use that ship to it's full potential. Sure, our numbers match the empire's but there mostly every day people. They barely know how to be soldiers let alone crew for a ship this size, we can't use it without compromising the efficiency of the whole fleet itself because that's the only way I can see us getting the manpower to use this monster" Rex said as everyone looked to Ezra realizing that he was right.

"once we get this ship" Ezra said as he started to walk around the table behind everyone "we go for a ride, to every world that doesn't agree with the empire and go on a recruiting spree. Once the free people realize that this city sized ship is on their side, I'll bet that they'll be more generous with their support"

"you want to go on a P.R stunt?" Hera asked in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"In a way" Ezra said shrugging his shoulders "once we get a reasonably sized crew for her, we'll have thousands of new recruits, I'm willing to bet that some of them will know how to treat a ship right. If not, well then we'll have to trust that the force will provide another solution. Regardless, mission departure is in three hours. Everyone re-port to hanger two within that time, dismissed" Ezra finished as R2 closed the holo and his com beeped "yes, what is it?" Ezra asked as people started to leave the room and prepare themselves.

"h...ey Ezr...a. we... finished... the laps" he heard a exhausted Leia say through the com.

"fantastic" Ezra said with a smile as he looked over to see Kanan and Hera looking over at him "I want two more" he simply said.

"WHAT? GO TO HELL!" He heard Luke say over the com. Kanan couldn't help but chuckle at what he was hearing while Hera put on a little smile.

"oh really. Now I want them to be sprints, not jog's" he said more menacingly this time.

"oh come on, why don't you just kill us now and get it over with" Leia asked rhetorically as Ezra could sense there annoyance there.

"Don't tempt me. Now get going" Ezra said hanging up his com.

"go Fuck yourse..." They all heard Luke say before he hung up. After the three laughed at Lukes resistant to exercise.

"come on, we to talk" Kanan said to Ezra as he led him out the room.

 _Temple's main balcony_

Kanan led Ezra to a large balcony that rested above the main entrance, it was quiet large with some more people spread out all over it. Ezra rested his arms on the concrete railing as Kanan did the same on his right "have you read the manual on the eyes yet" Ezra started trying to make some form of communication before Kanan asked the question he knew he was going to ask.

"yeah, these things should be very handy once I get used to them. And your idea about what I should tell to Hera once I wake you worked perfectly" Kanan said patting Ezra on the shoulder.

"I told you it would, your both ready for it. You just need a push" he said smiling back at Kanan.

"yeah..." Kanan said looking back forward over the whole area in front of the temple. It was full of soldiers, mechanics, technicians, equipment, weapons, ships, Ect.

"but you still don't think you should be with her, do you?" Ezra asked turning to face him as he still looked ahead.

Kanan sighed as his head dropped "I don't know, I've spent all of my life following the ways of the Jedi, their beliefs, their rules. I can't just forget that"

"that's what the Jedi did. Wether they mean it or not the Jedi place mental barriers in their minds as you grow, so you don't want to go against their ways. It's not really a choice, it's how your raised. It's usually why people that grow up as Sith never feel remorse or compassion, it's because they were programed by their masters to not feel it" Ezra informed Kanan giving him some insight to what the Jedi and Sith do to the next generation without meaning to.

"is there a way to stop it?" Kanan asked "to make me, less compelled to follow those rules?" He wanted to be with Hera but every time he came close to her there was this itch in the back of his mind that wouldn't stop until he was away from her mentally.

"yeah, I learnt some stuff from an old master that might be able to help" Ezra said with a smile.

"speaking of..." Kanan said looking over to Ezra "you've gotten stronger since Coruscant"

"thanks... you too" Ezra said feeling a little weird from that sudden complement.

"thanks but that's not what I meant. We've all seen you practicing, you've been doing it a lot but your mastering abilities that I didn't know existed, within months. Its takes force users years to master _one_ skill or ability, how are you doing this?" Kanan asked turning fully to face Ezra.

Ezra sighed and looked forward, nobody had asked him about how he could do what he did and Kanan never asked about the holocron so he never saw the need to tell anyone, until now "do you remember the holocron Bendu gave us?" He asked looking over to him. Kanan nodded at Ezra "well after I opened it, I met a power master called Magnus. The first Grey Jedi, he's been helping me" Ezra confest.

"and I'm guessing that he's the one who told you who the Grey Jedi are and that you could become one" Kanan said connecting the dots.

"yeah. He's been teaching me about the ancient Jedi and Sith orders, all of these new abilities and methods of consuming the dark side instead of it consuming me. Almost everything I've been able to do is because of his teachings, expect for lightsaber combat, that's all me and Proxy..." Ezra said as he eye's drifted to the ground in front of him as he saw two teenagers walking around the entrance "I SAID SPRINTS, SKYWALKERS" Ezra shouted from the balcony down to the teenagers.

Luke and Leia didn't even look at where the voice was coming from, they just sighed and started to run again "I'M GOING TO SPIT IN YOUR NEXT MEAL. BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO BE SPIT, IF YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING" Ezra and Kanan both heard Luke say before the two disappeared from view.

"so, I guess there's a reason you've been keeping this to yourself the whole time we've been here" Kanan asked making it clear that Ezra needed to tell him why.

Ezra sighed as he turned to face his old master "Kanan, I would love for all of you to be able to handle and understand what Magnus can teach me but you can't. None of you are that broken" Ezra said sounding hurt and sad as he finished speaking.

"what do you mean broken?" Kanan asked wondering what he meant by that, Ezra has been the most stable headed and clam person out of everyone since they came here.

"Kanan, the reason why I can do what I do is because I'm broken. I'm too good of a person to be a Sith but I'm also to stuck in the dark side to be a Jedi, Broken yet balanced" he finished.

"Hera, told me about vision" Kanan informed trying to change the conversation to something else, that topic might be something he should save for Sabine, or Kenobi.

"Yeah, I would've guessed she wouldn't have been able to keep that to herself for very long. Don't worry I'm not going to let it happen" he said to Kanan.

"that might not be your choice" Kanan told Ezra with a sad voice.

"I don't care!" Ezra spat as he shot Kanan an angry look "I will not let that happen" he growled at him. Ezra quickly regained his composer "look, you better get yourself cleaned up before we leave. Oh. And it might be a good idea to see Hera before we leave, for your sake as well as hers" he finished before leaving Kanan to his thoughts allowing him to remember that his clothes are still torn from his fight with Proxy.

 _Ezra and Sabine's room_

Sabine sat on the end of their bed with her arms crossed and one leg over the other just waiting for Ezra to come in, even over the com she could tell when he was hiding something from her and she _hated_ when the man she loved was keeping secrets from her.

The door opened and Ezra walked in casually but as the door closed he froze as he saw Sabine looking at him with a scowl on her face "what have you done?" Sabine asked sounding angry.

"I don't know what your talking about" Ezra said sounding very unconvincing as he walked past her and looking in his desk side table to pick up his earpiece.

"you called Kanan early about this so called suicide mission early today didn't you?" Sabine said standing up and walking behind him.

"what, no not at all" Ezra said as he turned around but jumped back slightly as he saw and felt the anger resonating off Sabine "we... we where errrm, just talking about our next big move against the empire" Ezra said improvising on the spot.

Sabine took another step forward completely invading Ezra's personal space, in any other situation he would be ok with it but not when she's this angry "Ezra Bridger, if you tell me the truth..." Sabine hissed at Ezra as she pointed her finger right at his face.

"Ok fine, where going on a ridiculously dangerous mission to steal an imperial super star destroyer and I didn't tell you because I knew you would freak out" Ezra confessed unable to help himself, he faced down the two Sith lords and things more scary than in people's nightmare's but _nothing_ terrified him more than Sabine in this type of situation.

"your WHAT?!" Sabine yelled the last part making Ezra wince "have you lost your mind?" She asked again as she slapped his arms.

"trust me I know it sounds like that but we have a full plan that makes sense and it will work, I mean just think about what a ship like that could do for us" Ezra said as he placed his arms on her shoulders and looked into her eye's.

"it's too dangerous" Sabine said as he anger began to soften and be replaced with concern.

"no it's not" Ezra said but can tell how she looked done that she was unconvinced by what he said "hey..." Ezra said as he lifted her chin up with his finger "I promise, I will always find my way back to you" he said with a slight smile. Sabine opened her mouth and shook her head as it drifted downwards "you know me. When I make a promise..." He started.

"you keep it" Sabine said finishing his sentence for him. Without even thinking about it she grabbed his face and slammed his lips onto hers. And again without even thinking Ezra started to remove his clothes while at the same time not separating their lips, as Sabine did the same with her own clothes Ezra lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

Ezra's mouth drifted to her neck as her hands started to claw into his back with eminence pleasure "Wait, wait" Ezra said pulling back from her.

"what is it?" She asked as Ezra simply used the force to pull his com to his hands, he gave Sabine a cocky smirk as he switched it off.

"no interruptions this time" he said as he went back down on top of her and started kiss her again.

 _The Ghost_

Hera sat in the pilot's chair as it rested on the landing pad in the temples back courtyard, she didn't need to go anywhere but she liked just sitting in the ship. It reminded her of the old days. When everything was much harder but at the same time seemed so much easier. She looked out the front window and saw Luke and Leia running their last lap.

Hera chuckled as she saw Luke fall to his knees and began to crawl forward, looking like he was about to die as Leia just fell on her back and gave up "yeah. They need to start working out, a lot" Kanan said from behind Hera.

"I can understand Leia being unfit, she's been raised in a palace her whole life, I doubt she had time to work out" Hera started as they looked at the Skywalkers, Luke managed to crawl his way past Leia and stretched his arm out forward before just giving up and clasping on his stomach "but Luke grew up on a farm, he was on his feet all the time. I thought he could at least handle a a couple of miles" she finished as she turned to face Kanan seeing that he was still wearing his tattered up clothes "so, you gonna tell me why you look like crap?" Hera asked as she stood up and crossed her arms.

Kanan chuckled as he looked down and at his body seeing how bad it was "Ezra fixed Proxy on me and Marris, he's really mean when he wants to be" he concluded. "look Hera, I... er" Kanan started realizing that he needed to tell her the truth "I'm sorry" he simply said as he saw the frown in confusion "the reason why I said that it would be a bad idea for us to be together, is a lie" he said as Hera un-crossed her arms and tilted her head at him "I said it was a bad idea because we needed to focus on the bigger picture, the real reason is because..." Kanan started but struggled to find the right words.

Hera's heart was racing, she knew that, that was never the real reason why he said they shouldn't be together but if he thought that he needed to lie to her about it then she decided not to press him about "because..." Hera said eagerly.

"because it felt wrong, I didn't even know this until Ezra just told me but it does explain a lot" Kanan started avoiding her eyes "every time I got close to you I got this itch in the back of mind that wouldn't stop until we got back to the way we were before" as he explained he began to feel that same itch again but he just ignored it as best as he could.

Hera nodded at what he was saying "so your saying you can't be with me because of that" she concluded as she looked to the ground disappointed but before she could say anything else Kanan grabbed both of her cheeks and Hera's eye widened she felt Kanan's lips meet hers.

After she got over the initial shock, she closed her eye's and kissed him back. Kanan pulled away and looked at her "I'm saying I don't care anymore" he said as their lips met once again. Kanan placed her hands on Hera's waste as his lips made it down to her neck. Hera pushed Kanan off of her and he landed heavily on the ground, without wasting anytime she jumped on top of him and began to rip his shirt of making use of the tiers in his shirt before she began to kiss him again. She had no intentions of stopping, she's waited long enough for this. As Kanan completely ignored the itch in the back of his head and just continued with whatever she had in mind next.

 **Ok guys, I know some of you were expecting the heist to be this chapter and so did I but I figured why not have the whole chapter be the heist instead of just half of it. So think of this as a set up for it.**

 **Anyway, some of you guys asked for some Kanan Hera moments so there you are. And some of you have given me some idea about what should happen in the next chapter like have this be the first appearance of Vader, the Starkiller clone, Admiral Thrawn, Ezra's father Ect. And I was thinking of putting Mara Jade in there at some point which might be fun.**

 **So if any of you have any ideas of what could be a plot twist in the next chapter or something I could introduce.**

 **Or as usual anything else you guys want to see happen please let me know in the reviews or sent me a message and I will see it, I promise.**


	23. Heist

_Hanger two, Tython_

Teams one and two were walking across the hanger towards the imperial shuttle. Ezra and Kanan where at the back of the group with Hera and Sabine at their sides as they wore imperial officer uniforms, Rex and Kallus where wearing standard stormtrooper armor and Sabine even painted R2 and chopper in the imperial red and black.

It didn't take long for them to get ready once they clawed their way out of each others arms. Something Ezra was shocked at, he never figured Sabine would be such a cuddler but it seems she's full of surprises. Though Ezra loved Sabine more than anything he was having an annoying pain in his back every time they made love because Sabine had a habit of digging her nails into his back. On one hand it started to hurt slightly, not enough to be a real problem but it was starting to be an annoyance. But on the other hand he kind of liked it, like it was a seal of approval from Sabine that she didn't mean to give him.

After Hera and Kanan had their own moment, they just laid on the cock-pit floor in each others arms. Hera letting a slight giggle out every couple of minutes and Kanan trying to enjoy it but was stopped by that itch in the back of his head, the more they were together the bigger the problem it was, almost so that began to get painful. He made a mental note to start those lessons with Ezra the second he got back.

"Ezra, are you sure you want to do this?" Sabine asked holding Ezra's hand as tight as she could.

"yeah, this isn't the only way we could do some damage" Hera added as she walked beside Kanan "we could try and liberate another imperial occupied world, or go for one of their mining factories that are digging up that special type of crystal...er what are they called? Kybre crystal's" She suggested sounding desperate to change their minds.

"Guys, there's a lot we could do to piss the empire off but we can't let them have another one of these ships. Even one of them could take on are entire fleet. We need this win" Ezra argued back as he stopped and faced Sabine, feeling her anxiety through the force "I'll be fine" he said confidently as he placed his arms on her sides.

"and I'll be with Ackbar in the hoth system either waiting for you to come back, or being apart of your rescue" Sabine said with a sad smile trying to not seems so worried about him.

"hey" Ezra said softly with he stroked her cheek "I love you" he said before he leand in and kissed her passionately.

As there lips parted they rested their heads on each other "I love you too" Sabine said barely above a whisper.

Ezra took a step back from Sabine their heads turned a sound that they both were all to familiar with. Both of their eye's widened as they saw Kanan and Hera in the middle of their own special goodbye. Ezra was happy for them though that didn't mean he liked looking at it, they were like parents to him "well as much as I love seeing mom and dad make out" Ezra said out loud and the two separated to look at him "we should get going" Ezra said as he continued to walk towards the shuttle leaving Sabine behind him.

As he approached the shuttle he could see Luke and Leia waiting at the end of the ramp with their arms crossed looking a lot better than they did a few hours ago, thanks to a nice shower "what are you guys doing here?" Ezra asked as he approached the two.

"what? We can't see are master off as he embarks on ridiculously dangerous mission" Leia started with a sad smile on her face, while also sounding angry at the same time.

"yeah, and give you a little going away present" Luke said handing him a sealed cup of caf with an suspicious grin on his face.

"err. Thanks" Ezra said as he took the cup _I'll give it to Kallus or Rex. There's no real way I can trust this_ he thought to himself "hey listen, I told Proxy to act as a basic opponent for you. Get some training in while I'm gone ok?" He finished.

"you got it pal" Luke said as he patted Ezra's shoulder and Leia went in to hug him.

"be careful ok" Leia said as she let go and Kanan walked past them and onto the shuttle.

"always, oh and I want four laps from you to by the time we get back" he said with a smirk as he saw the face of Luke turn from a cocky smirk to one of annoyance.

"I fucking hate you" Luke said as Ezra walked past the twins.

"I love you too" Ezra said jokingly to him as he walked on to the entrance ramp but turned and looked at everyone. He could see Sabine and Hera talking to Kenobi and Shaak Ti. As Sabine's eyes drifted to him he gave her a wink and a cocky smile before entering the ship.

As he entered he could see Chopper and R2 beeping to each other at the side of cock-pit with Kallus and Rex in the pilot and co-pilots chairs. Kanan was sat in the on the two chairs behind them so Ezra took a seat in the chair opposite him "hey guys, Luke made this for you" Ezra said extending the cup to Kallus.

"thanks Ezra" Kallus said as he took a drink of the cup and handed it to Rex "that Caf tastes funny" he stated as he started up the shuttle.

Rex groaned as he took a sip of it "I'll say" he said as he put the cup down and grabbed the control's.

"well I did say Luke was the one who made it" Ezra stated as he leand back in the chair, crossed his arms and let his head fall back.

"this is shuttle infiltrator one, one, seven departing for operation Nightfall, acknowledged?" Rex said into the com.

 _"acknowledged one, one, seven. You are cleared for departure for operation Nightfall. May the Force be with you"_ the operator within the mission control center said.

"ok guys, let's do this" Rex said as he and Kallus lifted the ship off of the ground and headed for orbit above Tython.

"so I take it you took my advice about Hera, and then took it a bit further" Ezra said as the ship entered hyperspace.

"we are not having this conversation" Kanan said blunty as he faced forward out the window.

"well since you feel that way" Ezra said as he leand forward "we need to go over a few more details about the plan" he said as Kallus and Rex turned around to face him also.

"I didn't say this earlier because I don't want people to worry more than they already are" Ezra said as he looked at the faces of his teammates.

"lets here it general" Rex said crossing his arms at Ezra.

"now we all know the plan but we also need to expect that the plan will just fail in every possible way" Ezra said with a sigh "and the most likely scenario of that plan failing is the involvement of a very unwanted guessed on the ship, such as a type of inquisitor or another force user altogether" he said not failing to notice the grin looks the others gave to each other "if that's the case, then there's something you guys should do. Kanan I expect you to try and block your force signature, like you've been trying to learn. As for you two" he said turning to Rex and Kallus "if we find out that there is a force sensitive on that ship than I need you two to not think about the mission, at all. They'll be able to pick up on what your thinking, so don't think, just do it. We'll call this the amnesia protocol Ok?" He finished as Kallus and Rex looked at each other.

"It sounds so simply but not thinking about what we're planning on doing, that's going to be hard" Rex said stroking his beard.

"I agree but it's something your going to have to do" Ezra said as the two looked at each other before nodding towards him "oh yeah, Kanan give your saber to chopper" Ezra said as he and Kanan took there sabers and gave the to the team droids.

"oh, this reminds me" Kallus said as he turned to a small compartment under the console and pulled out four ear pieces "these are the new ear pieces you might have heard about, these should let us talk to each other without being monitored by anyone. Brand new security, should be impossible to be hacked into" he finished as everyone took a piece and fitted it in there ears.

"what com channel is it?" Kanan asked.

"two, nine, three" Kallus informed as everyone changed the channel to that frequency as Kallus pulled four detonators form another compartment "and these are in case we have to abort, activate it and it was send a signal to the new republic. Letting them know we need help" he finished as everyone took one.

"speaking of the evacuation in case things go bad" Ezra started as everyone looked at him.

"yeah, we go out the same way we go in" Kanan repeated what he heard at the briefing.

"no, you all go out the same way we got in" Ezra started as he looked at the puzzled faces of the others "while I head to the ship's reactor and start an overload, blowing the whole thing and I'll use an escape pod so you can pick me up" he finished as the ship left hyperspace above Raxus Prime.

In direct view of the station and the ship at the center of it. There was chill in the air as they came closer and closer to the ship "I don't think I've ever felt so... small" Kallus said as the shuttle began to fly down the length of the ship from the front and headed down.

 _"shuttle S257, this is a restricted"_ an imperial operator said over the com.

Before anyone could replay Rex answered the com "copy that Sir, boy are we glad to see you. We have a 157, repeat a 157" Rex said into the com as Ezra and Kanan just looked at each other with a look of confusion. True Ezra knew about imperial protocol but not the exact emergency code numbers, he knew the higher up protocol. The stuff that involved the grand moffs and force users.

 _"you are not cleared"_ the man said again as everyone became incredibly nervous, though Ezra became curious as he could sense that Rex seemed to be very calm _"this is a 675 test zone and is off limits to you S257"_ the man continued but even then Rex seemed very calm.

"well if we don't get some help soon, where going to have a 3376 on are hands. And I don't think your going to want a 3376 on your starboard side now would you sir" Rex finished as he smirked at Kallus.

 _"shuttle S257, requesting your emergency access code"_ the man said over the com.

"copy that sir, priority code 736 Charlie Echo" Rex finished as the shuttle drifted down to the side of the side of the ship where the hangers would be located.

 _"copy shuttle S275, you are cleared to proceed on heading 15 niner 9 to hanger 11"_ the man finished as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"thank you Sir" Rex said as he hung up the com and Kallus started to steer the ship in the direction of the ships hangers.

"ok gentleman, that's the easy part done" Ezra said as the ship entered the hanger and saw three imperial personal, a officer and two troopers behind him "let's get this done, this is the game changer" Ezra said as everyone stood up and headed to the next ramp as Kallus and Rex put their helmets on behind them.

The ramp lowered with Ezra and Kanan walking out first followed by Rex and Kallus and finally R2 and Chopper "we need to see your identification" the officer said to Ezra as he held out his hand ready to accept it.

"oh you don't need to worry about that" Ezra said he waved his hand past the officers face and landed in on his shoulder to make it seem like a simple friendly gesture.

"we don't need to worry about that" the officer replied back to him.

"good, as you were" Ezra said as he and the rest of the team walked past them and proceeded further into the ship.

"ok guys, we'll see you on the other side" Ezra said as the two teams separated down different ends of the hallway "may the force be with you"

"and you Ezra" Kanan repealed before the teams disappeared from each others view.

 _Team one_

Team one walked down the halls of the destroyer, making their way to the command center. Which was proving to be difficult, this ship was like a maze. Rex used his familiarity of imperial design to make educated guess's as to its location, Ezra was doing the same though he was mainly using the force to act as a guide for them. He didn't like this, something about this ship and it's design felt familiar to him. But his concern became much more urgent as he probed out with the force... something probed back at him. Ezra took a deep breath and activated his com "Team two be advised, unknown force user is active and on site" Ezra said quietly into the com "I'm inciting the amnesia protocol" he finished as he looked over to Rex who nodded back at him.

"understood master" Kallus said through the com "be advised the droids may be able to log into the imperial battle net and find the location of the control center" he informed hoping that they can get this done as soon as possible.

"understood" Ezra said as he looked down to R2 who was on his right, R2 nodded back at Ezra as team one stopped at a wall socket. R2 quickly plugged in and started to search for the command center.

"I'm telling you man, she actually here" Ezra heard someone say in a group of stormtroopers.

"no way man, I don't believe you" another one said as they walked past.

"well if you don't believe me, then go to the command center and see for yourself" he replied.

"fuck that" he said showing a great level of fear "even if I don't believe you, I'm not risking pissing her off. I kinda like my life" he finished as the trooper left team ones line of site. Ezra looked over to Rex who stirred back at him, Ezra shook his head knowing that Rex was starting to think about.

Rex looked down for a moment no doubt trying to clear his head from thoughts about the mission. Rex closed his eye's and took a deep breath before looking back you to Ezra and nodding. Ezra looked down to R2 who disconnected himself from the network and started to head in a certain direction with Ezra and Rex behind him "team two be advised that the force user is in one of the command centers though we don't mean which one" Ezra said into the com as the number of soldiers began to increase as they walked.

Soon they reached the outside of the command center, there where dozens of guards around the entrance which in it's self was very similar if not the exact same as the command centers of every other star destroyer _is there only one architect in the empire_ Ezra thought to himself as team one approached the guards that were guarding the door "halt" one of the guards said raising his hand to them as both guards stepped forward towards them stopping them from going through the closed door.

"is there a problem?" Ezra said tilting his head at the guard, keeping his cool.

"you don't have access to this area sir" the guard replayed respectfully.

"I think you've made a mistake, Private" Ezra said as he looked down to the guard as he tried to be as intimidating as possible. He raised his hand and passed it across the guards face "of course I have access" Ezra said as he placed his hand on the his shoulder Forcing the force to flow through the guard, his body straightened and he looked up to Ezra "of course you have access sir" he repeated looking back at him.

"you can open to door now" Ezra said as he took a step back and placed his hands by sides.

"I can open the door now" he repeated once again before turning around, looking over the his fellow guard ignoring the sideways look he was given and opened the door to the command center. Team one walked inside and saw what looked like at least a dozen men and women in uniform. Ezra remained thankful that this ship wasn't fully stocked with crew members because if it did, this job would be a lot harder.

As the team entered the threshold of the door, all eyes turned to them. On a normal star destroyer it would be that big of a deal but on a super one. A droid, a standard trooper and a low ranking officer walking into the command center of one of their most powerful warships like it's no big deal. That just doesn't happen. But what caused Ezra to pause for a moment was the woman wearing a plain gray tunic expect for the badge on the right of her chest that showed the high rank she was and the golden shoulder pieces.

Ezra walked to the side of the door and pressed a button that closed it "officer, identify yourself immediately" the woman in white said as she took a step forward towards team one.

"forgive me, Grand admiral" Ezra said as he walked in front of R2 with his open hands behind his back, so no one would be able to see that R2 was handing him his sabers from one of his compartments "but this ship won't be serving the empire any time soon" Ezra finished. All the crew members looked towards them now as he lifted his head no longer letting the cap on his head to cover his face.

The Grand admiral's eyes widened as she saw his face, the Grand admirals of the empire were among the smartest and most well respected soldiers of the empire. So of course when the news of Coruscant reached the ranks of the empire, the view members of the Grand admiral rank spent countless hours reviewing every piece of footage that was taken that day, to hopefully find a weakness with Ezra "Jedi" the Grand admiral hissed at Ezra as she moved to grab her side arm but was hit with a stun blast from Rex before she got a chance.

As soon as her body hit the ground unconscious all crew members in the command center quickly grabbed there weapons and began to open fire at team one. Ezra quickly activated his sabers that where now in his hands thanks to R2 and began to block all blaster fire that came their way but was deflecting it at the communication console that where shattered around the room. Rex made up for Ezra's lack of lives taken because he was busy and began to fire at the crew members while R2 plugged himself into a console next to the door and locked it down so no-one could enter upon hearing the commotion.

Within two minutes all crew members were dead except for the Grand admiral that remained on the ground completely knocked out "R2, plug into the main console and deactivate the life support systems" Ezra ordered as he knelt down towards the Grand admiral and tilted her head to face him making sure she was who he thought she was.

"you recognize her sir?" Rex asked as he walked over towards Ezra as he continued to look at the woman.

"yes, yes I do" Ezra said as he stood back up "captain Rex allow me to introduce you too Grand admiral Sloane. An empire loyalist and one of their finest strategists and attractions, aside form Thrawn of course. No doubt she was intended to become captain of this ship. It is fitting of a Grand admiral after all" Ezra finished as Rex placed a pair of cuffs on her before joining Ezra as he stood next to R2.

 _'Beep Beep Beep'_ R2 said to Ezra.

 _Life support shut down requires authorization from both command centers and the commander key of the centers that only commander of the center has._

"shit" Ezra said to himself as he held his finger to his ear "team two, come in" Ezra said with no response "team two, come in" repeated as he got a really bad feeling. He stopped when he remembered that if the force user wasn't in this command center, the she must be in the other one.

"well, here's that command key" Rex said as he pulled the key from the Admiral's belt and through it at R2 who caught it with his mechanical arm.

 _'Beep Beep Beep'_ R2 informed Ezra.

 _The station knows something is wrong and is extending the docking clamps, in one minute there will be no chance of us taking this ship._

Ezra sighed as he turned placing his finger to his ear again "team two, if you can hear me you have one minute to plug into the system so we can take control" Ezra finished as he let his hands drop to his sides and did the only thing he could think of, he got down on his knees and began to use the force to try and locate team two to find out what was happening.

It didn't take more than a couple of seconds before he could feel Kanan's struggle through the force. There was no doubt in Ezra's head that he was fighting the force user and based the struggle Ezra could feel that he was losing. Ezra took a deep breath and exhaled using the force to give Kanan some more strength, which he could feel had worked but something happened that he did not expect. The force user, whoever she was, was blocking Ezra from giving Kanan strength. He was on his own.

Ezra stood up and began to peace doing everything he could to stop himself from busting the door to the command center was currently glowing orange from the explosives that were being used to try and open the doors.

 _'Beep Beep Beep'_ R2 said as be shook up and down.

 _We have access, Commencing life support shut down._

"no wait" Ezra said jumping to his feet "forget that for now, move us out of range of the docking clamps" he said as R2 nodded as Ezra and Rex looked out of the forward window to see the ship lower beneath the station rendering the docking clamps moot. Ezra and Rex both took a deep breath and slumped their shoulder before smiling at each other "ok R2, deactivate life support, disable trackers and set course for the hoth system" he finished as he walked back over the Grand admiral as her eye's started to flicker open.

 _Tython, Temple courtyard_

Leia and Luke where using their training sabers to spar with Kenobi and Shaak Ti. Now that they both had a basic understanding of the simple positions that younglings were taught, the next level of business was deciding what Saber form the twins would commit to first "keep your blade up" Kenobi said to Luke "it's easier to drop it then it is to rise it" he instructed as he looked over to Leia and saw her already using her precision and flexibility to her advantage. True, if Ti wanted to end the fight she could do it in a second but it was just practice.

As Luke realized that Kenobi's focus was not on him and used that to gain the upper hand, as there blades remained locked Luke quickly grabbed Kenobi's right hand and held it as tight as he could preventing him from moving his lightsaber in any direction. Luke quickly pulled Kenobi's hand to one side and was about to do a downwards strike but Kenobi simply dropped his saber and as it fell to the ground he picked it up with his other hand and lifted it up to Luke's neck "Very good Luke" Kenobi said as he deactivated his saber and placed it on his belt.

"really? Didn't feel very good" he confessed as he looked to the ground.

"true you lost the fight but learned your strengths, my weaknesses and used them to your advantage" Kenobi said to Luke as he placed a hand on his shoulder "and it's exactly what Leia's doing right now" he pointed out as he and Luke turned to face Leia and Ti "Ti is stronger than Leia and she knows it, so Leia's using her precision and flexibility to turn the tide in her favor" he finished but soon after Ti flipped Leia over her shoulder and pointed her saber at her chest before helping her up.

Everyone walked into the center of their makeshift training area "so now that your familiar with the basics, you too need to figure out what form you need to commit to first" Kenobi said.

"form?" Leia asked confused

"lightsaber fighting might look like a bunch of random swings, but there's a formula to it. Attacks, counter attacks, Parries, blacks, maneuvers, feints, everything" Kenobi started completely shocked with himself that he didn't tell them about this sooner.

"there are six ways of facing a lightsaber duel. Some are more attack oriented, some defense oriented, some personality driven and some physically driven" Ti picked up for him "and I asked Proxy to... oh, here he is now" she said as all eye's turned to see Proxy who was carrying a pair of data pads in his hands.

"the information you requested on lightsabers forms master" Proxy said as he handed the two data pads the master Ti.

"thank you Proxy, you may go" Ti said polity to the droid. Proxy gave her a quick bow before returning to his other duties "here" Ti said as she handed the data pads to the twins "these have the information you need on the lightsaber forms in order to make a decision of which one would suit you best. I suggest you read those things so many times you understand them backwards before making a decision" she finished as the twins nodded towards the master before leaving to study.

 _Team two_

Kanan walked in the middle of agent Kallus and chopper through the halls of the destroyer. They only walked past a handful of soldiers but there no doubt would be more if the ship had it's full crew "err... Kallus, you know where we're going right?" Kanan asked.

"err... no" he simply said as Kanan did everything he could to try and mayten his cool as to not alert any of the other troopers "err... think, think, think" Kanan said to himself as team two walked over to the side of the corridor "any idea's?" He asked Kallus and Chopper who stood on his right.

 _"Womb, Womb, Womb"_

 _'I have the location'_ Chopper said as he pushed Kanan aside and plugged himself into the wall.

"oh, good boy Chop" Kanan said as he and Kallus stood on either side of him as he downloaded some data.

 _"Team two be advised, unknown force user is active and on site. I'm inciting the_ _amnesia protocol"_ Ezra said to then over the com. Kanan and Kallus both looked at each other and nodded.

"understood master" Kallus said quietly back through the com as Kallus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to force all thoughts from his mind "be advised the droids may be able to log into the imperial battle net and find the location of the control center" Kanan informed just in case team one it the same problem they did.

 _"understood"_ Ezra said as Chopper unplugged himself from the com and nodded towards Kanan. Kanan nodded back and tilted his head to the far end of the corridor gesturing from Chopper to lead the way, which he did _"team two be advised that the force user is in one of the command centers though we don't mean which one"_ Ezra informed then through the com.

Kallus looked up to Kanan in his trooper uniform who nodded back at him. It wasn't long before they reached the command center located in the center of the ship. The number of guards had increased dramatically as they approached the entrance, as a small precaution Kanan probed out with the force but he eminently felt himself being probed back by something on the other side of the door "hey, I need you to open the door" Kanan said as he copied what Ezra did before and waved his hand in front of the guards face before landing it on his shoulder as in a friendly manner.

The guards back straightened as he looked back at Kanan "you need me to open the door" he repeated as turned and nodded to his fellow guard who stood next to him and he opened the door allowing team two entrance to the command center.

As team two entered their eye's where immediately drawn to the woman that stood in the center of the room with her arms crossed with two officers in front of her. Chopper took the initiative as all eyes turned to them and sealed the main and only door. As Kanan continued to look at the woman, no words where said, there didn't need to be. Kanan could see that she had a very athletic figure, all the way from her flowing red hair all the way down to her black boots.

As the same with team one, chopper went behind Kanan and handed him his saber. One of the officers was about to step forward and ask what they where doing here but as they took a step forward. The red head pushed her arm out and stopped him from approaching "please, allow me" she said to the officer as she took a step forward and looked right at Kanan "I can't wait to find out what a Jedi is doing on this brand new ship" she said as she unclipped the saber that rested on her belt and activated it revealing a purple blade.

Kanan took a deep breath as he activated his own saber and took a Soresu defensive stance which was his preferred form and thanks to Kenobi giving him some tips and idea's, he's only gotten better at it.

Before anyone the imperils could Kallus acted first and began to open fire at the imperial's quickly killing two of the officers immediately while to Sith charged at Kanan not hesitating to straight to the killing strikes.

As Kanan fought the Sith and Kallus dealt with the crew members in the center, Chopper did everything he could to help, so he charged forward and plugged himself into the main data port and began to disable the communications throughout the ship.

Kallus wasn't having any trouble dealing with the crew members, they where trained to control and manage the ship, not fend off enemies in direct combat. Kanan on the other hand was having trouble dealing this Sith. Who ever she was, she was powerful but it did help Kanan when he figured out that her fighting style was using form four Ataru, it wasn't that hard to figure out based on all the flips and agility she was using _'well, that explains the very athletic figure'_ Kanan thought to himself as hey both held each other in a blade lock looking right into each other's eyes.

"you do show promise Kanan Jarrus but I'm afraid the novelty of this encounter as officially worn off" the Sith said to Kanan before she backed out of the blade lock and gave Kanan a powerful force push forcing him into a wall before turning to face Chopper and Kallus who had just finished dealing with the rest of the crew and gave them a powerful blast of force lightning knocking them both unconscious.

"how do you know my name?" Kanan asked as he used the wall to push himself back up.

The Sith chuckled as she slowly walked towards him purposely swaying her hips as she got closer "how could I not know who you are? You where Ezra Bridger's first master, Padawan to Depa Billaba, Specter one" the Sith listed off some of the things she new about the Jedi.

Kanan frowned as he heard all the things she said, all the correct things she said "who are you?" He asked getting himself back in a defensive stance.

"haha" she laughed quietly to herself "I admit, I might have had a bit more motivation to learn more about you given your relationship to Ezra Bridger. That was until he became Starkiller, then lets say my interests in him changed once I saw what a powerful Sith he could have become. Though, if you would like to put a name to the last face your going to see. You may call me Jade" she said before engaging him in another lightsaber fight. 

Kallus's eyes began to flutter open as he saw the blurred flash's of blue and purple as he tried to pick himself up _"team two, come in"_ he heard a voice said through the com but he was too out of it to figure out who's voice it was and Kanan was to busy to be distracted by conversation _"team two, come in"_ a voice said through the com again. This time Kallus could tell it was Ezra.

Kallus lifted his hand to his ear as he managed to get to his knees but as he did he could see his com unit on the ground in front of him, the blast of lightning must knocked it out and fried it beyond filed repair. Kallus crawled over to Chopper who was still on his back and groaned as he lifted him up and reactivated him _"team two, if you can hear me you have one minute to plug into the system so we can take control"_ they both beard Ezra say. Kallus nodded to chopper who plugged himself into the system.

 _Womp Womp Womp_

 _'we can't access life support systems or steer the ship with out the command key'_ Chopper informed Kallus as Kanan grunted from a slash that landed on his left arm.

"why not you shut down the communications earlier with a key" Kallus said back to him.

 _Womp Womp Womp_

 _'There is a difference between comminutions for one room and full control over life support and control systems'_ Chopper shot back at Kallus who sighed back at him.

"well who has to key?" Kallus asked but all Chopper did was turn his head to Jade who was locked in a another blade lock with Kanan. Kanan who was slowing lowing down to the ground from his weakened state. Kallus eyes turned to her waist where he could see the key hooked on it.

He wouldn't stand a chance against her and he knew it. Kallus closed his eye's and took a deep breath before he stood up as Kanan was knocked down and charged forward right at Jade, who quickly sensed the danger of Kallus and turned round to face him.

Kallus didn't even flinch, he just ran at her not caring that her saber was pointed outwards towards him, Kallus grunted in pain as he felt the saber penetrate his abdomen and he wrapped his arms around her and held them as tight as he could to prevent her from moving "you where a smart man Kallus, so why did you just decide to die without a really fight" Jade said as she looked right into his eyes.

"I'm... not dying" Kallus said back as he began to choke on his blood "I'm a sacrifice" he finished as Jades eyes widened at his words but before she could act Kanan hit her with the bud of his saber as hard as he could knocking her out cold.

As her body fell forwards putting all of her weight on Kallus he fell backwards also but before hitting the ground grabbing the key off Jades belt and throwing it blindly backwards to Chopper who caught it and started to plug into the system.

Kanan quickly knelt down and pushed Jade off of Kallus who laid there on ground, his force signature fading "Kallus, hey. Come on stay with me" Kanan said as he cradled his head.

"Kanan" Kallus said as he started coughing up blood "tell Zeb, he was right... he was right" Kallus said as his eyes closed and his force signature left him.

Kanan sighed as he felt the ship move and heard the sounds of people banging on the door trying to get in. His eye's drifted to Jade who groaned as she tried to open her eyes. Kanan just pulled Kallus's blaster to him and used it to stun her completely knocking her out this time. 

_New Republic Flagship above Hoth_

Sabine was standing in the bridge of the New Republic flagship Home One, a MC80 _Home One_ type Star Cruiser. Along with some other high ranking members, such a Bail Organa, Mon Mothmer, Admiral Akbar and the rest of the Ghost Crew. Sabine stood at the front of the ship looking out the main window where she could see the endless view of space and at the bottom she could get a good view of Hoth. The more time she had to herself over the last couple of months the more she thought about the one thing that was missing, even after she has all most everything she wanted. The Ghost crew heathy and happy, she reconnecting with her mother and brother, the fight against the empire was looking to be something that they could win and she and Ezra can't get enough of each other. They both love each other more then anything and once this was all down and they won the day, she could see herself settling down with. Just the two of them, no empire, no war. Just themselves and maybe a couple of kids.

Given all that, there was one thing that was missing. Her father, she didn't know where he was, or if he was even still alive. She's been working on locating him, but she's got nothing, not even a lead. The empire doesn't keep Mandalorian prisoners, there to much hassle. Which did not give her much confidence that he was alive.

"beautiful isn't it?" Someone said beside her snapping her out of her train of thought.

Sabine turned her head and saw Akbar next to her looking out of the window "what's beautiful?" Sabine asked as she looked at the admiral.

"that" he simply said as he nodded his head in the direction of the window. Sabine nodded back at him getting what he meant "you know the main reason I joined the army was to see what the universe really looked like. Even now with years of experience under my belt, it still surprises me" he continued.

"well if the last year of my life has proven anything is that nothing is impossible, if that's true than the surprises never truly end" Sabine said back to him.

"couldn't agree more miss Wren" Akbar said as Hera walked up behind them "can I ask you something?" Akbar asked as Sabine turned to face him.

"of course Admiral" Sabine said respectfully to him.

"I think that it's safe to say you know more about are new grand master, tell me. Can he do it? Can he kill the emperor?" Akbar asked.

Sabine pursed from a moment thinking about what was said. Weather people agreed what the right terminology was or not Ezra was the most powerful weapon that The New Republic had at its disposal "honestly? I'm not sure but it wont matter because weather he is or not, he won't be facing him alone" Sabine said confidently.

"thank you for your words miss Wren, I'll leave you two to it" Akbar said as he went back to the holo table leaving Hera to take his place at Sabine's side.

"so, it seems you and Kanan finely stopped beating around the bush" Sabine said with a smirk.

"I didn't come here to talk to you about this Sabine" Hera said glaring at Sabine as she just smirked back at her.

"then what did you come to talk about?" She asked Hera wondering what she would want.

"I just wanted to ask you something that Tristen mentioned the other day" Hera said as Sabine raised an eye brow at her.

"oh? And what might that be?" She asked turning to face Hera fully.

"he brought up that it's custom for Mandalrion's to marry around the age of sixteen, depending on weather or not they found the right person" Hera said raising and eye brow at her.

Sabine turned bright red faster then she could blink as she turned to face the window avoiding Hera's eyes "oh, Tristen I'm going to make sure no-one can find your body" Sabine said to herself though still loud enough for Hera to hear.

"so it's true then" Hera said still looking at a bright red Sabine.

"yes, it's true" Sabine admitted crossing her arms.

"does Ezra know about that?" Hera asked wondering if it is true, then why Ezra and Sabine have not been married for the last couple of months.

"I doubt it" Sabine said to herself looking down at the ground sounding slightly disappointed.

"do you want him to?" Hera asked frowning her eye brows in confusion at the sound of her disappointment.

"Hera, now's not the time to talk about" Sabine said looking right into Hera's eyes.

"ok" Hera said quietly as she looked into Sabines eyes and saw a hint of what looked like fear.

"Admiral, we have an unknown signature approaching from sector two, eighty" one of crew said working from the console.

Everyone gathered around the holo table eager to find out what that meant. Either the plan had worked and they had a new ship, or it failed and the enemy had found them "Direct the ships heading to encompass sector two, eighty" Akbar said as the crew members began to operate all around the bridge.

Sabine turned back to the front window as the ship changed direction, now looking now looking into deep space _"this is master Bridger to Home One, can anyone hear me"_ Everyone heard Ezra say over the com.

Sabine quickly turned and ran right for the communicator as fast as she could "Ezra, is that you" Sabine asked into the com, her heart beating a mile a minute.

 _"yeah Sabine, It's me"_ Ezra said through the com and everyone breathed a sigh of relief _"oh and by the way, you going to need a hell of a lot of paint"_ Ezra said as everyone looked out the front window and saw the super star destroyer exit hyperspace in front of Home One. Crew members around the whole ship began to cheer and clap at the success of the mission.

Hera walked forward and pressed the com "Ezra what about everyone else?" She asked worried for Kanan more then anyone.

 _"I don't know. I'm with Rex and R2 but we've lost contact with Kanan, Kallus and Chopper"_ Ezra said through the com _"but, we do have a prisoner"_

"you do Master" Bail asked as he pressed the com.

 _"yep, we have a Grand Admiral and she can't wait to meet everyone"_ Ezra said as everyone could preictally see the smirk on his face.

 _"hey, what about us"_ Kanan said through the com to everyone.

And as Sabine did before, Hera was on the com before anyone else had a chance "Kanan, are you ok?" Hera asked with a deep desperation in her voice.

 _"yeah Hera, don't worry im fine but... Kallus didn't make it"_ everyone looked at each other in disappointment and sadness _"but, his sacrifice wasn't in vain. We have a prisoner too, a Sith prisoner"_ he finished as everyone looked at each other in shock in shock at what they heard.

 _"everyone listen, myself, Rex and_ _Kanan are going to be on a shuttle heading over to Home One with are prisoners. Chopper and R2 and going to be staying behind managing the ships systems. I want teams on board this ship twenty four seven, I want this ship ready for our PR stunt"_ Ezra ordered through the com.

"of course Master Bridger, we'll get right on that" Akbar said to Ezra as he readied his men for travel to The New Republic's flag ship.

 **Ok guys, I'm sorry this took WAY longer then usual but I've got a lot of stuff going on. I've been managing jobs, relationships, a lot of house work recently and more so I hope you understand.**

 **Please review, I love readying the reviews you guys give me and the ideas you give me help me right the next chapter and I hope you guys have a lot to say about this chapter. Until then I will see you in the next chapter.**


	24. The interrogation of the past

_Tython, Jedi temple_

Fifty people, fifty people where all standing in the same room of the Jedi temple wearing the most honorary clothing they had and yet there was complete silence, no words being said between people, nothing. All the Jedi where in there robes and Ezra stood in full armor helmet included, front of the body of agent Kallus as it lay on the ground covered in a long cloth the held the simple of The New Republic "would anyone like to say a few words before we begin?" Ezra asked as his head turned to his left and right.

Without saying a word, Zeb stepped forward wearing his full Lasat honor guard armor. Ezra gave him a nod and took a step back letting all eye's fall upon him "when I first met Kallus, he was my least favorite imperial, I will freely admit that. But once I got to know him, I realized that it wasn't just black and white, him just being a bad person would have been to easy. Deep down, he was a good man, all he wanted was what was best for the galaxy, he just didn't realize that siding with the empire wasn't the way to achieve that goal. He just needed a push in the right direction and he became one of are best agents and he served The New Republic to his dying breath in the hopes that we can make the galaxy the place it used to be. And I will honor him until my last day" Zeb finished as he placed Kallus's Bow-rifle on his chest before stepping beck and joining the rest.

Ezra stepped back forward and looked down at Kallus's body that now held his Bow-rifle "your right Zeb" Ezra said as he looked over to Zeb that stood with the rest of the ghost crew "Kallus died, so that we could complete our mission and get a very powerful weapon against the enemy that he once served. In honor of his sacrifice and to make sure that he will not be forgotten, are new flagship needs a new name. That being said I hereby christen her 'the N.R dreadnought Kallus' may she win many battles for The New Republic" Ezra finished as he saluted Kallus's body.

Everybody else followed suit and saluted his body as it lowered into an underground chamber. A bright light shot out from the chamber door showing a remarkable yellow glow.(N:A if you saw a funeral in the clone wars then you know what I'm getting at)

 _Temple balcony_

Ezra stood resting his arms on the railing as he tried to clear his head, he left his helmet in his room not needing it any more. As much of a lose that Kallus was he couldn't even think about it, there was no chance. The only thing he could thing about was a certain Sith prisoner that was in the most secure cell they had about a hundred feat below his feet. A lot people wondered why they needed to be that carful with just one woman but Ezra was insistent, he wouldn't take any chances. Not with her, Ezra knew that she was that good. As Soon as Kanan described the Sith, Ezra knew straight away. There was no-one else it could be and Ezra hasn't felt that much fear since his trip to Mortise. Not because she was more powerful then he was but because of who she was and what she knew, an emperor's hand "hey Ezra, you ok?" Leia said as she walked up beside him and rested next to him. Wearing a very nice white robe that did nothing but make her look even more beautiful.

"not really" Ezra admitted as he took a deep breath.

"yeah, no-one's usually happy after a funeral" Leia said shoulder bumping him getting a soft smile out of him "so where is are new ship anyway?" She asked changing the subject.

"still in the Hoth system, it's going to be there for about a week or so, long enough us to be sure that the empire can't use it to find us" Ezra informed trying to clear his mind before he went to see herm, he knew that he would have to face her eventually, might as well be now.

"it was a really nice jester naming the ship after him, to honor his sacrifice" Leia said placing a hand on his shoulder. Trying to make him feel better, she didn't know how she knew but she could tell that something else was wrong "but your thinking about something else aren't you?" Leia said trusting her guts.

"looks like your adaptation to the force is increasing" Ezra said figuring out that it's the force telling her that he was upset "yeah, it's a certain Sith prisoner that I need to go see" Ezra said as he lifted himself up off the railing and proceeded to go inside the temple.

"she literarily hasn't said a word since she woke up" Leia said following closely behind him "what makes you think you can get her to talk?" Leia asked sarcastically as they entered an elevator heading downwards past the vault.

"I know how she works" Ezra simply said as the elevator door opened to reveal a well lit narrow hallway full with dozens of small blaster turrets on the walls. Leia followed Ezra as they both walked down the hallway towards the end that a single door guarded by three well armed New Republic soldiers on either side of it.

They all saluted Ezra and Leia as they approached, they both saluted back and one of the guards opened the door reveling a well occupied room full of holo table's and console's, not to mention at least a dozen workers all doing there work spread out around the room. There was more people in here then usual due to their new guest, as they two walked across the room they could see the entire Ghost crew, along with the entire high council including Shaak Ti, Marris and Luke, All standing in front of one way glass "hey guys" Ezra said as he and Leia approached the group.

Sabine walked up to Ezra and gave him a quick kiss and a sideways hug before turning back to face the mirror "Master, what are we dealing with here?" Bail asked him.

Ezra let go of Sabine and walked up to the glass where he could Kenobi on one side of a mettle table and a Sith redhead on the other with her eyes closed, clearly not listening to what Kenobi was saying "her name is Mara Jade, the emperor's hand and a very powerful force user" Ezra said listing off some of the many things he knew about her.

"and how exactly do you know those things?" Hera asked sounding slightly concerned about his level of knowledge.

All eyes turned to Mara as her eyes opened, she tilted her head and frowned in a look of confusion before turning her head and facing the window which to her was a mirror but she was looking right at Ezra, who stood on the left side of the group. There was a moment of silence before her look of confusion turned into a very seductive smirk, which included a wink and a tongue licking the corner of her mouth directed right at Ezra. "not important" Ezra said as he unclipped his sabers and handed them to Sabine who looked confused "I don't want to give her a reason try and jump me" Ezra said as Sabine nodded to him in understanding and held his Sabers. Ezra walked over to a small panel on the wall and pressed a small button "Master, I need the room" Ezra said to Kenobi through an ear peace he was wearing.

Without a word Kenobi stood up and left the room leaving Jade alone. As Kenobi joined the rest Ezra entered the same door he came out of and entered a small hallway no longer then a couple of meters, its only purpose was to make it that little bit more secure. Ezra took a deep breath before opening the next door, turning around and sealing it behind him "well, hello lover" Jade said seductively leaning in on the table as Ezra turned around to face already feeling the hatred Sabine was giving off as she said the word lover.

"Mara Jade, of all the possible Sith that could have been captured and I get the third most powerful Sith in the empire, Mara Jade" Ezra said as he took a seat opposite her.

Mara's eyes drifted downwards for a second before putting a smile on her face "don't say your not happy to see me, I always put a smile on _your_ face Starkiller" Mara said happily reliving the past.

Ezra raised her hand to her and pointed at her menacingly "that's not who I am anymore" Ezra said practically warning Mara not to call him that again.

"of course, how could I forget" Mara said leaning back in her chair disappointed "you returned to your Jedi ways. oh no I'm sorry, I mean your _Gray_ Jedi ways"

Ezra shrugged his shoulders "sure it might not make me as ruthless as I use to be but because I follow this path I can do things no Jedi or Sith could ever have a chance of achieving" he said back to her.

"you've grown more powerful since I last saw you, I'll admit that. I saw the fight you had with Vader" Mara said leaning in again towards him "seeing that much raw power coming from you, hhhhhhhhhhhh, it was intoxicating" Mara continued enjoying the feelings of anger and jealousy coming from the people beyond the glass "it's a shame really, if you had taken our masters offer I would have done ten minutes that new scar alone" Mara said pointed to the scar over Ezra's left eye.

Ezra sighed leaning back in his chair "still have a fetish for scar's I see. And your master, not mine" he said to her.

"you can't escape you past Starkiller, there is _no_ coming back from the Sith. Take me for example, you knew me from your first month serving under Vader and we became lovers two weeks after that. What? Did you think you would never see me again" she asked tilting her head slightly at him.

"no but I always hoped I wouldn't" Ezra admitted, Mara Jade was one of the emperor's chief enforcer's, there was no way they would be able to defeat the empire without running into her.

"you know it's funny" Mara started getting an eye brow rise from Ezra "I could sense the anger and jealousy coming from the other end of that glass a mile away" Mara said pointing to the one way window "and the only reason I can think for one of them to feel that way is because they didn't know about me. So it makes me wonder, what other secrets are you keeping form them" Mara said tilting her head and receiving an angry glare from Ezra "do they even know half of the _monstrous_ things you did because Vader told you to"

"that's enough Mara" Ezra growled at her as she smiled at the fact that she was making him angry.

"of course you didn't tell them, I doubt they would even look you in the eye let alone work with you. The funny thing is that all I have to do is say the name of one of your secrets and you'll have no choice but to tell them about it because their not going to let it go" she continued with a smile looking through the mirror towards everyone.

"Jade" Ezra growled back at her.

"the massacre of Corellia" she said turning back to Ezra, who just closed his eyes and looked to the ground in disappointment.

On the other side of the glass everyone was listening closely trying to get every detail from there meeting. While most of them where staying neutral and growing concerned with what Ezra could have done while the Ghost crew just felt bad for him, Ezra has tried so hard to let go of the past but no matter what they all told him or what he said to make them feel better. He never forgave himself or let it go. Everyone knew what the massacre of Corellia was, there was no way the rebellion couldn't know about it. It was an attack led by Vader's 501st legion against one of Corellis's capital city's, it was meant as a strong lesson to there rebellious nature. There where no survivors, millions dead.

"oh don't worry, if your not up to it, I'll be more then happy to tell you all what happened" Mara said looking right at Sabine, Mara turned her chair to face the mirror fully.

 _Flashback_

 _Over Corellia's second largest city, an entire fleet of destroyers where raining hell down upon it, nothing was being speared. Starkiller walked down the halls of the lead destroy. Normally he wouldn't allow himself to be seen but Vader's 501_ _st_ _where loyal to him, so if he said that no can talk about Stakiller to anyone then that was law._

 _He walked onto the bridge of the destroyer wearing full Sith robes and the hunting crimson eyes that came with them "My lord" the captain of the ship greeted as Starkiller approached "the entire city is on it's knees" he informed Ezra "shall we finish them?" He asked remining professional._

 _"no, hold the bombardment and prepare the landing parties" Ezra ordered as he turned around heading for the hanger._

 _"Sir?" The captain asked confused._

 _"these rebels only understand one thing, they need to realize that they can't win on the ground any more then they can in the skies. Now prepare the landing parties, all of them" he finished as he pulled his hood up and turned heading for the hanger._

 _"Officer on deck" the commander called out as Starkiller entered the hanger. All troopers lined up and saluted Starkiller._

 _"at ease" Starkiller responded as he walked up to the commander as the troopers went back to there work gearing themselves up for the fight "status commander" Starkiller said as he reached the commander._

 _"all landing parties ready for invasion my lord" the commander said as his back remained straight and in a respectful fashion._

 _"call it in commander, I want us on the ground within the hour" Starkiller ordered._

 _"Yes Sir" the commander replied as Starkiller walked past him and headed for the imperial shuttle._

 _Planet Side_

 _The people of Corellia where in complete chaos, the city was in complete ruin. The people ran in every direction some tripping up over the bodies of those who lay dead on the ground. At the center of the city the only building left undamaged was the cities council building. As the legions of the empire began to descend to the ground the people began to run in fear even faster as they saw there doom on the same ground level as them._

 _Starkiller's shuttle was not the first to land, the first was the dozens of transport ships carrying over a thousand soldiers of the 501_ _st_ _legion. The majority of the troops where stationed at the spaceport which was turned into the forward command center for the invasion, the rest where deposited at strategic points through out the city. Next came the light Cruiser's that where able to fly right above the city buildings dropping off heavy vehicles such as_ _AT-AT's, AT-ST's, Reconnaissance Troop Transport's and speeders._

 _Starkiller sat in the back seat as the pilots brought him down to the city "Sir, where heading to the forward command center" the pilot informed Starkiller._

 _"status of the invasion?" Starkiller asked as he could see the city appear past the clouds._

 _"the military might of the planet has been obliterated, the only known military left still standing is located in the center of the city placed around the council building" as he told Starkiller he could guess what he wanted to do though he could never be sure "there's currently three squads of soldiers accompanied by four AT-ST walkers and Two AT-AT walkers" he finished._

 _"change course pilot, head to that attack force" Starkiller ordered._

 _"err... of course sir" the pilot said with fear as he stammered changing the course of the shuttle "though I feel that I should warn you that there is a low level of anti-aircraft launchers placed around the council building, there is a chance that they might shoot us down"_

 _Starkiller didn't care, he would survive a crash and if the pilot didn't, then he would die with honor in service of the empire "proceed" Starkiller ordered as he could feel the fear that he was giving off._

 _"…...yes sir" he said as the shuttle reached the front lines of the battle._

 _On the ground the acting captain of the squads was behind cover with the rest of his men firing at the Corellian soldiers "TAKE OUT THE SNIPERS ON THE ROOF TOPS!" He yelled down the coms but all the vehicles where busy dealing with the enemy vehicles. He didn't need to order anyone else to do it however because an imperial shuttle flew over them and as the exit ramp lowered with the ship still in the air, a black figure jumped out and landed on the roof where the sniper was firing at them. As the Corellian forces began to retreat further into the city now practically hugging the council building._

 _The squad of soldiers began to form up and march forward further into the city but where stopped when a Corellian soldier landed right in front of them, hitting the ground hard and killing him instantly. All imperil troopers turned to face the direction that he fell and saw the same black figure on the roof. They all aimed there weapons at him but he jumped off the roof forcing the ground to crack as he hit it. He walked up to the soldier's showing no fear as there weapons where foxed on him._

 _The captain walked up to him and quickly realized who he was "Lord Starkiller" the captain said as he quickly lowered his weapon and got on one knee "how my we be of assistance?" Captain asked._

 _"what's your status captain?" Starkiller asked as he walked past the captain and stood in front of his forces._

 _"where half a mile away from the council building, its also the last pocket of soldiers and civilians in the entire city. There's also a councilor on the top level, one of our spies said that he had intel about new rebellion activity in the outer rim" he informed Starkiller._

 _"very good, lets go" Starkiller said as everyone formed up behind him and began to follow him further into the city. It wasn't long before they ran into trouble again a single sniper bolt was fired right at Starkiller but he simply deflected it with his bare hand into the ground by his feet. Everyone froze wondering what would be the thing to do. Starkiller lifted his arm and pointed it at one of the AT-ATs following them. The head of the AT-AT turned to face Starkiller and as Starkiller now pointed at the building that the sniper fired from. The pilots got the message and opened fire on the roof of the building, after two shot the entire top level was gone, only a large open fire now rested of the buildings top level._

 _After another five minutes of marching the squad turned a corner and saw the entrance of the council building which was bolstered by the military with barricades, guard towers and heavily armored vehicles "orders sir?" The captain asked as the Corellian's spotted there force's and aimed there weapons at them._

 _"no survivors" Starkiller said as he unclipped his sabers and activated them reviling the red blades. All the troopers began to open fire and Starkiller just walked forward holding his Sabers._

 _It was over within the hour, Starkiller was walking around the top floors of the building completely demolishing every guard in his way. Turning the finale corner he was met with ten guards scattered around the hallway, five on one side, four on the other and one more talking into a panel next "Sir, I'm sorry but where not going to be able to protect your family, forgive me brother" the soldier said as he turned and saw Starkiller walking forward towards._

 _"it's ok, I forgive you" the councilor said from the other side of the door with his wife and daughter crying in each others arms leaning against the wall at the far side of the room. The council chamber was pretty cliché, one long table in the center with chairs all around in. The sound of blaster fire made the councilor jump back from the door and ran around the table, holding both his wife and child in his arms as he knelt down beside them. He closed his eyes and tried to sooth his crying daughter and tearing wife._

 _His eyes opened as he heard the sounds coming from the other side of the door "AAAHHHH. COME ONE YOU BASTARD" he heard his brother yell from the other side of the door. He turned his head and looked at the door, as he did, two red blades came through the door and slashed sideways in opposite direction of each other and then everything froze. He looked over to his wife admiring her beauty, for what he knew would be the last time, he looked down to his daughter and laughed in his head about her hair, she wanted to do it up herself today, ridicules but that was part of her charm._

 _He heard the door open and stood up, opened his eyes. His blood ran cold as he looked into the eyes of what looked like death himself._

 _Starkiller walked into the council chamber he could see the well dressed councilor standing in front of his family "well, here I am" the councilor said putting on a brave face._

 _"My Lord" the Captain said over the com to Starkiller, he raised his wrist com "the tower his ours nothing left but a handful of survivors in the lowest level"_

 _"then I expect you to deal with it Captain" Starkiller said as his eye's drifted to the crying girl and woman leaning against the wall._

 _"Sir...there are no soldiers here, there just civilians including some children. We can't..." The captain started._

 _"if you don't deal with that threat you won't answer to me, you'll answer to Vader. Understood" Starkiller finished._

 _There was a moment of silence "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH" everyone in the chamber heard the screams of what sounded like woman and children "good man" Starkiller said as he hung up the com._

 _"you're a monster" the councilor hissed at Starkiller._

 _"oh, I'll show you a monster" Starkiller said as he looked right into the eye's of the councilor. Starkiller moved his arm and the table in the middle of the chamber was thrown across the room._

 _The girl and the woman screamed in fear as Starkiller walked closer to them "wait, I'll give you whatever you want but you let my family go" the councilor said sincerely._

 _Starkiller probed him with the force, he was telling the truth. He would give his life to save his family "bring them here" Starkiller said as he looked right into his eyes._

 _Looking into Starkillers yellow eyes draw a chill down his spine, he couldn't tell if he was being honest or not but he needed to take this chance for his family "honey, come here" he said reaching his hand out behind his back. Soon the hand of his wife took hold of it and she stood beside him with there daughter halfway behind her legs._

 _Starkiller looked right into her eye's and she looked down at the ground unable to handle the evil that was Starkiller "your devotion to you family is admirable councilor" Starkiller said as he began to walk around them "and loyalty is something that I can respect" he continued now standing behind them, as they dare not turn there heads to look at him "so your deaths will be quick" he finished as he slashed one of his sabers in a diagonal upwards, starting with the child and ending with the councilor._

 _As their headless bodies fell to the ground Ezra pulled his hood down, knelt down to the councilors body and started to search it for the intel that he was supposed to be holding._

 _"dammit" Ezra hissed as he was unable to find anything but he stopped when he felt a familiar presence. A smirk grew on his face as he stood up "rebellion intel uh?" Starkiller said to himself as the councilor not have the intel made a lot more sense now "I think I've been set up" he finished as he turned around and saw without a doubt the most beautiful Sith of this age._

 _Leaning against the wall by the door with her right leg at a ninety degree angle with the wall, her high heel placed flat against it. Her curled red hair swaying in the wind and playing with her finger nails. Mara Jade looked up at Starkiller and gave him a seductive smirk "ya got me" she said bagging the wall with her elbow coursing the door to he chamber to close "I wanted a way to see you when you where alone" she said walking forward to him kicking the child's severed head with her foot as she reached him._

 _"I want to see you alone is more then enough reason for me" Starkiller asked as he backed up hitting the wall._

 _Mara chuckled as she leaned in towards him "even after everything you've down today, and your still such a sweet talker" she said reached his face but not before she stuck out her tongue and licked the side of Starkiller's mouth._

 _"It's only fair, your still an incredibly beautiful woman" Starkiller said as he started to lick and kiss her neck. Mara moaned with pleasure as Starkiller's hands moved down her sides and landed on her ass._

 _"hhhuuu, your still covered in blood from the fighting" Mara pointed out as she Starkiller pulled back and looked at her._

 _"is that a problem?" Starkiller asked as he stroked a thread of her hair ear._

 _"are you kidding? It's even better" she said as she grabbed his chest and used the force to throw him across the room onto the council table. Starkiller lifted his head up and he saw Mara swaying her hips as she towards him._

 _"I seem to remember you saying that 'Due to are master's we weren't in any position to do this'" Starkiller said as Mara climbed on top of him as he lied on his back._

 _"well lately I've realized something" Mara started as she started to slowly undo Starkiller's Sith robes._

 _"and what might that be?" Starkiller asked as Mara ripped the top level of his clothing off leaving him only in his pants, exposing his upper body and the several large scars that came with it._

 _"well I realized that one day Vader will follow the tradition of the Sith and kill Sidious, with your help of course" Mara said as she licked one of his scars that went upwards across his chest._

 _"of course" Starkiller agreed as he saw Mara sit back up straddling him removing her own Sith robes._

 _"well given Vader's... condition, I doubt he's going to be in a strong physical state after that fight. So why don't you just put Vader out of his misery when he's weak" Mara continued as she lifted her robe up exposing her upper body. She had as many scar's as Starkiller did, but her breasts remained completely untouched "then, the empire. The galaxy, will be yours" Mara finished as Starkiller sat up and started to lick and kiss her breasts. Mara moaned with pleasure as her hands for there way to the back of Starkiller's head moving back and fourth through his hair._

 _"So how does me ruling the galaxy befit you?" Starkiller asked as Mara pushed him back down._

 _"well, you don't want to rule the galaxy alone do you?" Mara said as she scooted back and started to undo his pants._

 _"oh... so you want me to kill Vader so you can rule by my side as empress" Starkiller said not even thinking about stopping her._

 _"don't worry, you'll get all the perks of having me as your wife" Mara said leaning in towards him leaving a trail of kisses from his chest all the way down to his waist line before standing up and undoing her own pants. As soon as they hit the floor Mara walked forward completely naked except for her high heel boots and ripped Starkiller's off and jumped right on top of him "as I'm about to give you a personal demonstration on what just one of those perks are"_

 _Both of them completely naked Mara lying on top of him completely ready for him but before she could take what she wanted, Starkiller's wrist com beeped as it lay on the ground next to the rest of there clothes. Mara growled in anger as she heard the com beep. Starkiller chuckled as he saw her frustration. He used the force to pull the com to his hand "yes" he answered._

 _"My lord, it's done. There are no more survivors in the entire city. Shall we ready the fleet for departure?" The captain said through the com._

 _"Yeah, you do that and I'll join you in an hour... or two" he finished looking right at Mara's face as she gave him a seductive smile at his plan for two hours of something that will be a lot of fun._

 _"sir, if I may, why are you going to be late?" The captain asked._

 _Without another word Mara quickly grabbed the com out of Starkiller's hand "because he's about to understand what the dark side_ _ **really**_ _feels like" Mara said as she used the force to crush the com before the captain could respond._

 _End of flashback_

"And then he took me right then and there" Mara said finishing telling everyone the truth about what happened at 'the massacre of Corellia'. Ezra looked at the ground with his eyes still closed, unable to even think about what the others might be thinking about him right now. Its not that he didn't deserve to be thought of like that, as much as he hated Mara right now, he did do all of those.

On the other side of the glass everyone was incomplete shock at what they heard, no one said a word as they looked at each other in fear. Sabine's eyes where watering as she heard what happened, she didn't know what was worse. Hearing about the truly evil things Ezra did as he was Starkiller or her graphicly talking about the first time she and Ezra slept together.

Hera and Kanan felt completely sorry for him but they also blamed themselves for all of this. Kanan because he couldn't protect Ezra from Vader at Malachor and Hera for not even trying to find his body to make sure he was dead, they would have tried to look for him if they had a feeling he was alive.

Leia, Luke, Kenobi and Shaak Ti where in complete disbelief at what they where hearing. Kenobi and Shaak Ti knew that the dark side was capable of turning you into something your not, they felt bad about it but they where thinking about using this as a way of making sure Luke and Leia never turn to the dark side. As Leia looked over to Ezra and saw how much pain he was in reliving that dark moment of his past, it made her feel as bad as it did when she found out Ezra was Vader apprentice. Luke on the other hand, he felt bad for Ezra and he even feared him slightly now but all he could think about right now was how hot the sith was.

The New Republic leaders where quite but in there heads they where screaming, how could they let someone who has done something like that stand beside them as a leader, as there equal. If this was anyone else he would already be under arrest.

Zeb and Rex had no idea what was said, they where in the other room across from the one Ezra was in trying to get something out of the Grand Admiral.

Back in the room Ezra had opened his eyes and looked back up at Mara, as she looked right into Ezra's eye's, she could see the pain and disappointment in his eyes, the shame "oh come on, don't be so upset. You enjoyed every second of..." Mara started but was cut off by Ezra who slammed his hand flat on the table, as he did a small wave force lightening came out of his hand and shot across the table. Making Mara stop in her tracks. Everyone behind the glass froze as they looked right at Ezra scared about what he was about to do. Mara looked right into Ezra's eyes as they changed from there natural blue to the crimson of the Sith "there he is" Mara said leaning in towards him "My lord Starkiller" she finished looking right into his eyes licking her lips in arousal.

In hearing his old Sith name, Ezra realized how far he was drifting to the darkness. Right now he wasn't in balance at all, he was in the darkness and it needed to stop. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening his eyes as they returned to there natural blue "see you soon Jade" Ezra said as he stood up and left the same way he came in.

As Ezra left the room and joined everyone else, he turned his head to face everyone. Nobody said anything, nobody had to, Ezra knew what they where all thinking about. Ezra closed his eyes and sighed before turning and leaving everyone to think about what was said.

 **Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if your not happy about this Mara Jade I only know the basics about her character. Also, since I made you guys wait so long for the last chapter I thought I'd make it up to you now.**

 **Anyway, I might need your help deciding what should happen in the next chapter. I know where I want to go with this story as a whole but I need some help with what should happen in the meantime. So please help me out here, if I use one of your idea's I'll give you a shout out at the begging of the chapter.**

 **PLEASE leave me a review they really help me out, after all I want to make this story the way you want it so let me know.**

 **And I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	25. Realizing The Truth

_Temple balcony_

Ezra was stuck, he just leaned on the railing as he looked out to the horizon as the sun began to set. It's only been ten minutes since his little reunion with Mara, he didn't know why he thought it would end any other way. Because that's what Jade does, that's why she was the emperor's hand. Not because she was powerful, which she was. She was his hand because of how she acts in situations, she was used when Vader wouldn't work. True Vader was Sidious's only apprentice but sometimes the emperor required someone who could operate discreetly. Sure, if Vader wasn't in that suit then he could move around quietly but that wasn't the case.

Jade was used for the operations were an army wouldn't get the job done. Such as stealth, undercover and infiltration missions. What made her the best candidate for the role of the emperor's hand was that she reminded Sidious of himself. She was clever, resourceful, had her ego under control, she new her strengths and weakness and the most important, she knew how the minds of her enemy's worked. The best comparison Ezra could come up with was a slightly weaker version of Thrawn and Sidious combined. A very deadly combination.

The thing that Ezra feared the most about her was that she _never_ failed a mission, she always did the assassination, always collected the intel, always lowered the defenses. Sure Ezra could beat her in a fight, in fact he did when they first met. But Mara new the ability 'force cloak' better then anyone Ezra had seen, if she wasn't in that specific cell he'd be very worried. She could sneak into any government, any agency, she could watch Jabba the hut sleep at night. In fact Ezra often wondered if Jade stayed up and watched him sleep after that had very hot sex. As much as Ezra wanted to disagree Mara was fantastic in bed, Ezra's had sex with three woman. Keep in mind he was only nineteen. Mara, Leia and Sabine. He kind of liked the idea of the only three woman he's been with where just stunning and all of them where into different things. Mara was Hardcore and was into anything, Leia was soft and gentle but was the most timid and Sabine was a balance of both, she had a soft and caring nature but her being a Mandalorian gave her a take charge attitude.

About a month before Ezra was knighted by Vader and sent to eliminated Ashoka Tano. He and Mara met up again during an assassination missions in secret, since they weren't supposed to know about each other let alone start a relationship. Whenever one of them where given a mission by there masters they where able to get messages to each other and meet up, it was easier to do then expected. Vader didn't tell Sidious about his missions because of the whole secret apprentice thing and Sidious didn't need to tell Vader about Mara's missions, so when Ezra was given his last assassination by Vader before his knighthood, he got a message to Mara and she asked Sidious if this target should be taken care of, he agreed and Mara went to meet up with him. Once they met up and dealt with the target, they made love in his bed while the bodies of him and his family lay scattered around the whole room. In peace's. It was there that she told him that she loved him, weather he believed her or not was still up for debate.

Despite how the interrogation went, something wasn't right, Ezra could feel it. Something was different about her "you ok?" He heard Sabine asked as she stood behind him.

Ezra sighed as he turned around and leaned back against the railing "not really, that was something I really didn't want to relive" he said looking to the ground.

"yeah... that was difficult to hear as well" Sabine said as she walked forward and stood on his right as he crossed his arms "is it true what she said?" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"yeah, every word she said was true" Ezra said sighing.

"I meant, when she said 'I wonder what else you're keeping from them'" she said looking up to him "are you keeping something from us?" She asked hoping that Mara was lying about that part.

"we all have are secrets Sabine" Ezra said turning around and face the horizon once again.

"No, I know that. We all have those things that we don't want anyone to know. It's the nature of your secrets that has me worried" Sabine said as she reached up and cupped his cheek "are... are they as bad as..." She started.

"Sabine" Ezra whispered as he quickly grabbed her sides and engulfed her in a passionate kiss. After a moment they separated and there heads rested against one another "the truth is, if you knew things that I've done. You wouldn't look at me the same way you do now" he finished barely louder then a whispered.

"how can you say that?" Sabine said with both sadness and anger in her voice.

"Sabine, I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. The one that Mara told everyone about, trust me. That was not even close to what I feel the most disgusted by" Ezra finished as he lifted his head up and kissed Sabine's forehead "I'm going to go for a walk" he said before leaving her alone on the balcony.

Sabine sighed as she turned round and ashamed the same position Ezra did when she arrived. Now she was really worried _'did he really mean that, surly he didn't. I love Ezra more then anyone, there couldn't be anything that would make me stop loving him. Right?_ Sabine thought to herself as she looked down to the court yard and she spotted Ezra leaving the temple and heading into the wilderness, she wanted to stop him but if he wanted to be alone she didn't want to stand in his way.

 _Temple command center_

Everyone stood around the holo-table in the same room that they used to plan there heist of the destroyer. It was difficult for someone to start the conversation, considering what they where all just told. After they let Rex and Zeb know what happened there was just silence. There where three small groups in the room, the Ghost crew, the high council and the Jedi including Luke and Leia "ok, I'm going to ask this just to ask it" Leia started crossing she arms "can we believe what she was saying"

"she was telling the truth" Kanan said as he stood beside Hera "she has no reason to lie and even if she did, Ezra would deny if it wasn't true" he said sadly.

"like we would trust him regardless of what he said" Garm said to no-one's surprise. Everyone looked over to him with sad, disappointed or angry faces "what? We can't just move on like this is something we can forget" he said plainly.

"we all knew that Ezra did a lot of things he's not proud of Garm" Luke spat back at Garm showing a real backbone, normally Luke just sits on the side lines and avoids conflict.

"Luke, you are correct but this is something else" Bail said calmly back to Luke "and as much as want to disagree, we can't ignore this"

"We can easily do that senator, you just don't want to" Hera said scowling back at Bail.

Mon Mothmer sighed and looked to the ground before responding "if this was an assassination or a supply rade, we could let this go... but two point eight million people died in that attack. And if what the Sith said was right and Ezra killed a child and ordered the deaths of civilians, we can't let this pass"

"Ezra did not kill that child" Kenobi said stepping forward "you need to understand that Ezra Bridger and Lord Starkiller are two very different people" he finished starring Mon right in the eye both being peaceful and incredibly intimidating.

Before anyone could respond the command center door opened and a sad looking Sabine walked in still holding Ezra's sabers on her belt "hey Sabine" Hera said as she walked over and stood by the Ghost crew "how's he doing?" She asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"he... needs some time alone" she simply said as she gave her a sad smile before turning to the rest of the room and saw everyone's faces "what's going on?"

"there thinking on kicking Ezra off The New Republic council" Marris said plainly as she stood next to her master.

"excuse me?" Sabine asked as she turned her head looking right at the other council members.

"kick him off the council? I vote we kick him out of The New Republic" Garm said crossing his arms.

Everyone's eye brows widened in shock at that announcement "you don't have the authority to do that Garm" Kanan said stepping forward with his fists clenched "and even if you did, we wouldn't allow it" He finished.

" _you_ would not have a choice in the matter Jedi, none of you would. Only the three of us can do this, and we should weather you like it or not" Garm spat back at Kanan.

"This is bullshit" Leia spat with her arms crossed "Ezra is the only reason The New Republic existence! It doesn't matter what he's done in the past because that is where it is, in the past"

"don't let your emotional attachment cloud your judgment Princess" Garm spat back at Leia.

"Don't you dare undermine my sister like that you arrogant Jackass" Luke hissed at Garm as the whole room began to drop in temperature.

Kenobi and Shaak Ti looked at each other with fear in their eyes, they could feel it through the force. Luke and Leia where getting angry and they were drifting into the darkness, if they don't do something the Skywalker's are going to feel the dark side for the first time.

"even if you kick him off the council" Rex started stepping forward and placing a hand on Luke' shoulder stepping past him "you can't kick him out of The New Republic, he is still the Grand Master of the Jedi and I don't even need to mention what everyone else's reaction would be. No one will stand for it"

"he's right" Zeb said standing beside Rex "I think it's safe to say that myself and Captain Rex spend more time around the soldiers at the different bases more than anyone. These soldiers practically worship Ezra, every time word of one of his mission's spread, the moral of the troops increases dramatically. When he's on the ground taking fire, standing beside his soldiers. It does something only a Jedi could, it gives them hope. Makes ten men feel like a hundred" he finished.

Before anyone said anything else Sabine turned and started to head for the exit "where are you going" Leia asked.

"downstairs, I need to talk to that Sith" Sabine stated.

"Sabine, I wouldn't recommend that" Hera started.

"Yeah, Sabine. Maybe we should wait until Ezra comes back before we try and talk to her again" Kanan said.

"I'll be fine" Sabine said as she walked out the door before anyone could try to stop her.

 _Tython Wilderness_

Ezra had been walking for nearly an hour now, not really heading for a certain direction, just trying to clear his head. As Ezra entered a clearing in the tree's and saw that he was on top of a cliff face that had a great view of the temple, deciding that this was as good a place as any. He grabbed some pieces of wood and placed it on the ground in front of a large bolder. Ezra sat down and rest against the bolder, with a wave of his hand the wood caught fire. Another Sith ability that Ezra has learnt, Pyromancy. Ezra figured it would come in handy some he took some time and learnt the basics of it.

Now just resting for a minute, letting the cool breeze wash over him. He wasn't meditating, he was just trying to relax. Clear his head. Mara was right the darkness was still inside of him, being a Gary Jedi that was something he needed to do. Having the dark side in him wasn't the problem, the problem was that it was taking over the light, he was no longer in balance. That needed to change and it needed to change quickly, otherwise if he goes on a mission he might not be able to control himself and fall to the dark side altogether allowing Lord Starkiller to once again emerge and take over.

Ezra was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of a large roar, Ezra shot up to his feet where he saw a fully grown male Varactyl (N:A the creature Obi-Wan rides in the revenge of the Sith) Ezra took a defensive stance and went to grab his sabers only to realize that he never got them back from Sabine. The Varactyl charged at Ezra with incredible speed, he only had a split second to jump out of the way and roll a good few feet before standing up and the same time the Varactyl did the same. Ezra couldn't help but wonder why it was attacking him, the Varactyl don't eat meat, they're herbivores. It growled before charging towards him again, this time Ezra stood his ground and let out a small blast of force lightning towards the Varactyl in the hopes that it would scare it off, which didn't work.

Though it took the direct attack of the lightning and was shot on it's back, it just got back up and charged again ' _what is this things problem'_ Ezra thought in his head as he dodged another attack. Then it clicked in his head, Ezra did have a way to find out what was wrong with the Varactyl. Ezra took a deep breath, reached out with his arm and tried to make a connection with the Varactyl. It slowed down as it charged at Ezra, it's head stopping only a few inch's away from Ezra's hand "easy" Ezra whispered as he stepped forward placing his hand gently on the Varactyl's beak and started to move upwards to the top of it's feathered head.

The Varactyl stepped backwards and made a small sound but Ezra could tell it was a call, not even a minute later two small cubs came out of the nearby shrubbery and walked over to their father "Right" Ezra said to himself "you were just trying to protect your young from what you thought was a threat" he said looking at the adult "go on" the finished nodding his head opposite direction that Varactyl came from. It made another call before heading in that direction and disappearing out of sight with it's young right behind him. As it left Ezra felt at peace, he didn't kill it and it felt nice to have a connection with a simple creature.

"at balance, your spirt has returned too hhhmmmm" a voice said from behind Ezra, he quickly turned around and saw someone he didn't expect.

"Master Yoda?" Ezra said as he saw force ghost of Yoda standing by his quickly made fire, walking stick in hand looking up at him.

"taken to your position well you have, Young Bridger" Yoda said as Ezra walked towards him and sat down in front of him.

"I'm sure some people disagree with you there, Master" Ezra said with disappointment in his voice as he looked to the ground in front of Yoda who stood between him and the fire.

"among the ones who disagree, you are?" Yoda asked as he sat down himself in front of Ezra.

Ezra looked up to Yoda and saw the fire flicker on the other side his body "sometimes" Ezra admitted "sometimes I feel that I can't be the master you want me to be because... Mara was right, I'm never going to be able to escape lord Starkiller" Ezra said closing his eyes in disappointment.

Yoda stroked his chin "done terrible things you have. But make up for them, you can. Destroy the Sith, you must" Yoda said pointing his stick at Ezra and tapping his chest with it.

"when we first met, face to face. You warned me about the danger that came with my abilities advancing. Did you know? that I was supposedly Anakin's replacement as the chosen one" Ezra asked looking up at Yoda.

"hhhhmmmmm" Yoda started "work in strange ways the force does. Had suppositions of another chosen one I did, but assumed that it would be one of the Skywalker's children I did"

"yeah, well maybe it should be" Ezra admitted "they don't have to deal with a dark past like I do, and they are stronger" he finished.

Yoda sighed at Ezra's words "true, a stronger connection to the force they have. But all that matters, that is not. Inspired the galaxy you did, defeated Vader you did, Showed Sidious invincible he is not, only reason The New Republic is standing you are. Destroy the Sith YOU CAN" Yoda said standing up and turning around and walking to the cliff to look at the temple "Alone you cannot, but alone you have never been" Yoda stated as Ezra got up and stood beside him. Looking down at the temple they could easily see over a hundred men and women all working, all of them putting aside their hatreds and predacious of one another to fight a common enemy.

Yoda was right, Ezra was never really alone. Before he met the ghost crew, he had his friends on the street. When he was with Vader, he had Proxy and he guessed Mara and now all of the people down there are just waiting for him to give the call and ask for their service "we don't know how long that will last" Ezra said looking down to Yoda who stood on his right "what Mara told everyone, it's putting doubts in their minds. I know Sabine and the Ghost crew will stand by my side once they learn about most of the things I've done... but if they learn the truth about Sabine's father. I can't predict what everyone else will think but Sabine... I will lose her" Ezra said clasping to his knees next to Yoda "I don't know if I can do this without her" he finished.

"one of the reasons why we forbid attachments, this was" Yoda started and he turned to face Ezra "love each other, you do. No doubt if that, there is. But learn the truth eventually, she will. Come from you best it dose. Forgive you, know I do not but unity you will need, moving the enemy is, preparing their ships they are. About to begin the next chapter of this war is"

Ezra looked up to his right and saw that Yoda was gone. Ezra couldn't help but roll his eyes at his sudden disappearance "if I ever become a Force Ghost, I am doing that everyone. Just to piss them off"

 _Interrogation Cell X_

Sabine stood on the opposite side of the second cell door entrance after she told the workers to prepare the defenses in the cell, since Sabine didn't have what Ezra called a 'force wall' she didn't pay much attention to what he said but he said it was something that protected him from other force user's abilities, since Sabine didn't have the force she didn't have any force wall at all. So she asked the get ready in case Mara try's anything, if she does the room will be filled with knock out gas. They both go down, they come in and drag Sabine out.

Sabine opened the door and stepped inside, doing her best to hide her hatred of the Sith. Mara's eyes turned to the door and a smile came on her face as she saw who entered, Mara was sitting back with her arms behind her head still in cuffs and her legs stretched out resting on the table "huh, a Mandalorian. To what do I owe the pleasure" Mara started as Sabine sat down across from her.

"well I just realized that when Ezra spoke to you, you didn't actually give us any worthwhile information. I'd like to change that" Sabine said leaning in towards Mara who still looked quite relaxed.

"oh" Mara said taking her feet down off the table and leaning in towards "you looking to know more about Starkiller's missions, I'll be happy to tell you about the one's I know of. My favorite mission of his was his assassination of an imperial senator..." Mara started.

"no, that's not what I meant" Sabine interrupted "I meant secrets, what's the emperor planning? What happened the Vader? What's the empire going to do about Mandalore and Lothal?" Sabine finished as she looked at Mara.

"Hahahahahahaha" Mara laughed at Sabine "oh sweaty, if you really think that Darth Sidious, the true master of the Sith is going to tell me his plans then you've got another thing coming" Mara said as she felt such joy looking at the anger in Sabine's eyes "but if you want secrets, I know Ezra's biggest one. I know the one thing that he is ashamed of most, the one thing he will never tell anyone else" Mara said looking into Sabine's eyes and saw mostly anger but there was a hint of jealousy.

"I know Ezra's secrets, he trust me more than anyone. He loves me and I will never doubt that love" Sabine started as the smile on Mara's face grew bigger and bigger with each word "What?" Sabine hissed.

"I admit, when I first saw Starkiller, I wasn't that impressed. Sure when he beat me in combat I became slightly interested" Mara said.

"what made you want to sleep with him?" Sabine asked crossing her arms at Mara.

"well apart from the physical attraction, I realized what his situation was. Unlike me, he was a true Sith apprentice. I had no idea it was just a big façade to find the people willing to rebel, I thought Vader was going to use him to over through Sidious and follow the Sith tradition. So once I realized they were powerful enough to actually do it, I knew I needed to make an impression. So I showed Lord Starkiller just how useful I could be. Both as a Sith and as a lover" Mara finshed looking right into Sabine's eyes.

"there's one thing that keeps bugging me" Sabine said frowning at Mara's story "what makes you think 'Lord Starkiller' is even still alive?" She asked leaning in towards her.

"Because it makes sense. After the first time we made love and he gave me an amazing fuck surrounded by those dead bodies. I did my research on him, found out who he was, listened to everything he remembered about his old life. It didn't take long to find the connection to the Ghost crew. A Loth-rat who was lost, a Mando who was broken, an honor guard survivor, a mechanical war veteran, the outdated clone, the Twi'lek who abandoned her home and the fallen knight. While I can't guarantee if this is Ezra biggest secret or not. Once I learned who you where, Sabine Wren. Things got much more interesting. I didn't think much of Starkiller's first mission, it was just a standard assassination, nothing special. When I learned your name I understood, it was Vader making sure Ezra was wiped from memory and I can see why he would want to keep it a secret, especially from you. But... Hahahahaha, but allowing you to fall in love with him. Even to me that's cruel. And proof, that Lord Starkiller still lives. Because only a Sith could be so evil" Mara finished looking at Sabine's face seeing the confusion and fear in her eyes.

"what are you talking about?" Sabine asked.

"the star destroyer you stole, it will have a lot of imperial files in the onboard database. Imperial file D38176, If you want what I've told you to make sense. Then go and see what happened on Starkiller's first mission, I suspect it might also give some... closure" Mara finished as she saw Sabine stand up and leave with really high levels of fear upon hearing the word closure. That word is only used in a handful of circumstances.

 **Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as all the others, just a heads up a might be updating another story before I do this one but that's not important.**

 **So Sabine's about to learn the truth, what would you like to see happen. Please give me some feedback I Love seeing you reviews and if I decide to do what one of you suggested I will give you a shout out.**

 **Until then I will see you in the next chapter. ;)**


	26. Knowing The Truth Part 1

**READ BOTTOM WHEN FINISHED!**

 _Luke and Leia's room_

Luke and Leia both sat in their beds looking at the different data pads that had the information on lightsaber combat. Their room was quite small, it just had two beds, a shower and toilet in a small side room and two bedside table's. Sure, a first people weren't so keen on them sharing a room but once they learnt they where brother and sister they were ok with it "thank you, by the way" Leia said as they continued to study.

"for what?" Luke asked getting an idea of what fighting style he wanted to focus on.

"for standing up for me to Garm about Ezra, I really appreciate it" she said sincerely.

"yeah, no problem. To be honest I've wanted to punch that guy for a while, he's such a dick" Luke finished growling still feeling the anger.

"yeah, I can't believe he thinks he can kick Ezra out of this. I mean if he's Grand Master of the order, doesn't that mean he owns this temple" Leia said placing the tablet down and lying on her side looking over to Luke.

"well... I guess if it belongs to anyone it would be him" Luke started as he copied Leia and looked over to her "what do you think about that Sith chick?" Luke asked.

"oh I don't like her at all" Leia said frowning already "the way she spoke about Ezra, it made me sick the way she seemed to be getting some sexual pleasure from making Ezra suffer"

"do you think you might have more hatred for her because she and Ezra used to be together?" Luke asked and instantly received a scowl from Leia.

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" Leia yelled as she looked right into his eyes.

"yep... yeah ok, it's got nothing to do with that. Let's just change the subject" Luke said as a wave of fear went over him "have you decided on a style yet?" He asked.

"not yet, I'm torn. I'm thinking I either go with Soresu or Makashi. Both don't require a lot of physical strength but I think I'm going to go for Makashi because it focuses more on flexibility and precision" she said looking at the data pad "what about you?" She asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent, though I am leaning towards Shien/Djem So. Think it might suit me better and it focuses on using your opponent's attacks against them, it's also what master Skywalker's fighting style was so it can't be that bad" Luke informed as his eyes drifted back to the data pads.

Leia quickly lost track of what she was reading last as she quickly became deep in thought "do you ever think about him?" Leia asked as she looked over to him.

"think about who?" Luke asked as he turned to face her and became concerned when he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Master Skywalker" Leia clarified.

"sometimes" Luke said quietly "I mean, of course I've asked about him, what happened to him but Master Kenobi, Ti and Ezra all say the same thing..."

"that he was the last one standing at the Jedi temple during the purge" Leia finished for him.

"yeah, but every time they say that I just get the feeling that their lying" Luke said as he looked down to the ground with a sad face.

"I think we need to have a talk with are masters because I get that exact same feeling" Leia stated as the twins both stood up from their beds and headed for the door.

As soon as they opened the door they were met with the faces of both Kenobi and Ti "Luke, Leia" Kenobi greeted the teenagers.

"Masters" Both Luke and Leia replied as they slightly bowed their heads wondering what they were both doing here at this late hour.

"we'd like you both to come with us, there is something you both must do" Master Ti said as she and Kenobi both turned around and head for the exit of the temple with Luke and Leia both close behind them.

"and what is it we both must do?" Luke asked as he stood on the left of Kenobi and Leia stood on the right of Ti.

"to be a Jedi there is something you must have, it has many names. A weapon, a tool, a means to an end. But if you two are to be Jedi, then you must start your training with one" Kenobi said.

"wait" Leia started "we're getting are own lightsabers" Leia said trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"normally, you would have to wait a little longer before you get your own saber but time is not our ally" Ti said as she placed a hand on Leia's shoulder "Leia, you'll come with me" she finished as she led Leia outside of the temple.

Luke was about to follow when Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder "Luke, you'll come with me. This way" he said leading downwards into the temple's lower levels.

"shouldn't me and Leia be doing this together?" Luke asked as they entered the elevator to the vault.

"no, getting your own lightsaber is a very important thing and must be done between a master and an apprentice" Kenobi explained as they elevator began to descend.

"but I thought that me and Leia didn't have a single master like you all did" Luke pointed out.

"well, you do and you don't" Kenobi started "while Kanan and Marris have given you help in the basics and Master Bridger is going to be taking over once we feel that you're ready for the more advanced skills and technique's" Kenobi continued as the elevator opened and the two stepped out "but it was decided that once we agreed to train you that I would act as your master and Shaak Ti would act as Leia's" Kenobi finished as they walked towards a large metal door.

Luke suddenly realized where they were "what is this place?" He asked as Obi-Wan walked to a console on the right side of the door.

"it's the temple's vault" Kenobi explained as he reached the console.

 _"hand and retinal scan required"_ a voice said from the console. Kenobi placed his hand on the scanner and put his eye within the retinal scanners rage _"hand and retinal scan accepted, please type in access code"_ the voice asked again. Kenobi did what he was asked and typed in his specific access code _"code accepted welcome back master Kenobi"_ the voice finished as the vault door opened.

"every Jedi temple has a vault that protects the secrets that, that specific temple has acquired over the years" Kenobi explained as he and Luke walked into the vault. Luke as both amazed and confused by what he was seeing. He didn't know what to expect but he didn't expect this. A long narrow hallway dozens of circular on the walls, some with a smaller thin line circle around the center with a blue and some with a red one "but in some circumstances one temple has had to horde more than others, if the Jedi felt that the location of the items was unsafe or would be better with them" Kenobi said as he turned back to see Luke with his mouth slightly open just trying to take it all in.

Luke turned back to Kenobi with a look that turned into confusion "Master, what are all these things?" Luke asked gesturing to the circles on the two walls on either side of them.

"safe's" Kenobi said as he walked up to the safe closet to Luke which had a blue circle on it "Jedi don't have much in items to protect, so we protect the only things that really matter to us" Kenobi said as he opened the safe pulling out the circle reviling a small platform holding two Jedi holoclones "we protect the collective knowledge of past Jedi" he said as he closed the safe and walked over to another safe with a red circle on it and opened it "and we keep the evil knowledge of the Sith from them so they can never learn from them" he continued reviling a Sith holoclones.

As Luke looked at the Sith holoclones, he couldn't help but feel different, cold. Kenobi saw the discomfit that Luke was in and decided to close the safe and explain it later "Master, if I may? What does this vault have to do with me getting a Lightsaber?" Luke asked.

"this way" Kenboi said as he walked further down the hallway with Luke at his side until they reached the end.

Kenobi turned to his right and opened a safe with a blue circle in the middle while Luke just looked at the singular safe that was in the middle of the end wall "what's that one?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan looked at the safe Luke was looking at "the Grand Master's personal safe" Obi-Wan explained.

"so that's Ezra's. Do you know what's in there?" Luke asked.

"I can guess though I can't know for certain. Here" Kenobi said as he opened the safe and reviled what was inside.

Luke was taken back for a moment "is that what I think it is?" Luke asked as Obi-Wan held the item out to him.

"as you know, I was Anakin's master. I trained him and I was there when he fell to Vader, on that day I took this from his body. It falls to you know, take it" Obi-Wan said to Luke as he slowly extended his hand and took it from Kenobi's hand.

"this was my father's lightsaber" Luke said to himself as he took it both hands pointed it upwards before activating it. A blue glow lit up the vault and a smile papered on both Luke and Kenobi's faces.

 _Temple courtyard_

Leia and Ti began walking away from the temple and towards the jungle "Master Ti, where are we going?" Leia asked as they entered the tree line and began to follow a narrow path that led into the small mountain area.

"Master Kenobi and I have different opinions on how you should receive your first lightsaber, while Luke is going to have his given to him. You're going to make your own" Ti explained.

Leia frowned on confusion at what she was hearing "didn't Ezra have an opinion in the matter?" She asked.

Ti sighed. She didn't like how much faith she put in Ezra, she understood of course but she couldn't help but think that it was something else "considering everything's that happened the past two days we felt that he needed time to himself" she explained which seemed to silence Leia on the matter "there is something I would like to talk to you about?"

"what is it master?" Leia asked as they continued to walk through the woods towards the mountains.

"when you and Luke where arguing with Garm back in the command center, did you notice anything?" Ti asked hoping that she would be able to tell what happened.

"well, I did notice that everything got colder but apart from that no not really" Leia replayed.

"that coldness wasn't natural, it was the dark side. When you and Luke got angry you accidently tapped into it" Ti said worryingly.

"wait" Leia said as she stopped walking "but, that felt so, so... good" Leia admitted as she looked at Ti.

"Leia, I need you to listen to me very carefully" Ti said as she placed a hand on Leia's shoulder "it might feel good, but it's like fire. You get to close and you will get burnt" Ti said as she continued to walk.

"but I don't understand, Ezra uses the dark side all the time. Isn't it why he's so powerful?" Leia asked.

Ti became concerned very quickly, that kind of thinking is very dangerous so she needed to deal with it quickly before Leia had time to try anything "that's true, Ezra does use the dark side but as you heard from Mara Jade. Under the influence of the dark side, he did terrible things" Ti finished it at that leaving Leia with some time to think about it.

 _Small conference room_

Sabine was working on one of the console's communicating with Chopper who was still stationed on the Kallus Dreadnought in the Hoth system. She'd been working none stop since her talk with Jade, she couldn't help it. She needed to know what that file was "Sabine? What's going on?" Ursa asked as she and Tristen walked into the room.

"yeah, what so important that you needed to see us right this second?" Tristen asked.

"I spoke to that Sith we captured, she told me about an imperial file that has something to do with Ezra's first mission but I think it had something to do with me to" Sabine explained as the console started to beep. She turned to it and gave a sigh of relief as "thanks Chopper" she said to the console.

 _Womb Womb Womb_

 _"anytime"_ Chopper said over the com and hung up.

"what is it Sabine?" Ursa asked as she and Tristen took a step closer towards her.

"it's an imperial video file that was on the Kallus database and it supposedly has footage from Starkillers first mission" Sabine said sounding very nervous, if this was the thing Ezra kept on telling her would make her stop loving him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it.

Ursa could see the worry in her daughter eyes. She knew how much she loved Ezra, in truth Ursa was ok with their relationship. Ezra had proven that he was a strong, smart and caring person. She never doubted Ezra's love for Sabine "Sabine, I know we've never been a good family to you, but where here for you now. I promise, whatever this is we will deal with it, as a family" she finished placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sabine smiled at her mother and brother as she looked back to the console in front of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to compose herself before opening her eyes and pressing on the file. They looked to the main screen on the console.

They saw something that horrified all of them to their cores "dad" Sabine said to herself as they all looked at Sabine's father as he kneeled bloody and beaten, chained to the ground of an imperial prison cell. Ursa began to tear up at what she was seeing while Tristen adopted a look of anger that has never been seen before.

The sound of the cell door opening made him look up at the door, the camera was taken from a security camera that rest in the top corner so they could tell who was standing in the door way.

 _"well, I've been waiting for one of you to show up"_ he said to whoever was standing at the door way.

The next thing they saw was a figure in black step forward to him but Sabine's heart stopped as she saw him, she knew that armor. It was Starkiller's armor. With a wave of his arm the chains around Sabine's father's arms where laying on the ground and through grate difficulty stood up to face him _"well, what now?"_ He asked rhetorically, knowing full well what was about to happen next.

Without a word of warning Starkiller fired a powerful blast of force lightning. Sabine's face hardened as she heard her father scream with agony while tears began to flow down Ursa's cheeks and Triston's fists began to tighten. He fell to the ground smoke coming off of him as his skin burnt. Without another word Starkiller picked him up by his hair lifted him to a kneeling position, he took his lightsaber off his belt and drived it through his chest. Ursa yelped quietly and placed her hands over her mouth as the tears now flowed.

Starkiller turned back around to the exit, he looked up at the camera reviling his face to it and with a quick motion of his hand the camera was ripped from the corner and dropped to the ground losing its feed. Everyone's faces showed more anger than ever before as they all saw Ezra's face. Sabine looked up has ever felt more angry then she has felt in her life but not just that, she felt humiliated, abused, cheated and heart broken. Now she couldn't help but feel that Ezra was right, she doesn't think of him the same way now.

 **Ok guys, I know it's been a while since my last chapter but there is a reason. Lately I've just been doing everything Justice League related and if you follow me as a writer and not just this story so you can see the other stories I've started then you would know by the new stories I've started.**

 **Anyway, I will try and get these out quicker and longer because I know this one is short but I need your help. I'm calling a vote, there will be no changing after this. Who is the finale romance for Ezra, would you like for Sabine to forgive him or would you like this to be the end for them so Leia can step back into the fold for Ezra. You decide.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter.**


	27. Knowing The Truth Part 2

**Ok Guys. Calm down, here you ok.**

Sabine was frozen. She just stood there, looking at the monitor that was nothing more than a black screen. It was as if everything around her was gone, there was nothing but her and the hatred. Ezra had lied to her, the man she loved. A single tear rolled down her cheek as her face adopted a look of nothing but anger.

 _'How could he do this?'_ Sabine asked herself, over and over again as she lifted her brother and mother from her thoughts. She couldn't help but drift to the memories of every she woke up in Ezra's arms, every time they made love, every time he said he loved her _'was it all I lie?'_ she asked herself again as more angry tears began to fall down her cheeks. Sabine began to shake with anger as she remembered what Ezra told _"there are things about me you wouldn't like... if you knew"_ she remembered Ezra saying as he left their bed after a great night only a couple of days ago "AAAAHHHHH" Sabine screamed in anger as she hit the black monitor screen with her bare fist, cracking the screen.

"I'm gonna kill him" Tristen swore as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tighter than he's ever done that before but looking over to his mother crying more than he's ever seen her before, when Tristen spent some time with the Ghost on some missions and in their spare time. They told Tristen about Sabine and Ezra and how much she cried when she learnt what had happened to him. Tristen realized that it must be a Wren thing to cry so much when it comes to the people they love.

Tristen walked over Ursa and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ursa slowly turned to face her son as he managed to keep is anger at bay and give her a sad smile. Ursa quickly turned to face him fully and wrapped her arms around her son, holding him as tight as she could, allowing herself to weep for her husband "how could he do this to me, to us" Ursa said trying everything she could to but her tears at bay.

"I don't know, but we're going to make him pay for it" Tristen vowed "I'm going to kill me with my bare hands" Tristen said grinding his teeth.

As Ursa listened to what Tristen was saying the shock of what she just saw and the shock of officially losing her husband. Ursa now had time to process the whole video, not just the part where she saw her husband die. Now she could remember who did it. Ezra, the man who founded The New Republic, the man who was the most powerful force user she has ever seen, the man who tricked her daughter to fall in love with him, the man who almost tour her family apart "I'm going to rip his arms off" Ursa spat as she pulled away from Tristen "how the hell could he do this to us?" She said just thinking out loud.

"I don't know" Sabine said for the first time still looking forward towards the screen "but I am going to find out"

"no" Tristen said as he walked behind Sabine on the right and Ursa did the same on her left "we'll do it together, he was our father too" he finished putting a hand on her shoulder.

"ok. Let's go have a talk with Ezra" Sabine said as she turned around and froze.

Ezra stood still in front of the open-door way leading to the rest of the temple. Ezra didn't need to ask, he knew they knew. He could tell by feeling all the negative emotions that their bodies where giving off, they knew. Ezra knew what they were going to do, or what they were going to try and do at least. Ezra waved his right arm to the side and used the force to close the door behind them, giving them the privacy they were going to need. He looked the faces of the Wren's, hurt, betrayal... pain. It was when he looked into Sabine's eyes that he really felt like Starkiller had won, he did more bad then Ezra did good. He lost her.

Tristen didn't even wait, as soon as the door was closed he pulled his blaster and shot a bolt right at Ezra's face. Ezra waved his left arm and the blaster bolt bounced off his hand and hit the wall.

Sabine walked forward towards Ezra, looking at him like she didn't even know him anymore, like he was a monster. Sabine stopped right in front of him, still shaking with anger "where you ever gonna to tell me" she simply asked.

"Sabine I..." Ezra started, trying to speak as softly as he could.

"Don't BULLSHIT me Ezra!" Sabine hissed as her eye continued to water "where you ever going to tell me?" She repeated.

Ezra paused for a moment, his mind thinking of what Yoda told him. He was right, again. She did find out alone and it might have been better coming from him but Ezra couldn't risk it "No" Ezra said looking right into Sabine's eyes.

Sabine took a step back, both in shock and anger _'He was never going to tell me?'_ Sabine said to herself. She turned sideways facing the wall, she put on a fake smile and nodded.

Without waiting a second longer Sabine let the anger consume her and let it out. She quickly pulled one of Ezra's Lightsabres from her belt as she still held the two from when Ezra gave her them before he went to talk to Mara and began slashed at him aiming for his head.

Ezra quickly ducked under the slash and used the force to pull the other Saber from her belt to his hand. And blocked the next incoming attack. The two stood in a blade lock looking into each other's eyes. Sabine's eyes looked at him with a fire of hatred and Ezra's looking into hers with nothing but sadness in them.

Ezra gently used a force push to knock Sabine back towards Tristen and Ursa. Sabine steadied herself and looked back up to Ezra as the rest of her family pulled their weapons out and aimed them at Ezra while he calmly gripped his saber in a reverse grip.

 **Mountain area a mile from the temple**

Leia and Ti had been walking in silence since their talk about the dark side, for the last couple of minutes Leia had been fighting thoughts of worry. She couldn't explain it, something's happened and it wasn't good "what is that?" She asked out loud.

"it's the force" Shaak Ti said as they reached a clearing "we must hurry" she said doing everything she could to hide her fear, she didn't want to worry Leia. Something bad has happened, there wasn't a question, something _has_ happened.

Leia looked forward and her eyes widened. In front of the two were stairs that led to what looked like some sort of altar "whoa" Leia said as she and Ti continued to walk forward.

"this is the forge" Ti explained as the two walked forward up the stairs "in ancient times when the Jedi still lived here, it was said that masters brought their apprentices here so that they could create their own lightsabers. And that is what you are going to do now" she finished as the two made it to the top of the steps and Leia was shocked by what she saw.

It was an altar, to stepped forward towards the alter and placed a rolled-up cloth on top of it "you are not going to think about what your saber is going to look like, you are not going to build it with your hands" she said as she unrolled the cloth and revealing all the parts of different sets of sabers, different colour kyber crystals. She turned around and faced Leia "you are going to build your saber by allowing the force to flow through you"

Leia looked over to the altar before stepping forward. Now standing no more than three feet away, she looked over to Shaak-Ti who smiled and nodded to her. Leia took a worried breath. Ti sensed her hesitation and placed a comfiting hand on her shoulder "don't doubt yourself, trust in the force" she said smiling.

Leia smiled back before getting on her knees and assuming a meditative stance. She did as instruct, closed her eyes and tapped into the force, letting it flow through her. Ti smiled as she felt Leia tap into the force, even more so when she turned and saw certain peace's of sabers start to float into the air and combining together. Ti's eye brows rose in surprise as she could see even more parts began to form with the others, it was enough the make more than one saber. Expect for it was only one crystal.

Leia had closed her eyes while meditating, she found that it made things easier, everyone did. Closing your eyes blocked out any visual distractions they might have. Leia didn't even remember why she was doing this, it was very common to lose yourself when in a mediation _"where you ever going to tell me?"_ she heard a voice say in the distance but it wasn't Shaak Ti's voice, it was someone else's _"don't BULLSHIT me Ezra"_ Ezra? What is happening? "Leia" she heard another voice say while she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Leia's eyes opened and still following her instincts she pulled her arm up and opened her hand just in time for the hilt of her new saber to land in it. Leia stood up and inspected it closer, it was much longer than any saber she has seen. Deciding to continue to follow her instincts she just pressed a button on the saber that she had a gut feeling about and to her surprise a green blade extended from the top of the saber and before she could even smile at her work a second blade extended from the bottom.

Ti smiled at Leia's work, a green double-edged Lightsaber "well done Leia" To said as Leia turned to face her with a bright smile.

"thank you, master" Leia said as her mind drifted back to what she heard in her mind before she was brought out of her mediation. The smile on her face faded as she remembered what she and Ti both felt before they arrived "we have to get back to the temple" she said quickly as she placed her new saber on her belt and started to run back to the temple with Shaak Ti right behind her.

 _"Master Ti, are you there"_ Jacobs said through the coms.

"yes Jacobs, what is it?" she asked as she ran.

 _"there's a situation, in one of the secondary conference rooms. There's blaster fire and explosions coming from other side of the door which is locked. We would try and blow are way in but we don't want to endanger the people inside"_

 **Jedi Temple**

The room they were standing was a wreck. Scorch marks on the walls, broken up chairs. Ezra took another step back as Sabine charged again, with Tristen and Ursa behind her. They were attacking Ezra with everything they had, blasters, grenades and his own saber. On the outside, everyone in the base was trying to get through the doors.

Ezra's face didn't hold any anger, just sadness as the three attack him. He didn't fight back, just dodged and blocked all of the attacks. He knew that they didn't stand a chance against them, they knew that they couldn't do anything but they didn't care. All they cared about was revenge, Sabine was carrying as she attacked. Which only made Ezra feel worse. What hurt him the most was that he caused this, Mara was right. Starkiller was always going to be a part of his life and even now he was influencing him.

Ezra jumped backwards to dodge a slash at him. He now stood six feet away from the three who stood in a line side by side. They look exhausted "enough" Ezra simply said.

Sabine pointed Ezra Saber at him "NO, ITS NOT. I TRUSTED YOU, I LOVED YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She screamed at him.

"Sabine..." Ezra said softly "I am truly sorry, I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness. Not matter how much I want it, I have loved from the moment I saw your face. When dragged me out of that Turret. It's a love I don't deserve, I never have deserved it. Not since Malachor" Ezra said as he raised his arm and pulled his saber out of her hand "so, go. Leave. Go back to Mandalore, live your life however you see fit. I won't try and stop you. Leave, before I hurt you even more. Just know, that I never wanted to do this to you. I'm sorry" he finished before turning and heading for the door.

"HEY, WE'RE NOT DONE!" Tristen yelled as he pulled his blaster up and fire. Ezra activated one of his sabers and blocked the bolt behind his back, the bolt flew backwards and hit Tristen's hand knocking the blaster out of his hand.

Outside in the corridor there were dozens of soldiers, including the Ghost crew, Obi-Wan and Luke. Everyone was freaking out, no-one had any idea what was happening the only thing that any knew was that Ezra was in there, or Master Bridger. Everyone jumped back and grabbed their weapons and aimed them at the door as they heard another blaster bolt being fired "Ok, that's it. I'm not waiting" Luke said as he walked forward to the door taking his saber off his hilt.

But before he could activate it. The doors where pushed open, it was like the door was bent off their hinges and Ezra walked out with his hands at his sides. As he walked out a squad of soldiers went in the room all battle ready and weapons aimed.

Hera walked forward looking worried, her eyes looking at him all over to check for injury "Ezra... what..." Was all she could say.

"Ezra, what the hell is going on?" Kanan asked stepping forward as well.

Ezra didn't say anything, he just walked past them both and headed for the meditation chamber. Hera opened her jaw and frowned at what Ezra was doing _'did he just ignore me, he's never done that'_ he tapped Kanan on the chest "follow him" she ordered before she turned to face everyone else "ok everyone, no crisis back to work" she ordered before heading into the room.

She couldn't help but pause as she looked around seeing carnage around her. She doubted anything in this room would be useable again for a couple of days of repair, but what made her worry the most was the completely destroyed looking Sabine standing in the middle of the room with very teary eyes, just starring at the wall "Sabine" Hera said softly as she walked forward not even noticing Tristen and Ursa "Hey" she softly said as she reached out and grabbed her hand. Sabine turned her eyes to look at Hera "what happened?" She asked.

Sabine eyes darted all over the room before landing back on Hera's "he... he... he killed him" was all she could say before walking past Hera and out of the room with her family not far behind her.

 **Mediation chamber**

Ezra was sitting on one of the mediation chairs looking out of the window as the sun was raising. He felt nothing but sadness but all he could do was sit and wait for Sabine to leave. It's what she was going to do, there was no denying that, he was just going to wait for her too. Once that was done he was going to get back to work. Maybe to try an avoid the pain of everything that just happened, the pain of her no longer being in his life. In fact, the only thing from Ezra going insane with anger was the fact that he knew that she would be better off without him. Without the darkness of Starkiller in her life.

Ezra heard the door open and he could feel that it was Kanan stepping inside "you know, if you really want to be like the older Jedi. You really have the cryptic responses down perfectly" he said trying to joke but Ezra didn't even turn his head. Kanan walked in and closed the door behind him before anyone else could come in "ok Ezra look, the entire base is freaking out. They want to know what happened, myself and the rest of the Jedi included. You have to give me something, to calm them down" he said.

Ezra sighed and looked down before turning to face him. Kanan looked concerned and Ezra didn't need the force to tell him that he was worried "Sabine and I broke up" Ezra said.

Kanan opened his mouth, tilted his head and frown in confusion all at once "WHAT!" He yelled "the sounds of blaster fire and explosions were because of a breakup?" He asked "what... how... why..." He couldn't help but ask all at once. Closing his eyes Kanan took a deep breath and calmed himself as Ezra just stared at him patently "you're going to have to explain that bit Ezra" he finished.

Ezra looked into Kanan's eyes before answering "somehow Sabine found out about a certain imperial file that was in the data banks of The Kallus, this file contained video footage about Starkillers first mission" he said seeing Kanan's eye brows raise "something that I never told anyone, I don't know why, maybe it was because I'm so ashamed or that I'm afraid of what would happen once the truth is out" Ezra closed his eyes for a moment and sighed "I killed Sabine's farther" Ezra finished.

Kanan didn't have any reaction. He just slouched in his chair, thinking about what Ezra just said. Starkiller murdered Sabine's father, sighing and resting his head in his hand _'SHIT!'_ He shouted in his head. What was Sabine going to do? Go back to Mandalore? Stay and fight? Forgive him? It took Kanan a moment before he realized that Ezra said 'I killed Sabine's father' and not 'Starkiller killed Sabine's father' if that meant what he thought it meant. Everything they built was in jeopardy, if Ezra believed that he was still Starkiller then they needed to get that back under control "well, Ezra. Does anyone else know about this?" He asked.

"well, Tristen and Ursa know. Vader, Sidous maybe some more high-ranking imperials" Ezra answered.

"Ezra, this is not good. Those three where some of your biggest supporters on Mandalor. If the other Mandalorian's get wind about this we might lose their support. Shit that's going to be a big step back" he said sighing.

"That's not going to happen" Ezra said standing up and walking over to the window "Sabine and her family might hate me for the rest of their lives but there're not stupid. They still want the empire gone, and for that to happen, anyone who wants that to happen knows that they need 'The New Republic' to do that" Ezra said sighing "and yeah, I've lost her. I know that, but Kanan... I don't need Sabine in order to end this. I know what I have to do to win, I know what I need to sacrifice" he finished before the door to the chamber opened and Jacobs walked in.

"apologies for the interruption Master Bridger" Jacobs said as he bowed his "Master Jarrus" he said nodding to Kanan "are Hoth base has contacted us, 'The N.R Kallus' has been completely sweeped and checked for trackers and any other traps the empire might have for us, and Admiral Ackbar believes she's ready for her first mission, he said you would know what that means" Jacobs said before leaving.

Ezra knew what that meant, Kallus was ready for their recruiting spree, ideally recruiting pilots and engineers so Kallus can be at one hundred percent when the imperials first meet her. Ezra started to walk for the hanger "wait" Kanan said stopping him before he could leave the room "Ezra I know you should be there but we need you here, you need to get on this situation right now" Kanan said putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Kanan people don't need me here, in fact I think it would be a good idea for me not to be here. People need a break from me" Ezra said walking past him and out of the room.

"NO. Wait" Kanan said jogging after him "Ezra" he said jumping in front of him placing a hand on his chest "I know you just want to leave, a big break up will do that but if you do it will lower people's moral a lot. That's very bad. It will make everyone hesitate..." Kanan said as Ezra tuned out.

 _'hesitate, she hesitated'_ Ezra thought to himself as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked up to see Kanan talking but he couldn't hear anything he was saying "that's it" Ezra mumbled to himself.

"Ezra, EZRA!" Kanan shouted getting Ezra's attention but before he could say anything else.

Ezra grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him in towards his face "she hesitated" Ezra said plainly.

"What?" Kanan asked as his face was smushed up and only inch's away from Ezra's.

"JADE. MARA JADE. SHE HESITATED, SHE NEVER HESITATES!" Ezra yelled before letting go of his face and sprinting towards Mara's cell.

"WHAT!?" Kanan shouted as he ran after him.

By now Leia and Master Ti had made their way back to the temple. They both sprinted into the temple's main chamber. They both turned to the left to see Ezra running towards them "Ezra, what's going on?" Leia asked.

"Later!" Was all Ezra said as he ran through the two and down to Mara's cell.

Down in the bottom level of the temple Mara was leaning back in her chair smiling to herself. She could feel the pain from the Mandalorian from down here in her cell, sure, she may have felt a little bad for breaking the girl. She would have made a good agent for the empire. And Starkiller, well... this was just a necessary step in order to get him back to place he needs to be, in darkness.

Mara looked up to see Starkiller opening the door. She smiled at the sight. Oh, how she had missed how much he can be. Ezra walked right up to her "why did you hesitate?" He asked.

Mara frowned in confusion for a moment before feeling the force signatures of at least five different people on the other side of the glass "I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

Ezra placed both of his hands on the table and leaned in towards her "when I came in here and I said 'I get the third most powerful sith in the empire' after I said that, you looked down for a moment. You hesitated before responding. You have never hesitated about anything for as long as I've known you" Ezra said.

Mara's face straightened as she leaned back "I don't know what you're talking about" she said looking away.

Ezra shook his head "no, no, no" he walked around the table and got right in her face "what's happened? What has he done?" He asked. Ezra looked closer at her face. She was fidgeting, hugging herself, her eyes darting everywhere "you're scared" Ezra realized.

Mara looked up at him, fear spread all over her face. Either she was trying to hide it but it was so much that she couldn't do it, or she wasn't even trying. Both caused Ezra to become really concerned "I am terrified" she said.

"you've never feared any think" Ezra said. He reached out and tried to be more calm and soft because Ezra wasn't going to intimidate her, not while she was already scared. Ezra placed a hand on her shoulder, Mara looked up to and stared into his eyes "we both know how the Sith work, if you escape, they'll kill you for getting captured in the first place. The only way to avoid that is to kill me when you escape and revile the location of this base to the empire but they would probably kill you anyway because they'll want to kill me themselves" Ezra said laying out the basic logic "your only chance of survival and to get revenge is to help. Mara, I am only going to ask you this one more time. What has he done?" Ezra asked looking right into her eyes.

Mara hated to do this but he was right, she always hated that about him. weather it was Ezra or Starkiller. Mara looked down and sighed "after Coruscant..." She started as Ezra could feel the interests of everyone on the other side of the glass increase a thousand-fold, they didn't think she'd actually talk "Vader went on a rampage. He killed anyone who so much as looked at him. And the emperor wasn't any better, that was until he came up with his knew plan. After Coruscant, the emperor decided that you where the real threat. A deadly one, so he took steps to get rid of you. A step we both hoped that he would never do"

Ezra stood up and looked at her intently before he started spread a look of fear on his face "he built Vader the suit, didn't he?" He asked. Mara nodded. Ezra turned around and put his hand over his mouth breathing rapidly in fear "how long has he been in the suit?" He asked.

"long enough to become as good of a duellist as he used to be, he's not slowed down anymore by the suit anymore and though his force power is only slightly more powerful, it's still enough for him to be a one-man army" Mara answered.

Ezra turned and looked through the glass right where he could Obi-Wan was standing "training, now!" he said looking at Obi-Wan as he pointed at Luke and Leia who were standing on the other side of the glass. True they needed to be trained because of what he just learnt but he didn't want them here while they were talking about Vader "but that's not all, is it?" He asked turning to look at Jade again, knowing that if what she said was all Sidious had done she would still be the most powerful Sith.

Mara shook her head "there's a knew player, I don't know who he is or where he came from but he's strong in the force. And he beat me, within a minute" Mara said as Ezra looked on at her thinking about everything he was just told _'about to begin the next chapter of this war is'_ he remembered Yoda say to him. 

"we need to be ready" he said to himself before leaving the room and heading to hanger, he needed to get to Hoth and prepare Kallus. They needed as many recruits as they could get, this war just got a lot more complicated.

 **First, I want to say sorry for the long wait. Honestly, I don't if I should be worried about things that were said when people got impatience or flattered that people liked the story so much that they said those things. Either way, you know, whatever.**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews and I will try and update sooner.**

 **P.S since my new story 'Star Wars Rebels: A New Origin' is going to be Ezra/Sabine. I'll make this one Ezra/Leia.**


End file.
